


Antique Shop

by Fran_KT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bae, F/F, Gabrielle is badass, Healer Hermione Granger, Hermione could do better than Ron, They look good together, Veela with tweaks, fleurmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 119,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran_KT/pseuds/Fran_KT
Summary: A year had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and the wizarding world was supposed to be a safe place now. But not all is what it looks like and Fleur and Hermione will witness that first hand. Rated T but it might eventually go up to M. Reviews make me happy, so you know. Fleurmione





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is one of my passions and I take it very seriously. A kind reader suggested me this fandom and I got hooked. I still write for Hibike! among others but there's something about the chemistry these two have that allures me. I had a one-shot before this story and I will post it later. This is my first serious multi chapter Fleurmione, it does have some soft touches of Bill and Ron. They are not bad people but just not right for my girls. I tweaked some facts so don't be alarmed if you see canon spells along with some of my own.
> 
> This is a post war story with some death eaters on the loose. On this version, Gabrielle is older and will play an interesting role. Fleur is in her twenties and Hermione is about to turn twenty. Their three year difference remains unaltered. As I mentioned before, I will use original spells plus canon ones.
> 
> Oh yeah, Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling, yada yada. The original characters belong to me, however.  
> Since I posted this first on ffn I will update the fic to be up to date with the version over there, after that, updates will be weekly and reviews are highly appreciated.
> 
> Without further ado, I present you Antique Shop, my humble story.  
> Enjoy!

_The long time lost halves would finally find the way home,_

_and their magie will reach the highest peak._

_The blessed ones will be the carriers of reformation and peace._

* * *

 

1.- Sphinx

* * *

Nobody expected that after all the effort defeating Voldemort, other attacks would be happening any time soon. Then, other countries started dealing with unexpected outbreaks. Several schools including Beauxbatons and Durmstrang now had casualties of muggle-born and half-blood creatures.

Death eaters that had fled from England started strengthening their factions in other countries. Apparently, they wanted to continue the classification and further extermination of whomever they did not consider pure blood, just like Voldemort wanted to. They planned to fulfill his wish even if she was not alive anymore.

Creatures such as veela and werewolves, plus muggle wizards and witches were their main targets. That is why; those schools were their priorities considering the high population of veela attending Beauxbatons and muggle born and half creatures in Durmstrang.

Taking advantage that Madame Maxim attended a funeral and several teachers were sick due to a flu, the defenses around Beauxbatons weakened which made it easier for the rogue death eaters to invade and attack the school.   

One of the few veela survivors that was severely injured during Beauxbatons’ attack was Gabrielle Delacour. Thanks to her grandmother’s training in defensive and offensive spells, she was able to repel some of the strongest attacks directed at her. Good thing that she had learned some advanced spells last summer because that was what spared her from a sure death.

Unlike her sister, Gabrielle was a troublemaker that learned all about Beauxbatons’ secret passages to sneak out and visit Taüll, a village where her classmates could visit on weekends same as Hogsmeade for Hogwarts but in the south of France.

Being a fifth year, she did not have permission to leave the school, which is why it came handy to know every nook and cranny of the castle to sneak out with her friends from other years.

Gabrielle was falling asleep during her advanced potions class. The young Delacour was indeed a prodigy, she had an impressive skill to memorize information and cast spells that rivaled Hogwart’s Hermione Granger. It was no wonder as to why the young witch was taking a class that aimed to sixth and even some for seventh year’s students. She wanted to graduate faster, so she took several advanced courses.

That did not mean that she was paying attention this time. Her roommate and cousin Colette had kept her up to listen to some muggle music that she fancied so she went to bed late, and then she heard it.  

A loud explosion made the windows shatter and Gabrielle opened her eyes alarmed and, in a second, she was wide-awake and with her wand in her hand. After that, everything went silent and that terrified the young Delacour.

Le calme avant la tempête, or the calm before the storm, was how her grandmother used to call this kind of situations and Gabrielle did not like the shiver that made her blood freeze when her classroom’s door opened, and several dark shadows entered. The death eaters had arrived.

_Merde, this is not good._

It was not until a couple of classmates sitting on the front row were killed that she quickly snapped out of it and ran towards the back door of the classroom. She barely made it through, when a loud crash was heard, a couple of death eaters were chasing her and throwing spells.

Wand in hand, she made an unexpected turn and jumped off the rail. The fall was about three stories high and it would cause her severe injuries if she did not slow down her fall.

“Vorticis!” Gabrielle yelled at the last second and a silvery whirlpool appeared out of nowhere swallowing the young witch who vanished in an instant. It was one of the advanced spells she had learned by herself after reading a book on veela magic the last time she visited her family home.

She had refined the spell in a way it could be used to move around the school without breaking the ‘no apparition’ rule that Beauxbatons, same as Hogwarts, had.

Landing softly on the ground floor, Gabrielle ran all the way to her room. She needed to get there as soon as possible and alert her family and friends.

After avoiding curses and hexes, she shielded against the dark side of a wall when two death eaters were heading her way. She had started learning wordless spells a few months ago and she was able to manage simple ones so far. Being Fleur’s youngest sister, she had a way with magic like the former did but, she tried hard to surpass her.

“Tenebris talpa” the young Delacour silently casted and her features were concealed by merging with the dark wall she was leaning on. This was a spell she adapted from the same fundaments of the invisibility cloak Harry Potter had.

For the spell to work, she just needed to be very still, otherwise she would be found and that would mean immediate death. She had already seen some of her classmates die and she did not want to suffer the same fate.

After some death eaters strolled by and she made sure was out of earshot, Gabrielle sighed relieved and uncast the spell. Soon, her now torn blue uniform could be seen. She transfigured her skirt to a pair sweatpants and her heels to sneakers to run faster.

After checking that the hallway was empty, she decided to run again, not before casting a silencing spell to her feet, so she would not make any noise while running. She was indeed a very talented witch. If her mother and grandmother could see her now.

It was the first time that she dreaded choosing a room on the far end of the corridor of the veela quarters because of all the dangers she had endured so far. Gabrielle noticed that some of the doors of the other rooms were wide open, so she walked in slowly.

When she peeked at the first open door, blue eyes widened with realization and she had to cover her mouth to avoid screaming, it was too risky. There was blood everywhere, some of those veela were her friends and a considerable number of them were related to her. Distant cousins had been slaughtered and now their faces remained cold as stone, synonym of deadly curses cast upon them.  

Gabrielle kneeled in front of her second-degree cousin, Amélie and closed her eyes. She shed a few tears before raising her head when she heard steps growing closer.

She held her wand with shaky hands before casting a soft ‘vorticis’ and disappeared engulfed in a silvery fog. Gabrielle tried not to use that specific spell much because it drained a lot of magic and having casted it twice in less than ten minutes was taking a toll on her. With a loud thud, the blonde teen landed on her knees in her room’s floor, she was exhausted.

“Gabrielle?” a soft voice called.

“Colette are you okay?” the blonde veela asked. Gabrielle and Colette had been friends since they had memory. The latter was the youngest daughter of Apolline’s younger sister Thérèse, so they saw each other often as kids. The young veelas had been close since a young age, and their closeness grew through time. When both were accepted at Beauxbatons, they asked to be roomed together. 

“Oui…” Colette winced when Gabrielle touched her shoulder. Her face was slightly covered with blood and her arm was in an awkward angle with made Gabrielle assume that it was broken.

“Ze dez eaterz came and killed zem all,” Colette whispered between sobs “zey were looking for you, Gabrielle” her light green eyes closed for an instant before swallowing hard “zey zout I was dez but zey did not realize that Amélie shielded me, she saved ma vie” Colette hugged her cousin and sobbed “I had enough energy to crawl here and used all ze possible locking spells I remembered praying zat you were safe.”

“I barely made it here; it took me two vortici and one tenebris talpa” Gabrielle softly whispered with a small smile before coughing blood.

“Mon Dieu, how have not you fainted? Zat’s too much for our magical cores” her cousin exclaimed alarmed. Then, they heard it. Those steps were just a few meters away and they started to panic when their locking charms were disabled one by one.

At that moment, Gabrielle remembered Fleur’s graduation gift. It was her uniform’s hat. The same one her maman and grand-mère had used before her during their time at Beauxbatons.

Being still a bit large for her head, she had it hung in a nearby coat rack. The good thing about that hat was that it was also a portkey with direct link to her parents’ home, the Delacour villa.

“Accio Fleur’s hat” she saw the hat coming whilst Colette’s panicked scream made Gabrielle froze and the blue hat flew by and landed a few meters from her hands. In that exact moment, two death eaters opened the door with such strength that the door almost split in two.

_Merde._

“Well, well, well we finally find you, little Delacour birds” a masked man spoke with mirth “someone is taking care of your disgusting half breed sister Fleur as we speak so now, it’s only you and me, little girls” the man behind him sent a crucio against Colette who convulsed next to her.

“Um, actually now we are alone, well at least, you two are” the man raised his wand and yelled “sectumsempra” Gabrielle screamed in pain when several cuts covered her body with no signs of healing which was strange for the veela and their incredible healing speed.

One big gash opened on her left leg when a silent spell was cast, and she could even see the muscle contracting. The pain was excruciating.

 _Protego_ , she wordlessly cast, and the pain stopped for a moment. She barely deflected an incoming crucio and jumped to grab Fleur’s hat at the same moment an avada kedabra was heading her direction. It all happened so fast.

Gabrielle grabbed Collete by the wrist and graced the brim of the hat with the tip of her fingers when the green light almost hit them. Part of that same green light leaked through the portkey and partially transformed Gabrielle and Collete’s tried hard to avoid being hit. Their feathery white wings covered their bodies while Gabrielle cast several protego and prayed to get home in one piece.

As soon as they landed, their bodies gave out and their partial transformations started fading away. The cursed green light that followed them, hit a servant, killing him at once.

“Maman!” Gabrielle and Collete’s pained scream could be heard all over the villa and then everything turned black when Gabrielle and Collete Delacour lost consciousness in a pool of blood.  

 

 


	2. Chimera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can go wrong [or great] in a blink of an eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to mention that I have read most of the Fleurmione our there and I wanted to try something different with our girls. I won't go into the triwizard because it is cliche by now. Shell Cottage will be mentioned but not the canon way. Actually, I wanted to write something different to any you had read before so keep an open mind, that's all I will say.

_The long time lost halves would finally find the way home,_

_and their magie will reach the highest peak._

_The blessed ones will be the carriers of reformation and peace._

* * *

 

2.- Chimera

* * *

 

When that was happening in France, in rainy England Fleur was smiling. Bill was trying to ask her to become his girlfriend when suddenly, she felt how her chest hurt, something bad had happened to one member of her family. After wincing at the pain, the French witch turned to see the redhead once more. 

“Sorry, Bill” Fleur swallowed hard “what did you ask me?”

“If…” the redhead blushed profusely “you wanted to be my girlfriend, Fle…Look out!” his dark eyes widened, and he took his wand from his coat’s pocket and ushered the blonde-haired veela behind him. He was not able to finish casting a protection spell when the green light hit him, and he fell limply on the floor. Bill Weasley died protecting Fleur Delacour.

“Now you have no one to protect your arse, disgusting creature” the death eater smile widened when he saw Fleur’s horrified expression “don’t worry, you will be joining your little half-breed sister soon” blue eyes widened with horror.

_Gabrielle…_

A second green light was forming on the wand of the death eater when Fleur took Bill’s hand and apparated away. Once she landed at The Burrow, Fleur could not hold her tears anymore. Something was very wrong; she could feel it in her bones. 

_I need to talk to maman._

_I need to make sure that Gabrielle is okay._

After the attack at Beauxbatons and faster than expected, the French Ministry of Magic temporarily blocked all communications and transportation systems including the floo network.

They did not want to risk more death eaters entering their country after the news of the attack at the prestigious French academy spread. The downside of this new regulation was that any French citizen living abroad had to stay out, as well.

Thanks to her home country’s decisions, Fleur was stranded in England and Molly asked her to stay in The Burrow whilst she helped the Weasley’s with Bills funeral’s preparations. Two days later, Ron, Harry and Hermione got there from London.

Since the time she took care of her at Shell Cottage more than a year ago, Fleur had felt drawn towards Hermione. Her inner veela grew restless every time she was around the young witch and she could not understand why.

Shell Cottage was a small but cozy house Fleur had bought after deciding on staying in England right after getting a job at Gringotts. When she joined the Order, the French witch offered her place as a safe house for their members, so she was not surprised when time later, a house elf apparated bringing a severely injured Hermione plus Ron and Harry at her doorstep.

She promptly kicked the boys out of the room after they placed Hermione in her room’s bed. Fleur couldn’t hold her tears at the sight of the evidently tortured witch. She took extra care of her and healed all her external injuries but the one that was on her forearm.

 _Mudblood_.

Since the moment she read that, Fleur swore she would try anything within her power to heal and break that damn curse. That is why she had returned to the Delacour villa to check on her family’s private library.

Veela possessed ancient magic that had not been thoroughly explained through history due to the secretive nature of the species. In that slightly dark room of the house, her grand-mère found her taking as many books as her hands and arms were able to hold.

“Why would you need books on ancient spells and curses, my _chère petite-fille_?” her grandmother asked in veela with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

“I am trying to heal someone, and I need all the information I can gather, grand-mère” Fleur admitted with a hint of desperation.

“Those are Veela secrets, Fleur,” her grandmother warned.

“I will be the one brewing the potion, grand-mère” the blonde witch sighed “I won’t disclose any Veela information with her, I…” teary blue orbs looked down with sadness “…just need to help her, to see her well. It wounds me to see her suffer.” Fleur admitted with a sad smile.

 _I know that look,_ her grandmother gasped with realization.

_She had used one of our advanced healing spells, that girl must be very important for her. It is just as if that girl…_

_It can’t be._

“I…see…” Josephine Delacour studied her granddaughter’s expression before continuing, “remember that there are books that cannot leave the villa so take notes, and just choose some of the allowed ones and take them with you, if needed”

“Thank you grand-mère” Fleur lit up and gave her grandmother a warm smile and a hug.

“Please come by the greenhouse before leaving for fresh ingredients,” Josephine added before leaving “I would like to assess the problem and offer some help, as well.” Fleur tilted her head confused; it was very strange that her grandmother wanted to help an _étranger_ , word used for nonveela among her clan.

 _Maybe it is because she saw me so desperate to help Hermione,_ Fleur thought whilst watching her grandmother’s retreating form with a slight frown.

Hours later, Josephine and Fleur stood next to each other and discussed what the latter knew and saw about Hermione’s forearm injure. After several minutes pondering about her granddaughter’s _friend_ situation, Josephine found some potions that will ease the pain, but she would have to assess the injury personally to find a permanent cure.

Sadly, that had to wait due to the war. After destroying horcruxes and finally defeating Voldemort, it took around four months to restore and reopen Hogwarts. Hermione promised Fleur that they would go to see her grandmother as soon as she had some time off from school. It was during that time that Fleur started hanging out with Bill Weasley.

Despite skipping her last year’s classes, Hermione took all her N.E.W.T.s and passed them with flying colors. After that, she moved to London to study at St. Mungo’s because she wanted to become a healer, she preferred the term than mediwitch, maybe because her muggle upbringing and the negative connotation of the word witch had.

It only took her some weeks to be on the top of her class to the point that she would graduate in a matter of months.

Her advanced classes had started a few months ago, so Hermione would not be out of school for another three months and that made Fleur restless. She really wanted to help the witch and offer her some sense of normalcy that she knew Hermione was lacking.

But sometimes life has other plans, and just when the Gryffindor finished her studies and was taking a break before starting her residency, Bill was killed, and she was summoned to The Burrow.

When she saw Fleur after all those months, she could not help but smile warmly to the one that had been her confident during those dark times after escaping Malfoy Manor. Hermione Granger’s fate was placed on Fleur’s hands the moment the Golden Trio apparated in Shell Cottage more than a year ago and the connection among them was the same if not stronger.

The Gryffindor girl got there in the verge of death and Fleur’s perseverance infused her with the strength she needed to heal her injured body and a piece of her scarred soul. Hermione realized that the French veela was not as cold and distant as the Weasleys had portrayed her.

In fact, it was the complete opposite. Every time Ron or Harry tried to enter the room she was staying, it was Fleur that shooed them telling them that Hermione was still unconscious or in no condition to receive visitors.

It was the veela who swallowed her tears and removed every little piece of glass that had stabbed Hermione’s delicate skin after a chandelier fell on her and almost ended her life at Malfoy’s Manor.

The same woman who tended her wounds and gasped surprised when she saw her _mudblood_ scar. The veela that spent several nights reading so many books and, even traveled to France trying to find a way to heal that memento of darkness and sorrow carved on Hermione’s forearm thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange.

The dark-haired death eater escaped from the Battle of Hogwarts and her whereabouts were still a mystery. Since she got the bad news, the young Gryffindor had recurrent nightmares about the time she was tortured.

Oh yes, Hermione owed Fleur so much. Most of her scars were no more than small pinky lines on her skin now but they made her feel embarrassed and ugly. However, she reasoned that those were better than being dead. Her scar on her forearm itched and swollen at times but she could still manage.

Since the moment, she was back at Hogwarts and then at St. Mungo’s; Hermione stayed most of the time in the library learning all she could about dark magic and curses. She really wanted to get rid of that damn scar or at least, help Fleur with her research.

When they saw each other after months of practically no communication, Fleur smiled and waited for Hermione to take the first step, the French witch still remembered how much the younger witch was afraid of human touch after Bellatrix tortured her. 

The young Gryffindor seemed to understand and took a step forward and hugged Fleur lightly who just stayed still until Hermione relaxed, it was just in that moment when the blonde-haired witch wrapped her arms around the younger witch and her inner veela flared slightly.

Warmth started spreading through Fleur’s limbs and Hermione could not suppress a gasp before taking a step back and frown. Then, she felt it. A strong nausea hit the young Gryffindor and she took several steps back before running towards the nearest bathroom.

A sharp headache started spreading on Fleur’s head and she rubbed the bridge of her nose before turning around and smile at the Weasleys not knowing what to say. 

* * *

 

After washing her face, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and could not help but scowl. She looked pale and weak and she did not like the feeling.

_Besides that, why did I feel suddenly sick after Fleur hugged me?_

On the other side of the house, the French witch was placing some folded clothes in the drawers to make some space since Mrs. Weasley told her that she would room with Hermione.

Saying that Fleur was nervous and excited was an understatement. She really wanted to catch up with the younger witch but at the same time, her head started killing her at the mere thought of being closer to the brown-haired Gryffindor.

_Why is my body reacting this way towards Hermione?_

She did not have much time to ponder about it when the door opened; it was Hermione carrying her beaded bag. 

“I am sorry, Fleur” the brown-haired teen apologized with a whisper before looking down.

“It is okay, ‘ermione” the French veela gave her a small smile and pointed to the bed on her right “you can take that one, I ‘ad been sleeping on the other one anyways”

“Is it okay? If you want, I can go to Ginny’s room instead,” Hermione added quietly while looking down. She did not know why but she felt rather shy now.

“Stay, please” Fleur said with a sad smile. Deep inside, she felt that something was wrong, but she could not understand why it was for the life of her “you can change here, I will go to the bathroom” the French witch took the clothes she was going to wear to bed and headed out in silence.

Hermione changed into some dark shorts and a Gryffindor t-shirt and she suddenly realized that Fleur’s thick accent had almost disappeared.

While musing on that, her eyes caught on some books she has not seen in The Burrow before, and she could not resist the temptation and picked the first one of the pile. It was dark green with a title in golden letters that she could not read, unfortunately.

Out of curiosity, Hermione Granger opened the book and suddenly, warmth engulfed her once more, like the one that exuded from Fleur and that caused her to feel nauseous a few minutes ago. This time however, the reaction was completely different, and she felt bathed in a warm light that made her smile softly.

The moment did not last long because in seconds, Fleur opened the door, and her blue eyes widened surprised when she saw Hermione with that book in her hands who just dropped it and landed on the floor with a soft thud.

“Why did you have zat book?” the French veela tried to ask as calm as possible but her sudden thick accent gave her away. If her grand-mère knew about this, she would not hear the end of it. 

“I am sorry, I was just curious because I had never seen these kinds of books in The Burrow before” Hermione replied quickly while raising her arms defensively.

“They are my books, grand-mère let me take some from home” Fleur picked up the book and frowned when she saw the tittle in English instead of veela.

_Why is it like that?_

_Oh._

_Maybe Hermione has a veela mate somewhere looking for her._

Blue eyes widened with realization before clearing her throat and placing the book on top of the others. Then, she sat on her bed facing the Gryffindor.

“I am sorry, Fleur” Hermione looked down and sighed.

“Do you still have nightmares?” the French witch asked softly.

“Y…yes” the Gryffindor promptly replied and looked up. Nervous brown locked with warm blue and Hermione could not help but smile relieved, Fleur was not mad at her.

“I will keep an eye on you tonight then,” the blonde woman added with a small smile.

“You don’t have to Fleur; you just lost a good friend…” Hermione’s protests were promptly silenced.

“Boyfriend…” the French witch whispered.

 _Boyfriend?_ the words were stuck in Hermione’s throat and the nausea hit her again, but she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She was feeling incredibly uncomfortable with this conversation.

“I…see” Hermione before sitting on her bed and taking a deep breath.

The moment Fleur pronounced the word _boyfriend,_ the blonde woman felt how her head started hurting once more and she rubbed her temples to avoid the incoming migraine.

Hermione could not hold her nausea any longer and rushed towards the bathroom, again. It was as if she was having an allergic reaction to something, but she could not tell to what it was.

Minutes later when Hermione came back to the room, she sighed when she saw that Fleur was asleep with her back towards her. Both could not sleep at all but were too proud to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short, I know but hey, it was longer than the first one.


	3. Ouroboros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following steps might lead you somewhere unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said that Bill was not a bad guy? well, he was not but he is dead so...On the other hand, Ron is not bad but not that good either, they are irrelevant anyways.

_The long time lost halves would finally find the way home,_

_and their magie will reach the highest peak._

_The blessed ones will be the carriers of reformation and peace._

* * *

 

3.- Ouroboros

* * *

 

The next day was dark and rainy. That same day, Bill would be buried, and Fleur was very sad and vulnerable. She had been going out with the redhead man for a couple of weeks and was about to accept being his girlfriend when Bill shielded her from an incoming deadly curse cast by a death eater and the redhead took the hit, instantly dying.

Fleur was getting ready to leave the country for a while and move back to France thanks to the still active regulations against half-blood wizards and creatures. Additionally, the attack at Beauxbatons happened and she needed to know what had happened with her sister and cousins still studying there. Due to the fact of being a Veela, Fleur Delacour was in danger since the death eaters were targeting them.

It was an ambush. Bill had asked in a former coworker for help. The man was now at the ministry helping wizards and witches to leave the country. Bill’s friend was tortured, and he slipped information of the next people fleeing so the death eaters will hunt them and end their lives for being _impure_.

As soon as they got to the meeting point, Fleur sensed that something was wrong, but she just assumed that it was because she was nervous. Bill turned to the veela and asked her to be his girlfriend, but she did not have time to answer because it all happened too fast. In seconds, the lifeless form of Bill laid on the floor and Fleur barely had time to apparate in the Burrow to save her life and bring Bill’s body back to his family.

Then, Fleur saw Hermione for the first time in more than a year, and her body was reacting in a very strange way. The moment they hugged, Hermione felt sick and ran to the bathroom to throw up whilst she had an excruciating headache.  

Later, she got a bigger headache after confessing Hermione that she thought of Bill as her boyfriend. After that, she was not able to sleep and spent the night tossing and turning. She opened her eyes in the dark several times and saw that Hermione was in the same situation as her, but she did not dare to approach her.

The next day during the funeral, Fleur could not hold her tears. Mrs. Weasley held her and hugged her whilst whispering comforting words to the French witch. Ron had Hermione close to his body and he kissed her forehead. It was a very emotional moment for all of them, so they kept quiet on their way back to The Burrow in the evening.

Fleur’s thrall was slightly out of control, affecting the others in a very emotional way. Hermione could swear that she saw golden bubbles surrounding her and making soft pops when they graced her skin. A sudden heat wave invaded her senses and she promptly finished her meal to leave the room as soon as possible. A frowning Ron followed her afterwards.

A few minutes later, the French witch excused herself and retired early to her room. After climbing the stairs, she passed by Ron and Harry’s room and her blood froze. There was Ron kissing Hermione passionately and with his hands trying to sneak under her shirt.

The blonde witch did not know why but her blood started boiling. She just wanted to go in there, hex Ron until next year, and take brown-haired Gryffindor with her. However, she did not have a valid reason to do so and Hermione was her own person.

 _Moreover, she looks like she is enjoying it._ Her inner veela hissed clearly annoyed.

Clenching her fists, Fleur took a deep breath, resumed walking, and entered hers and Hermione’s room. Even though she had a very good control over her veela, she let her roam free for a few seconds, in which the creature took to slam the door before Fleur frowned annoyed when her headache came back full force and her vision got blurry. 

Hermione and Ron jumped surprised and the former took the chance to push the latter away and took a few steps back. She fixed her appearance and scowled at a very blushing Ron.

“This is not the right time and place for this, Ron” she glared at him and the redhead blushed “and when I tell you to stop that is what you have to do”

“You and your rules” Ron protested clearly annoyed “you cannot control everything ‘mione”

“Next time I will hex you, keep that in mind” Hermione had her wand pointing at Ron who paled “I understand that it is a confusing and sad day for you, but that does not give you the right to kiss me against my will, I just wanted to comfort you not to snog you”

“ _I wanted to, though,_ ” Ron added quietly before Hermione left the room and the latter stopped in her tracks.

“I will go to bed now and hope you stay away from me, _Ronald_ ” he gulped. Whenever Hermione called him by his name meant that she was clearly annoyed, and it was wise to leave her alone. The redhead swallowed hard and waited for her to leave.

“Women, who bloody understand them!” he raised his arms and rolled his eyes before walking towards the door and slam it shut “especially since she was the one kissing me!”

* * *

 

When Hermione entered her room, she was not prepared for what she encountered. A very pale Fleur was changing into her pajamas and she was topless. The young Gryffindor swallowed hard before closing the door silently but the sharp hearing of the veela made her realize that she was not alone in the room anymore.   

Before Hermione could register what was happening, Fleur was pressing her body against hers and her back was leaning on the door, there was no escape. The Gryffindor looked up and was surprised with the veela’s eyes. They were not the normal warm blue but darker and with a touch of gold.

“You and Ron, non?” Fleur whispered with a hint of anger. 

“We kissed, that’s all” Hermione replied, and she winced when Fleur’s eyes darkened even more, and her own eyes were darkening, as well.

“So, you like kisses…” Fleur smiled wickedly before pressing her body even more against Hermione’s “zen, I can show you how good kissers ze French are”

The warmth of Fleur’s bare chest against hers was comforting but extremely arousing. Similar sensations she felt before, during dinner. At that time, Fleur was restlessly playing with her food while sighing deeply but something was wrong according to Hermione.

She not only saw golden bubbles floating around her but some sort of a golden thread pulling from her chest. Then, she felt a wave of arousal hitting her, so she fled from the dining room and locked herself in the bathroom. On her way back, she ran into Ron and could not help but kiss the man to get rid of the newfound urges she was experiencing and were the cause of the situation she was in right now.  

Hermione blushed deeply and tried to fight back but Fleur was holding her tight restricting her movement. The brown-haired Gryffindor could not help but moan when Fleur bit her neck and she felt engulfed by liquid fire.

It took all Hermione’s energy to try to resist because deep inside, a fire was growing restless, something or someone was calling her towards Fleur and the Gryffindor was so tempted to give in. However, she was an honorable girl that would not take advantage of a situation, whether it was tempting or not.  

Taking a deep breath, Hermione moved her face to one side when Fleur tried to kiss her and sighed at the French’s surprised and sad expression. When the blonde loosened her grip, Hermione raised her right hand and cupped Fleur’s cheek and rubbed her thumb against the latter’s soft skin.

“Fleur…” the Gryffindor whispered softly whilst locking eyes with the French woman. The soft voice of Hermione made the veela to withdraw. After blinking a few times, Fleur’s eyes turned back to normal and, when she realized the position she was in, the French woman took several steps back with a deep blush on her face and neck.

Hermione could not help but blush at the sight of Fleur’s bare chest. Seeing the redness of the Gryffindor, the blonde witch promptly put on a silky camisole and took a deep breath.

“I…” the words died in her mouth and she did not know how to continue “…sorry, ‘ermione…the veela…” blue orbs looked down in embarrassment.

“Um…I…” Hermione has started feeling sick again and without another word, she ran from the room towards the bathroom. Once there, the nausea decreased but her hands were trembling. She had a hard time handling these kinds of situations and it was not the first time that it had happened, that is why she was able to make Fleur come back to her senses.

During their time together at Shell Cottage, Fleur had lost it twice and there, Hermione had learned how to deal with the aggressive veela of the French witch. The Gryffindor realized that when Fleur was facing extreme emotions, it was hard for her to control the rebellious creature in her.

The first time, Hermione was scared because she knew nothing about handling a magical creature such as a veela, so she improvised and tried talking to Fleur which was not effective.

Then, she tried physical contact and it calmed the former but not completely. When both locked eyes, she was able to see the French witch coming back and she was relieved.

The second time however, had been a bit trickier. Fleur had come back from France earlier and was surprised to see Ron carrying Hermione in his arms. The brown-haired teen had finally awoken feeling better and decided on leaving the bed for a change. When she entered the living room, Harry and Ron approached her, the redhead lifted her, and she laughed amused at the gesture.   

Several seconds later a pop was heard and Fleur just apparated in the middle of the living room. Her eyes darkened as soon as they landed on Ron and Hermione. The latter panicked, and she jumped from the redhead’s arms and followed Fleur in silence after she made a sign to the boys not to follow them.

She found the French woman in the room they had been sharing. The Gryffindor quickly cast a silencing and lock charms to avoid interruptions. Hermione took a deep breath before trying to approach the veela in Fleur.

The sole information the Gryffindor had about those mythical creatures was that they were very possessive and territorial. Hermione assumed that the creature in Fleur was behaving like that maybe because of the time she had spent healing the brown-haired teen, some sort of bond was formed between them.

What she did not know was the veela was intrigued by Hermione but, at the same time, felt confused. However, one thing was the veela and another was Fleur per se. The French witch felt some sort of attraction towards the young Gryffindor, but she assumed that it was because of her desire of seeing Hermione back to health.

By the time Hermione was finishing casting an extra locking spell, she felt the veela approach. She knew that any confusion or sleep spells were useless because the creature was too strong to be subdued that way. This time, the Gryffindor learned from the first _incident_ and took a step forward.

_Skin contact, lock eyes and talk to her._

That formula became her mantra while she took unsure steps towards the veela who was approaching with dark blue and gold eyes. In a quick move, Hermione took Fleur’s hands.

_Skin contact, checked._

The dark eyes of the veela explored every inch of Hermione’s body and the latter could not help but blush but she did not back down and held her ground until the veela looked at the chocolate orbs of Hermione.

_Lock eyes, checked._

If she could, the Gryffindor would pat herself on the back. Everything was working out so far. Now, the easy one “Fleur…”

_Talk to her, checked._

However, this time the veela wanted more from the brown-haired teen so Fleur took a step forward and one of her hands escaped Hermione’s grasp and cupped the latter’s cheek.

Just when the Gryffindor was about to continue talking, the veela in Fleur pressed her lips against hers. Fleur Delacour or at least, the veela in her stole Hermione Granger’s first kiss. 

Brown eyes widened surprised, but her body disobeyed her, and she kissed Fleur back for a few seconds before taking a step back. The veela lowered her head and closed her eyes. When she looked up, the blue eyes of Fleur blinked before she tilted her head confused when she saw Hermione’s crimson face and two fingers touching her lips.

“I am glad that…” Hermione mumbled “…you are back…Fleur”

“I apologize for the things I put you through, ‘ermione” the blonde-haired woman replied almost whispering “Did I ‘urt you?”

“N…no” Hermione looked down clearly embarrassed by something, but the French woman could not figure out what made the Gryffindor act that way “I…will go and take a shower” the brown-haired teen promptly lifted the spells and left the room in a hurry, leaving a very puzzled Fleur behind.

Several days later, Hermione was as healthy as she could be, despite the circumstances and the trio left on their quest to find and destroy horcruxes and finally defeat Voldemort. The Gryffindor never revealed that it was Fleur and not Ron who took her first kiss nor recognized that she liked it.

War changes people and Hermione Granger was not the exception. Fleur survived the battle of Hogwarts, but she looked like she fancied Bill, so the brown-haired Gryffindor did not dare to be in a place she clearly was not wanted.

Then, she started accepting Ron’s advances and they began a slow-paced relationship that had been going on for a few months before Bill’s death. In the beginning, she was hesitant because her mixed feelings towards the French witch, but something happened that made her make up her mind.

After convincing Ron of showing him around muggle London, Hermione froze on the spot when she saw Fleur and Bill kissing from afar. She felt her heart shatter and seconds later; she grabbed Ron by his shirt and kissed him. Since that moment, she had been the one being in charge in their relationship and Ron complied.

However, after several months of being ignored at times and then rewarded with distracted kisses, Ron was getting tired of Hermione’s indecisiveness, so he started seeking attention on someone else who actually _valued_ his efforts.

* * *

 

After washing her face with cold water for a second time, Hermione frowned deep in thought. It came to her attention that the few times she had been close to Fleur, her body reacted in a very negative way whilst the French woman looked like her head was about to explode.

_Something is wrong with us and I want to know the reason why we cannot be close to each other without feeling sick._

_It is very odd._

_I think I will need to do some research about this phenomenon because this is not normal._

A moment later, she entered the room and Fleur was fast asleep, so Hermione sighed before getting ready for bed. Soon, her mind was plagued with flashes of the Battle of Hogwarts and happier times with her parents and, for the first time in months, the brown-haired Gryffindor was able to fall asleep peacefully.

On the other side of the room, similar thoughts were running through Fleur’s head because it was not normal to have those negative reactions towards the young Gryffindor since they had hugged and held close before without any _incidents_.

Her mind drifted to what the death eater said, and she became restless again. She thought about her family, especially her sister who that evil man had mentioned. Fleur knew that she had to get to France as soon as possible and head to her family villa.

The French witch made up her mind and decided that she will try to get to her home country by any means possible and that included the unconventional ones such as the muggle’s means of transportation. She really needed to make sure that Gabrielle was safe and sound.

The next morning after finishing breakfast, Fleur asked Arthur apart and they discussed about her desire of going back home. Unfortunately, the redhead man told her that even the muggle means of transportation such as the _flying metal bird_ or even the Channel Tunnel were being severely watched by the Ministry of Magic officers and she will not be able to cross it to get to her country.

“How about a boat?” Hermione asked taking both adults by surprise because they thought that they were alone. The young Gryffindor was passing by when she overheard the conversation and decided to butt in because she thought that she might be of help.

“Oh, yes” Arthur’s smile widened “those have not been monitored by the  
Ministry yet because they know how much wizards and witches dislike using them”

“We can go there by car then,” Hermione reasoned aloud whilst tapping on her chin. 

“Unfortunately, flying cars and regular muggle transportation systems are forbidden for wizards now, that includes apparating near the area” Arthur’s smile shrank.

“Walking to the port it is, then” Fleur stated, “how long would that take, Monsieur Arthur?” 

“Around four to five days but you need to go with someone that knows the area well” the redhead man scratched his chin “you cannot take any road without being spotted so the forest is the best choice to get there, the problem is that there is no guarantee that you will find a boat for rent”

“I can help out with that” Hermione suddenly interrupted again with pink on her cheeks “my parents own a small catamaran and I know how to sail”

“Is that so?” Fleur replied now looking at the brown-haired Gryffindor with interest.

“And I know the area well, so I take you there. Besides, I don’t have to be back to St. Mungo’s for another two weeks, and if Gabrielle was injured, I can help by making some potions for her” Hermione offered not knowing why she felt like helping the French woman and getting away from Ron, but it was the perfect excuse. She was thankful that her vacation break had just started.

“Thank you ‘ermione, I accept your help” Fleur replied before hugging the shorter girl. The brown-haired Gryffindor took a deep breath and fought the sudden nausea that was invading her senses while the French woman did the same with the horrible headache that was hammering on her temples. Neither of them wanted to ruin the moment of sudden closeness.

They decided on parting the next day early morning and asked Arthur to keep quiet. Only Molly, Ginny and Harry knew, and they promised not to tell a soul. Hermione wrote a short message in a piece of parchment for Ron and asked Ginny to deliver it as soon as he woke up.

That night, the veela in Fleur was too energetic but the French woman did not understand the reason. Seeing the distress in her roommate’s face, Hermione hugged her for a few minutes and the veela calmed down, which made the French woman relax and for the first time since they reencountered, Hermione’s nausea was bearable, and Fleur’s headache was quite mild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find mistakes, let me know. I tend to be horribly perfectionist with my stories.


	4. Cyclops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiking can be cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much to say other than the chapter is quite long. Oh yeah, I used three songs of Edith Piaf here so I highly recommend it that you listen to them when the lyrics appear on the chapter.  
> Je ne regrette nien  
> La vie en rose  
> l'hymne à l'amour  
> Of course I don't own them but I do love them a lot, they set the mood in the story.  
> Enjoy!

_The long time lost halves would finally find the way home,_

_and their magie will reach the highest peak._

_The blessed ones will be the carriers of reformation and peace._

* * *

 

4.- Cyclops

* * *

 

It was around four in the morning when the girls woke up and started to get ready. Molly packed some food for them and Hermione placed it in her beaded bag. They left when the first rays of light were coming through and both traveled light because Fleur also had a charmed bag.

They walked in silence for more than six hours straight. It was not until they found a small creek that they decided to rest and fill their canteens. Fleur sat on a rock and splashed her face and neck with the cool water and Hermione could not help but gape at her when a single water drop went down the blonde’s neck all the way down to her breasts. The Gryffindor blushed and looked away embarrassed.

To refresh herself, Hermione kneeled and dove her head in the creek. Then, she sat back down and dried her now red and smiling face with a soft towel she took from her beaded bag. Fleur looked at the younger witch and smiled while the veela in her stirred with joy at the tenderness of the situation.

After that, Fleur excused herself for a moment while Hermione set a fire to cook their food. The French woman smiled widely when she found what she was looking for, wild mushrooms.

Fleur went back with a smile on her face and after washing the mushrooms in the creek, took a small table, a cutting board, some small bottles and a set of knives from her bag and started chopping the ingredients under the surprised stare of Hermione.

“What? I can cook ‘ermione. I am French, remember? And we ze French love good cuisine” the blonde-haired woman added with thick accent and a smile.

A moment later, she asked for some of the dried meat she knew the Gryffindor had in her beaded bag. After several minutes, both enjoyed a delicious stew that Fleur cooked with some slices of garlic bread.

“So? Did you like it? Do I have ze approval of ze famous ‘ermione Granger?” the blonde teased with a smile while taking a sip of her glass of wine.

“It was delicious, thank you Fleur,” Hermione added with a smile before taking a sip of her butterbeer. The Gryffindor was surprised that the French woman remembered that it was her favorite drink and had some for her in her bag.

Then, Fleur talked about her favorite places back home and promised Hermione to take her there before she had to go back to St. Mungo’s. Minutes later, they resumed their walk.

Before the sun started setting, Hermione offered Fleur to stop for the day. According to the brown-haired girl’s calculations, they had advanced a good distance, so it would be possible that they get to their destination ahead schedule.

After casting several silencing, protection and cloak charms around the area, Fleur helped Hermione setting the tent. On the outside, it looked too small for two people but on the inside, it was comfortable enough to hold two beds, a small dining table and a charmed shower. Fleur included a small stove with an oven to cook their meals.

During the time at shell cottage, Harry and Ron were the ones cooking, which is why the Gryffindor was very surprised to see Fleur making food for them. That evening however, Hermione offered to cook dinner and the French woman accepted out of curiosity.

“I want to help ‘ermione” Fleur offered and one look at those blue eyes and Hermione knew that arguing was futile, so she nodded and asked her to get some ingredients while she handled the dough.

The Gryffindor heated the oven and continued preparing the ingredients that Fleur helped chopping. After placing a silencing charm, the blonde woman used wordless and wandless magic to start a gramophone, soon soft French music filled the air, and Fleur sang along.

Hermione stopped what she was doing to turn to gape at the blonde woman singing in all her glory. It was a song from a muggle French singer that the Gryffindor recognized as one that she used to listen as a kid when she visited her grandmother’s. It was actually one of her favorite songs.

“Do you know ze song ‘ermione?” the French woman asked, and a warm smile spread on her face when the Gryffindor nodded “my grand-mère used to sing that song all the time. It is one of my favorite childhood memories”

“My grandmother used to sing it for me, too” Hermione smiled at the memory, “she always told me not to regret about anything, just like the song.”

 _Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien_ , the soft yet powerful voice of the muggle singer could be heard in the background as a soft whisper.

“Grand-mère told me the same” they stared at each other eyes for a few moments. It was the first time they focused on that alone. Hermione saw how Fleur’s eyes were of a rich blue that went light or dark depending on the French woman’s mood.

_Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal_

They also had a shade of gold when the former Beauxbatons champion was upset, or that is what the Gryffindor assumed. Actually, Fleur showed that golden shade on her eyes when she was jealous, aroused or the veela was about to take control and transform.

_Tout ça m'est bien égal_

On the other hand, Fleur was studying Hermione’s face and beautiful eyes that shone chocolate against the light of a nearby lantern. She saw them darken once in London when she was kissing Bill.

Unbeknown to the brown-haired Gryffindor, Fleur had seen her watching her from afar and the veela in her hissed annoyed. She was not fond that of the redhead brothers, unlike Hermione who she liked and made her feel at ease despite the recent headaches.

_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien_

The French woman took a step forward and held one of Hermione’s hand in hers. A blushing Gryffindor looked up and saw that it was Fleur and not the veela in her who approached, and her blush went up two shades.

_Car ma vie, car mes joies_

“Um, ‘ermione” Fleur whispered, and Hermione tilted her head with a smile “something is burning” brown eyes widened, and she turned back to the stove where a pan with some slightly burned garlic was. She promptly approached and the veela in Fleur hissed at the sudden lack of contact, which made the French woman frown at her creature’s reaction.

Without thinking, Hermione took the pan with her bare hand and dropped it wincing in pain. Fleur used mittens before taking it from the stove and a wordless spell to clean it before placing it back on.

Then, she took the Gryffindor’s hand and poured some cool water on the burnt fingers and Hermione took a deep breath while looking at concerned blue. Fleur rummaged her charmed bag and found a foul looking ointment. With soft moves, she applied it on the Gryffindor’s reddened fingers and the healing effect was almost immediate.

_Aujourd’hui ça commence avec toi._

Something magical started brewing among them; they could feel that something was different. Fleur held Hermione’s injured hand for a few seconds while the music died away and the moment was over as fast as it started.

A slightly blushing Fleur let the Gryffindor’s hand go despite the protests of her inner veela. The nausea and the headaches were just starting, and they barely realized that they were getting closer. Something had changed but they were not sure what it was, but surely, it was for the better.

“I will finish cooking, please guide me” the French woman added softly, and Hermione just nodded while telling her what to do to finish their dish while the Gryffindor bandaged her fingers.

After the first bite, Fleur moaned pleased. The dish was delicious, and Hermione smiled pleased “the name is toad in the hole”

“C’est magnifique, thank you ‘ermione” in an impulse, Fleur leaned forward and kissed Hermione on both cheeks before starting eating again. After seeing the big smile on Fleur’s face, the still shocked Gryffindor could not help but blush, so she looked down and started eating in silence.

After dinner and with a soft movement of her wand, Hermione cast a spell and the dishes started washing themselves. Then, she decided on taking a quick shower and change into more comfortable clothes after Fleur came out of the small _bathroom_ drying her hair with a towel before using a spell to dry it out completely.

The French woman looked around and the veela hissed annoyed at the distance between their beds so, without thinking, Fleur used a levitation spell to move their beds as close as possible before sitting down on a stool to brush her golden tresses after placing a large mirror in front of her.

Hermione found her in the same position and smiled at the distracted blonde-haired woman. In a swift move, Fleur stood and made the Gryffindor sit on the stool she was formerly occupying and started brushing her hair.

“It is so tangled ‘ermione,” the blonde woman whispered, and the brown-haired teen sighed embarrassed.

“I have had it like this all my life. When I was a kid, my mother used to make me cry a lot while brushing it because of all the knots” Hermione commented while she was surprised that under Fleur’s ministrations she felt no pain at all. She did not realize that Fleur had cast a wordless spell on her hair making it smoother and more manageable.

“My petite soeur Gabrielle has the same problem” the French veela commented while brushing the Gryffindor’s hair that now was more tamed and the knots were almost gone.

“Gabrielle, really? I remember her from the tournament and her hair looked flawless,” Hermione added absentmindedly, she was too relaxed by the soft fingers of Fleur that now played with her tresses.

“Oui…but you see, that was because of one veela spell,” the blonde-haired woman whispered back whilst the veela in her purred pleased at her proximity with the young Gryffindor.

They remained in that position for several minutes until the gramophone stopped playing music and Fleur placed her hands on Hermione’s shoulders for a few moments before checking on the gramophone and then walked to her bed and sat with a sigh whilst her veela hissed. Apparently, she had grown quite fond of the brown-haired Gryffindor despite the migraine. 

“Thank you for fixing my hair, Fleur” Hermione killed the lights and went to bed.

“There is nothing to thank, ‘ermione” the French woman replied, and she extended her arm and ran her fingers against Hermione’s forearm for a few seconds “I am the one thankful for your help to get to France”     

“You saved my life once, I am just returning the favor” the young Gryffindor replied with a smile and the veela in Fleur hissed annoyed “that’s what friends are for” the French woman could not help but feel slightly disappointed by Hermione’s response.

“I…see” Fleur felt sad all of a sudden but could not pinpoint the origin “Good night then, ‘ermione”

“Night, Fleur” Hermione whispered, and she felt how her heart sank. She immediately regretted her words but now the French woman was asleep.

_I will talk to her tomorrow._

* * *

 

The smell of coffee woke her up. Lazy brown orbs opened and saw Fleur making breakfast and a smile graced her lips.

_She looks so happy._

“’ermione I can sense you are up” Fleur stated without turning “breakfast will be served soon”

“Good morning, Fleur” Hermione said with a smile and a little pink on her cheeks while getting off bed and heading to the bathroom “it smells delicious”

_Wait, she can sense me?_

_Since when?_

A few minutes later, the brown-haired Gryffindor sat on a stool and was received by tea, coffee, eggs, sausages and bread. She eagerly ate while Fleur did the same with a smile. They resumed their talk about random topics and even shared a few laughs. After getting ready, they continued their trip.

Several hours later, they stopped to have lunch and Hermione handled the cooking this time. They did not feel the need to use more than some repelling spells because they were not planning to stay there for long.

Once again, Fleur was pleasantly surprised with the young Gryffindor’s knack for making delicious yet simple dishes.

After praising the brown-haired teen for her cooking skills, Fleur took Hermione’s injured hand and removed the bandages. The fingers just looked a bit pinkish now and the veela in her purred in approval before Fleur’s head started hurting.

The French woman tried to ignore the annoying feeling while rubbing the still sensitive fingers with her thumb and the brown-haired teen blushed at the contact. It felt so right and yet so wrong to be this close, but Hermione would be lying if she said that she was not enjoying the tender touch.

Then, the moment was over when the veela in Fleur sensed danger. Someone was coming on their direction at an alarming speed. After warning Hermione, they cast several silencing, cloaking and protective spells so, whoever was heading their way, could not notice them.

Fleur sat on a rock while Hermione paced back and forth and then, her blood froze. The uninvited guests were death eaters and, to make things worse, Bellatrix Lestrange was among them.

“Our contact in the Ministry said that there were werewolves and veela in the area fleeing to France” one masked death eater stated.

“Well, I don’t see any werewolves and not even a veela, do you?” Bellatrix replied annoyed “in any case; those birdies tend to travel in groups.”

“As far as we know, the Delacour heir had not left England yet” the same man added. Fleur paled, and Hermione approached the now standing French woman.

“If we get a hold of her sister, she will pop up for sure,” Bellatrix replied with a glare heading the young Gryffindor’s direction without really seeing her because both Fleur and Hermione were protected by all the charms they cast “I really want to make her my own royal pet” the insane woman laughed evilly, and Hermione swallowed hard.

“We can get good money for those untainted feathers and veela hair,” the man added with greed and Bellatrix just scoffed. She just wanted the pleasure of torturing the creature for being of impure blood and maybe keep her just to have _fun_ with her like he had with Hermione back at Malfoy Manor.

The Gryffindor knew the evil black-haired woman could not see them but that did not mean that she could stop her memories and her right hand started scratching her left forearm when the _mudblood_ scar started itching uncontrollably until it bled.

Seeing her companion’s distress, Fleur frowned. She wanted to know who this woman was and why she was causing this effect on Hermione. Then, she connected the dots. Hermione’s scar was itching in the presence of this particular death eater, who was leisurely playing with a knife that was surrounded with a very dark and evil aura. Fleur was on another side of the castle during the war, so she had not seen the evil dark eater in person until now.

_Mon Dieu! That is Bellatrix Lestrange._

_The one that hurt ‘ermione!_

An enraged veela threatened with taking over and Fleur was having a very hard time trying to keep it under control until Hermione took her hand. Soon blue and gold turned azure, the creature stopped, and the French woman was able to calm down slowly.

“We need to leave this place,” the Gryffindor whispered with a terrified expression.

“I understand but we cannot move until they are far from here or they will find us” Fleur whispered quietly. She took her wand and cast some silent repelling and confusion spells to the area. This time she chose to use her veela magic instead.

Bellatrix frowned when she felt some sort of magic in the air. She swiftly turned around and raised her wand. After sending curses in their direction, she felt disappointed to notice that there was nothing there.

What she did not know was that the spells almost hit Hermione, but Fleur’s quick reflexes had saved them. Both stayed on the ground with Fleur’s body on top of Hermione’s. The veela in her hissed and her eyes started darkening taking Bellatrix’s presence as a threat.

“I found a werewolf pack trace,” another masked man announced, catching the evil woman’s attention “it will be full moon in a few hours, so we should…”

“Well, we do nothing standing in the middle of this pathetic forest” Bellatrix stated clearly annoyed “let’s go and hunt those mutts, then”.

In a blink of an eye, the death eaters turned into dark mist and flew away. Both Fleur and Hermione sighed relieved and the now slightly blushing French woman stood and helped the flushed Gryffindor up. The nausea and the headache still present but less intense than before.

Minutes later, they started hiking again, none of them tried to break the silence until they decided to stop for the day and set a camp. Hermione still scratched her forearm that now was swollen and bleeding, but she hid it from Fleur, she did not want to be a bother for the French woman. She had done enough for her.

Dark clouds plagued the sky and soon, it started to rain. This time Fleur cooked in silence, deep in thought while Hermione took a shower.

_That is the woman that almost killed ‘ermione! I still remember all her injures, each one of her nightmares and tears of sorrow._

_Bellatrix Lestrange will pay._

_I will make sure of that._

A gentle hand placed on her forearm interrupted her train of thought, when she turned around, soft browns locked with troubled dark blue and gold.

“Do you need some help?” the Gryffindor offered.

“Non” Fleur shook her head and smiled “the food is almost ready, please sit” Hermione nodded, and the French woman could not help but frown at the bandages covering the Gryffindor’s left forearm. She could tell that the wound was bleeding again.

Sensing Fleur’s eyes on her, Hermione covered her bandaged forearm with her sweater’s sleeve and poured wine for both. She was not a little girl anymore and wine was something she had always wanted to try since she saw how much Fleur enjoyed it.

“Now I understand your love for this,” Hermione’s added with reddened cheeks and a goofy smile adorning on her features. She was finishing her third glass by now.

“I see, but you should not drink more of zis” Fleur added with a thick accent and a smile while she tried to snatch the glass from the Gryffindor who just drank the rest of the red liquid in two big gulps.

“Can I have some more, please?” Hermione pleaded, and the French woman shook her head amused. She was also feeling tipsy but still in control of her senses whilst the veela in her purred entertained with the Gryffindor’s slightly drunk display. She found it absolutely adorable and Fleur had to agree with that.

“Zis will be ze last one, ‘ermione” the French witch served a pair of glasses and placed the now empty bottle on the table “after zis, we will go to bed” the French woman chastised the younger Gryffindor who pouted.

_She looks so lovely._

Fleur frowned at her thoughts and sipped from her drink before telling Hermione about her life as a veela or, at least, what she could disclose. The brown-haired teen gave the French woman her undivided attention avid for more information; she loved learning about new things.

The warm and nice atmosphere was interrupted by Hermione’s poor attempts of stifling a yawn and they called it a night. A slight drizzle started outside, but they paid no mind and went to sleep with a smile on their lips.

They woke up late the next day and Hermione decided on making breakfast and surprise the French woman. Minutes later, a sleepy Fleur sat in front of the table, yawned loudly, and rubbed her cerulean orbs, earning a laugh from a surprised Hermione.

_Even yawning and sleepy she looks beautiful._

The Gryffindor shook her head and focused on the eggs she was cooking. Fleur could not help but smile at the slight blush that invaded Hermione’s cheeks. After serving breakfast and enjoying a light conversation, Fleur stood in front of Hermione who tilted her head confused.

“Show me the wound Hermione,” the French woman added with a soft but stern voice.

“It is fine, Fleur” the Gryffindor hesitated “it doesn’t hurt anymore” she lied.

“If zats true, let me see it” Fleur stated with an annoyed thick accent before leaning forward and Hermione blushed deeply, “I am not asking, Hermione” while the Gryffindor was distracted, the French woman took her forearm and removed the now soaked bandage.

“So much for _fine_ ” Fleur glared at a now embarrassed brown-haired teen. With a flick of her hand, the blonde _accioed_ her charmed bag and placed it on the table “do not move” she ordered, and Hermione gulped at blonde’s serious expression. 

After gathering all she would need, the blonde-haired woman started tending Hermione’s wound. The Gryffindor tried to pull her forearm but a stern _non,_ coming from Fleur’s lips made her stop. Maybe it was the frown the blonde had gracing her face or perhaps how close her face was from Hermione’s.

_Maybe it is just her floral scent mixed with pine and earthy smell that is calming my senses._

_I like it._

The Gryffindor’s face reddened even more at her now more frequent thoughts. Suddenly, she felt nauseous again and she looked how Fleur’s frown deepened.

_She looks upset._

“I will apply this ointment on the wound and your fingers so please stay still, ‘ermione” the French woman whispered, and the brown-haired teen nodded with a crimson face.

The moment Fleur’s fingertips got in contact with the Gryffindor’s skin, a warmth light surrounded them and blue and brown locked. For a few seconds they didn’t dare to move. They felt like drowning in each other’s eyes and their faces got closer.

They could feel the breath of each other against their skins until the magical moment was broken by Hermione’s sudden nausea and she rushed past Fleur and threw up in the bathroom. On the other side of the tent, Fleur took a veela potion that would help her with her growing headache.

_I need to get to France and ask grand-mère about this._

_This is not normal._

When both felt a bit better, they resumed their hike. It stopped drizzling a while ago, but the sky looked dark and the veela in Fleur predicted heavy rain. She was not wrong.

After lunch, the rain intensified but Hermione suggested that they pushed forward, so they would camp near a river in the middle of another forest that was a couple of hours away. It was safer than the plains they were in at the moment.

What it normally took around two hours was doubled due to the harsh conditions so, as soon as they got to the place Hermione had mentioned, they started working on the tent. After a few confusing, repelling, silencing, protection charms and a shower later, both girls sighed in front their mugs filled with hot chocolate and wrapped in thick and fluffy blankets.

They did not discuss what happened earlier and how they felt drawn to each other despite the nausea and the headaches. How soft Fleur’s fingers felt against her skin or how adorable Hermione looked while pouting.

Both decided on focusing on their mugs while soft French music lightened the mood once more. Fleur started humming absentmindedly whilst staring at the crackling fire of the stove. They did not dare to see each other, feeling suddenly shy.

_There is something that pulls me towards Fleur, but I cannot understand what it is. Yes, being near her makes me smile and I feel completely at ease. It is as if I can do anything if she is by my side._

_Then, the nausea when I am close to her is something that I cannot explain since I did not have symptoms like these before when she was tending my injuries at Shell Cottage._

_I need to research about this, maybe it is a veela thing._

A humming Fleur closed her eyes and her mind took her to a beautiful beach in the South of France. She was barefoot, and the warm waves teased her skin. She was wearing a light blue summer dress and a white sun hat. Her smile widened, and she felt a tug on her right hand. Following her gaze, her blue orbs gaped at dark chocolate and both girls smiled while she decided on splashing a surprised Hermione who swore revenge.

A loud sigh escaped Hermione’s lips and Fleur snapped from her thoughts and turned to see the Gryffindor who had her eyes closed, as well.

Blue orbs took their time to observe Hermione in detail. Brown curls covered part of her face. Her fair skin that she now recognized as smooth as velvet, gleamed. Those adorable freckles adorned her cheeks and nose and the veela in Fleur felt the need to approach and count and memorize each one of them.

Hermione looked healthier to what the French woman remembered. Those times after Malfoy Manor haunt her when she barely saved the same teen from a sure dead. Fleur rubbed the bridge of her nose clearly annoyed by the terrible images that plagued her mind.

She placed her now empty mug on a small table that was the only physical barrier between the Gryffindor and her. Silently, the French woman stood and placed her blanket above the one Hermione was wrapped in. Brown orbs looked up surprised and tender blue smiled at her.

“I will start dinner now,” the blonde woman whispered on her ear and the Gryffindor blushed profusely at the closeness and promptly nodded.

“Would you like some help?” Hermione asked after a few deep breaths.

“Oui” the blonde-haired woman nodded whilst pointing at the gramophone “with the music, please choose a song” Hermione nodded but did not move. Fleur’s scent had invaded her senses. Warmth could be felt exuding from the blanket the French woman was wrapped in until a few minutes ago.

After enjoying the delicate fragrance coming from Fleur’s blanket a few seconds more, Hermione stood up, folded the two fluffy covers and walked towards the gramophone. After inspecting the record’s cover and not finding any other records around, Hermione changed the song and chuckled while approaching Fleur. The Gryffindor sat on her usual stool with a smile.

_Des yeux qui font baiser les miens,_

_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,_

_Voila le portrait sans retouche_

_De l'homme auquel j'appartiens_

“Despite it is a song that had been used in several movies and became an absolute cliché, I love it,” the brown-haired teen added softly whilst Fleur turned around with a raised eyebrow.

“Movies?” the French woman asked tilting her head confused.

_Right, that is a muggle thing._

“Do you remember those pictures from my world that do not move?” Hermione asked with a smile and the blonde woman nodded.

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

_Il me parle tout bas,_

_Je vois la vie en rose._

“Well, if several are put in rapid succession, it gives the illusion of movement” the brown-haired witch explained whilst brushing her wild mane and Fleur smiled waiting for further explanation.

She shared that thirst of knowledge trait with the young Gryffindor “the first movies were silent and had a musician playing live music in the theater. After a while, movies had sound so voices and music were added”

_Il me dit des mots d'amour,_

_Des mots de tous les jours,_

_Et ca me fait quelque chose._

“So ’ow is that the song you like” the French witch pointed at the gramophone “a cliché”

_Il est entre dans mon coeur_

_Une part de bonheur_

_Don't je connais la cause._

“Oh!” Hermione chuckled and the veela in Fleur purred, “Because it had been used in several movies, so it is a well-known song among the muggles.”

_C’est lui pour moi_

_Moi pour lui dans la vie_

_Il me l’a dit, l’a jure pour la vie_

“It is a beautiful song, ‘ermione” Fleur approached and took one of the Gryffindor’s hands in hers “I believe Mademoiselle Granger that you are a romantic”

_Et, dès que je l’aperçois_

_Alors je sens en moi_

_Mon coeur qui bat_

“I think love is complicated and makes things messy,” Hermione added with a tinge of sadness. Soon the emotion was forgotten when Fleur’s fingers started drawing circles on her hand.

_Des nuits d’amour à plus en finir_

_Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place_

_Les ennuis, les chagrins, s’effacent_

_Heureux, heureux à mourir_

Looking up, Hermione’s brown orbs locked with cerulean and the young Gryffindor could not help but smile at those beautiful eyes that belonged to the stunning French witch.

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

_Il me parle tout bas_

_Je vois la vie en rose_     

Time slowed down once more, and the soft voice of the French singer sounded so far away when Fleur took a step forward and placed her elbows on the table in front of the young Gryffindor. Hermione felt her heart race and her face burn when the French witch leaned forward, and brown orbs could not help but stare at those perfect and plump lips.

“Love is not complicated ‘ermione” Fleur stopped just a mere inch from the now crimson Gryffindor “it is all on the decisions we make.”

“Ha…have you e…ever re…regretted the cho…choices yo…you have made so far?” Hermione stammered while trying to sound confident and failing miserably. In all honesty, she had to recognize that their current closeness was intimidating but it felt right despite the growing nausea she was starting to feel.

“Moi? I zink like zat singer so,” Fleur’s cheeks tinted in a soft pink before cupping Hermione’s face with her free hand “Je ne regrette rien or like ze English say ‘I regret nozing’” the next Hermione felt were two kisses, one on each cheek from a rather blushing Fleur. Taking a step back, the French witch extended a hand towards the young Gryffindor the moment a new song started playing and Fleur sang the first verses.

_Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s’effondrer_

_Et la terre peut bien s’écrouler,_

_Peu m’importe si tu m’aimes,_

_Je me fous du monde entier._

“Zis is my favorite song so Mademoiselle Granger, would you do me ze honor of dancing wiz moi?” Fleur gracefully bowed, and the younger witch took her hand with a wide smile. The moment their bodies drew closer, both suppressed a satisfied moan and the veela in Fleur purred in delight.

_Tant que l’amour inondera mes matins,_

_Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains,_

_Peu m’importent les problèmes,_

_Mon amour puisque tu m’aimes._

They danced slowly, and Hermione closed her eyes when Fleur started to sing again. Her voice was soft and melodic, and her raw emotions could be felt through every word she pronounced with that beautiful French accent of hers that Hermione secretly adored.

_J’irais jusqu’au bout du monde,_

_Je me ferais teindre en blonde,_

_Si tu me le demandais._

_J’irais décrocher la lune,_

_J’irais voler la fortune,_

_Si tu me le demandais._    

Despite not being so fond of dancing, Hermione felt in heaven. Their bodies fitted perfectly never missing a step. As bossy as the brown-haired witch was, she did not mind that Fleur led her; in fact, she found it reassuring. For the first time in her life as a witch, Hermione Granger felt safe, surrounded by Fleur soft but strong arms.

_Je renierais ma patrie,_

_Je renierais mes amis,_

_Si tu me le demandais._

_On peut bien rire de moi,_

_Je ferais n’importe quoi_

_Si tu me le demandais._

The veela in Fleur was ecstatic and thrall was released making everything look brighter. Small golden bubbles started floating among them along with royal blue threads that teased Fleur’s thrall. Warmth washed over the couple who only had eyes for each other. The world just stopped existing for the two witches.

_Si un jour la vie t’arrache à moi,_

_Si tu meurs que tu sois loin de moi,_

_Peu m'importe si tu m’aimes_

_Car moi je mourrai aussi._

After a twirl, Fleur’s drew closer to Hermione’s who this time, could not suppress a moan when their bodies brushed, and the French witch leaned forward whispering the last verse of the song just above the young Gryffindor’s lips. 

“Nous aurons pour nous l’éternité,

Dans le bleu de toute l’immensité.

Dans le ciel, plus de problèmes.

Mon amour crois-tu qu’on s’aime ?

Dieu réunit ceux qui s’aiment.”

The ground reverberated and a thunderous sound of lightning broke the magical moment. A storm just broke loose outside their tent. The lights went back to normal, the bubbles vanished with soft pop sounds and Fleur’s head started pounding again. The smell of something burning made the French woman turn around.

“Merde, ze dinner!” Fleur exclaimed annoyed. Hermione stayed rooted on the spot trying to figure out her now chaotic mind and confused feelings while her nausea increased.

_Fleur was about to…_

The young Gryffindor did not even dare to finish that thought. She felt as if she was facing the abyss of the unknown where feelings were like liquid lava burning her heart. Even if she would not recognize it for the life of her, Hermione Granger wanted to succumb to the scorching temptation with the one that unknowingly, stole her first kiss.

The younger witch snapped out of her reverie when an annoyed Fleur threw a pot in the sink. Taking several calming breaths, the young Gryffindor approached the now fuming French woman who was cursing in her mother tongue.

“Let me help you” she offered.

“Non” Fleur replied slightly annoyed “dinner will be served in a few minutes so go and wash up” the young Gryffindor nodded and gave the French her space to cool off. Her nausea came back full force, so Hermione walked faster towards the bathroom.

Now alone, Fleur Delacour felt conflicted. A myriad of thoughts were racing through her brain so fast that it was very difficult for the blonde witch to process them all. However, one fact was turning clear despite her foggy mind; she was attracted to Hermione Granger.

 _I was about to…_ the French woman interrupted her own train of thought and focused on salvaging whatever could be saved from the food she was cooking. Sadly, her mind and her suddenly raging veela in her had other plans.

Flashes from the time she tended Hermione’s wounds at shell cottage popped up and Fleur rubbed the bridge of her nose. Then, the imagery changed into something she had not seen before.

There was a time when Fleur lost control and the veela in her took over. It was a very rare occurrence, but the French woman might not recall the incident, all because the creature in her locked the memories.  

 _Was that a kiss…?_ The French woman mused when a flash of a memory escaped the tight grasp of her veela. She just witnessed something she did not remember from that time she got upset at Shell Cottage. She had just apparated back from France to find a smiling Hermione in Ron’s arms and that sent her on edge.

Her memories stopped when she headed to her room with Hermione in tow but now, it all made sense. That time, when she came back to her senses, she recalled a very flustered Gryffindor with a hand on her lips.

 _Oh, merde._    

Cerulean orbs widened with realization. She had kissed Hermione, well, the veela in her did and a few moments ago, she accepted that felt attraction towards the younger witch.

However, one fact remained uncovered and it was if the Gryffindor felt the same towards her because that would change everything. With her jumbled thoughts she tried her best to focus on the task at hand.

In the end, Fleur was able to save the food and served it. It was a simple dish but very tasty, bruschetta, a cheese platter and wine. Sadly, the salmon was not that lucky and had to be thrown away.

As if she was able to read the French woman’s mind, Hermione opened a wine bottle and served two glasses before heading to the dining table. After Fleur sat, they ate in silence avoiding each other’s gazes. 

They knew something was going on between them. That dance they shared earlier was proof of it. Hermione swore she had seen that the lights were brighter and golden bubbles and blur threads surrounded them at that time, but she was not sure.

_It could have been part of my imagination._

_Besides, she is still mourning over Bill and I do not think she likes me that way._

_Do I even like her that way, anyways?_

A frowning Hermione caught Fleur’s attention. She looked deep in thought and the French woman took the opportunity to observe the Gryffindor. Her curls fell over her face, covering it partially. Her eyes were darker, something that Fleur realized happens when Hermione was feeling strong emotions or was deep in thought.

Her skin was smooth and delicate; Fleur remembered from their recent contact and could not help but blush. Cerulean orbs lowered and stared at Hermione’s plump lips and her blush deepened while the veela in her became restless at the sight.

 _I want to…_ not daring to complete that thought, Fleur leaned forward towards Hermione and placed a curl behind her ear, which made the young Gryffindor snap back to reality.

“It looks better that way” the blonde woman cleared her throat before taking a sip of her wine to hide her slight blush “I would like to see ze pretty face of ze one I cook for” Hermione gave a small smile and her cheeks tinted pink at the alluring accent and the situation she was in.

They ate and kept a superficial conversation about different topics and Fleur was tempted to ask about that memory she recovered where the veela in her kissed Hermione, but she kept silent, it was not the right time.

After dinner, the younger witch offered to clean, and Fleur went to their bedroom and changed into her sleeping clothes before sitting to comb her hair, something she had been doing since she was a child and she could not get rid of the habit. Outside, the storm got louder, and Fleur cringed, she was not that fond of lightning.

When Hermione entered the room, Fleur was reading a book in bed and the Gryffindor smiled. She knew that there was more than just good looks on the French witch and she liked that from her, too.

“What are you reading?” the younger witch asked while sitting on her own bed and leaned her back against the headboard.

“A book on wandless magic” Fleur replied before removing her glasses.

“I did not know that you wore glasses” Hermione tilted her head surprised and a bit flabbergasted, the dark rimmed glasses looked very well on the French woman.

“Only for reading when the light is poor,” the older witch replied after placing the book on a nightstand “do I look bad with zem?” the blonde emphasized using a thick accent again as if she knew that Hermione liked it.

The English witch shook her head and blushed deeply when Fleur getting up from her bed and sat next to her. The blonde witch slid her rimmed glasses on Hermione’s face and leaned forward to make sure they were in the right position.

The Gryffindor’s face couldn’t be redder to the point that she thought that she was going to pass out for all the blood pooled on her face.

“They look good on you” Fleur smiled and placed a mirror in front of Hermione “see?”

“These glasses are charmed, aren’t they?” the brown-haired teen added with a smile whilst trying to calm her racing heart. Fleur’s proximity was making her extremely nervous.

“Oui, they change the prescription and style depending on who uses them” Fleur added whilst the glasses’ rim turned darker and metal chains appeared on their sides.

“The prescription is the same as yours, it seems” Hermione remarked, and the French witch nodded.

“Keep them” Fleur added with a smile, it was not every day that the French woman would be seen slightly blushing.

“I can’t have them, you need them,” the Gryffindor protested, and her cheeks tinted pink. She was not used to the attention Fleur was showering her, but she had to recognize that she did not dislike it.

“ _Accio_ my bag” the French witch’s bag approached, and she took a small dark eyeglass case and opened it. Inside were a pair of glasses just as the ones she was wearing before “I have anozer pair so please accept them” Fleur spoke softly in that thick accent and the Gryffindor could not resist that pleading tone and nodded.

“Thank you, Fleur they are beautiful” Another thunder was heard, and Hermione took a deep breath before closing her eyes with a frown. This weather was exactly like the one she heard during her time at Malfoy Manor and that was bad news.

Neither the French with nor the young Gryffindor enjoyed storms, so they call it a night and decided to go to sleep deep in thought.

Trying to ignore the tempest brewing outside the tent, Hermione went under the covers and took a deep breath when Fleur turned off the lights. After focusing on the dance, she shared with Fleur earlier and the glasses she got as a gift, she finally fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and opinions are highly appreciated


	5. Hippogriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent sacrifices will lead to interesting paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with some more sweet Fleurmione.  
> Enjoy!

_The long time lost halves would finally find the way home,_

_and their magie will reach the highest peak._

_The blessed ones will be the carriers of reformation and peace._

* * *

 

5.- Hippogriff

* * *

 

_She woke up with a gasp. Her body ached all over and when she tried to move, some of the injuries opened. Her right ankle had a metal shackle joined to a chain. She was restrained as an animal chained to a wall. Her hands shook, and she felt so weak that it was hard to keep her eyes open. It took her a lot of energy just to sit on the hard and cold floor._

_Looking up, she saw the moon through a high window and realized that it was nighttime. Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured Hermione Granger for the last twelve to fourteen hours, the young witch estimated._

_Her back had open gashes thanks to a charmed whip the mad woman had used on her. The young Gryffindor had not revealed anything to her captor and that enraged the woman even more. Her throat was raspy due to her pained screams when the death eater had tortured her._

_After more than four consecutive cruciatus that increased on intensity every time it was cast, Hermione passed out. Then, she was violently woken up by a charmed whip that Bellatrix had charmed with dark magic so, every time it touched the Gryffindor’s skin, it sliced it open and the wounds took longer to heal and never closed completely._

_Her face had a deep gash that went from her midforehead down to her left cheek, and dried blood covered several parts of her skin and hair. Her normally wild curls were now stuck together with a mixture of dust and dried blood. Her eyes lacked that wisdom spark and now were openly showing all the pain her limbs felt._

_Soon, the door opened, and Bellatrix entered with a wicked smile while cracking her whip near the younger with and the latter shuddered. Then, a wand was pressed to her neck._

_“Oh, are you scared little girl?” the dark witch chuckled evilly while Hermione tried to raise her head proudly despite the pain she was feeling all over her body “you sure are full of yourself and I like that” Bellatrix placed her whip on her hip and it stayed there thanks to a wordless spell. She took Hermione’s face with her hand and their eyes met._

_“It will make it even more fun to torture you until you cry begging me to stop” the young Gryffindor’s eyes flashed with panic before glaring at Bellatrix once more._

_“I have nothing to say” dark browns never faltered, and each word was pronounced slowly, it sounded more like a challenge._

_“Oh? the little mudblood wants to fight? Fine but if you lose, I will mark you like the inferior creature you are” Bellatrix graced Hermione’s face with her wand before throwing the Gryffindor’s one on the floor “pick it up, let’s see how strong is the ‘smartest witch of the era’ which I think it is just lies”_

_Slowly, Hermione picked her wand up and stood with her head as high as her injuries allowed her. Bellatrix laughed openly before bowing mockingly while the younger witch just nodded and got ready to attack._

_She was too weak to fight, and she knew it, but her pride did not allow her to lower her head. When her protective shield shattered after a second attack, Hermione realized her mistake, but it was too late. The shackle did not let her move freely and a crucio hit her square in the back when she was throwing a spell at the chain to free herself._

_“Oh, muddy I thought you were smarter than that” Bellatrix added with a satisfied laugh when Hermione shook uncontrollably on the cold ground. Outside a thunderstorm started and when a new lightning could be seen, the dark witch threw a new crucio at the almost unconscious Gryffindor._

_It was in that moment that Bellatrix used legilimency on Hermione. She was able to see her childhood memories and most of her history as a witch since the moment she received her Hogwarts letter but nothing relevant. Apparently, the young witch had been taking lessons on occlumency._

_Bellatrix used another crucio to make Hermione’s mind waver but the only clear memory she was able to see happened during the Gryffindor’s fourth year at Hogwarts when the Triwizard tournament was held there._

_There was a blonde young woman in a blue uniform and Bellatrix could see Hermione’s blush and she laughed maniacally but she could not blame the Gryffindor, that girl was gorgeous._

_When she woke up again, Hermione panicked at the sight of Bellatrix on top of her with a knife pressed against her cheek. Blood went down her neck, from the new cut the dark witch had infringed on her fragile skin._

_“I am starting to believe that you enjoy pain, little mudblood” Bellatrix laughed while leaning forward and taking Hermione’s left forearm “that is why I will make you feel pain every little and pathetic day of your life” the dark witch placed her knife and the wound felt like a stab. Bellatrix took her time carving on Hermione’s forearm taking pleasure on her screams of pain._

_“Yes! I love it when you are loud” the dark witch moaned pleased while continuing working on the Gryffindor’s skin that now looked mangled around the word that was being carved by the sharp knife “besides, now I know your little dirty secret, mudblood”_

_Hermione’s screams intensified when Bellatrix raised her wand and her whip came to life and started hitting her on the legs and free arm that now bleed profusely “feeling attraction to a creature, so disgusting”_

_When Bellatrix was satisfied with her work, she graced her fingers against the cut and dark steam engulfed it for a few seconds. The word ‘mudblood’ was ingrained in Hermione’s skin. The dark witch leaned forward and bit the Gryffindor’s neck._

_“Now you are marked as the vile despicable inferior creature you are,” Bellatrix whispered removing herself from the younger witch before taking the whip and slashing her skin once more while a thunderstorm made the ground reverberate muffling Hermione’s cries of pain “and don’t worry about the veela, I will find her, make her my pet and you will watch it all.” Hermione’s sobs were muffled by Bellatrix maniac laughter._

Suddenly, soft yet strong arms circled her from behind and Hermione screamed terrified. The war might be over, but its consequences were still vivid in the Gryffindor’s mind. She trashed for several seconds trying to escape the strong grasp. She was reliving all the horrors of Malfoy Manor once more.

“’ermione, please stop” Fleur whispered in her ear. The French witch had not been able to sleep when Hermione’s terrified scream made her sit on her bed in an instant. She had seen this behavior before while she was healing the younger witch back in Shell Cottage but never this terrifying.

After the Gryffindor started to trash, Fleur got into Hermione’s bed and held her like she did many times before. The veela in her cried in pain when some of the teen’s wounds started opening and dark blood started oozing. In a sudden move, she even scratched Fleur’s left cheek and the French woman bit her lip in pain but didn’t let go despite the terrible migraine that started hammering her head.

When Hermione had apparated along with Dobby, Ron and Harry from Malfoy Manor more than a year ago, Fleur nursed her back to health but with the help of her veela ancient knowledge, she had used old magic to heal and cover most of Hermione’s scars.

The young Gryffindor had been scarred in a terrible way. Several thick lines crossed her back, legs and arms. Her face had a deep gash that went from the left side of her forehead down to the cheek, plus others that would leave a scar despite Fleur’s wonderful healing skills.

_Beauté Ignis_ , was an ancient veela spell that required a lot of strength and magic from the caster. It would tap into the deepest pool of elemental fire energy and cover the subject with flames to cauterize the wounds. It would also cover all visible scars with a strong glamour spell that would be undetectable for the one receiving the magic.

It was a very sacred ritual that would last three days and nights, where the veela witch will use her sacred elemental fire to cover and heal, but it would take lots of her magic to keep the subject safe within the flames.

Fleur told the boys that she would be helping Hermione heal and interruptions were not allowed for the next three days. Ron tried to protest but Harry silenced him and reassured the French woman that they would not intervene.

She left with a nod and locked herself in the room with Hermione for the most taxing task she had ever faced since she learned to get along with the veela in her.

After using all the possible silencing and locking spells she knew, Fleur approached the bed and started focusing on her magic to help the younger witch. The first night, Hermione was unconscious, so it was easy to keep control.

However, the Gryffindor woke up in the middle of the second day with a piercing scream that made Fleur desperate and almost lost control of her healing fire. Then, the veela took over and whispered reassuring words to Hermione who appeared to calm down under the subtle and soft voice and went back to unconsciousness.

The last day was the hardest. Fleur had to join the fire and keep them safe inside the scorching healing cocoon. Holding Hermione tight, she started chanting a veela lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she could not sleep. It worked like a charm and Hermione stopped fighting her and embraced the flames that licked her wounds and finished healing her.

The French witch had to endure the last phase of the charm that was allowing the veela in her to come out, embrace, and protect the helpless Gryffindor with her wings. Soon, her blue eyes darkened, and her irises colored a bright gold whilst her hair turned into golden feathers.

Fleur could not help but scream in pain when feathery extensions came out from her shoulder blades. Her once pure white plumes started changing color. The now, royal blue with golden tips feathers covered the beautiful wings and Fleur exhaled in pain. It was the first time her feathers took that color, but she paid no mind because that was not her priority at that moment.

Her eyes shone dark blue with a golden flame in them. The French veela had only transformed in a few occasions and it still hurt her but it was for a good cause, she told herself repeatedly while lying down and covering Hermione with her royal blue and golden feathers.

Soon, the Gryffindor’s fast breathing slowed down, and stopped shaking. Fleur smiled weakly and started the final chant before the flames covered them both. A few hours later, the melodic and sweet tune stopped, her beautiful wings withdrew and the veela handed full control to the French witch once more.    

After checking with a satisfied smile that Hermione was doing better, Fleur had finally fell asleep completely exhausted but never leaving the Gryffindor’s side. Soon the flames receded, and a warm light engulfed them.

A small bubble of golden light came out from the French woman’s chest and entered Hermione’s. A soft pop was heard, and the Gryffindor smiled in her sleep moving closer to the French witch who wrapped her arms protectively around the fragile frame of the young Gryffindor.

A single thin royal blue thread came out if Hermione’s chest and shot straight to Fleur’s heart vanishing as soon as it touched it. The sleeping French witch got closer to the Gryffindor and her lips curved in a smile.

A golden string joined both hearts and vanished seconds later. All of Hermione’s injures were healed and her scars hidden by Fleur’s magical fire. All but the _mudblood_ scar which was still visible to Fleur’s chagrin.

Hermione woke up suppressing a gasp when she felt a warm body drew closer to hers. Opening her eyes, she gaped at the sleeping form of Fleur Delacour, the woman that had been tending her wounds for the last couple of days, she estimated.

With still shaky hands, the younger witch placed a stray blonde lock behind Fleur’s ear and the French witch leaned against the touch smiling in her sleep. Hermione’s cheeks tinted in a pale pink before frowning at the sight of Fleur’s tired expression.

Dark circles adorned the blonde’s eyes and by her posture, Hermione could tell that at least she was getting a good sleep right now so, afraid of waking Fleur up, the Gryffindor leaned back, and the French witch held her closer in her sleep.

They slept in for almost a day straight. Fleur woke up first and saw that Hermione was still asleep, and her skin looked smooth and was not deadly pale anymore. Moving the Gryffindor’s left forearm carefully, the French witch could notice that the _mudblood_ wound was still visible but had stopped bleeding and the blonde woman could not help but sigh relieved. It was then when she decided to head to France to talk to her grandmother to find a way to heal that last vestige of the war on the younger witch’s skin.

Hermione woke up around an hour later and went downstairs for the first time since she Dobby brought her from Malfoy Manor. Ron was so excited that lifted and held her in his strong arms. That was the moment when Fleur came back to France and the veela in her took over and left the room outraged.

Same instant when Hermione followed her in silence and tried to calm her down after locking the door of their room. The Gryffindor failed miserably when an upset veela stole her first kiss after she felt betrayed at the sight of that Weasley boy holding Hermione too close.    

Back in the present, Fleur had to press her body even harder to a trashing Gryffindor. Apparently, she was having vivid nightmares and that worried the blonde witch. In a desperate move, Fleur straddled the younger witch that started squirming more.

“’ermione, please wake up, it is just a dream” the French witch pleaded before leaning forward and whispered softly on Hermione’s ear “you are safe with me.”

That seemed to work, and Hermione stopped trashing then Fleur sat on the bed and the Gryffindor grabbed her wrist with her eyes still closed.

“Please don’t leave me,” she pleaded with a small voice and the French witch complied. As soon as her blonde locks touched the fluffy pillow, brown curls brushed her cheek and a body pressed softly against hers. It was very rare sight to see a veela blush but Fleur Delacour could not help it when she held the younger witch in her arms and the latter finally calmed down.

A smile graced both faces before they were able to fall asleep despite the storm outside the tent and the messy thoughts in their minds and for the first time since they saw each other at The Burrow, the nausea and the headaches were still there, but they decided to ignore them and try to get some rest.

* * *

 

The next morning, Hermione woke up surrounded by warmth. Her face turned crimson as soon as she realized her heating source. Fleur had her arms wrapped around her in a very protective manner. Silky blonde locks fell on her face and a smile adorned her delicate features.

The younger witch leaned forward and put a blonde strand behind the French woman’s ear and Fleur held her closer whilst mumbling something in French that Hermione could not understand but it brought a shy smile upon her face.  

Taking a deep breath, the suddenly brave Gryffindor could not resist the sight of Fleur’s closeness anymore and gently brushed her lips against the silky injured cheek of the French witch, really close to her lips, before leaving the bed and heading to the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed, and she heard the shower running, Fleur opened her eyes with surprise. Slender fingers touched her cheek and her eyes shone golden for a brief moment. The veela in her was purring and Fleur felt even more confused when her head started hurting once more.

_She almost kissed me._

_What does it mean?_

_Is Hermione attracted to me?_

The French witch stayed in bed and hugged the pillow the Gryffindor used with her eyes closed. The younger witch’s essence calmed her, that particular smell of freshly mown grass, new parchment and butterbeer.

She did not know how long she was deep in thought until the aroma of food made her open her eyes again. Hermione was making breakfast. Not bothering with changing clothes, Fleur walked towards the bathroom and freshened up.

Minutes later, the French witch sat unceremoniously on her chair and rubbed her eyes. Soon a steamy mug was placed in front of her and she gladly accepted the liquid treat.

“Thank you ‘ermione, you are a life saver” she definitely was a coffee person so, she drank the hot liquid with delight. Hermione only smiled and nodded before turning and continued cooking.

After placing the plates with their breakfast and pouring some tea, Hermione sat across from Fleur and ate in silence. The French woman decided giving to the younger witch some space, so she could talk about last night at her own pace.

“I am sorry about last night,” Hermione whispered looking down “I hurt you”  

“This little thing?” Fleur pointed at the now almost invisible pink line where the Gryffindor had scratched her during last night’s episode “it will be gone in a bit, ze veela magic is strong” Fleur added exaggerating her French accent and Hermione giggled amused, she did enjoy the thick accent the older witch used at times.

“I…I hate thunderstorms” the Gryffindor turned serious for a moment and took a deep breath “it was just the perfect mix, you know? Strong emotions and bad weather”

“I understand, and I am glad I could help” Fleur added with a sincere smile “we all have demons, mon amie”

“I didn’t…” brown orbs looked down with sadness “…want to hurt you” Fleur sighed annoyed and cleaned the knife she was using to spread butter on her toast. She stood up and walked around the table to stand next to the younger witch.

Kneeling, she placed her arm by the line of sight of the Gryffindor before slitting her skin with the knife. Chocolate orbs widened, and a gasp escaped her lips when the arm started bleeding.

“Fleur!” Hermione grabbed a napkin from the table to stop the blood, but the French witch held her arm.

“Non” the blonde whispered, and the Gryffindor saw how the wound closed and after a few seconds, looked like nothing had happened “it is the veela magic, ‘ermione. I heal faster than humans do thanks to my blood”

“I…see” Hermione’s were still fixated on the now vanishing scar and cleaned Fleur’s arm with a towel she just soaked. Grabbing the Gryffindor’s hands in hers, azure locked with brown orbs and a wide smile appeared on her features. 

“Now please stop worrying about little things, mon amie” Fleur giggled, and Hermione thought that it was the most adorable sound. Fact that made her blush one more time.

“I can be strong enough for ze both of us” she added the last part softly before wincing slightly when her head started pounding again. It hurt but not as much as before. It also happened with Hermione’s nausea, which now had receded a bit more but was still there.

“You didn’t have to cut your arm to prove a point, you know” the younger witch retorted with fake annoyance.

“But it worked” Fleur replied while sitting back on her chair and after pointing a slender finger at the Gryffindor she calmly stated “and starting tonight, I will sleep with you” Hermione sputtered some of her tea and gaped at the French witch with wide eyes.

“You will what?” the Gryffindor asked visibly nervous.

“It calmed you down last night” the blonde witch added nonchalantly “besides I ‘ate thunderstorms too” blue orbs widened slightly with realization before laughing “you ze English ‘ave a dirty mind” the blonde witch joked with a thick accent.

“We do not!” a crimson Hermione replied quickly while trying to push away all the sexual imagery her brain was displaying to her utter embarrassment.

“Or maybe it is just a talented witch wiz ze name of ‘ermione Granger, zen” Fleur teased while picking up their plates to wash them.

“I…” Hermione covered her crimson face with her hands “…shut up” the French witch giggled louder, and the younger witch just kept on hiding her embarrassed face until Fleur’s laugh was muffled by the now running shower and Hermione sighed relieved.

_What is happening to me?_

_Am I really attracted to Fleur that way?_

Those were the only thoughts that revolved around the Gryffindor’s mind while she started placing everything back into her beaded bag. She knew that whatever feelings she had started harboring must stop because Fleur was still mourning for Bill.

_Right?_

Then, she remembered the last few days and how they had drawn closer. The way Fleur smiled at her, the discreet touches here and there. Her melodic and velvety voice while singing and, how her eyes shone while using on her mother tongue. How she had taken care of her _mudblood_ scar and cooked delicious food for her.

Not to mention the previous night when they shared that dance and Hermione felt their magic entwining in the air. Those bright lights, golden bubbles and blue threads that surrounded them were real, she reassured herself. 

_However, do all of that really mean something?_

That was a question the bright witch did not have an answer for and was driving her insane. She really wanted to understand why her heart started beating faster at the sight of the French witch or why her body felt warm when Fleur touched her gently.

After changing clothes and getting ready to depart, Hermione started obsessively organizing everything in pairs before placing everything in her beaded bag. Her craving for control was becoming too evident.

When she started dating Ron, she was the one planning their dates, places to visit, things to eat and so on. She even decided when and where Ron should kiss her. For the young witch, a controlled environment was the epitome of a perfect life. That is why she studied all the time, knowledge was something she was able to control but, since the incident at Malfoy Manor, Hermione Granger felt lost.

The humiliating experience had left deep scars in her psyche that were very difficult to overcome, hence, the nightmares every now and then. Thunderstorms were a common trigger for her, so she tried to use sleeping potions when the weather was bad. Unfortunately, she had run out of them before the trip.

Then, it was Fleur. She did not know what to expect from this new situation, that was making her control slip again, and the young witch didn’t know how to deal with it. All this closeness was new to her, so she did not know what to do or how to react.  

At the same time, she had to recognize that she did not dislike it at all, in fact, she was becoming addicted to Fleur’s warmth and that worried her tremendously.

_What would happen when we get to France and I had to go back to London?_

This question was torturing her immensely. Taking a deep breath to control her growing nausea, Hermione let out a loud sigh before placing everything in order before all went back in her beaded bag in that perfect order that only made sense to her.

“What is bothering you zat much that you ‘aven’t stopped sighing for ze last ten minutes, mon amie?” Fleur whispered from behind and Hermione froze, she was not used to be seen as a hesitant girl.

“’ere, let me help you” the French witch started organizing everything in pairs and placing all next to the younger witch who tilted her head confused. That was the exact same order she used when organizing her things.

“Take a deep breath and let me be of assistance, ‘ermione,” the French witch added softly with a smile and the younger witch nodded. The veela in Fleur purred, she also felt calmer next to the Gryffindor.

“Remember that time you had a panic attack back at Shell Cottage?” Fleur whispered softly, and the Gryffindor nodded whilst remembering how the French witch had helped her out on that occasion.

_It was the night after the veela in Fleur stole her first kiss. It was raining heavily, and thunders could be heard in the distance. As expected, Hermione had nightmares and woke up screaming and thrashing which made her mudblood scar start bleeding. Fleur was by her side whispering sweet words and Hermione finally calmed down. A moment later, the Gryffindor opened her eyes and started apologizing and the French woman just hugged her._

_“I want to help you relax, Hermione” Fleur locked eyes with the younger witch that blushed slightly “will you let me help you?” the Gryffindor nodded shyly._

_“Magnifique!” the blonde witch exclaimed pleased and sat in front of Hermione “now, close your eyes”_

_“What...why?” the brown-haired witch tilted her head confused and Fleur giggled amused._

_“I will teach you a technique my grand-mère used to help me keep control of my emotions” the French witch added and waited for Hermione to react “you see, when the veela awakes in us, the emotions are too intense, so we need to learn how to control it otherwise the creature can take over and that is not a good thing”_

_“I see” the veela in Fleur purred satisfied that the words had caught Hermione’s attention “isn’t that against your clan to reveal your secrets?” the Gryffindor asked with curiosity and the French woman giggled._

_“Can you keep the secret, ’ermione?” Fleur caressed one of Hermione’s hands and the younger witch nodded with pinkish cheeks._

_“Very well, then” the blonde witch whispered “now close your eyes. I promise that you will feel better afterwards” Hermione was reluctant at first but then she complied._

_“Imagine your magic takes a color” Fleur whispered whilst taking Hermione’s hands in hers and closing her azure orbs “which color it would be?”_

_“Blue…more like royal blue” the Gryffindor smiles “it is bright and beautiful” Fleur faltered for an instant. Something about that color was familiar but she could not recall it._

_It is indeed a very unique choice._

_“Imagine that it takes the shape of a hollow sphere,” the blonde witch instructed. She saw Hermione and her royal blue energy ball floating between her hands and could not help but smile._

_“Now, think of all the situations and feelings that are causing your nightmares and place them inside the sphere” Fleur frowned when she saw how Hermione struggled and approached her._

_After placing her hands on the Gryffindor’s shoulders, the latter relaxed and did as instructed by the older witch. Fleur was using her own magic to help the younger witch and the veela in her grew restless until Hermione focused._

_Soon, the sphere was filled with terrible memories and dark smoke containing the feelings experienced during that time at Malfoy Manor. Fleur hugged Hermione from behind and placed her head on her right shoulder._

_“Let it float, ‘ermione” the French whispered and the Gryffindor shivered. The voice was so soft and tender that was luring her towards the unknown, but something inside the younger witch told her that everything was going to be fine, so she just obeyed._

_The now darker ball floated in front of her and she dropped her arms that now rested on each side of her body._

_“I want you to take a deep breath,” Fleur whispered, and Hermione complied “and now let it float away from you” Hermione saw how the dark blue energy ball left the room and got lost in the clouds. Brown orbs opened, and Fleur embraced her._

_“Every time you feel sad or have nightmares, I want you to try this exercise ‘ermione,” the blonde witch suggested, “it will help you relax” Hermione nodded and smiled. A day later, the golden trio left to find the horcruxes._

Back in the present, the Gryffindor sighed defeated.

“I have used the same exercise before, Fleur” Hermione added feeling tired all of a sudden “but it is like it had been losing its calming effect through time.”

“I see” the blonde witch frowned “when was the last time you felt it working properly?”

“When…” the Gryffindor blushed slightly “we did it together back in Shell Cottage” Fleur’s eyes widened “after that time, I had tried several times and the effect is not the same.”

_When we did it together._

_That explains a lot._

“Come with me” the blonde witch extended her hand and Hermione held it gently. Both shivered slightly and ignored the faint nausea and headache growing inside of them. Fleur led them to her bed and sat on it with her back leaning on the headboard.

“Sit here” the French witch patted the spot in front of her whilst spreading her legs to make room.

“You want me to sit…” brown orbs widened while they darkened a shade or two and her cheeks tinted pink.

“Between my legs, oui” Fleur added nonchalantly “I will help you relax” looking at the blonde-haired woman’s determined gaze, Hermione knew that it was a loss battle. She sighed in defeat and sat.

“Okay”

“Now, I want you to close your eyes,” Fleur whispered in Hermione’s ear while embracing her from behind and feeling how the younger witch leaned at the touch. 

They repeated the exercise and this time the Gryffindor was able to relax completely to the point that she fell asleep in Fleur’s arms. The blonde witch smiled and held the younger witch tight. Blue orbs closed, and a smile appeared on her lips. This felt like home. 

It was around noon when Hermione woke up and she welcomed the warmth surrounding her. It felt right to be in Fleur’s arms and she closed her eyes again. Soon, royal blue magical threads came out the Gryffindor’s and tied them both whilst golden bubbles landed and disappeared after they prodded each one of the magical filaments.

That went on for a few seconds before vanishing completely as soon as Fleur opened her eyes. Without knowing, both had started fusing their magic in one. Sensing an upcoming headache, the blonde witch closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Hours later, Hermione woke up again feeling suddenly hungry. She disentangled gently from a dozing Fleur and started lunch.

Smelling the food, the blonde witch woke up and sat behind their dining table with a yawn. A smiling Hermione placed their plates on the table and sat to eat with the still sleepy French witch that served some wine and handed the English witch a glass.

“Thank you, Fleur,” the Gryffindor whispered, and the blonde-haired woman smiled softly “Isn’t a bit early for wine?”

“’ermione, I am French and there’s no wrong time for wine besides it must be afternoon time now” the blonde added nonchalantly before sipping her crimson drink and turning serious “when we get to France, we will talk with my grand-mère about this”

“If you want, we can depart as soon as we are done eating” the brown-haired witch suggested, and the French witch nodded in approval.

An hour later, they resumed their trek. Due to yesterday’s heavy rain, the ground was muddy and slippery, so they had to slower their pace. The young Gryffindor calculated that they would reach the pier the next day, if it stopped raining.

Luckily, the skies remained cloudy but not a raindrop fell. They were able to advance on a steady pace and got to the small village by sunset. Fortunately, they did not have to look for a place to stay because the Grangers had a small house near the pier.

Hermione left the French witch in the house while she went to check on her parents’ catamaran. After making sure everything was ready for their early departure, the Gryffindor went back home to be received by the soft and delicious smell of Fleur’s cooking. All the house was lit by candles because the power was down, it was quite romantic, the brown-haired teen admitted to herself.

“Welcome back, ‘ermione” the blonde witch smiled when she sensed the Gryffindor entered the kitchen.

“Thanks” the brown-haired teen approached and tried to steal from what Fleur was cooking to be slapped in the hand by the French witch.

“Non, go and wash your hands and set the table,” the older woman added playfully.

“Fine” Hermione replied with fake anger and a smile on her face. She did as the older witch ordered and poured some wine while waiting for Fleur “so bossy”

They ate and talked about different things before going to bed. Faithful to her word, the French witch was adamant on sharing a bed with the Gryffindor and Hermione knew better than argue with the stubborn blonde witch.

Now in pajamas, both girls got in Hermione’s parents bed. As expected, the nightmares came, this time revolving around the _obliviate_ spell the Gryffindor had cast on them. A worried Fleur dragged her to the Gryffindor’s room instead.

“This bed is too small for the both of us,” Hermione protested.

“I won’t sleep alone over there” Fleur pointed towards the other room “and you will not sleep alone, remember?” Hermione was close to roll her eyes but did not because she knew that it would lead to another argument, so she sighed defeated.

“All right, but I will take the right side” the Gryffindor added whilst crossing her arms.

“I would not ‘ave it any other way because I sleep on the left side of ze bed” Fleur replied in an exaggerated French tone that made them burst into laughter, forgetting the previous tense moment when Hermione’s sobs woke her up worried.

Now in the dark, the blonde witch held Hermione close to her. The young Gryffindor was clearly exhausted and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. The veela in Fleur purred ecstatic and azure orbs closed moments later.

“’ermione” Fleur suddenly whispered.

“Hmm?” 

“You know that you could transfigure your bed to make it bigger, right?” after a moment of silence, Hermione hugged the blonde witch who stifled a giggle.

“Shut up, Fleur” the French witch could not hold her laughter any longer and giggled loudly.

“Ze brightest witch, who is zat I wonder because you are not” the blonde woman added on her fake thick accent and Hermione smiled.

“I am not,” the Gryffindor, added, “I just have a good memory”

“Reducto!” Fleur cast without her wand and the bed shrank making Hermione draw closer to the blonde witch who giggled amused.

“Engorgio” Hermione cast and the bed got to its original size.

“Boring” the smiling blonde added before kissing Hermione on the top of her head “good night ‘umble witch”

“Sweet dreams, Fleur,” Hermione whispered with a deep blush. She knew that she was falling for the French witch and there was nothing she could do about it. Not that she wanted to anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I hope you enjoyed the story so far and let me know your thoughts in a review.


	6. Nemean lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small realizations of the obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleurmione fills my life with joy.  
> Enjoy!

_The long time lost halves would finally find the way home,_

_and their magie will reach the highest peak._

_The blessed ones will be the carriers of reformation and peace._

* * *

 

6.- Nemean lion

* * *

 

Around five in the morning, Hermione locked her parents’ home and headed to the piers with Fleur in tow. After untying the sailboat’s rope, the Gryffindor oversaw the sailing while the blonde witch had the important task of not getting seasick and falling from the catamaran.

Around two hours later, they got to the shore of Calais and Fleur jumped off from the sailboat and swam to the shore to Hermione’s amusement.

“Vive la France! I am finally ‘ome” Fleur exclaimed while skipping on the shore and the Gryffindor burst into laughter at the sight of a very childish blonde witch. So different from the impression she left when she visited Hogwarts during the triwizard tournament.

_She looks so adorable._

Hermione’s face blushed deeply at her thoughts, but Fleur’s sight was just too much for her confused feelings.

_Ugh._

_I did not think that._

Fleur turned around and gaped at the beautiful sight of a red-faced Hermione and could not help to have pink cheeks that she attributed to the bright sun shining in Calais at that moment.

After handing the blonde witch her charmed backpack, Fleur took Hermione by the arm and side apparated on the outskirts of her family home.

“Welcome to ze Delacour villa, mademoiselle Granger” the blonde witch bowed mockingly and giggled when the Gryffindor swatted her in the arm.

“This is the forest right outside our home, come on” Fleur took Hermione’s hand and they walked towards the French woman’s house “due to the protections around the villa, we could not apparate directly”

The place was immense. The villa had three floors and the Gryffindor estimated that it had around ten to fifteen rooms. She had not much time to explore it when they walked past the doors and Apolline; Fleur’s mother, hugged her oldest daughter.

“I am so relieved that you made it safe, ma fille” the stunning older blonde woman exclaimed relieved, and Hermione could not help but feel impressed by the looks that Fleur had clearly inherited.

_Madam Apolline must be on her late forties but looked in her early thirties. Veela genes are impressive._

“All thanks to ‘ermione here, maman” the oldest of the Delacour added and Apolline’s eyes widened.

“’ermione Granger, long time no see” the French older witch added in a very fluent English, unlike her older daughter that still had a bit of an accent. Indeed, they haven’t seen each other since the time Apolline came to visit Hogwarts during the Triwizard tournament “thank you for bringing my daughter safely” the older veela hugged the English witch who blushed.

“It was nothing, madam Delacour” the Gryffindor commented with a sincere smile.

A gasp was heard from across the room and two pairs of blues and a pair of browns turned towards where the sound came from. Josephine Delacour’s eyes grew wide when she confirmed her suspicions.

_This girl is my petite-fille’s mate; there is no doubt about that._

_However, why Fleur’s veela has not recognized her?_

_Something strange is going on._

“Mademoiselle Granger, a pleasure to finally meet you” Josephine stated as soon as she was in front of the Gryffindor.

“Likewise, madam Delacour” Hermione shook her hand and smiled.

“Please call me Josephine” the gentle woman added before getting close to Fleur and hugged her with tears in her eyes.

“Grand-mère I am fine” Fleur smiled tenderly, and her family and Hermione noticed a new feature of the French witch, her family side.

The Gryffindor had never seen the blonde being this emotional before, so she enjoyed the sight of a very happy Fleur. Sadly, the moment finished as fast as it started when they started speaking French and a name came up, Gabrielle’s.

“How is she, grand-mère, maman?” Fleur’s happiness vanished, being replaced with a worried look on her now very light blue orbs.

“She is…stable” Josephine added with a worried look. When the head of the clan had that expression, things were not good, at all.

“I want to see her, please grand-mère,” Fleur pleaded, and her grandmother led her to where Gabrielle was.

“Maman, please show ‘ermione her room” the blonde witch asked her mother before following her grandmother “I will be right back soon, mon amie” Fleur gave the Gryffindor a small smile before disappearing in the end of the hall.  

“Come dear” Apolline added while walking up the stairs followed by a silent Hermione. The walked in silence until the blonde woman opened a door at the end of the hall.

“This will be your room, ‘ermione” Apolline smiled while entering the room and pointed to the other side of the place “those doors will lead you to Fleur’s in case you need to talk to her, you are close, oui?”    

“Your daughter saved my life, so it is fair to say that yes, we are close,” Hermione added with a warm smile and a twinkle in her eyes that did not go unnoticed by the older Delacour woman.

Apolline’s eyes glazed for a split second and see was able to see the nature and color of Hermione’s magic and she was pleased of how strong yet controlled it was. Apparently, the rumors were true, and the _brains_ of the golden trio was indeed a very talented witch.

“Fleur had told me that you love to read” Hermione perked up at this.

“I do, I find knowledge fascinating” the Gryffindor commented while leaving her beaded bag on the fluffy covers of her bed.

“Well, you will enjoy our library” light blue shone with mirth “we also have a restricted area like you ‘ave back at Hogwarts”  

“You do?” Hermione tilted her head deep in thought in what Apolline thought was an adorable gesture.

“Yes, but unlike your school, you won’t get expelled” the older Delacour chuckled at the wide smile the Gryffindor had now “in fact, Fleur would agree with me to give you full access”

“Thank you very much, madam Delacour” Hermione added excitedly.

“Please, call me Apolline” the blonde woman commented “so if you are not tired, I can show you where it is” 

“Absolutely and thank you, mada…I mean, Apolline” the brown-haired teen smiled sincerely.

“No, thanks to you ‘ermione for bringing my daughter back,” noted the blonde veela affectionally. After walking down to the ground floor and turning right and then left, they arrived at the library and brown orbs widened clearly impressed at the size and number of books stored there.

“Surprised?” Apolline smiled at Hermione’s loss of words “On this side, you can find books from muggle and magical world history” she commented whilst pointing to the right side of the library.

“On this other side you have charms, potions and specialized books of everything magic-related,” the blonde woman added pointing to the right.

Soon, something in the back of the wide room caught the Gryffindor’s attention. There was a section with an elaborated fence and a medium size lock with the Delacour family crest on it.

“Oh, I see you noticed _that_ ” both approached, and Hermione could see a big bookcase with at least a couple of hundred of books that did not seem to have any titles on their spines, all exuding ancient magic “those are all the veela books ever written by our own people” 

“Fleur has some books on veela, right?” Hermione asked with her chocolate orbs still glued to the unreadable spines.

“Yes, she does” Apolline remarked quietly with a small frown.

_How does she know that? Has Fleur let her read them?_

_However, that is impossible._

_Unless…_

Light blue orbs widened when realization hit her. Being half veela meant that she was not as perceptive as her mother was, but her mind was quick, so it did not take her long to realize what was going on.

_If Fleur had let Hermione see those books that would mean that, there is a big chance that they would be mates but, why I did not sense my daughter’s veela reacting to her mate?_

_I need to talk to maman about this._

“Each girl born in our clan will get a key to open that lock the moment the veela makes their first appearance, so Fleur has hers and Gabrielle will get hers soon” Apolline commented and Hermione turned to look at her with an unreadable expression “she can give you access, all you need to do is to ask her.”

“I will” the Gryffindor smiled and took one of the books on curse breaking that caught her attention “thank you for your hospitality, Apolline” the older woman nodded with a smile before her eyes turned into a rich shade of gold and her posture stiffened.

“I…have to go” Apolline blinked and her eyes turned back to light blue “you can check anything you want, ‘ermione. An elf will come shortly to assist you”

“I don’t think I would need anything but thanks again”

“Don’t mention it, ‘ermione” the blonde woman smiled “you are family now” with four long steps, Apolline Delacour was on the other side of the library and gave a last look at the now distracted Gryffindor before leaving the room.

* * *

 

Lying on a bed, the youngest of the Delacour sisters looked pale and her skin was getting colder by the minute. When Fleur entered the indoors temple, she could not help but burst into tears.

“Gabrielle” Fleur whispered with a shaky voice.

“Let her sleep, her body needs to regain some energy” Josephine stated gently “come with me, Fleur”

They walked to the other side of the temple. It was exquisitely decorated with statues of their ancestors showing the different stages of their veela transformation. They had ornaments made of gold and gemstones of different shapes and sizes.

There were two statues that were different, however. Both were dressed in royal attires and had crowns on their marble heads and were the only effigies holding hands. They belonged to their oldest ancestors and queens of distant lands that joined together when the two monarchs married. They were considered the royal matriarchs of the Delacour clan. On their chiseled snowy hands rested the sacred fire of the veela. One flame was golden and the other azure.

Further ahead and in the middle of a circle, surrounded by a water mirror stood two large stones that transfigured into comfortable armchairs as soon as Fleur and Josephine approached.

The place was called the ‘mirror of the soul’. Once sat there in the company of the clan’s head, veela magic would link with the water and show images of the younger veela’s mind and the creature within would be able to speak freely to her _queen_ who in this case, was Josephine Delacour. To enter the space, they had to be barefoot so both women took off their sandals.

As soon as Josephine got in contact with the sacred water, her transformation took effect. Her wings stretched, showing the beautiful shade of purple and golden tips of her feathers before taking a seat. The Delacour clan’s golden and dark blue eyes widened at the sight of Fleur’s royal blue and gold feathers. 

“Ma reine” the veela saluted with a bow.

“Mon héritière” a transformed Josephine replied. Her wings stretched once more before she sat, and then they rested comfortably on her sides “since when you got your colors? Last time we spoke, your feathers were still pure white”

“Ma magie fused during the beauté ignis we performed to heal _her_ ” the veela spoke softly whilst looking down. She knew that it was ancient magic that could have killed them if performed with a weak body and soul. Luckily, they survived.

“Who was the one receiving your magie?” Josephine knew the answer since she saw Fleur’s companion but the younger veela must answer to her clan’s head. 

“The girl that came with us, ‘ermione Granger” Fleur’s face blushed deeply, and her golden and blue eyes shone at the name.

“Is she your mate?” The royal veela asked her heiress.

“I…” the younger veela hesitated “…don’t know”

“How is that you don’t know?” the older veela asked sternly.

“My human side is confused, and something is making my _magie_ to be blind,” the younger veela admitted embarrassed.

_No wonder Fleur has not recognized her mate, they are cursed._

“I want you and your human side become one at once to break the curse of the beauté ignis” Josephine ordered with a hint of concern in her voice “if not, you will be blind and would get sick at the sight of your mate”

One of the side effects of the beauté ignis was that the caster would blind her veela as a price for the magic used while casting the spell. It would also cause a negative physical reaction to the caster and the recipient of the incantation, which would rank from migraines to nausea and if not treated, could cause the death of both after their magical cores were drained of all the magic.

“Yes, ma reine” the younger veela bowed again.

“And one more thing” the elder glared at the youngling who shivered.

“Y…Yes?” the veela in Fleur could not help but stammer.

“Release all the memories you had locked from your human side after the ritual,” the clan’s head ordered, “she has the right to know what you did.  Additionally, you will always obey and assist her and that is an order.”

“As you wish, ma reine” the younger veela bowed respectfully and stretched her wings before retracting them again and letting Fleur take control once more.

“Fleur, your veela is rebelling against you after you cast a beauté ignis,” a now human Josephine added in an upset tone and the younger French witch was taken aback but remained silent. Arguing was futile.

“You skipped two levels of our ways of love and that means that you have to perform a fire ritual so your veela and you fuse as one, again” the clan’s head chastised but her gaze softened slightly at the sight of a very ashamed Fleur.

“As you know, the very core of our beliefs comes from different parts of Europe and we have a great influence from Asia” the younger blonde witch nodded “our ancient veela magic is divided in four levels of love, each one comes with different powers and responsibilities.” 

“When my veela awoke, I achieved the first level, Tamasika, our lowest form of love,” the younger blonde added with a chuckle. She still remembers how immature she was at that moment, “the veela was very selfish and only thought about herself. It was really hard to control her instincts.”

“I am so glad that you were able to get a hold of yourself” Josephine smiled at the memory “the outdoor temple got a lot of damage thanks to your tantrums” the elder veela smiled at Fleur´s embarrassed face “I am ecstatic that situation is over”

“Gabrielle is next, grand-mère and she is way more handful that I had ever been” the younger blonde joked, and her grandmother sighed, she knew that her youngest granddaughter will be handful not for nothing her wife called her _the terrible one_ “we will deal with that when it happens”

“More importantly, you skipped Rajasika and went straight into Sattvik, it is the only way to explain that you survived performing beauté ignis” Josephine glared at her granddaughter who looked down “what can you tell me about the level of love that you skipped, ma petite-fille très irresponsable” the elder blonde witch huffed.

“Rajasika love or our version of giving and taking” Fleur explained with a nervous smile, her grandmother was very strict with their beliefs that is why she was getting the extra schooling on things she had been taught so many years ago “in which we give just as much as we receive. To some extent, it is a very selfish kind of love”

“That is the reason why veela that stay on that stage will not be considered adults. It is the “experimentation” stage that we all go through but in your case, you opted to skip this stage and go straight to Sattvik” a frowning Josephine waited for the next explanation.

“Our deep sacrifice kind of love, in which the veela only gives and does not expect anything in return” Fleur added with a low voice “Is this the phase I am now, grand-mère?”

“Yes and no, ma petite-fille” Josephine sighed “when you performed the beauté ignis, you did it without expecting anything in return, just the desire to give comfort to the one you wished to heal” at this, Fleur’s face turned a soft shade of pink and the older blonde smiled softly “that way you had achieved Sattvik but you are not one with your veela yet so, let’s say you are not a full Sattvik”

“I understand” Fleur looked at her grandmother with a smile “so I need to perform the ritual of fire, then”

“Yes, but this is not a regular fire ritual, it is the _occultatum vérité_ one” Josephine added slowly, and Fleur’s eyes widened.

“You don’t mean…” a slender hand covered the younger blonde’s open mouth.

“Yes, the ritual of fusing your veela with your human side and showing the truth to the recipient of the beauté ignis” her grandmother added solemnly “she will have her cursed scar healed that way too”

When Fleur was about to speak again, her ears heard a pained moan, Gabrielle had woken up. After saying a prayer to the veela deities and bowing in front of the royal marble statues, both women put on their shoes again and headed towards the youngest one who was just opening her eyes. Sitting next to her youngest daughter was Apolline that just got there from the library. 

“Gabrielle” whispered Fleur before sitting in the bed “how do you feel, ma petite sœur?”

“Like I was cursed, chased and almost killed, nozing more” Gabrielle chuckled and coughed. Her hand stained with blood “what took you so long, Fleur?”

“The borders are closed, I came as fast as I could after Bill’s funeral”

“First, why didn’t you try using vortici?”

“I could not afford being detected; the death eaters were hunting us”

“Second, you were together with Bill?”

“He was my boyfriend. Well, about to become when the death eaters attacked us and killed him” Fleur looked down feeling incredibly sad.

_That added to the beauté ignis explains why her veela is blind,_ Josephine mused.

“I am sorry for ze loss, despite the fact that I hated the guy,” Gabrielle quietly added with a smile and Fleur giggled between her tears.

“You are terrible, ma sœur folle” the older sister hugged her little one and quietly sobbed for a few minutes.

“How did you get here, then?” Gabrielle asked tilting her head while Fleur calmed down a little.

“’ermione brought me” a slight blush appeared on the older blonde witch at the mention of the name.

_This is new_ , Gabrielle thought with amusement.

“Oh? And zat makes you blush?” the youngest Delacour asked with mirth.

“Tais-toi Gabrielle” Fleur pouted, and her sister just laughed. Both Apolline and Josephine exchanged knowing smiles, their suspicions were right. Hermione Granger was Fleur’s mate, even if both girls had not realized that fact yet.

Both sisters chatted for a bit more and Fleur fed her sister like she used to do when Gabrielle was sick as a child. They laughed and talked a bit more before she had to take her potion and rest a bit longer.

After making sure Gabrielle was fast asleep, Apolline lifted the blankets covering her youngest daughter and Fleur gasped in horror. Several slightly bleeding cuts covered her sister’s arms, chest and legs. However, what made her cry was the partially open gash on Gabrielle’s left leg.

“We have stopped the bleeding on the major ones, including the leg” Apolline commented with a shaky voice “you saw her this peaceful thanks to all the potions in her system. Being here at the temple also helps to keep her magic stable”

“She landed here in a pool of blood, we were so worried,” Josephine added, “she got here thanks to the portkey you gave her, Fleur”

“I am glad she made it” the blonde frowned remembering her other relatives at Beauxbatons “how about our cousins?”

“We alerted everyone in the clan and they apparated at Beauxbatons and repelled the intruders but some of the girls perished. Actually, your sister came back with Colette who is still recovering on the outer temple along with her mother” Apolline sighed and Fleur sobbed.

“Gabrielle will be fine but as you could tell; she will need a strong sœur to help us cast a permanent beauté ignis,” Josephine stated “but you need to perform your _occultatum vérité_ first and become one with your veela”

“She achieved Sattvik?” Apolline exclaimed clearly surprised “when did this happen?”

“Your troublemaker child performed a beauté ignis by herself and survived but her veela rebelled and is not one with her anymore” Josephine commented while rubbing her temples.

“You did what?” Apolline glared at her daughter that just huffed annoyed.

“Yes, I did, and I don’t regret it, ‘ermione is healed and that is what matters” Fleur spat with glittery golden eyes.

“Calm down, both of you” Josephine glared at her daughter and granddaughter before turning to the former “her veela is blind, Apolline. That is why…”

“Oh, I understand now” the half veela nodded before turning to her oldest daughter who looked confused “you need to cast the _occultatum vérité_ as soon as the next full moon is up in the sky”

“That will be in three nights,” Josephine stated sternly “and I need to talk to Hermione about her scar and assess her magic”

“Hers has to be as stable and strong as yours, Fleur” Apolline added in a serious tone “if not, she might be permanently scarred or even die”

“She is very strong. She helped defeating Voldemort, after all” the younger witch spat with a frown and her features looked worried “I need to talk to ‘ermione first,” Fleur thought aloud while rubbing her chin, a habit she got from the Gryffindor.

Realizing that she had not seen the brown-haired witch in a while, she turned to her mother “where is she, maman?” both older women smiled.

“I will leave you to guess that one, ma fille,” Apolline added with mirth and Fleur rolled her eyes. Her mother could be such a child at times.

“Fine” Fleur stated clearly annoyed before closing her eyes to focus. In an instant, her face lit up “I know where she is!” and she walked past the doors on her way to the library.

“Your daughter is so blind,” Josephine added with a laugh before shaking her head “and I am not talking about her cursed veela part”

“I agree, mother” Apolline smiled “well, she takes after her mother; that wife of mine can be very oblivious to the most obvious things”

“Well, let’s see how my granddaughter charms her petite lionne without the veela” Josephine snickered “that young lady looks very stubborn”

“Just like Fleur” Apolline added.

“A strong match made in heaven” the clan’s head commented before remembering something “oh, and she got her colors”

“Interesting, royal ones I presume” Fleur’s mother remarked.

“Very” Josephine puffed her chest proudly before continuing “royal blue and gold”

“A héritière has risen, then” Apolline commented with a wide smile.

“Indeed” the older woman noted “being a three quarter veela plus showing our sacred colors means that she is a worthy successor” Fleur’s other mother was a quarter veela being born from a half veela.

The veela gene tends to be dominant so, when Fleur was born, they knew she would be a powerful being and possible successor to her grandmother.

“Let’s see how she deals with her future mate” Apolline commented and Josephine could not hide her mischievous smile.

“I hope she is not as clumsy as her mother was when she met Camille,” the older witch added nonchalantly.

“Maman!” Apolline protested with a red face and the clan’s head laughed louder.

Apolline and Camille met when both started at Beauxbatons and they disliked each other since the moment they interacted for the first time. Both excelled in everything they did, so the rivalry grew stronger. The teachers, tired of the constant arguing made them have different schedules so they both didn’t start a fight every time they ran into each other.

Veela tend to awaken when the witch is around sixteen years of age so when Camille and Apolline came back to Beauxbatons and started their fifth year, both being awoken veela saw each other under a different light and they realized that they were mates.

After that, Apolline blushed and stammered all the times she ran into Camille who was in the same position but kept her cool better. Years passed by and both graduated with honors, continued their studies together, got married and had two beautiful daughters but even now, when Camille flirts with Apolline, the latter still blushes and stammers which amuses Josephine to no end.

That is why, the clan’s head takes every little chance to tease her oldest daughter who still blushes at the thought of her beloved wife. 


	7. Gorgons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothers and grandmothers can be mischievous too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing is so sweet, be careful with diabetes.  
> Enjoy!

_The long time lost halves would finally find the way home,_

_and their magie will reach the highest peak._

_The blessed ones will be the carriers of reformation and peace._

* * *

 

7.- Gorgons

* * *

 

When Fleur entered the Delacour library, she could not help but smile when at the sight of a fast-asleep Hermione in one of the armchairs with an open book on her lap. The blonde woman’s smile grew wider when she saw that the Gryffindor was wearing the glasses she had given her.

The veela in Fleur purred and both agreed on how adorable Hermione looked. Walking as silently as she could, the French witch approached the sleeping one and gently tried to remove the glasses without waking the younger witch up.

As soon as she placed them on a nearby table, Hermione opened her brown orbs and smiled softly.

“I am sorry to wake you up, ‘ermione” Fleur whispered very close to the Gryffindor’s face who tinted pink.

“It…it’s fine” Hermione smiled softly before her face grew serious “how is Gabrielle? I would like to examine her to see if I can be of assistance”

Fleur nodded before starting describing her younger sister’s injures with a shaky voice and the Gryffindor wandlessly accioed an armchair so the French witch sat near her. Taking her hand in hers, Hermione tried to transmit some comfort to the older witch who was on the verge of tears. 

“It will be fine Fleur, Gabrielle is a very strong young woman” the Gryffindor reassured, and the blonde witch gave her a small smile before approaching Hermione and kissing her on the cheek, extremely close to the younger teen’s lips.

Feeling the veela in her restless and showing her images of the last few days, Fleur blush was evident now and, when she saw their entwined hands, she realized that they had crossed the line of being friendly to each other towards something deeper, where feelings were involved.

_I like her._

_I like Hermione Granger._

_Merde._

_However, does she feel the same?_

Just when Fleur was about to speak, one of her house elves popped up.

“Mademoiselle Fleur, your grandmother and mother are waiting for the two of you at the dining room” with an annoyed sigh, the French witch took a few seconds to calm down. She hated being interrupted. Sensing the tension, Hermione squeezed Fleur’s hand who calmed down almost immediately.

“Please, tell them that we will be there in a minute, thank you” the Gryffindor remarked politely, and the elf nodded before bowing and disappearing with a soft pop “Fleur, don’t be mad, she was just doing as she was told”

“Yes but…” blue eyes darkened, and Hermione could swear she saw a flash of golden for a second “…I really need to talk to you about something important”

“We can have our talk later in any of our rooms” Hermione stood up and tugged at Fleur’s hand, so she did the same “but in the meantime, we need to go and talk to your mother and grandmother, I do have a pending talk with the latter about my… _scar_ , remember?”

The brown-haired teen wanted to smile but flashbacks of how she got her _mudblood_ scar started clouding her vision and she shivered. Noticing this, Fleur hugged the smaller witch and whispered reassuring words in her ear. Moments later, the Gryffindor calmed down and they walked hand in hand towards the dining room with warm smiles adorning their features.

* * *

 

“Are you sure that they don’t know, maman?” Apolline whispered in rapid veela to her mother “because they behave like a couple, they are even holding hands”

“Apparently both are very oblivious, ma petite oiesau,” Josephine whispered back while hiding her amused smile behind her hand.

“You wanted to see us, maman, grand-mère?” the youngest blonde witch asked with a smile that rapidly turned into a frown when a suddenly shy Hermione let go of her hand.

“First, let me introduce myself properly, Fleur” the oldest witch stood and approached the Gryffindor “Josephine Delacour, I am the head of our clan and Fleur’s grandmother”

“Hermione Granger” the brown-haired teen tilted her head before bowing as a sign of respect “graduated from Hogwarts school, I belonged to the Gryffindor house. Now, I just finished my advanced studies as a healer and additionally, I studied medicine in the muggle world, when I get back to London, I will be starting my residency at St. Mungo’s and UC London Hospital”

“Maman did her residency there as well” Apolline commented.

“A very smart lioness!” Josephine exclaimed with a smile “are they as brave as they say?”

“I want to believe we are” Hermione chuckled before stealing a quick glance to Fleur “at least that is what we want to believe, Madam Josephine.”

“You are, young lioness” the clan’s head remarked with a wide smile “you Gryffindor lot beat Voldemort himself and I know that you were very involved in that”

“I just helped Harry, which is what friends do” Hermione blushed embarrassed at the sudden compliment.

“A very modest young lady, I like you, little one” Josephine smiled and placed a hand on the Gryffindor’s shoulder who looked up “never feel embarrassed, you are a war hero and you must feel proud of that” 

“Thank you madam Delacour” Hermione’s eyes watered but she did not let her tears fall.

“My Hermione is humble, grand-mère” Fleur smiled tenderly at the Gryffindor before taking her hand.

_My Hermione…?_

Three different sets of eyes gaped at the younger blonde witch surprised at the sudden unconscious confession. Realizing what she just had said, Fleur blushed, and both her mother and grandmother snickered.

“I me…mean…” the youngest French witch stammered with a crimson face and a racing heart. Hermione just smiled nervously, and her brain was running all the possible scenarios of those words Fleur had just said.

_It was a friendly gesture, nothing more._

_Do not overthink things, Hermione._

_You are only friends, that’s all._

_Even if you want to…_

“As much as I enjoy seeing you embarrassed, ma petite fille” Josephine smiled extremely amused at their reactions “we have pressing issues to address”

_Thank you grand-mère._ Fleur smiled gratefully before leading the Gryffindor to her seat next to her and across from Apolline and a now sitting Josephine.

“I will extent my gratitude again for bringing our little one home, Hermione. We are indebted to you”

“Don’t mention it, Madam Josephine” the brown-haired teen smiled, and her posture relaxed slightly when Fleur rubbed her hand under the table “I like to help my friends”

At the mention of the word _friends_ , both Fleur and Hermione felt the symptoms back at full force and the former rubbed her temples while the latter turned green. Apolline and Josephine exchanged worried glances. The curse was more advanced than they had expected.

“Take a deep breath both of you” Josephine suggested before turning to her right where a house elf just appeared “bring me the golden potion, please” the little creature bowed before disappearing one more time.

“What you are experiencing are the side effects of a veela spell called _beauté ignis_ that my granddaughter cast when you were badly injured, Hermione,” Josephine stated in a serious tone.

“A spell? What? When? Why?” the Gryffindor’s eyes widened, she did not know about that. Brown orbs gaped at blues and the French witch next to her shifted on her seat uncomfortably “Fleur?”

The house elf came back with a heavily decorated vial that contained a thick golden liquid. Josephine thanked the elf and served half of the content on each glass placed in front of her. She promptly handed a glass to each one of the girls across from her.

“Drink this first, please,” Josephine ordered and both girls complied “explanations will come afterwards”

Just after swallowing the whole content of the potion that tasted like chocolate, vanilla and rain to Hermione and to freshly mown grass, new parchment and butterbeer to Fleur. Both women felt immediately better when the awful symptoms receded.

“The flavors you just tasted are the favorite ones of your current most important person,” the clan’s head stated with an amused smile and both girls across from her blushed “as I was saying, you are enduring strong side effects thanks to the spell Fleur cast which include headaches and nausea. If not treated, they would cause the death of the caster and the receiver of the incantation”

“Why did she cast _that_ on me?” a clearly upset Hermione asked Josephine, ignoring Fleur completely who just looked down shyly.

“’ermione” the blonde witch next to her whispered.

“Don’t” the Gryffindor raised her hand silencing Fleur and gaped at the clan’s head that swallowed hard.

_Very fierce indeed._

_Such a good match for my granddaughter._

“Before you say things you might regret later Hermione, let me elaborate on this particular incantation” with a flick of her hand, a tea set appeared and Apolline proceeded to serve the hot liquid for all “beauté ignis is the name of the spell”      

“I have never heard of that name before” Hermione replied with a frown before taking a sip of her tea trying to control her temper.

“This is an old veela spell and, as you might know, we are a very private race” Josephine stated, and Hermione nodded “it has not been performed in more than a hundred years because the veela needs to fulfill certain conditions if not, she will die along with the one receiving the spell” 

“Why would Fleur do something that irresponsible, then?” the Gryffindor blurted and the blonde witch next to her opened her mouth to reply when a raised hand from her grandmother stopped her from doing so.

“Well, you see…” Josephine took a long breath before continuing “during the war, when you apparated at her place in England, you were on the verge of death and she felt helpless” Fleur’s eyes watered at the memory of those dark days.

“I know the story first hand because she came here desperate” the clan’s head eyes shone golden for a second “she barged into our library and spent hours researching on ways to help you” Josephine snickered at the memory “she almost took books that are not allowed to leave the villa because she was that worried”

A crimson faced Fleur looked down embarrassed. She also now partially remembered what happened when she came back to Shell Cottage and how she lost control of her veela and stole Hermione’s first kiss. The Gryffindor’s blushing face indicated that she was musing over the same incident.

“In the end, I allowed her to take some veela books, but I never expected that she would cast that sacred spell” Josephine rubbed her forehead for an instant “She later explained to me that your body was…” the older woman suddenly stopped talking when Fleur shook her head.

_You have not told her?_

_Oh, dear._

“Was?” Hermione tilted her head confused. Josephine nodded to her granddaughter and Fleur rubbed the Gryffindor’s arm.

“You were very injured ‘ermione” the French witch added quietly “it was the only way to…save you” 

“I have the feeling that you are hiding something from me and I don’t like it” Hermione remarked with a scowl at this, Apolline and Josephine exchanged glances.

“She is very perceptive” the clan’s head whispered in rapid veela.

“This will be an interesting bond” Fleur’s mother replied with a well-hidden smile.

“Before more details are revealed, Hermione” Josephine commented in a louder tone to catch the attention of the pair in front of her “I need to assess the unhealed scar on your forearm”

“But…it is fine now” Hermione lied, and Fleur scoffed.

“It is not, grand-mère” the younger blonde witch confirmed “I had to stop the bleeding several times on our way to the villa”

“I don’t appreciate liars, mademoiselle Granger” Josephine’s blue and golden eyes made Hermione swallow hard.

“I…am sorry, it’s just that I don’t want to be a bother” the Gryffindor looked down in shame whilst Fleur rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her chest annoyed. Josephine stood and went around the table to stand next to a now slightly terrified Hermione. 

“Stand up” the older witch ordered, and the Gryffindor promptly complied “now look at me” browns locked with dark blue and gold ones “I will say this only once, so I hope you will never forget it, Hermione Granger” the veela in Fleur was restless and the woman tried to intervene, but her mother raised a hand and she just stood and observed the situation.

“You are an amazing witch, maybe one of the best ever” Josephine caressed a very red cheek of Hermione’s before continuing “and you will never be a bother to us the Delacours, in fact, you are considered family now so keep that in mind before sputtering more nonsense, are we clear?”

“Understood, Madam Josephine” the Gryffindor replied quietly.

“And two more things, Hermione” Josephine stated with authority.

“Y…yes?” the English witch stammered clearly nervous.

“One, please call me Josephine” the clan’s head frown was replaced by a warm smile.

“O…ok Jo…Josephine” Hermione could not help but feel intimidated.

“And two, show me the scar before I hex you, stubborn lioness” Josephine reprimanded, and the Gryffindor rolled up the left sleeve of her shirt and the older French witch observed the slightly bleeding _mudblood_ scar. Her delicate fingers traced the carved letters on the teen’s skin and she removed them quickly when she felt dark magic lurking on Hermione’s skin.

“Does it burn? Do you have nightmares?” the Gryffindor nodded.

“Interesting” Josephine looked up deep in thought before her blue eyes shone golden one more time “have you ever materialized your magic?” 

“You meant like in a shape with color?” Hermione eagerly asked, and the older witch nodded “Yes, I have. Fleur taught me a relaxation exercise and helped me to give it shape” at this the younger blonde witch smiled tenderly.

“I need to assess your magic, Hermione so I would like to see a sample of it” Josephine stated “that way I will know if it is possible to heal your scar and get rid of your nightmares”

“I will try then” with a determined look, the Gryffindor closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

The moment Hermione lowered her head; fine royal blue threads came out of the body of the Gryffindor and floated around like looking for something or someone. Soon, they found their target and dashed towards Fleur who just gaped at them until they started surrounding her body and her thrall went out of control. The younger blonde witch closed her eyes with a smile.

In a few seconds, golden bubbles floated towards Hermione her royal blue threads danced around teasing each other under the surprised gazes of Apolline and Josephine. After exchanging a few glances, Fleur’s mother stood up and walked around the table to stand next to her oldest daughter.

When Josephine nodded at her daughter, Apolline shook Fleur gently while Josephine did the same with Hermione. In a matter of seconds, brown and blue orbs opened confused.

“You did well, Hermione” Josephine smiled at the younger witch “your magic is strong enough to endure the strain of the spell you two will be performing soon”

“In three nights to be exact” Apolline added.

“It is another ancient ritual of our kind that will heal and get rid of the scar and the nightmares” Josephine elaborated “it will also help Fleur to become one with her veela, but she will explain you that part” the clan’s head gaped at her granddaughter that just nodded.

“Oh, I almost forgot” Apolline turned to Fleur “lend Hermione your key to the library since she showed interest on checking our books”

“But…” the youngest French witch tried to protest but the intense glare of her mother and grandmother persuaded her to do so “I will hand her my key, then”

“Excellent, so we hope to see you at dinner in around three hours” Apolline added with a smile and both witches just nodded before leaving the room. They walked avoiding each other’s gazes, afraid to break the silence. It was not until they reached Fleur’ room that the French witch turned to look at the Gryffindor. 

“I am sorry that I did not tell you before ‘ermione” the blonde witch pleaded.

“Can we have that talk now?” the English witch replied in a cold tone and Fleur just nodded and opened the door of her room to let the younger witch in.

Fleur’s room was as Hermione expected. Everything was on its place and a big bookcase with an interesting choice of books that included muggle classics could be seen on the right.

The bed was dressed in light blue silk sheets. There was a framed Beauxbatons crest and below it an also framed document that looked like Fleur’s diploma. And of course, a big walk-in closet full of modern robes and even muggle pieces of clothing. 

“Please take a seat wherever you want” Fleur offered, and the Gryffindor sat next to a desk where half-finished parchments were scattered all over the wooden surface.

“I want to apologize about the spell, but I was desperate because you were not healing properly ‘ermione” blue orbs with tears gaped at browns “after I performed that incantation, your health started improving”

“What does this spell do?” Hermione asked with curiosity and the French witch approached and kneeled in front of the younger witch.

Fleur vaguely explained the process of three days that she had endured to cure her, and the Gryffindor felt suddenly ashamed of judging Fleur who had gone great lengths to heal her.

“There is also a sealing part, it is like a glamour of sorts” the French witch whispered.

“A glamour?” the brown-haired teen tilted her head puzzled.

“Your body was terribly scarred ‘ermione” Fleur added in a low voice “the beauté ignis acts as an advanced healing and glamour charm so the receiver won’t see the scars that were disguised by it”

“Do you still see them?” the Gryffindor asked with a trembling voice “I mean, my scars”

“Oui, as the caster I am the only one who can see them” Fleur nodded with a small smile “but you will see them too after we use the spell my grand-mère mentioned, even if it is for a short period of time”

“Thank you for healing me, I have been too cruel to you, Fleur” the Gryffindor whispered lowering her gaze.

“I am the one at fault for not telling you before” the blonde witch replied with a small smile while taking Hermione’s hands in hers, fact that had been happening frequently “I just wanted you to be back to health so much that it was nerve-wracking, I am deeply sorry for hiding it from you ‘ermione”

“I understand now, and I forgive you” her thumb started drawing random patterns on the blonde’s hand that she knew had calmed Fleur down before. It had the same effect this time and the blonde’s witch features softened “now, let’s go to your bed and seat, I bet that you will be more comfortable there than kneeling in front of me”

“Taking me to bed already, mademoiselle ‘ermione? Your charms work faster than I zought” the French witch teased emphasizing her accent and the tense atmosphere dissipated. Hermione slapped Fleur on the arm before muttering something along the lines of _silly_ and _perverted French witch_ making the older blonde laugh.

After sitting, Fleur unclasped her necklace and handed it to Hermione. It was a chain made of gold, and the Gryffindor gaped at a golden medium size pendant with the Delacour crest.

“Here, this is the key for the locked part of our library” Fleur added quietly. She knew that if Hermione was able to read any of those books, it would mean that she might have big chances of becoming a mate with one member of the Delacour clan and that made her extremely nervous, excited and slightly jealous “I will go with you and we will pick some books to research on the ritual that we have to perform together”

“We only have three days to prepare!” Hermione exclaimed alarmed and Fleur could not help but giggle at her distressed companion.

“Let me remind you, mademoiselle ´ermione that I graduated with honors from Beauxbatons, was a triwizard champion and I have quite a good memory” Fleur commented in a fake offended tone and Hermione scoffed.

“I am known as the brightest witch of the era and I am a war hero plus a future healer and did I mention that I am about to become a muggle doctor too?” the Gryffindor replied with a fake cheeky tone “beat that with your silly hat and flying blue butterflies”

“How is it that you still remember that?” Fleur opened her room’s door to let the shorter girl out and they headed to the library “that must have been one of the most embarrassing moments of my life”

“Well, it did not look like it was” the brown-haired witch commented nonchalantly “you walked like you owned the place”

“I had to, I was a potential champion, you know” Fleur scoffed, and Hermione burst into laughter.

“Well, several Hogwarts´ students were heads over heels by you at that time” the Gryffindor´s cheeks tinted in a light pink. Fleur raised an amused eyebrow but did not dwell into it.

_And maybe some still do._

“I remember being quite annoyed that people only wanted to get near me because of my looks and thrall, including your _boyfriend_ Ronald” she did not finish pronouncing those words when a wave of pain shot through her head and Hermione´s face turned green.

“I broke up with him” the Gryffindor muttered feeling a bit less sick.

“When?” Fleur stopped walking and turned around to face the English witch. She had her left eye closed and was rubbing her temple to soothe the sudden pain.

“Before we left The Burrow” Hermione clarified “I left him a note with Ginny”

“You broke up with him through a message in a parchment? And zey say I am ze cruel one” Fleur loud laugh was the only sound heard and the younger witch smiled embarrassed.

“Stop it, it was not that bad” Hermione reflected for a few seconds before turning to a still laughing Fleur “was it?” the question made the French woman laugh louder and the Gryffindor groaned annoyed before entering the library leaving a giggling French witch behind.

Hermione smiled at the sight of the Delacour crest on the lock. She took the pendant and chain from around her neck and approached the gate. As soon as Hermione’s fingers pressed the Delacour pendant, a click sounded, and the lower part of a key popped out.

Fleur had quietly followed and stood behind her. After a soft noise, the lock opened, and the Gryffindor placed it on a nearby table. Fleur opened the gate and walked inside scaring the English witch who did not hear her enter the library in the first place.

_To be able to open the lock that easily means that in fact she has a mate among us._

_But, whom?_

A pensive Fleur read the different spines and started taking books. Hermione walked in and started exploring the books. In an instant, she was covered on a golden light, so bright that made her close and rub her eyes. When she opened them again, the titles on the spines shone golden and were in English.

After finding all the books she considered necessary to be prepared, Fleur turned around and could not hold a surprised gasp when she saw Hermione reading one of the veela books. Feeling watched, Hermione looked up to gape at wide blue orbs.

“Can I take this one too? It is very interesting” Hermione pointed at the now closed book she was holding, _Veela: a history._

“S…Sure” Fleur suddenly stammered before handing her books she held to her younger companion before locking the gates and placing the key around Hermione´s neck who blushed at the sudden proximity “we can start reading them after dinner”

“But…” Hermione tried to protest to no avail.

“No buts, ´ermione” Fleur admonished “we will leave these in my room and I will show you around, I bet maman just showed you your room” at the Gryffindor´s nod, the French witch sighed annoyed before muttering in French something that included the words _maman_ and _rude_.

As soon as they reached Fleur´s room, the French witch took the books and placed them on her desk before grabbing Hermione´s hand and pulling her out of the room towards the back of her home. 

The moment Fleur opened the backdoor, Hermione gasped at the beauty of the place. They walked escorted by lavender flowers on the sides and then a medium size bush maze opened for them to explore.

“Ah, you liked the maze” the blonde witch smiled “Gabrielle and I used to play in that place a lot when we were younger”

“It is beautiful” the Gryffindor replied with her eyes still glued to the gorgeous setting.

“My maman used to place a small prize in the center of the maze and we used to race inside to get there first and enjoy the reward that normally were candy and it was a real challenge because the maze changes shape and size every time you step in” the French witch explained with a smile.

“Oh? The prim and proper mademoiselle Delacour is competitive?” Hermione raised her hands in fake exasperation “what has the world come to?” and Fleur rolled her eyes.

“Stop it, you know you are competitive too” the blonde woman replied with a scoff.

In a nearby gazebo, Apolline was having some tea with Josephine and were observing the younger witches’ exchange with amusement.

“How is it that they don’t see it? They are all over each other” Apolline remarked in veela with a raised eyebrow.

“Our veela are not blind and both are ridiculously oblivious, ma petite oiesau” the elder witch stated with an amused smile “let’s just make things progress a bit faster, shall we?”

“Annette” Josephine called, and an elf dressed in a light blue outfit appeared.

“Yes, Lady Josephine?” the creature asked in a soft voice.

“Set a plate of Fleur’s and Hermione’s favorite sweets at the center of the maze, please” Josephine ordered, and the elf nodded and disappeared with a soft pop.

“Expecto patronum” Josephine cast with a mere flick of her wand and a towering Philippine Eagle took form and landed on her extended left arm. After whispering a message in rapid veela, the grand bird took off and landed on Fleur’s left shoulder transmitting the message who made the younger Delacour blush.

“What did you tell her, maman?” Apolline asked curiously.

“I told her about the sweets that are awaiting them in the maze and that she should feed Hermione with them” Josephine commented nonchalantly and both women giggled like mischievous teenagers after the matriarch cast a second spell on the maze. This time wordless.

“Was that…?” Hermione pointed at the now vanishing blue bird.

“My grand- mère’s patronum, a Philippine eagle” Fleur took a calming breath to make her blush disappear “all of our patronus are birds”

“It is beautiful” Hermione added with a smile before turning to her companion “what did your grandmother want?”

“She…” Fleur cleared her voice as an attempt to forget picturing herself feeding a slightly blushing Hermione “she told me that there is a reward in the middle of the maze so, want to see who gets there first, mademoiselle Granger?” the blonde challenged.

“Oh, I will win this, Miss Delacour” Hermione replied in a defying tone while approaching the entrance she chose to use while Fleur walked to a farther one.

“Ready?” the blonde asked and ran inside before the Gryffindor was able to answer.

“Cheater!” Hermione yelled before running inside with a wide smile.


	8. Hydra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally caught up with the story as it is published on ffn. After this chapter, post will be on weekends. I hope that you have enjoyed the story and the way it's going. Remember to feed my muse with lovely reviews.  
> Enjoy!

_The long time lost halves would finally find the way home,_

_and their magie will reach the highest peak._

_The blessed ones will be the carriers of reformation and peace._

* * *

 

8.- Hydra

* * *

 

The maze stretched to a size like the one used back at Hogwarts during the triwizard tournament and both girls did not stop until they found a dead-end. In that moment, mischievous Hermione turned around and she took some time to look at the place she had just stopped.

The labyrinth had just been charmed by Josephine in a way that the ones inside were able to see the favorite flower of their potential mate blossoming from the walls. Hermione observed the cup-shaped deep purple flowers and raked her head trying to find the name.

She knew they were common in France and normally bloomed during late winter and early spring. They had a vast array of shades, from white to golden yellow and colder colors like the one in front of her.

The Gryffindor remembered reading a book about European flowers and their use in potions and she was quite sure she had seen a picture of this species. When she touched one of the delicate petals, the name came to mind.

“Crocus! I knew I had seen it before” Hermione exclaimed proud of her good memory. She took one of the flowers and magically reduced it to place it in one of her pockets since she felt this mysterious urge to give it to Fleur for no particular reason. Then, she remembered the competition and started to run again.

Not far from there, Fleur was observing the golden and pink flowers. She had worked with that species in her advanced potions class back at Beauxbatons. The French witch remembered quite well the propeller-shaped blossom and its golden center, like the Delacour crest.

“Frangipani” Fleur whispered and smiled. She cut one and was extremely careful of not getting in contact with the milky sap that emanated from it because it was quite poisonous “just like Hermione, beautiful and dangerous.”

After reducing the flower and transfigure a second one into an elegant crystal vase, she placed it in the breast pocket of her loose shirt and restarted her jog towards the center of the maze.

They got to the center at the same time panting for breath and despite Fleur’s protests, they finally settled for a draw. After calming down, they sat across from each other with a slight blush and smiled widely at the plates with their favorite desserts.

“Oh, your favorite sweets are éclairs? why I am not surprised” Hermione asked while an amused Fleur slapped her hand while she was trying to get one.

“You meant, _Éclair au chocolat,_ you ze English kill ze beauty of ze French language” the blonde witch stated in a thick accent and took one of the éclairs and had a bite of it before moaning in delight. While she was distracted, Hermione stole one éclair and started eating it. The soft flavor invaded her senses and a slight moan escaped her lips, as well.

Fleur opened her eyes at the alluring sound and blushed even more when her mind played tricks on her and showed visions of a different situation where those moans would be louder and longer. Shaking her head, she stole one of Hermione’s sweets. After a spoonful, she had to recognize that it was delicious.

“It is called Trifle and it might not be as fancy as your _éclair au chocolat,_ but it is delicious” Hermione commented before taking a cup of the dessert and eating a spoonful.

After having several sweet treats, a single éclair was remaining. Fleur took it and was about to eat it when she saw Hermione’s stare and she could not contain herself.

“Say ah” Fleur commanded, and the Gryffindor hesitated while her cheeks tuner dark pink “I know you want some, so let’s share” Hermione complied and let the also blushing French witch feed her.

High in the sky, an African crowned eagle patronus observed the interactions with interest. After eating the last piece of dessert, the Gryffindor remembered something.

“Oh, I think this flower suits you” Hermione engorged the flower she had taken before and presented it to Fleur who gasped surprised.

“This is my favorite flower, crocus” the French witch took it and placed behind her right ear, it fitted her perfectly and Hermione could not help but blush deeper “if I remember correctly, they belong to the iridaceae family and are a subfamily of the crocoideae and the sativus species” the Gryffindor stated, and Fleur nodded while the veela in her purred feeling proud.

“Frangipani is your favorite flower, non?” the blonde witch asked and Hermione nodded “from the family of the apocynaceae and the rubra species and this one belongs to the obtuse type” Fleur took the one she was hiding in her robes and engorged it as well “This flower has a tropical scent during nights and its milky sap can be quite poisonous, am I right, mademoiselle Granger?”

“You actually know it” Hermione exclaimed surprised of Fleur’s previous explanation, it was as through as the one she gave her.

“Oui, I am not only looks, mademoiselle ‘ermione” the blonde scoffed before giving the frangipani to the younger witch. Jolts of electricity were felt by both girls when their fingers brushed.

“I know that, and I like it” the Gryffindor whispered so low that Fleur thought she had imagined it.

* * *

 

Outside the maze, Apolline had summoned her patronus and sent it on a reconnaissance mission. Her gorgeous African crowned eagle patronus flew all the way to the center of the maze to be her eyes on her daughter’s endeavors with Hermione.

“You were right, maman” Apolline commented when seeing what her patronus was showing her. Thanks to their veela magic, all the Delacour patronus were able to not only transmit messages but serve as visual spies for them with some distance restrictions bound to the magic of the caster “these two are just so close, c'est ridicule”

“Let them be, they will come around very soon” Josephine stated before taking another sip of her tea “just trust me on that.”

* * *

 

“Your dessert was good, ‘ermione” blonde witch commented with a smile.

“I liked yours as well and I think I would like to try them again soon” the younger witch replied while looking around “by the way, do we have to go all the way back to exit the maze?”

“Non, there is a veela spell for it that I can teach you later” the French witch took her wand from her robes and extended her right hand to Hermione who stood up “let’s go”

“Sortie” Fleur exclaimed while raising her wand and the Gryffindor noticed that the older witch was left-handed. Soon, the bushes started moving around them until they made a straight path out. On the right side, Fleur’s favorite flower could be seen covering the bushes while on the left was with Hermione’s.

It was getting dark when they left the maze. Fleur suggested her to wash up before dinner, so they headed to their rooms. Both noticed that the nausea and the headaches were not bothering them that much, but they decided not to dwell on that and just be grateful to be able to take a break of those annoying symptoms.

* * *

 

Around half an hour later, Fleur knocked on Hermione’s connecting door before entering the room and she frowned when she found it empty. When she heard sounds coming from the bathroom, the veela in her settled down.

_We should start working on the ritual and the spell tonight, my veela is too restless and it’s draining my magie too quickly._

“Fleur?” Hermione whispered, and the blonde turned around and she took a deep breath. The Gryffindor was wearing her hair in a high ponytail and her bangs were combed to the right. Soft curls fell down her sides of her head framing her freckled face.

Her attire was simple and muggle like. A pair of flat sandals, tight dark jeans with a sleeveless dark green chiffon blouse made her look stunning and Fleur just stood there gaping at the younger witch that shifted uncomfortably.

“Do I look bad? Should I change into something else?” Hermione asked with a slight hint of doubt. She did not know why but she wanted to stay on the good side of Fleur’s family.

“Non, you look beautiful ‘ermione but something is missing” the blonde witch frowned and looked around for what she thought it would complete the attire. She found the object on a nearby desk. After approaching as close as possible to Hermione, she clasped the chain with the Delacour pendant around the Gryffindor’s neck.

“Carry this with you at all times” Fleur stated in a serious tone “it will show that you are a member of my family and you deserve the same respect as any of us.” The younger witch nodded.

In that same moment, her eyes looked up and saw how beautiful Fleur looked. She had her hair in a loose updo with bangs and flushed cheeks. Her swanlike neck seemed longer and more elegant as her simple yet fitting attire. She was in a white shirt with the first three buttons undone, a dark blue skirt that barely reached her knees and white sandals.

_Veela are beautifully blessed creatures._

“Would you do me the honor to accompany me to ze dining room, mademoiselle Hermione?” Fleur extended her left arm in a very gentlemanly way and the Gryffindor just sighed with a smile, the French witch always found an amusing approach that the younger girl found endearing.

Without knowing, both had fallen for each other but were equally afraid of taking the first step. The Gryffindor complied, and both left the room towards the dining room.

* * *

 

The dinner was an interesting occurrence where Fleur was teased in veela by her mother and grandmother after they saw the pendant the Gryffindor was wearing whilst Hermione remained clueless. Once they finished, all headed to the inner temple to check on Gabrielle.

The youngest Delacour was sitting reading a book when her family members, plus Hermione, entered the place.

“Long time no see, ‘ermione” the smaller blonde greeted “I am sorry I don’t stand up to give you a hug and a kiss because…well, you know I am dying here” she smiled cheekily, and the Gryffindor just shook her head with a smile.

“You Delacour sisters have a weird sense of humor” Hermione stated before approaching the youngest blonde and gave her a hug and proceeded to examine her.

“Probably, but you like us anyways” the Gryffindor’s blushed “some more than others, I see” Gabrielle muttered in veela and Fleur shot her a glare that was completely ignored by her younger sister.

Hermione asked Gabrielle about her injures and examined some of them. She tried to keep her cool at the younger blonde’s injured leg, but she could not help but worry. Minutes later, Gabrielle took a couple of potions Hermione had with her plus some other of veela origin and went back to sleep.

Her waking times were getting longer, but they drained too much of her magic, which is why her grandmother had her taking sleeping draught plus other veela potions that were restoring her _magie_ that was almost depleted when she tried to escape during the attack at Beauxbatons.

“She will be sleeping for a while, so we should go to the studio instead” Josephine offered and all followed suit down the hall, the big office was right after the library.

After sitting next to Fleur, she unconsciously took the blonde’s hand in hers. It had become a habit when she felt nervous and needed some sort of comfort. Noticing this, the younger French witch smiled softly and started drawing small circles with her thumb and the Gryffindor relaxed almost immediately.

“As I told Fleur before, Gabrielle’s condition is stable but still delicate” Josephine started “we need to cast a spell like the one my granddaughter used on you but stronger”

“Another beauté ignis, then” Hermione remarked.

“Yes, but because the receiver would be one of our kind, we would need more than one of us as casters to be successful” Apolline added “that is why it is imperative that Fleur becomes one with the veela in her”

“Your magic is linked to Fleur’s since she used that spell in you” Josephine explained “so you will have to aid her to become one with her inner creature”

“She explained to me that we will have to use the spell together and follow a ritual, but she has not elaborated on the details yet” Hermione defended the younger blonde who smiled proudly until her grandmother glared at her.

“I was going to tell her everything tonight when we retire to our rooms, grand-mère” Fleur excused herself and smiled nervously.

“Fine” Josephine replied in a serious tone before turning to Hermione again “have you ever pictured using your magic as one of the six elements?” the Gryffindor shook her head.

“As you know there are six magical elements, fire, water, wind, earth, light and dark elemental magic, or _magie_ that it’s what we call it in veela” the clan’s head explained “ours is fire so most of our spells are based on it” Hermione nodded with interest.

“After assessing your magic, I was able to see which element you are prone to” Josephine smiled at how engaged the Gryffindor was “since your magic is compatible with Fleur’s you can use fire element as we do. Normally muggle-born have the advantage of assimilating elemental magic faster than any of us since you have no heritage restraints. In your case, the one that you have more latent skills is fire, but you can also develop a second and even a third elemental magic if you become strong enough.”

“You said the ritual will be in three days” Hermione added deep in thought “how I am going to be able to use fire magic in that short period of time since I have never tried it before?” the Gryffindor could not help but feel extremely anxious.

“Do not panic, Hermione” Josephine replied softly “as I said before, your magic and Fleur’s are linked so she will help you out” 

“I have a good control of my element ‘ermione” the blonde next to her added “we will start working on that tonight”

“Great” Josephine leaned back on her chair “we will leave you two to that, then” the younger witches stood up and walked towards the door “ah, and one more thing, mademoiselle Hermione”

“Yes?” brown orbs turned to gape at Josephine’s azures.

“Trust” the Gryffindor nodded, and Fleur took her by the hand and both left the room leaving Josephine and Apolline alone.

“Do you think she can do it, maman?”

“If she trusts Fleur, the magic and the feelings they share, she will be” Josephine sighed with a small smile “I just hope they realize them everything soon, it will make things easier for both of them”

* * *

 

After entering the room, Fleur took the book Hermione had just grabbed and the latter scowled with a sigh.

“We will get to the book part soon but first let’s try to cast some fire magic, oui?” the blonde witch suggested, and Hermione nodded before leaving the book and moving to stand in front of her.

“The fundaments are the same as the relaxation exercise I taught you” Fleur commented, and Hermione closed her eyes and her royal blue magical threads started exuding from her.

“Very good, now imagine it taking the shape of flames floating around your hands” the blonde witch instructed. Soon, the threads started changing into small blue flames that played around Hermione’s open palms. Fleur used her magic and her thrall changed from bubbles to golden flames, as well.

“Open your eyes, ‘ermione” the French witch ordered, and the Gryffindor gasped surprised when she saw her now flaming blue hands.

“This is the real nature of your magic” Fleur took a step forward and Hermione’s eyes widened when she saw the golden flames “the blue fire won’t hurt you and it is stronger than any shielding charm you can cast”

“Can I touch yours?” Fleur nodded, and Hermione touched the golden flames that just warmed her and started teasing her own. Blue flames now surrounded the blonde’s arms that felt too warm all of a sudden.

“We will need to do something similar during the ritual but bigger” Fleur whispered “you have to create a shield with your fire and protect me when I will do the same with mine” 

“But you need to have a better handle of it, so we don’t get burned” the French witch added before wincing slightly “the fire is directly related to your emotions, so you need a cool head and a calm heart to keep control of it”

“I am sorry” Hermione tried to withdraw her hands, but Fleur held them firmly.

“Non, let’s practice a bit more” the blonde witch ordered, and the Gryffindor could not say no “focus on the warmth and make it comfortable. Use nice memories as fuel”

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She pictured the flames covering both her arms and Fleur’s. She tried to recreate the warmth of her mother’s touch and apply it to her blue fire. Soon, it grew stronger but kept a comforting temperature that felt like a hug.

“Very good, ‘ermione” Fleur smiled proudly. The Gryffindor was such a brilliant student “now let me expand my fire to cover you until your waist but please open your eyes” brown orbs locked with intense blue and golden while she felt the warmth of Fleur’s fire invade her chest neck and back.

“I will cover your head now and don’t worry, my flames won’t suffocate you” the blonde witch whispered with a smile “just trust me”

_Trust_. Josephine’s words came to Hermione’s mind and she nodded.

Soon, golden flames covered the Gryffindor’s head, but she was able to breathe normally. It felt warmer but pleasant, like Fleur’s hands brushing against her skin. A blush started appearing on both witches. Despite being holding hands, the touch of the flames felt more intense and intimate.

“Can I try it?” Hermione asked with confidence.

“Oui” the blonde whispered with a smile.

The Gryffindor focused on her blue flames and tried to engulf Fleur. Soon, her arms, waist and back were covered in royal blue.

“I trust you, ‘ermione” Fleur whispered, and the English witch smiled back. Her flames grew taller and covered the blonde’s head with no problem.

“Très bon!” the French witch exclaimed surprised. Normally it would take weeks to a veela to have this control. Hermione was definitely truly gifted “it is a good progress, but we should stop by now because I can sense that you are exhausted” Fleur suggested knowing what would happen if they kept it up.

“But, why? I feel oka…” the Gryffindor could not finish the phrase when her flames vanished, and her eyes rolled back. Her fire elemental magic drained too much from her magical core and she fainted into Fleur’s expecting arms.

“So stubborn” the French witch giggled amused before holding Hermione in her arms and placed her in her bed.

_But definitely adorable._

With a flick of her wand, the French witch changed hers and the Gryffindor’s clothes and covered their bodies with thick blankets before turning the lights off and hugged the younger witch who smiled in her sleep.

“Sweet dreams, mon coeur” Fleur whispered before placing a kiss on Hermione’s forehead and close her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can suggest the title of the next chapter, my only condition is that it has to be a mythological creature. You will get a mention and my thanks in the story.


	9. Arae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details about the ritual and how veela transformation is. They are so cute together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so behind updating here! the story has 16 chapters so far so I will post double today.

_The long time lost halves would finally find the way home,_

_and their magie will reach the highest peak._

_The blessed ones will be the carriers of reformation and peace._

* * *

9.- Arae

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up engulfed by a familiar warmth. She lazily opened her brown orbs and gaped at the relaxed face of Fleur that was just centimeters from hers. This time she did not blush and just enjoyed the closeness.

The Gryffindor felt exhausted after using her elemental magic for the first time. She had used it before through Fleur's relaxation exercise but never as  _flames that engulfed others_.

To say that the English witch was surprised of her power was an understatement. She knew that she had abundant academic knowledge but feeling fire going through her limbs was a new and pleasant sensation.

Hermione was adamant on controlling her flames as fast as possible to help Fleur become one with her veela and also to get rid of her own nightmares and scars.

Taking one of the books they brought from the library, the English witch started to read trying hard not to wake Fleur who now had her arm wrapped around her waist and mumbled something in French before continuing sleeping.

She was so engrossed on the book that did not feel how Fleur woke up and stared at her for a long time. It was not until a pair of glasses were placed in front of her that Hermione blinked to see the slender hands of the French witch holding the specs.

"There is a reason why I gave you these, mademoiselle 'ermione" Fleur scolded and with a sigh, the Gryffindor put them on before mumbling a soft  _good morning_.

"Good morning to you too" the blonde added stifling a yawn and Hermione smiled. Those intimate moments were something the Gryffindor treasured, when they were themselves and were comfortable on each other's company "I assume that you are ahead with your reading"

"Actually some, just half of this book" Fleur's eyes widened.

"That is a lot, 'ermione" the French witch was surprised "do you have any questions?"

"Actually yes" the Gryffindor nodded "as far I had read, it says that in order for you to become one with the veela in you, it is necessary that you transform while I use my elemental magic to protect you until you two become one" Hermione lowered her glasses to the tip of her nose, gesture that Fleur found endearing.

"Oui, that is correct" the French witch nodded before leaning against the headboard.

"What is this  _transformation_  the book talks about? I have read about something like that back at Hogwarts, but they sounded more like fairytales than something based on facts"

"Well, you know that I am a veela" Hermione nodded "we are magical beings and we do have a creature side that helps us enhance our senses and it does have a physical form"

"The book I read back then had some drawings about that" the Gryffindor elaborated "according to that, you mutate into a birdlike creature with a beak and talons" at this, Fleur could not help but laugh. After seeing Hermione's puzzled face, the French witch took several deep breaths to calm down.

"Well, we do transform but, a beak and talons? C'est ridicule!" the blonde raised her arms in fake exasperation "we do change but we don't have those you mention but feathers and wings, it is actually quite alluring, I might add" the blonde giggled at the Gryffindor's raised eyebrow "or so they say"

"So, I would have to create a fire cocoon to help you two fuse?" Hermione asked, and Fleur nodded with a smile.

"Yes, because I will need to be one with my veela in order to complete the occultatum vérité successfully and get rid of the curse of the beauté ignis" Fleur stated in a serious tone "talking about that…Annette" the blonde witch called and Josephine's elf appeared "please bring the potion my grand-mère gave us yesterday" the elf nodded and disappeared and reappeared in a few seconds with a tray and two glasses with the golden liquid.

Both girls drank it promptly and could not help but blush at the favorite flavors and smells of the other they just experienced again. Annette announced them that Apolline and Josephine were waiting for them at the gardens to have lunch, fact that surprised both witches who assumed that it was morning time instead of this late.

The blonde witch thanked the elf who disappeared again, and Hermione walked to her room to get ready. A few minutes later, both witches walked hand in hand towards the garden where the elder Delacour were waiting for them.

"They look closer today" Apolline whispered in rapid veela and Josephine nodded.

"Had a good night's sleep, Hermione?" the clan's head asked with a wide smile when the Gryffindor blushed before nodding.

"We had been sleeping in the same bed recently, it helps 'ermione with her nightmares" Fleur added defensively.

"I bet it does" Apolline murmured and her mother stifled a laugh.

"On the other hand, 'ermione was able to handle her fire and covered me up to my waist" Fleur proudly added either Apolline or Josephine's eyes widened in clear surprise.

"Those are very good news, congratulations mademoiselle Hermione" the clan's head exclaimed "but I am more worried about your energy levels"

"Well…" the Gryffindor smiled nervously.

"Did you black out?" the matriarch asked on a serious tone and the English witch nodded "I see"

"Isn't that normal, grand-mère?" Fleur asked with worry in her voice.

"Yes, but we need to help her boost her magical core, so it supports the strains of the elemental magic" Apolline commented.

"Annette" Josephine called, and the small elf appeared and bowed respectfully "please bring me the Delacour chest" in an instant, a small chest was placed in the matriarch's hands. It was dark brown with golden decorations and the Delacour crest engraved with lapis lazuli "come here with Fleur's key, Hermione"

Unclasping the chain, the Gryffindor placed on top of the crest and it opened with a soft click. Inside, there were three small bottles with cork stoppers. One had a transparent liquid while other was golden in color and the last one turned into royal blue as soon as Hermione grazed the surface.

"The first one will help you stabilize your magic" Josephine commented pointing at the transparent liquid "the golden one will make your magical core to expand so you won't pass out again" she now pointed at the last one "this will strengthen your elemental magic making it easier to control"

"How do I take them?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

"You will take half after lunch and the rest before tonight's training" Apolline instructed and the Gryffindor nodded.

"Now that this has been explained, let's eat" Josephine exclaimed with a warm smile.

They had lunch talking about Hogwarts and the French witches compared it with Beauxbatons. After she finished her dessert, Hermione drank half of the potions and she felt how her inner flames felt calmer and more controlled. She also sensed how her magical core felt different and the Gryffindor assumed that it would have enough space to hold her newfound power.

Josephine recommended them to have the afternoon off so after visiting Gabrielle, both Fleur and Hermione grabbed some books from the former's room and the French witch gave some instructions to her own elf, Nanette to make some preparations.

Both women headed towards the woods and walked for around ten minutes until they found a grassy patch among the forest. There, Nanette had just spread a blanket near some tree trunks and both girls sat and started reading. Hermione fixed her glasses which magically adapted to her face. She handed Fleur her own and they started reading the books they had taken the day before.

They did not stop until Hermione's grumbling stomach made them take a break. Fleur teased the Gryffindor until her face was crimson. A blushing English witch fed a now flushed blonde.

Those unexpected actions made the veela in Fleur purr and her human part felt even more attracted to Hermione. The headaches and nauseas were almost gone, and both were really glad about that. After having a quick dinner, both girls came back to Fleur's room. Hermione went to hers to change while the French witch did the same in hers.

"Take your potions, 'ermione" Fleur adviced when she sensed that the English witch had come back to her room. The Gryffindor took them and stood behind the blonde.

"I am ready" Hermione stated.

"We will try something different today" Fleur commented "first, focus on your magic and turn it into fire" the English witch complied and soon her hands and arms were covered in blue flames "during the first part of the ritual we won't touch or be near each other so we need to manage to cover each other without any physical contact" golden fire did a beeline and surrounded Hermione's feet.

"Focus on your magic and make it move without touching me" Fleur instructed, and Hermione took a deep breath. Soon, blue flames pooled around the blonde witch who smiled satisfied "very good, now keep the same distance and try to cover me up to my waist, like this" golden flames grew taller until they reached Hermione's waist without touching but engulfing the Gryffindor.

After taking a few deep breaths, Hermione felt that her fire was stable enough to continue. Blue flames moved up when the English witch raised her palms. Always the overachiever, the brown-haired teen pushed her elemental magic forward and now her blue fire was engulfing Fleur up to her shoulders.

"Show off" the blonde witch teased, and Hermione smiled "now, let's complete the cocoon and keep it steady for five minutes" the Gryffindor complied, and both girls were covered by each other's flames.

Sweat started pooling over Hermione's right eyebrow after the third minute. She felt her magic falter slightly.

"Breath 'ermione" Fleur whispered and her flames carried her voice before grazing the Gryffindor's skin. A sudden surge of magic was felt, and the blue flames grew stronger "feed from my  _magie_  and I will take some from yours to keep the connection"

When Hermione tapped on Fleur's magic she felt like and explosion of power inside her. Both flames became stronger and they were able to keep the protective shields for half an hour straight until it was the French witch that broke the connection.

"That was excellent, 'ermione" the blonde smiled "we would need to keep it for an hour or two during the first part of the ritual"

"We held it strong for half an hour, so it is safe to say that we will make it" the Gryffindor stated rather proudly.

"It has to be stronger because it needs to hold me while I transform" Fleur "the strength of the shield is more important than the time length on this particular situation"

"I understand" Hermione frowned "does your transformation hurt?"

"A bit, but the most important part is that my veela and I will become one and that's the part that might take some time, that is why it is very important that you keep the shield up because that connection will help breaking the curse and completing the occultatum vérité" Fleur explained "when it is almost complete you will be able to see what I see about you and the distance between us will disappear"

"What do you mean?" the Gryffindor tilted her head confused.

"Remember that I told you that we won't touch during the ritual?" Fleur asked, and the English witch nodded "well, we will be on different locations that is why our magic bond must be strong enough, so the shield can hold us safe"

"I see"

"When that part is done, the moment we cast the occultatum vérité our magic will make us move towards the other and we will be facing each other for the last part of the process"

"What happens next? The texts don't elaborate on that"

"Well, as far as I know, we will face our fears and we will protect each other" Fleur took Hermione's hand before sitting on the bed "after that, the occultatum vérité will be completed and the beauté ignis curse will be broken for good"

"So, it is basically doing everything as told and hoping for the best?" Hermione sighed.

"Apparently, the ritual varies depending on the couple so that is why there are no written registers on them but myths"

"Myths?"

"Yes, according to this…" Fleur took the last book on the pile they brought from the library and read the end of it out loud "the long-time lost halves would finally find the way home and their  _magie_  will reach the highest peak. The blessed ones will be the carriers of reformation and peace"

"Sounds like a prophecy" the Gryffindor added.

"Let's just focus on casting it right and get out of it without harm, 'ermione" Fleur added with a smile "I want to help you and Gabrielle, of course. You are my two most important people and my upmost priority" the blonde witch grabbed Hermione's hands and golden bubbles broke loose. They were soon joined by royal blue threads. The lights became brighter and time slowed down once more.

Fleur took a step forward and leaned down slowly. Hermione could not help but stare at those enticing blue and slightly golden orbs approached a bit more. The closer they got, the slower time moved. Now, they were just a mere centimeter apart, they could feel each other's breaths tickling their skins. Both closed her eyes at unison.

And then, the moment was broken when a knock was heard coming from the door and the lights darkened, the bubbles and threads disappeared, and Fleur cursed in French.

"Merde, whoever it is I will 'ex you!" the blonde witch opened the door with such strength that Hermione thought that it would fall apart.

"And why would you do that?" a stern voice asked, and Fleur took a step back.

"I…am sorry, grand-mère" the younger French witch sighed annoyed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Josephine entered the room to see the English witch feeling suddenly fascinated with a blue flame she just summoned to hide her deep blush "I can see that your training is going well, Hermione"

"In fact, it is" the Gryffindor raised her hand and her summoned flames shot towards Fleur and engulfed her from her feet up to her waist "your granddaughter is an excellent teacher"

"I can tell" Josephine chuckled at Fleur's pout. She loved to upset her heiress more that she would ever admit "I just came by to bring you two, this" she withdrew the golden potion from her robes and set it in Hermione's left hand "take half before going to bed and the rest in the morning. The symptoms would recede even more, and your magic won't have to fight the curse and solely focus on your magie"

"Thank you very much, Josephine" Hermione added with a small smile.

"Good night you two" the matriarch walked out and turned with an amused smile "and careful with the fire, I would not like to wake up to a villa in flames, it is too hot in here as it is"

"Grand-mère!" Fleur exclaimed embarrassed at her Grandmother's innuendo before slamming the door. Josephine's laugh could be heard all the way down the hall "let's rest for now 'ermione"

"Sure"

"Um, 'ermione?"

"Yes?" the Gryffindor tried hard to stifle a laugh.

"Can you release the flames keeping me in place?"

"But you said my fire won't hurt you" Hermione teased, and Fleur rolled her eyes.

"Bon, then" the blonde witch used her own flames and extinguished Hermione's and engulfed the Gryffindor with hers up to her neck.

"Very mature" the English witch exclaimed in fake exasperation and Fleur smiled with mirth while approaching slowly.

"Try to break my  _magie_ " Fleur instructed half serious "it will help you with stability"

Hermione turned serious and took a deep breath. After closing her eyes, she pictured her magic growing stronger and her flames turned sharp as blades that went past Fleur's fire like a knife through butter. And they just did that to the French blonde's surprise.

"Très bon, 'ermione" the French witch smiled proudly and hugged the younger teen "that was excellent"

"Thank you, I am trying hard" Hermione couldn't stop her yawn. Certainly, this display of magic drained her but not as much as before thanks to the Delacour's potions.

"Tomorrow we will continue working on endurance now that you manage to control the flames" the blonde took Hermione's hand and walked towards her bed.

"I will go to my room, then" the English witch whispered, and Fleur raised an eyebrow.

"Non, you will sleep here" the blonde stated firmly "that way you won't have nightmares, we agreed on that on our way here, remember? Besides, you slept here last night"

"There's no way to win an argument against you, then?" the Gryffindor tried to protest to no avail.

"Non" Fleur smiled cheekily.

"Fine, then" Hermione rolled her eyes in fake annoyance.

With a flick of her wand, the Gryffindor changed them into comfortable clothes and she sat on the bed while Fleur sat on a stool to brush her hair.

Hermione tried hard to keep her eyes open but, as soon as her head touched the pillow, exhaustion took the best of her and she fell asleep almost immediately. After finishing fixing her hair, a smiling Fleur hugged the younger witch and closed her eyes. A soft  _good night_ was whispered, and she brushed her lips close to the Gryffindor's before drifting off with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Strangely enough, it was Fleur who woke up first. The veela in her was purring satisfied by having Hermione in her arms. The Gryffindor hadn't had a nightmare since both shared a bed and that made the blonde witch extremely happy.

Soft curls fell on Hermione's face and Fleur smiled tenderly. She did not want to recognize the reasons, but she would love to wake up next to the Gryffindor from now on. Azure orbs observed how sweet the younger witch looked while relaxed. How cute her freckles were and how her curly hair shone with hints of gold when sunrays grazed it.

_I like Hermione, I can't deny it anymore._

_We will talk after the ritual and I will tell her how I feel._

Fleur tried to get out of bed when soft arms sneaked around her waist holding her tight. Lazy browns opened slowly and a small smile adorned Hermione's sleepy face.

"Stay, please" brown curls landed on Fleur's chest where the Gryffindor rested her head on it and the blonde's heart started racing.

"Bon" the French witch whispered with a smile and held the younger teen tight before closing her eyes once more. They did not see the African Crowned Eagle patronus spying through the window which vanished a few seconds later.

"They are adorable" Josephine commented before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I know Fleur has feelings for her, it is just too evident" Apolline replied with a sigh "what I don't understand is why they haven't confessed"

"Maybe because my petite-fille is not as confident as we thought" Josephine added "one thing it's using the veela to aid us which let me add, does most of the work" the matriarch leaned back on her chair and sighed "another completely different is to have to do everything like muggles do, following a hunch"

"Now I understand why she is behaving like that" Apolline sighed.

"That is why I will ask you gently to stop spying on her, ma oiesau" Josephine glared at her daughter "and it is not a suggestion"

"Fine, maman I will leave the two of them alone" Apolline remarked with resignation.

"And then you complain about Gabrielle and her antics when you are just behaving like her" Josephine scolded her oldest daughter "not even your sister behaves like this"

"Oh, yes my dear sister Thérèse, the Saint" Apolline scoffed and the clan's head rolled her eyes.

"You two are adults, married and already have children" Josephine sighed "it is ridiculous that you still have a rivalry. Let me remind you that Thérèse and my granddaughter Cecile offered to lead the defense of Beauxbatons against the death eaters that almost killed  _your_ baby daughter"

"I know, and I am grateful about that, in fact" Apolline stood up and summoned a tray with potions and some food "I will head to the outer temple to check on her and my niece" Apolline gave her mother a small smile "Has Cecile come back yet?"

"No, but she sent her patronus to notify that she will arrive in the next few days after she made sure Beauxbatons is completely safe again" the clan's head replied and Apolline nodded before leaving the dining room.

"It's like I never stop having two baby daughters" Josephine exclaimed with a sigh. Her cerulean eyes looked at the door that was opening again, letting her granddaughter and companion in.

"Good morning, girls" the elder blonde greeted.

"Grand-mère" Fleur smiled and kissed Josephine's cheeks before seating next to her with Hermione across from the two Delacour witches.

"Good morning, Josephine" the Gryffindor greeted with a smile.

"I see that you don't look that tired anymore" the matriarch snickered, and the English witch nodded.

"The potions did wonders" Hermione stole a glance at Fleur before continuing, "I just needed a good night's sleep"

"Or several" Josephine pointed out while taking a croissant "you are very close to my granddaughter, I see"

"Well, to tell you the truth, we were not at first" Hermione chuckled, and Fleur smiled at the memory "I met your granddaughter during the triwizard tournament and she was all what us English think of French people: arrogant, opinionated and beautiful" the last part was not more than a whisper bur Josephine got it and laughed.

"I was not that bad" Fleur pouted with a slight blush due to Hermione's last comment.

"Yes, you were" the Gryffindor remarked "between that cocky entrance at Hogwarts and your blue uniform you got all the boys drooling over you"

"And probably some girls" Josephine murmured in veela and Fleur's cheeks burned crimson.

"Anyways, we did not talk much back then, but your granddaughter was good at leaving a sour impression" Hermione smiled "but then, she joined the Order and offered her home as a safe house" the Gryffindor's expression grew serious when sad memories filtered.

"After I was tortured by one of the death eaters, she was the one making sure I was back to health and I am eternally grateful for that" Hermione's gaze softened, and her cheeks turned soft pink.

"Despite placing a curse, too?" Josephine asked in a serious tone.

"Well, she saved my life by doing what she did so, I will call it collateral damage," Hermione stated with confidence. The Gryffindor had decided to stop lying to herself and be true about her feelings but, not yet and not in front of the head of the Delacour clan "and I will never stop thanking her kindness"

"I am glad then" Josephine took a last sip of her coffee "I hope my granddaughter has been a good hostess and teacher"

"The best" Hermione promptly replied and looked away trying to avoid a blush.

"Oh?" Josephine exclaimed amused "then we can try out how strong your magic had become, then"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably on her seat. She had this vague hunch that the comment was more a challenge that a mere suggestion "You will protect Fleur with your flames while I try to break-in"

"Now?" the younger Delacour asked with concern.

"After you two are done eating, of course" Josephine stood from her chair and walked out of the dining room "when you are ready, meet me in the forest behind the maze, Fleur knows the exact location"

"But grand-mère…" the younger Delacour tried to protest.

"It was not a suggestion, ma petite-fille" Josephine stated in a commanding tone and Fleur closed her mouth shut, she knew better than contradict her grandmother "see you in a few minutes, girls"

The moment Josephine closed the door of the dining room, Hermione turned to the blonde witch with worry in her eyes.

"This is a test, isn't it?" the frowning Gryffindor asked aloud.

"Oui" Fleur replied looking down "she wants to make sure that we are ready"

"We?" Hermione looked up "she said that she was going to try my elemental magic proficiency, not yours"

"We will see, then" Fleur whispered before taking a croissant while the Gryffindor poured coffee for them both. They decided to eat in silence, deep in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun, Josephine can be scary. Some things to add. Beauté ignis and Occultatum vérité are of my invention. I had explained about the first one before so no additional comments, but about the second, it is very important and will trigger a lot of surprises and no, I won't elaborate on how it goes until you read the ritual, sowwy. Pm or review your thoughts and make my day brighter in the process. Thanks again for reading.


	10. Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine tests Hermione. They are killing me with their sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, double update today. Six more chapters to go but I won't post them today.

* * *

_The long time lost halves would finally find the way home,_

_and their magie will reach the highest peak._

_The blessed ones will be the carriers of reformation and peace._

* * *

10.- Siren

* * *

"Let's go, 'ermione" Fleur took the Gryffindor's hand and led her towards the forest where they had a picnic the day before. They walked past the grassy patch the witches had lunch yesterday and kept following the same path for a few more minutes.

Suddenly, the forest opened leading to a flat area surrounded by tall trees. There, standing in the middle of the grassy space with her wand in hand was Josephine Delacour.

"I am sorry for keeping you waiting, grand-mère" Fleur and Hermione bowed their heads slightly without letting go of each other's hands.

"It is fine girls, I just got here myself but let's not waste any more time" Josephine's smile turned into a serious expression "First, stand over there, Hermione" the older Delacour pointed to a far corner of the area and the Gryffindor complied but only after the younger blonde witch smiled at her.

"Now Fleur, go to the opposite side" the clan's head ordered, and her granddaughter obeyed while Josephine walked to the middle of the area. The Gryffindor secured her wand on her side and raised her head to meet Josephine's.

"Hermione, please use your  _magie_  to protect Fleur" the Gryffindor nodded and closed her eyes to focus. Soon, royal blue threads emerged from her hands and turned into flames. They landed on the ground and made a beeline towards an expecting Fleur that stood still as soon as the azure blazes started surrounding her.

It took a few seconds until the French witch was completely engulfed by Hermione's magic and the Gryffindor opened her eyes. Despite her fire covering the French witch, she was able to sense that Fleur was smiling.

"I am ready," the English witch, stated with self-assurance and the clan's head nodded before shooting several basic spells towards her granddaughter that they were easily deflected.

"Very good" the head's clan smiled before raising her wand once more "let's try a more aggressive approach, then" Hermione took a deep breath and tried to kept her flames steady.

"Bombarda!" Josephine exclaimed, and a huge explosion hit the shield, which faltered slightly but continued protecting Fleur. Hermione had just smiled for an instant when a succession of rapid more advanced spells hit the shield, but it kept its ground.

"Very impressive display, Hermione" Josephine exclaimed surprised before pointing her wand at the Gryffindor "but you are wide open" the English witch swallowed hard but did not leave Fleur unprotected. Her brown orbs closed as she braced herself for the impact.

After waiting for a few seconds and not feeling any spell hitting her, Hermione opened her eyes and her chocolate orbs widened when she saw a golden shield surrounding her. She would recognize that magic signature anywhere. It was Fleur's.

"You won't harm her, grand-mère," the younger blonde witch stated firmly, and Josephine smiled.

"Let's see about that" the clan's head raised her wand one more time and pointed at the golden shield "Bombarda maxima" an even bigger explosion hit the shield, but it did not stop protecting the Gryffindor even after a succession of different advanced spells thrown at both shields "Confringo"

"Impressive, but I am not done" Josephine commented with a smile before transforming. Soon, purple and golden wings stretched and Josephine attacked with wordless spells and her own mauve flames and the girls continue unscathed and surrounded by their fire.

"Expulso" two giant explosions smashed both shields and they weakened but never stopped engulfing and protecting the witches.

"Ok, that is enough. I can tell that you both are ready" Josephine was clearly impressed by the magical strength and control they had.

Soon, both royal blue and golden flames extinguished, and Hermione landed on her knees panting heavily. Seeing this, Fleur started walking towards the Gryffindor but in a slow pace due to her shaky knees.

"You two did well; the curse will be broken for sure" Josephine exclaimed rather proudly before her wings vanished. Approaching Hermione, the clan's head extended her hand towards the Gryffindor to help her stand "you are a very strong witch, mademoiselle Hermione. The first muggle to endure my magie, actually"

The Gryffindor smiled back and got to her feet with the clan's head help. Fleur approached and wrapped a protective arm around the waist of the brown-haired witch and glared at her grandmother.

"You didn't have to attack us full force, grand-mère" enraged dark blue and golden glared at amused lighter azures.

"It is a very risky spell if done wrong, Fleur" Josephine rubbed her granddaughter's arm reassuringly "I had to make sure that you were ready for tomorrow and you two are"

"Can we sit for a moment, please?" Hermione asked weakly and her knees gave out once more. Luckily, Fleur was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

* * *

When brown orbs reopened, relieved blue looked down at her. They were now in Fleur's bed and the Gryffindor's head was resting in the crook of the neck of the blonde witch. She felt so tired that she did not bother to blush and just sighed with a small smile.

"You fainted after we finished, 'ermione" the French witch stated and gave the younger one a small hug and a smile "we are ready for tomorrow"

"I am glad to hear that" the Gryffindor sighed relieved.

"We need to drink more replenishing potions to get our energy back and we will relax the rest of the day" Fleur smiled and placed a brown curl behind Hermione's ear and both witches tried hard to fight a blush to no avail.

Their closeness had grown exponentially the more time they spent together. Both knew what it meant but breaking the silence had proved to be quite challenging for the witches.

"Can we stay like this a bit more?" Hermione whispered enjoying the closeness and soothing scent of the French witch.

"Of course, mon coeur" Fleur replied nonchalantly, and her eyes widened at the words she just blurted.

_She just called me her heart._

_Could it be…?_  Hermione's heart started racing and her cheeks tinted a pale pink.

"Let's read something" the blonde witch promptly added and handed a book and her glasses to the Gryffindor who smiled and started devouring the text not giving her time to process the previous incident further.

_I call her my heart._

_Merde, I cannot be more evident._

Both witches started reading and had some food brought by Fleur's elf. It was late afternoon when they entered Josephine's studio and took a final dose of replenishing potions. Before they left the comfortable armchairs of the studio, Josephine started answering the couple's additional questions about the ritual.

"Yes, Hermione you are correct" Josephine added with a proud smile.

"Five points for  _ze Gryffindor_ " Fleur whispered with a wide grin.

"So stingy, at least give me ten" Hermione added with a roll of her eyes before swatting the blonde's arm and Josephine chuckled amused.

"As I was saying" the clan's head commented in a serious tone "after you finish helping Fleur, you two will cast  _occultatum vérité_  and as you stated, it consists of three parts"

"That is why I want to know more about it, Josephine" the Gryffindor remarked on a slightly nervous tone. She hated ignoring things "because none of the books elaborated on the parts, just that they were three"

"That is because there are not many references about them because, as I told you before, it is a very rare and uncommon spell" the clan's head added with a sigh "but I can tell you what I know about them since I studied under the former clan's head, my own maman"

"Thank you very much Josephine, I appreciate it" Hermione perked up and gave Josephine her undivided attention. Fleur did the same, but she could not help but smile at how adorable the Gryffindor looked when new knowledge was involved.

"Occultatum vérité or the hidden truth spell is a very powerful incantation that would make you face your worst fears" Josephine started, and Hermione swallowed hard at the thought of the things she might be facing "it could also be a very effective torture method if used with and ulterior motive and could cause death or madness of the casters if done wrong" at this both Fleur and Hermione swallowed hard.

 _No wonder grand-_   _mère used all her power while assessing our magical strength._

"As you know, the spell is divided in three parts and has to be cast when the couple's  _magie_ is at their peak" Josephine azure turned to gape at her oldest granddaughter "and that is immediately after you break the curse of the beauté ignis and become one with your veela." Fleur nodded.

"You two need to cast  _occultatum vérité_  while together so you will trigger the incantation," the clan's head stated in a steady tone, but her voice was slightly shaky

"The first spell is  _corps_ and you will share physical fears and burdens. The second one is e _sprit_  where you will be able to feel and heal each other's minds, and the last spell to cast is called  _âme_  and it is where my maman told me that the ones performing it would be the only ones knowing what happens because it varies depending on the magical bond among the couple casting it. So, as you can see, you will face the fears of your body, mind and soul"

"But, grand-mère" Fleur started uneasy "isn't that like a veela bond?"

"Not really, ma petite fille" Josephine clarified "only your  _magie_  will be entwined and your wounds and nightmares will disappear Hermione"

"Is that all you can tell us about the ritual, Josephine?" the Gryffindor pressed.

"Unfortunately, that's all" the clan's head sighed, "I have never witnessed one myself, but I think you girls will be fine, so don't worry about it and let's join Apolline and have something to eat" Josephine added with a smile and leaded a pair of less nervous girls out of the studio.

* * *

The moment they entered the dining room, Fleur's smile widened when she saw Gabrielle sitting next to their mother. The youngest Delacour was sitting on a magical wheelchair all surrounded by cushions with her left leg bandaged and looking a bit pale but healthier than before.

"You should be resting, ma petite soeur" the older sister scolded gently and the younger one just made dismissive gesture with her hand and smiled cheekily.

"I refuse to stay in that bed one more minute so you two" Gabrielle pointed at her sister and Hermione "make sure you ace that ritual tomorrow and you" now she turned all her attention towards Fleur "must help maman and grand mère to heal me as soon as possible because I am tired of being in bed all day when what I really want is to move around freely"

"We will help you, you have my word, Gabrielle" Hermione added while moving a chair for Fleur to sit "just give us a bit more time" the blonde next to her smiled and sat elegantly before moving the chair next to her wordlessly so the Gryffindor could sit as well.

"Oh…?" Gabrielle exclaimed surprised at the closeness of the two older women "and how is it that you two hadn't made me an aunt yet?"

"Gabrielle!" Josephine scolded with amusement "they are just friends"

"What? C'est impossible" the youngest Delacour exclaimed turning to her grandmother "but look at them, I am afraid they will jump at each other in any moment" the blonde Beauxbatons student added in rapid veela and her mother and the matriarch could not contain their laughter.

"Don't be so crass, Gabrielle" Fleur rolled her eyes but could not hide her blush at her sister's statement that was not far from her inner desires "and do not use veela in front of our guest, it is rude"

"Oh, you want me to repeat that in ze perfect English?" Gabrielle replied with mirth and a very thick English just to annoy her sister.

"Non, please" Fleur promptly added using veela "I will talk to her about that after the ritual, just do not intervene and that goes for all of you" the blonde's eyes darkened and shone golden for an instant "don't you think I haven't seen your patronus spying on us, maman" Apolline scoffed and Josephine grinned.

"So, you do have feelings for her" Gabrielle remarked, and Fleur nodded with pink cheeks, fact that didn't go unnoticed by the Gryffindor who tilted her head confused.

"I apologize for my daughter and her children, Hermione" the matriarch commented with a smile "sometimes they forget that you don't understand our language yet"

"Yet?" the Gryffindor tilted her head confused.

"You might get a grasp of it after the ritual, you will see what I meant by then" Josephine added cryptically "but in the interim, let's enjoy our dinner"

"Finally, because I am starving" Gabrielle exclaimed happily just when an elf was placing the first dish in front of her "I had been waiting for so long thanks to the lovebirds here that took all the time of the world to come and join us"

"Gabrielle, tais-toi" Fleur snapped in French and the youngest Delacour burst into laughter at her older sister's loss of composure.

"Who is the one not using  _ze_  English, now?" the youngest blonde teased.

"Now, you two" Apolline warned with a smile and Hermione just laughed at the sisters' antics.

"See? She´s having fun" Gabrielle commented before starting to eat.

"Bon appetit" the Gryffindor added in subtle French and the surprised Delacours turned to look at her.

"I didn't know that you spoke French," Fleur whispered softly.

"Well, you never asked" the Gryffindor smiled "I am not as fluent as I want to, but I try"

"You are full of surprises, Hermione Granger" the French witch commented with a smile.

"You have no idea, Fleur Delacour" the Gryffindor replied in nearly perfect French and a big grin.

"Stop with all the flirting, you two. There are people here that want to eat without puking rainbows" Gabrielle commented with amusement and Hermione and Fleur blushed deeply and resumed eating in silence under the amused glances of Josephine and Apolline.

* * *

As soon as they entered Fleur's room, Hermione walked through the joining doors and entered her own place to take a long bath and change clothes. She still felt exhausted and the next day would be even more taxing on her body and her newfound elemental magic.

Fleur decided to take a bath as well and indulge herself with some time alone to reflect about how everything had progressed between Hermione and her.

_I had always felt drawn to her, but I did not understand the cause. Since I got to know her better during that terrible time at Shell Cottage, I started to observe her more. At first, I assumed that it was because I wanted to help her heal. But now I know that since that time, I was attracted to her._

_The more time we spent together, the more I think that she is the one for me. Although, there is one thing that I do not understand and it is the reason why my veela does not react despite my feelings towards her._

_I should talk to grand-mère before the ritual._

_But, I am sure of one thing and one thing only. I might have stopped just liking Hermione Granger._

_I think I am starting to fall for her._

_These are the same feelings that had been growing in me without my veela's intervention. Even if I don't know if Hermione is the one for me, I will protect and cherish my love for her._

Fleur left the tub with a smile and engulfed her body in a fluffy blue robe. After drying her silky blonde locks and getting dressed with a flick of her wand, the French witch started combing her hair.

In her own room, Hermione was having similar thoughts. Analytic as she was, the Gryffindor had been enjoying her closeness with Fleur but deep inside she knew that getting closer was risky because she knew that the French witch still had feelings for Bill. Hermione was so sure of that fact, that never in a million years, she would have guessed that Fleur had feelings for her.

_During the tournament at Hogwarts, I was so engrossed on keeping Harry alive that I had no time to get close to her, but I could tell that she was not only looks after seeing how she handled that dragon. I was very relieved when she did not end like Cedric did at the end of that ominous tournament._

_When we saw each other again during those dark times before the war, my life was utterly in her hands. She nursed me back to health and the price we are paying is insignificant compared to the sacrifice she made at that time._

_No wonder I was never completely comfortable with Ron and his advances. My desire of controlling every little aspect of our "relationship" should have been a clue that things were not right. Yes, I am a control freak, but the way that I was treating Ronald was not the best._

_I owe him an apology._

_However, Fleur…_

_She was the one in the back of my mind all this time and I will not deny it anymore. I have deep and growing feelings for Fleur Delacour and I cannot hide them, it is pointless._

_I will talk to her after the ritual and ask for a chance to love her._

_Love?_  The Gryffindor's face turned crimson at her own musings.

_Yes, definitely love her._

Hermione dried her flushed body with a light blue towel and dressed in comfortable clothes before heading back to Fleur's room.

Despite her protests, she knew that sleeping next to Fleur all these days had been the best she had rested in months, so she would try to stop being a prat and succumb to the inevitable, sharing time next to the French witch was something that she cherished above all, even her studies.

When the Gryffindor reentered the room, she could not help but smile at Fleur's focused expression. She knew that the French witch took her  _combing her hair time_  for her deep musings so, Hermione just walked past the blonde woman and took her glasses and the book she had been reading a lot lately.

A few minutes later, Fleur finished combing her blonde mane and turned to look a very focused Hermione that had her eyes glued to the last pages of  _Veela: a history_ , which had become her new favorite to the point that she had finished it a few times by now.

"Are you done with your book, 'ermione?" the French witch asked softly before sitting on the bed.

"Two more pages and I will, do not turn off the lights yet, please" the English witch pleaded, and Fleur smiled tenderly before calling her house elf and asked for some tea for them. A few minutes later, the sweet mannered elf came back with a small tray with two cups of steamy tea and a plate with cookies.

By the time Hermione had finished, Fleur passed her a cup of tea and both enjoyed the soothing scent of the hot beverage. After taking a sip, the Gryffindor moaned pleased.

"It's Jasmine, one of my favorite," the blonde witch said while taking a bite of a cookie.

"I can see why, it is delicious and fragrant" the English witch commented before trying to stifle a yawn to no avail and Fleur smiled.

"Finish your tea and let's go to sleep early," the blonde witch added after finishing her own "we will need to be in the best condition possible because tomorrow we will use it all." Hermione complied and after eating a couple of cookies and drinking her tea, the Gryffindor handed Fleur her empty cup and turned off the lights with a wandless spell.

"Good night 'ermione" the French witch whispered in the dark and wrapped her arms around the younger witch who relaxed and placed her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Good night Fleur" whispered back and closed her eyes and fell asleep at once.

* * *

The next day, Hermione woke up in an empty bed and shivered. The sheets felt cold without the warmth that Fleur normally provided, and she did not like the feeling of emptiness that pooled in the pit of her stomach.

_Get a hold of yourself, Hermione._

The Gryffindor sighed at her silliness and headed to her room to take a quick shower and change clothes before going downstairs to grab something to eat.

Once she entered the dining room, a pair of blue eyes looked back at her and she sighed slightly annoyed when she realized that they did not belong to Fleur's.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" Gabrielle greeted while she stuffed a croissant with jam. She stretched to grab a glass of juice and winced in pain. In an instant, Hermione was by her side assessing her.

"One of your wounds opened" the Gryffindor commented with a sigh "you should be in bed"

"Yes, healer Granger but I was bored and hungry" Gabrielle pouted, and Hermione rolled her eyes "maman is out, Fleur and grand-mère are talking in the studio and the elves were busy so I had to try and find food by myself"

"I will keep you company and then escort you to bed, no excuses" the English witch said in a serious tone and Gabrielle nodded with a cheeky smile.

"Now I see why Fleur likes you" the youngest Delacour commented nonchalantly "you are just like a prickly pear," the mischievous blonde added before taking a bite of her croissant "all tough and thorny on the outside, but soft and sweet on the inside"

"It's the first time that I have been compared to a cactus, but you might be right, I guess" Hermione raised an eyebrow and Gabrielle stifled a laugh "although, I don't think your sister likes me the way you are insinuating" blue eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? But it's too obvious" Gabrielle raised her hands in exasperation. Before Hermione could ask anything else, the dining room doors opened, and Fleur entered with Josephine.

"Good morning 'ermione, I was about to go and wake you up, so you can join us for breakfast" Fleur added with a wide smile before turning to her sister "and you should be in bed"

"And you still haven't noticed it? She is not that caring with anyone" Gabrielle whispered so only Hermione could hear her before turning to her sister with an innocent look and a pout "but I was hungry"

"One of her wounds opened" the Gryffindor added, and Fleur glared at her sister.

"Traitor!" Gabrielle exclaimed with a scowl before turning back to her approaching sister "besides, healer Granger examined it and offered to escort me to my room after we were done eating"

"We will walk you there" Josephine sat with a sigh "and I will tie you to the bed if I see you around as if you were back to health"

"But I feel fine, grand-mère!" Gabrielle pouted, and a collective sigh was heard.

"That is because you had had several veela potions, plus the ones Hermione provided but the effects are temporary, and we will run out of supplies soon" Josephine glared at her younger granddaughter.

"That is why your mother had to go to  _the Court_ , so please try to move the least possible to save your energy" Josephine remarked with a frown "and you don't think I have forgotten to discuss about the spells you used without permission"

"But they saved mine and Colette's lives" Gabrielle protested.

"Yes, and I am glad that I taught you those, but rules are rules, my terrible granddaughter" Josephine shook her head with amusement. She could not deny how proud she was of her granddaughters. They were smart and incredibly fast learners "so, after breakfast, you will stay in bed"

"D'accord" the youngest Delacour sighed. She decided not to push her luck this time.

"How did you sleep 'ermione?" Fleur whispered while leaning closer to the younger girl before stealing a piece of fruit from the Gryffindor's plate.

"Good but…" the English witch blushed "it was strange to wake up alone" Fleur dropped the fruit at the sudden confession and her face turned pink.

"I…I…am sorry for that 'ermione, but I needed to talk to grand-mère and it could not wait" the witch commented softly while trying to keep her cool.

"It´s fine" Hermione smiled "is everything okay?"

"Oui, just a last-minute question that I had about tonight" Fleur added and smiled back.

"See grand-mère, they are at it again," Gabrielle pointed aloud "they are so mushy that I don't need sugar anymore or I'll turn diabetic," Josephine laughed amused.

"We talk like this all the time, Gabrielle" Fleur commented nonchalantly before pouring some tea for Hermione who served croissants for both.

"You are just like a coup…" the youngest Delacour was interrupted by her grandmother's voice.

"That is enough, Gabrielle," Josephine warned "leave them alone" the Beauxbatons student sighed and resumed eating with an annoyed expression. Fleur mouthed a silent  _merci_  to their grandmother who nodded with a smile.

_Could Gabrielle's words be true?_

_Does Fleur like me that way?_

A lost in thought Hermione didn't realize when she ran out of tea and food on her plate, until Fleur rubbed her forearm and brown orbs blinked several times before turning to the blonde with a tilted head.

"Do you want anything else, 'ermione?" Fleur asked with a smile before whispering, "You seem distracted"

"I am just thinking about tonight" the Gryffindor lied before turning to Gabrielle "I see that you are done eating, Gabrielle so let me walk you to your room, so I can check on all your wounds" the youngest Delacour sighed defeated and let her grandmother take control of the wheelchair.

"Let's go" Hermione offered her hand to Fleur who took it and stood. They walked behind Gabrielle and Josephine. As soon as the Beauxbatons student sat on the bed, Hermione took her wand and cast a quick  _episkey_  to close the bleeding wound of the youngest Delacour side.

The Gryffindor also asked Fleur for some gauze and water to clean the slightly swollen area and after finishing checking and tending Gabrielle's wounds, she left the room to make some replenishing and healing potions for the mischievous blonde teenager after making sure no other wound worsened.

It was late afternoon when Hermione was finally bottling the potions and Fleur came to pick her up to have something to eat before heading to the forest. They chose to eat in the garden and they talked about whatever came to mind if that kept them distracted from the task at hand. They would never accept it, but they were very nervous about the ritual and the advanced veela spells they would be casting soon.

Despite being acquainted with her family traditions, Fleur could not help but feel anxious about the ritual, and that increased after she talked to her grandmother hours ago. She needed to know why her the veela within her did not react towards Hermione.

Josephine gaped at her for a while before explaining that due to the beauté ignis, her creature was blind and even if Hermione was her mate, she won't realize it. The veela in her would be restless but that would not mean that the Gryffindor was the one for her until the curse was broken and the French witch became one with her inner creature.

Josephine did not reveal her granddaughter that Hermione was indeed her mate despite knowing that since the moment the Gryffindor set foot in the villa. Even if she was the head of the clan, Josephine Delacour couldn't intervene in the growing relationship between her granddaughter and Hermione Granger because they have to recognize themselves as mates on their own, that was the way of the veela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleur can be so silly at times, like a magical dork but it totally fits her. Oh yeah, Gabrielle is awesome, too. Let me know your thoughts and thanks again for reading.


	11. Phoenix and veela AKA Graeae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They will have their ritual and Fleur will become one with her veela. Some surprises ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the chapters that I have ever written in my life, this is by far the one I had worked on the most. I think I had rewritten some parts more than ten times and I can finally say that I am quite happy with the results. And oh yes, the ritual is here. This chapter also has an extra title thanks to the kind suggestion of Kat.
> 
> By the way, starting chapter 12, the phrase that precedes every chapter will disappear since you will get the whole explanation behind it here. A lot of things happen and I think you will enjoy them a lot.
> 
> My favorite phrase of this chap belongs to Fleur: "Expecto...merde"
> 
> [It cracked me up every time I was revising the chapter]. Oh yeah, be ready for fears, rituals, fire, smiles and aww moments.

_The long time lost halves would finally find the way home,_

_and their magie will reach the highest peak._

_The blessed ones will be the carriers of reformation and peace._

* * *

11.- Phoenix and Veela AKA Graeae

* * *

"Fleur" a soft but serious voice made her come back from her reverie and blue orbs gaped at darker ones.

"It's time" Josephine announced before handing each a white tunic dress with subtle golden linings and a small Delacour crest embroidered on the left side, just above the heart "please change into these and join me in the forest" the clan's head walked away, and Fleur led them inside a nearby room.

"Change here, 'ermione" Fleur smiled "I will change in the bathroom" the Gryffindor nodded slightly nervous "I will be waiting for you in the hall"

After taking off her clothes, Hermione put on the tunic and walked out of the room. True to her word, Fleur was waiting for her looking more regal than usual with her hair down.

"We will wear our shoes until the entrance of the forest" Fleur explained while walking out of the villa "as soon as we reach the woods, we will continue barefoot" Hermione listened and nodded.

The moment they got to the entrance of the forest, Fleur stopped and turned to look at the Gryffindor with apprehension.

"Whatever happens, just trust your instincts, 'ermione" the blonde witch whispered before hugging the brown-haired teen who hugged her back with the same desperation.

"I trust you, Fleur" the Gryffindor whispered. They remained in the same position for a few minutes until they had to part. Blue and brown orbs locked one last time before focusing on removing their shoes and, hand in hand, they entered the wooden area.

After walking for a few minutes, they got to the grassy patch they had a picnic days ago. Apolline and Josephine were already there wearing similar tunics but with different colors. The former was light green with gold and the latter's purple and gold. Same shade as their wings when they have their veela form.

"We will guide you during the first stage of the ritual" Josephine said "Apolline will assist my granddaughter and I will help you, Hermione" the Gryffindor nodded "now, follow me, petite lioness" desperate blue locked with anxious brown and both young women smiled at each other and let go of their hands.

"It is going to be fine, Fleur" Apolline reassured her daughter with a smile "just trust her." They walked to the east while Hermione and Josephine did the same towards the west. After walking for a few minutes, Apolline and her daughter passed a stone arch covered in vines. In the center of the place, there was a water mirror.

"Walk to the center and relax" Apolline advised "her flames will reach you soon"

"I know they will" Fleur smiled confidently "I trust 'er, maman"

"As soon as you feel hers coming, send yours" the older blonde witch added "after that you two will be linked and you should let your transformation loose. Hermione will protect you while your grand-mère and I get back to the villa" Fleur closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the moment was coming, she could feel it in her soul.

"I will be fine, maman" the future heiress smiled and felt how her magic intensified thanks to the water mirror "I will start now" Fleur moved her palms down and golden flames started bursting from her fingers.

On the west side of the forest, Hermione was summoning her royal blue flames on a similar water mirror. When she made sure that her magic was stable and strong enough to move, the Gryffindor sent her royal blue flames east to find and protect Fleur.

In a matter of minutes, azure flames approached the French witch who raised her palms and send her golden ones to the west. It took less than a minute for Hermione's blue elemental fire to engulf her completely.

When Fleur was sure that her own fire was protecting the Gryffindor, she placed one knee on the ground and lowered her head with her eyes closed. When she opened them again, they shone dark blue and golden.

The moment the blonde witch placed her two palms on the ground, beautiful royal blue with golden feathers started coming out from her hairline while her azure and gold wings spread, and the French witch screamed in pain.

Hermione's protective fire extended so Fleur could stand in her full form. Her wings stretched and the rebellious creature in the blonde wanted to break loose, so the French witch had to use wordless veela spells to contain her.

Surrounded by Fleur's golden flames, Hermione winced in pain partially feeling how the French witch transformed. The Gryffindor fell on her knees panting and closed her eyes to focus. A strong wind blew and both witches gasped.

_Come to me._

Hermione heard the familiar voice and stood. The flames caressed her skin but did not burn her. When she opened her eyes, she was able to see beyond the protective fire.

_Follow my fire and find me._

In that exact moment, Hermione Granger remembered the only advice Josephine Delacour gave her,  _trust_. And she did. With confident steps, the Gryffindor followed their entwined fire towards Fleur with her golden fire cocoon protecting her.

_I am waiting for you._

On the east side, the French witch was calling Hermione with her mind. The veela in her was restless and was fighting hard to break free and take control. Fleur needed the Gryffindor with her, so their joint magic would soothe the rebellious creature.

Her wings spread once more, and the water mirror turned into flowing energy. The veela within Fleur was syphoning the magic in nature to break the magical shackles the French witch had placed in her.

_Hermione, hurry._

"Fleur?" a soft voice whispered, and the French witch felt how her blue shield mixed with golden. Hermione had arrived, and their magic grew stronger as soon as they were in front of each other. A surprised Gryffindor saw a transformed Fleur for the first time and could not help but gasp.

"This is me transformed but still me, 'ermione" the blonde witch took a step forward and the Gryffindor held her ground confidently. This form of Fleur did not scare her but made her feel intrigued "are you able to accept me this way?"

"I accept you, Fleur Delacour in your fully transformed form" Hermione stretched one of her arms. Her fingers grazed the soft feathers and she smiled "you are a magnificent being that now will become one with her veela"

After Hermione uttered those words and she held Fleur's hands, both witches felt how a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Seconds later, black magical threads came out from Hermione's chest and joined the ebony bubbles that popped out from Fleur's. The moment both got in contact, they turned into ash.

Fleur felt how her chest hurt for a few seconds and her heart raced. She blinked several times and she could not believe her eyes. Her veela was purring and the French witch was in complete control.

And in front of her, stood her mate. There was no doubt anymore, Hermione Granger was the one for her and she was able to feel it now. The curse had been broken and the French witch felt her heart skip a beat.

"We need to continue" Hermione whispered, and Fleur nodded with a slight blush.

"Close your eyes" the blonde added softly, and the Gryffindor complied.

" _Occultatum vérité_ " both witches said at the same time and their magic intensified. Both Hermione and Fleur felt a pull toward each other, but they did not move.

Something in them changed, as if their magic expanded and their bodies felt different, too. Wind blew stronger and their now joint cocoon of elemental magic got warmer. Several minutes passed by until both witches were able to control their flames once more.

 _Corps_. Both women cast wordlessly.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she gasped surprised. Right in front of her was her body with all the scars Bellatrix had caused her and that now she was able to spot without the influence of the beauté ignis.

Several pink lines crossed her arms and legs, some deeper than others. The  _mudblood_  scar was still visible but it did not look swollen anymore. But the one scar that caught her attention was the one crossing her left eye. It was a horizontal line that went from her mid-forehead down to her cheek. It was quite deep, but it didn't look bad on her, it actually made her look tougher.

Just in that moment, she looked down at her hands and she saw the slender fingers that did not belong to her, they were Fleur's.

"It hurts" a voice came from the lips in front of her "your body hurts so much"

"You are in me?" Hermione asked aloud while looking to the right and felt wings on her back "and I am in you?"

"How do you live with this much pain?" Fleur remarked from the Gryffindor's body now on her knees and a hand on the Gryffindor's chest.

"You are feeling the after effects of the cruciatus curse" Hermione whispered "the pain comes back from time to time" not a second later, the Gryffindor fell on her knees when the full pain of Fleur's veela transformation hit her.

"Your transformation hurts so much" the English witch panted whilst falling on her knees.

"Take deep breaths, 'ermione" Fleur in Hermione added gently and squeezed her hand "it will pass, just focus on good memories" the Gryffindor started remembering the last few days next to the French witch and soon, the pain subsided and royal blue with golden wings flapped softly.

"Since this moment on, nothing will cause you pain, 'ermione Jean Granger" Fleur in Hermione raised her head proudly "not anymore"

"How were you able to see me with all those scars and not run away?" Hermione in Fleur looked down embarrassed "I look hideous"

"'ermione, you have accepted me on my full veela form that now you are experiencing first hand" the French witch smiled sweetly.

"Now, I accept you for who you are and that includes all those scars that will vanish thanks to our elemental fire" the flames grew stronger and warmer once more and Hermione could see how her legs and arms were covered by Fleur's flames.

Not a minute later, Hermione's eyes widened in surprise when she had no scars anymore. Her  _mudblood_  scar darkened before turning into black smoke and then vanishing for good.

"Your veela is growing restless, Fleur" Hermione whispered from the blonde's body. The Gryffindor gasped surprised when she saw how her elemental magic mutated again from flames to wings.

She also saw how a golden bubble came out from Fleur's chest and turned into a rhombus before entering hers and she felt a strong pull. The wind got stronger and they closed their eyes once more.

When they opened them again, Hermione was back in her body. In that instant, a sole royal blue thread came out of her chest and, turned into an oval the moment it touched Fleur's skin.

 _Esprit,_ both witches cast at unison.

In a blink of an eye, Fleur was gone, and Hermione froze when she heard that wicked laugh she despised so much. Bellatrix Lestrange was approaching towards her with her wand in her right hand and her charmed whip in her left. The Gryffindor took a step back out of reflex and a shiver ran down her back.

"I found you, muddy" the dark witch shouted, and Hermione balled her fists.

"You are not real" the Gryffindor whispered to herself.

"Aren't I? Let me convince you, then" Bellatrix laughed "Crucio!"

Hermione landed on her back shaking uncontrollably for seconds that felt like hours. When she was about to pass out, a sole name passed through her mind.

_Fleur._

Then, it happened. A bright golden light covered them, and Fleur landed softly in front of Bellatrix with shiny angry orbs and her arms covered in golden flames.

"You won't hurt her body or soul anymore" the French witch used her fire to make the image of Bellatrix disappear, it was just Hermione's soul reflection.

After making sure that the last traces of the evil witch were completely gone, Fleur turned to a still shaky Hermione and kneeled in front of her.

Placing her hand on the Gryffindor chest, she raised it as if grabbing something and dark smoke came out of Hermione's eyelids and torso.

"Mon coeur" Fleur whispered, and her wings stretched covering them both. Scared brown orbs locked with soft azure and golden and Hermione relaxed "I was your last thought before passing out and that is how you guided me, now your soul is cleansed" Fleur smiled softly before cupping the Gryffindor's cheek.

"'ermione, I…" suddenly, Fleur's eyes rolled back, and she landed on the ground with a thud and a desperate Gryffindor tried to wake her up to no avail. Soon, golden flames engulfed the French witch and Hermione tried to use her own fire to break in while screaming Fleur's name with desperation.

When Fleur opened her eyes once more, she frowned. Here she was again on the platform where the second event of the Triwizard tournament had been held. Without a second thought, she jumped into the cold water. This time she would definitely save Gabrielle.

As soon as a few grindylows approached her, she summoned her  _magie_ and it switched from fire to light. It was the first time this happened, but she paid no mind since Fleur's only goal was to rescue her baby sister. Due to the brightness of the French woman's magic, the grindylows retreated and she was able to swim all the way to where her sister was.

She froze in her tracks when she saw Hermione being kissed by a now human Viktor and her heart cracked. The moment Fleur approached them, they parted, and the seeker took a smiling Hermione with him and both swam to the surface.

 _Merde, this is not real, it can't be_ , the blonde mumbled to herself while freeing Gabrielle and taking her to the surface, as well.

As soon as Fleur made sure that her sister was safe and sound which made her overcome her first fear, she turned to watch a smiling Hermione that was glued to the Bulgarian seeker.

"'ermione" the French witch whispered, and the Gryffindor turned with an amused smile,

"Can I help you?" the brown-haired girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have any business with my girlfriend?" Viktor interrupted before stepping forward with his wand pointing at the blonde.

"Your girlfriend?" Fleur laughed before transforming and Viktor took a step back out of reflex "'ermione is my mate and us veela don't take it well when  _racaille_  such as you, wants to take what is ours"

"You are all talk Delacour" Viktor taunted with a smug smile "you are just jealous that she chose me over you" the seeker grabbed Hermione by the waist and kissed her. To Fleur's surprise, the Gryffindor kissed him back.

The veela within the French witch screamed in agony at the sight of her mate in the arms of a stranger and Fleur felt the pain of rejection, her second and biggest fear.

_Hermione._

A bright royal blue light made Fleur close her eyes. When azure and golden opened again, she gaped at the smiling face of the real Hermione Granger surrounded in royal blue flames.

"I am here, Fleur" the Gryffindor smiled tenderly "I answered your call" when she turned and saw Viktor kissing Fleur's mental image of her, she could not help but cringe.

"From here on out, Fleur Isabelle Delacour's body and soul would not be harmed" Hermione cast before using her flames to make the images disappear and the French witch calmed down before holding hands with Hermione and closing their eyes one more time. One more spell and all would be over.

 _Âme_ , both cast wordlessly.

The water mirror they were still standing on, shone brightly and a Eurasian eagle owl came out from the sacred water and merged with Hermione who screamed in pain and fell on her knees panting.

Soon, her magic turned into royal blue threads which changed into flames that transformed into wings that started coming out from her back for the first time. They weren't as big as Fleur's, but they looked strong and beautiful, just like the blonde's. Unlike the French woman's, Hermione's were pure white with royal blue tips, which meant that she had not found her mate yet.

A taken aback Fleur kneeled in front of Hermione with a warm smile and took her hands in hers. When the Gryffindor finally opened her eyes, they had turned dark brown with golden swirling lines. Her hair also changed. It was still brown but blonde highlights appeared and her curls were not wild anymore, her now silky locks bounced softly.

"Now, our  _magie_  is linked and you are a veela just like me" Fleur whispered with a smile "as you can see, you can grow wings as I do"

"How is that even possible?" the Gryffindor exclaimed clearly surprised. She was not expecting this at all. There was no information about this phenomenon in any of the veela books she had read.

"A successful occultatum vérité will link our magie together" Fleur explained with a wide smile "and that means that part of my heritage is now yours, wings and all, as you can see"

"Would I be able to fly?" Hermione asked in awe, and the blonde witch nodded.

"Focus on your back and the thought of flying. Your magic will do the rest" Fleur recommended, and the Gryffindor complied.

Soon, she was wincing in pain when wings stretched for the first time.

"Can I try them out?" the Gryffindor asked panting. She was feeling exhausted.

"Maybe next time, mon coeur" Fleur smiled.

"Don't call me that!" Hermione suddenly snapped with almost complete golden orbs, and the blonde took a step back when the fire surrounding them grew warmer and two royal blue fireballs headed in her direction.

She barely had time to use her own fire to shield herself, but she was nor fast enough and a stray flame of Hermione's fire burned her right cheek.

"'ermione…" Fleur tried to calm the Gryffindor down that shot two more blue flames at her that she deflected with her bare hand that now looked pink and slightly burned. She knew what the English witch was going through.

When first awakened, veela tend to become extremely emotional beings. Any sentiment hidden deep inside will increase in intensity and emotions would be hard to control.

After throwing several azure flames towards Fleur, Hermione forced her way out of the shield and ran in the opposite direction. She did not want to be near the blonde witch when all these mixed feelings were driving her insane.

"Expecto…merde" Fleur's wand burst into ashes and she frowned at her now ash-covered left hand. She wanted to use her harpy eagle patronus to aid her locate Hermione faster.

_I certainly didn't expect this to happen._

With a long sigh, Fleur Delacour spread her wings and took off to find her mate and help her calm down. It didn't take her long since their linked  _magie_ led her to where Hermione was. The recently awakened veela was approaching the water mirror where she had stood during the previous ritual.

Sensing Fleur's proximity, Hermione took several steps back and was about to run away when the French witch landed on top of her and pinned her down whilst the water mirror splashed its sacred water everywhere.

"Oh no, you won't run away from me again, mon coeur" Fleur whispered and winced when Hermione's fire covered both.

"I told you not to call me that!" Hermione screamed while trashing but Fleur was stronger.

"Yield!" Fleur commanded while using her wings to cover them both and avoid Hermione's scorching flames.

"Leave me alone" the transformed Gryffindor shouted at the top of her lungs "I hate you!"

"No, you don't!" the French witch replied in a stern tone.

"Yes, I do" Hermione replied adamantly.

"Why would you say that?!" Fleur lost it and screamed back.

"Because you are in love with Bill!" brown and gold orbs shone with tears, her arms covered in blue flames ready to strike and the fire covering them grew angrily.

"And you with Ronald" the French witch replied infuriatedly whilst summoning her own fire to tame the almost out of control royal blue fire.

"I am not!" Hermione yelled back.

"Yes, you are!" the blonde witch exclaimed vexed.

She needed the Gryffindor to calm down, and that would be only possible if she accepted what her heart and her veela wanted her to speak out. And then, it finally happened.

"No, because I am in love with you!" the Gryffindor's brown and golden orbs widened with realization at her sudden blurt and Fleur smiled widely.

"Well, this must be your lucky day, mademoiselle 'ermione" Fleur added softly with a wide smile before cupping the Gryffindor's cheek and freeing her wrists "because I am in love with you, too" the blonde leaned forward and brushed her lips against Hermione's.

The English witch hesitated for a few seconds before the veela in her demanded getting closer to her rightful mate, so she wrapped her arms around Fleur's neck and deepened the kiss. Their magic found harmony and royal blue and golden flames mixed to the point that nobody could tell where one started and the other ended.

In a matter of seconds, Hermione´s wings started coloring golden. The complete and perfect opposite to Fleur's, her perfect match. Then, an old and melodious voice started whispering in veela, the old prophecy came true.

_The long-time lost halves would finally find the way home and their magie will reach the highest peak. The blessed ones will be the carriers of reformation and peace._

Just the need of air made them part and now, they just gaped at each other with wide eyes and blushed faces. They hadn't gotten rid of their transformations yet and their dark orbs still shone gold. Their flames were soothing and stable.

"Is it true?" Hermione was the first to break the silence when Fleur helped her up. It was not louder than a soft whisper but for the French witch, the message was loud and clear.

Being used to facts and knowledge, the Gryffindor needed reassurance, and the blonde witch will give her peace of mind because she needed the exact same, but that did not mean that she would not have her fun first.

"You might need to be more specific, mademoiselle 'ermione" Fleur teased and Hermione's eyes shone almost completely gold now. Her emotions were raw, and the Gryffindor lacked full control over them.

"I want to know if what you just said was true" it took all Hermione's self-control to avoid her young and rebellious new part of her to take over "Do you feel the same, Fleur?"

"Breathe, 'ermione" the blonde hugged the younger witch and her wings covered both now that their shield of fire had finally dropped. Fleur took a deep breath and channeled her magic towards the British witch to soothe her "what I said was the truth, I did not love Bill but cared about him" the blonde witch whispered "but, I do have strong feelings for you, 'ermione"

"I…feel the same, Fleur" Hermione's eyes shone less gold and a wide smile adorned her features "and I didn't know how to tell you, but I guess my veela helped me out"

"I see" the blonde witch smiled "at least you are doing better than me when mine awakened, she didn't listen to reason" Fleur giggled, and Hermione thought that it was the most beautiful sound on the universe.

"The good thing is that she is already one with you, so you don't have to go through the ritual I had before the  _occultatum vérité_ we cast"

"This is different to anything I had experienced before, I mean, having a creature in me" Hermione smirked and the veela in her purred.

"It is not that bad, 'ermione" Fleur smiled "you will have a thrall and when the time is right, your veela will show you who your mate is" at this, Hermione blushed deeply.

"She already did"

"Did she?" Fleur asked with a knowing smile.

"The moment she became part of me, everything in my being pointed at you, Fleur" Hermione smiled confidently despite the deep embarrassment she felt. She was not good at expressing her feelings but the veela in her was encouraging her "and she also pointed out that your veela also showed you yours"

"She did" Fleur leaned forward before brushing her lips against Hermione's "and it's you, you are the only one for me 'ermione Granger"

"And you for me, Fleur Delacour" they kissed softly, and their transformations started vanishing. Now chocolate orbs opened and gaped at shiny blue and both smiled with dreamy eyes.

"I do have a confession to make now that my veela released all my memories, 'ermione" Fleur murmured, and her cheeks tinted pink "I stole your first kiss, now I remember" the French witch whispered, and brown orbs widened taken aback.

"Do you regret it?" Hermione looked down feeling suddenly sad. Fleur tilted her head and lifted the Gryffindor's chin, so their eyes met once more.

"The only thing I regret is not remembering earlier" the blonde witch kissed Hermione one more time before grabbing her hand and leaded her out of the water mirror.

As soon as Hermione stepped out, she let go of Fleur's hand and she was able to feel the changes in her. Her senses were sharper, and her thrall became visible in the form of bubbles like Fleur's but royal blue in color.

"It won't influence me, 'ermione" Fleur commented as if she read the Gryffindor's thoughts "the same way mine does not affect you unless we go through strong emotions"

"That is good to know" the British witch replied.

"Just use the relaxation exercise I taught you and you will be in control of the thrall" Fleur recommended "anyways our  _magie_ is completely linked now so I will help you" the French cupped Hermione's cheek and gave her a quick peck on the lips "in the meantime let's go back, I bet maman and grand-mère must be worried" Hermione stopped abruptly when she saw how Fleur winced when she took the French woman's left hand.

"I hurt you" the Gryffindor whispered with teary eyes before kissing Fleur's hand that blushed deeply at the gesture "I am so sorry."

Fleur smiled and lifted Hermione's chin with her right hand while with her left thumb wiped the Gryffindor's tears and rubbed her injured hand with them.

In a matter of seconds, a royal blue light covered the burned skin and turned into a small blue flame that shot towards Hermione and vanished the second it touched the Gryffindor's chest.

"What was…how?" the English witch was speechless. She had never witnessed something similar.

"Remember when I told you that your fire won't hurt me?" Hermione nodded.

"Well, it can but the honesty of your tears can heal me right back" Fleur wiped the remaining tears from the Gryffindor's face and rubbed them on her injured cheek, healing it in a matter of seconds "it's the mate's  _magie_ "

"Impressive…"

"Let's say that you are like my own personal phoenix" the French witch giggled.

"Very funny" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I bet you want to find more information about this so let's head back" Fleur kissed the now blushing Gryffindor "besides I am exhausted, and I bet you are too, mon coeur"

"I am, lo…lo…" for the first time in her life, Hermione Granger stammered.

"Lo…lo?" Fleur teased with a wide smile.

"Stop teasing me!" the Gryffindor spat in fake exasperation before walking ahead and the French witch laughed amused before following the one for her.

Above them, the moon shone brightly and led their way back. They walked hand in hand, stopping here and there to share more kisses or just to stare into each other's eyes and smile.

At some point, Hermione's veela tried to go berserk but, with the help of Fleur, the English witch was able to manage her now volatile magic that also turned her wand into ashes when she got a hold of it. They would definitely need new ones from now on.

The moment they entered the villa, Apolline engulfed them in a tight hug. The older woman was clearly excited to see her daughter now one with her veela and her now healed companion.

The older witch tilted her head while observing Hermione closely. Everything looked normal about her, but at the same time, she seemed different somehow. Her hair had blonde highlights now and she looked regal, like one of them.

"Maman is waiting for us in the studio" a smiling Apolline stated and the young couple followed suit. The moment they stepped in the room, Josephine's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was speechless.

"The ritual went well, grand-mère" Fleur started with a wide smile.

"I would say more than well" Josephine replied before taking a seat "I have never thought that I would live enough to see this extraordinary phenomenon" the clan's head turned to Apolline "did you notice?" and the latter nodded slightly. She had sensed something in Hermione, but she was not quite sure what it was.

"I have only read about this, but if I remember correctly, this will be the first time in at least two centuries that this happens" Josephine raised her hand and the three women sat. Fleur took Hermione's hand in hers, and the latter relaxed.

"Let me explain better" Josephine stood and walked to a nearby shelf. After pressing a hidden button, the shelves moved and a thick book with golden covers shone while blue light bathed it. It had the Delacour crest in golden and azure. Josephine took it and handed it to Hermione "read the chapter on page 333, please"

At first, the text looked in a foreign language that the English witch didn't recognize but, after blinking several times, the text shone royal blue for an instant and then the words started making sense.

Hermione was now able to read it, so she began to utter the words aloud, which to everyone's surprise, but Josephine's, were in perfect veela language.

"Many eons ago, when men had started founding their first settlements and magic was something natural among creatures, two divine babies were born in very distant lands.

One was the first daughter of the Queen of the East known as the golden fire. The other was the first daughter of the King of the West also known as the azure flame.

Both monarchs were loved and respected by their flocks but there was a rivalry among them, so the king always wanted to surpass the queen and their people.

One day, the king's daughter got lost during a trip and the monarch accused the queen of kidnapping his heiress and they almost went to war but, at the last moment, Femke, the queen's daughter found Hélène hiding from the real kidnappers and kept her safe.

The moment both girls held hands for the first time, they knew they belonged together. Despite telling the truth, the king did not believe the queen's daughter and he just grabbed Hélène's hand and left without a word. Both girls did not see each other again.

Twenty years later, the king got sick and died of a mysterious disease that had been affecting his people. Hélène was crowned queen and was pressured to get married and have heirs.

The young monarch did not find a worthy suitor, so with the excuse of trying to find a cure for her people that were now dying of the same disease as the King, the queen travelled to far lands.

While in a small and secluded villa in a hidden part of the alps, she defended a young girl from some thieves that wanted to rob her. When the woman wanted to thank her, and their eyes met, they gasped.

After two decades they had found each other again. That young woman in distress was Femke, the queen's daughter that had saved young Hélène from a similar situation long time ago.

Both were travelling for the same reason and both were now queens of their reigns and, to their surprise after all those years, their bond never broke. They continued their journey together and after being in the hottest dessert, the highest mountain and the deepest forest, they obtained the knowledge from different sources to create ultimate healing spell,  _beauté ignis_.

Once their people were back to health thanks to their magic, they finally got married and the two kingdoms became one. Their royal crests that were adorned with azure and gold flames joined into one, and their people lived in peace for generations being reigned by the two queens and time later, their descendants.

Every two centuries the same phenomenon happens, and two divine girls are born in distant lands. Every two centuries, they find each other and bring peace to their people once more.

That is why, among the ones with the power over fire there is a legend that says,  _the long-time lost halves would finally find the way home and their magie will reach the highest peak. The blessed ones will be the carriers of reformation and peace._ "

"That phenomenon had not happened in two centuries" Josephine commented "the bearers of the blue and golden fire are destined to be together, the rightful heiresses of the clan and bearers of the prophecy." A blushing Hermione turned to Fleur who smiled back.

"I am part veela now" the Gryffindor said slowly.

"That, you are" Josephine added "the reason is that you are the bearer of the blue fire and Fleur of the golden one and you becoming veela is proof that you two want to be equals therefore, it is a way to show the world that you belong together." Despite the news, Fleur could not help but yawn, she was exhausted.

"But we can continue this discussion tomorrow because I can tell how drained you two are" Josephine said while standing from her chair and the three women did the same "besides it is a lot of information to digest."

"I agree" Fleur said and entwined her hand with Hermione's "we will rest now, good night maman, grand-mère"

"We can continue tomorrow then, Josephine" Hermione bowed as a sign of respect towards the older woman and her veela purred in approval for the respect shown towards the clan's head "good night" the Gryffindor murmured before closing the door.

"They are the new Delacour heiresses, there's no doubt about it" Josephine told her daughter.

"They are, but overall" Apolline smiled "I am glad that they found each other" Josephine smiled and kissed her daughter good bye before the latter walked towards the inner temple where Gabrielle was resting to check on her before going to bed while the clan's head walked to the outer temple to do the same on her baby daughter and granddaughter.

* * *

Entering the room, Fleur could not hide her wide smile. First, she was one with her veela, and more importantly, she had found her mate and healed her, all on the same day. It was just a wonderful feeling that made her heart flutter and the veela within her purr.

Hermione was also ecstatic but her own insecurities were making her overthink things. She was happy for so many different reasons but so confused about others plus her veela had been restless and that did not help either.

The Gryffindor knew that she had to learn how to get along with the creature now living in her plus her elemental magic. Besides that, dealing with the fact of having a mate and being half of a prophecy way bigger than the one Harry Potter took part once. Hermione paled and sat on the bed clearly worried. It was just too much, too fast and too out of her control.

"Is everything okay, mon coeur?" Fleur looked at the Gryffindor with slight concern "are you feeling sick?"

"Not really, it's just…" Hermione sighed trying to find the right words "…too much, you know"

"Do you regret it?" Fleur asked in a soft whisper while kneeling to be at eye level with the English witch.

"Of course not!" Hermione promptly replied "I am happy for us, but I am scared about the future, our future"

"Whatever it holds for us, mon coeur" the blonde witch took the Gryffindor's hands in hers "we will face it together" Fleur leaned forward and kissed Hermione softly who smiled. She kept the same silly grin until they parted for air.

"I didn't know that mademoiselle Delacour was such a sweet talker" Hermione teased and stood from the bed.

"Says the one that was trying to sneak her hand under my clothes" Fleur scoffed.

"I did not do such thing!" the Gryffindor protested with a blush whilst stifling a yawn.

"Let's go to sleep, mon coeur" The blonde witch used wandless magic and changed them both into comfortable clothes "we can continue this talk in the morning because right now we are both exhausted."

Hermione lifted the covers and both witches held each other close. In a sudden rush of courage and pressure from the veela within her, the English witch kissed Fleur with passion and the blonde kissed back with the same intensity. Soon, hands started exploring around and soft moans started escaping their lips. Fleur stopped first, and Hermione hesitated.

"It is not that I want to stop but we should" the blonde witch whispered.

"Why?" Hermione pouted with a sigh, and Fleur thought that she looked adorable.

"Because first, we are exhausted and second, I don't want to rush things" the French witch added before giving Hermione a peck "you are too precious to me and, it might sound silly, but I want that all our moments together to be special" the brown-haired girl blushed deeply and snickered.

"That's the most adorable thing you have ever said to me" the Gryffindor kissed Fleur slowly.

"I  _am_  always adorable, 'ermione" Fleur protested and was silenced by several kisses and could not help but giggle. They kept on sharing soft pecks until they fell asleep holding each other tight.

* * *

That same night and despite all the border controls, more death eaters got to France, including Bellatrix Lestrange. The group used Polyjuice potion, disguised as tourists and left England by ferry. The group of limping elderly went unnoticed by the Ministry of Magic authorities so, it was easy for the two old men and an elderly woman in a wheelchair to enter France.

"Muggle transportation systems are pathetic, but they were useful for a change" Bellatrix said with distaste.

"Let's go to an ally and apparate, luckily I have an apartment in a nearby town" a short death eater said. After walking a few blocks, they dissaparated and headed to their new destination.

Their plan was simple. Continue getting rid of the muggle born wizards and witches plus any magical creature such as werewolves or veela until there were only pure bloods left in all the country.

Additionally, Bellatrix had something else in mind, well more like someone. Since the moment she used legilimency on Hermione back at Malfoy Manor, the black-haired witch felt a sickly attraction to the blonde she saw in the Gryffindor's memories. She had this urge of being near the French witch and tame her in front of Hermione.

Bellatrix Lestrange really wanted to make Hermione Granger suffer and feel pain not only physical but also to destroy her soul. And, for some reason, she knew that the blonde had to mean something to the brown-haired witch because she had caught several glimpses of her in Hermione's memories observing the blonde, and then she realized that the Gryffindor was attracted to the veela.

Being the most loyal to Lord Voldemort's beliefs, Bellatrix Lestrange felt the need to put an end to that relationship before it took shape. The dark witch also felt allured by the beauty of the French veela, which is why she had to get rid of her before that desire turned into an obsession that wouldn't allow her to honor her dark lord's memory.

Now in the main room of the apartment, the dark witch looked out of the window. It was a dim night and only the distant rays of the moon lit the now sleeping city.

Thanks to a tip a veela from another clan gave her before killing her, Bellatrix was able to pinpoint Fleur's location and she felt excited to be closer to her targets but, for now, they would need to rest and tend the wounds they got after an encounter with some aurors a few days ago where they barely escaped, that is why they were limping while in disguise. They might need a few days to gather supplies to make some healing potions and recover.

And Bellatrix was an expert at waiting. After fifteen years locked in Azkaban just hoping to escape, a few more days or maybe a week or two won't make a difference because in the end, she would get what she wanted, and nobody would get in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I had ever written and I gave it all, I really hope that you had enjoyed the story so far and use some minutes of your time to let me know your thoughts and again, thanks for reading. I will post the next one tomorrow.


	12. Satyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Hermione is someone people should not mess with.

12.- Satyr

* * *

After reinforcing the guards around the castle, headmistress Minerva McGonagall went back to her quarters with the uneasy feeling that something would happen soon. She had heard about what had happened at Beauxbatons just a week and a half ago and in Durmstrang yesterday, so she did not feel like taking any risks when they just finished renovating the school.

The new headmistress was pouring some tea when a Philippine eagle patronus pecked on her window.

"We need to talk, madam McGonagall" the authoritative voice of Josephine Delacour stated in a serious tone "I will floo there in five minutes" the bird announced before vanishing into thin air.

"Well, it is not that I have a choice to say no, anyways," the headmistress said aloud before pouring a second cup of tea. Not a minute later, the regal figure of Josephine Delacour appeared from the green flames.

"What is that important that I have the head of the most influential clan of veela in Europe in my living quarters?" Minerva said with a smile.

"Well, I would love to say that this is a social visit, but it is not, madam Minerva" Josephine replied whilst sitting in front of one of the cups of tea.

"If you are here, it means that it must be related to one of my students" the headmistress reasoned aloud, and the French witch nodded.

"Former, actually" Josephine stated "she turned to be the mate of my oldest granddaughter"

"Who that alumnus would be?" the former head of Gryffindor asked with a raised eyebrow "and, what does that have anything to do with me?"

"It's Hermione Granger" the clan's head whispered, and the headmistress almost dropped her cup clearly taken aback "she is part veela now"

"She is too young to bond, Josephine" Minerva remarked.

"It is not your decision to make, Minerva. It is part of our tradition" the blonde woman took a sip of her tea before continuing "it was because a curse-breaking ritual that she had to perform with Fleur and they recognized each other as mates, but that is not the problem"

"This is about the prophecy, then"

"Yes"

"I know that an enemy is still lurking, and I want to protect them both"

"Don't tell me that you want to cast  _cor insomnia_ " Minerva gasped at Josephine's affirmative expression "but that is a very dangerous spell"

"Only if we are not able to keep them safe, that would be our last resort and that is why I need your help, Min"

"But…"

"We weren't called the brightest witches of our era and the Triwizard champions for nothing, so…" Josephine joked, and Minerva smiled.

During her time as a student at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall was the brightest student and obviously chosen champion for the triwizard tournament whilst Josephine Delacour was her counterpart at Beauxbatons.

It was the only time in centuries that two champions got the same points, therefore, they were both declared as winners. From that moment on, both women became good friends.

"Fine, I will help you, but we need to do some preparations first," Minerva said with a sigh "I will do arrangements here and you there, then"

"Actually, I have started making some arrangements in London and Paris" Josephine commented before taking a last sip of her tea "I hope we don't have to use that spell but…"

"I understand" Minerva commented "it is for the greater good, even if they will resent us later on"

"I will send my patronus to alert you in case we need some assistance because we will perform a very demanding ritual soon and we will be a bit vulnerable during that time," Josephine explained.

"I will help you in whatever I can, you know that Jo" the headmistress smiled, and Josephine placed her now empty teacup on its plate before standing.

"One of my owls will arrive with the specifics of the arrangements I have already worked on plus the details that I need your help with" the clan's head added before approaching the fireplace "

"In the meantime, I need to go and check on our protective spells around the villa and the other homes of the clan" Josephine used some floo powder and the fireplace shone green for a few seconds.

"Since my youngest daughter's husband is the one that normally helps me with that, but he is on a business trip right now" she glanced at Minerva one last time before entering the fire "have a pleasant night, Min"

"Same to you, Jo" the headmistress smiled at her old friend. Josephine gave Minerva a small smile before disappearing among the green flames.

_Something must be very wrong if she had to come here and ask for help. But I will do everything to keep Hermione and her new family safe. We all owe her that much._

* * *

"When were you planning on telling me that your wands turned to ashes?" a stern voice scolded, and both Fleur and Hermione stiffened. Josephine found about this fact three days after the ritual was performed when during breakfast, her oldest granddaughter blurted it and an upset clan's head asked them to meet her in her studio after they were done eating.

They definitely didn't want to be on Josephine's bad side so both rushed to meet her after grabbing a book from Fleur's room as per Hermione's request.

"Despite being able to use wandless magic, it is important for you to have a wand, girls" the clan's head scolded with a frown "you know that better than anyone, being war heroes and all."

"I am sorry grand-mère" the younger Delacour stated quietly and smiled slightly when Hermione held her hand reassuringly.

"Josephine, we are at fault, but I was reading about this phenomenon earlier" the Gryffindor locked eyes with the clan's head who kept quiet to see what the other girl was going to say "and apparently, our linked  _magie_ is too strong for our wands to handle it"

"Well, I think that a hair of mine is not enough as a core anymore, huh" Josephine reflected aloud.

"True, in fact," Hermione opened the book she had on her lap "according to this, only a mate's hair as a core would be able to handle our magic"

"I see" Josephine took the book and read the page the Gryffindor was pointing "the hair has to be given voluntarily after a vow and the wood to carve it has to be chosen by the mate as well" Hermione nodded, and Fleur smiled proudly. She loved how smart and resourceful her mate was.

"Normally we have our wands crafted here so we do have a wide range of different trees at your disposal" Josephine closed the book and handed it back to the Gryffindor

"There's a small and private forest a couple of hundred meters after the water mirrors where you had your ritual. There you can find more than a sixty different kinds of trees from which you could choose the material for your mate's wand"

"How would we know which one to choose, grand-mère? They are too many" Fleur asked with worry. Choosing the right material was key to make a durable and loyal wand.

"You will feel it, ma petite-fille" Josephine added cryptically "after you chose it, you will need to head to the water mirror your mate was standing when you two started the ritual to help Fleur become one with her veela and leave the branch there along with a strand of your hair"

"And then?" Hermione sighed "As usual, the texts are incomplete about this too."

"Don't worry about that, ma petite lionne I do know what happens afterward since I had to make one wand for my wife when she broke hers" Josephine smiled "you need to activate the water mirror and your  _magie_  will carve it for you"

"How do we do that?" Hermione tilted her head confused "I haven't found information about that"

"You will use this" the clan's head opened one drawer of her desk and took a wooden box with the Delacour crest carved in gold "this is our ceremonial dagger" she handed the beautiful blade to Hermione who gaped at it with curiosity "you will transform and then cut your palm open and your blood will make the water mirror react"

"I see" Hermione commented.

"After that, it will engulf the branch and your hair with your elemental fire for twenty-four hours and it will fuse the materials and carve the wand for your mate" Josephine smiled "when the time is up, Fleur has to go and pick hers up while you would do the same with yours"

"It has to be before the moon phase changes, right grand-mere?" the younger Delacour remarked. She still remembered the lessons in veela wand crafting her grandmother instructed her after she got her first wand.

"Exactly" the older blonde replied with a proud smile. Fleur will be a great head of the clan "and, you would have to go on different nights"

"Why we can't go together?" Fleur folded her arms and pouted. Hermione tried hard not to smile since her mate looked extremely cute.

"Because you will need to use the Delacour key to access the place and it is meant to be used by only one person at a time, you know that Fleur, besides" Josephine smiled at her granddaughter "tradition says that it is a sacred gift between mates so as a gift, it is meant to be a surprise"

"Josephine is right, Fleur" Hermione opened the book and pointed at certain paragraph "see? It says that right here"

_Despite being so different, all my granddaughters have something in common, and that is the way they throw a tantrum. But Fleur didn't count with the fact that her lionne is able to tame that wild temper of hers._

"Bon" Fleur rolled her eyes and the Gryffindor smiled whilst rubbing her arm lovingly.

"But don't worry about that yet because you still need to regain your energy" Josephine added with a smile before grabbing a couple of potions from another drawer of her desk.

"It is necessary that you two replenish your  _magie_  a bit more before heading to the woods since you need to transform at some point and that consumes lots of  _magie_ " both girls drank the potions and placed the empty vials on the desk.

"I will go and check on Gabrielle" Hermione stood, and Fleur followed suit "I apologize again for the inconveniences, Josephine"

"Don't worry about it and just let me know how the terrible one is doing" the clan's head smiled before turning to her granddaughter "Fleur before you leave, I need to have a word with you"

"I will meet you at the temple, mon coeur" the French witch whispered, and Hermione nodded before closing the door behind her "yes, grand-mère?" Fleur asked before sitting again.

"You cursed Hermione while trying to heal her, then saved her, found your mate in her and now you are the official heiress and part of our sacred prophecy, that is a lot to cope with" Josephine added calmly "so I really want to know is how are you taking everything, my Fleur"

"Well, I am ecstatic that I found Hermione and how things have developed between us and I am glad that I was able to help her heal not only her body but her soul" the younger blonde added with a shy smile "and I will try my best to live up to your expectations, grand-mère"

"I am proud of you Fleur and I know you won't let me down" Josephine chuckled "especially with that smart mate of yours keeping you at bay"

"Grand-mère! I am not that bad" the younger blonde blushed and the clan's head laughed.

"By the way, how is she handling her veela? Is it giving her trouble?" Josephine asked with a hint of worry. She knew how hard to handle recently awakened veela could be.

"Well, to tell you the truth, grand-mère" Fleur giggled "she had been near to burn me several times by now"

"Oh?"

"For example, yesterday morning I woke up covered in blue flames" the younger blonde smiled "apparently, mon coeur was having a rather  _interesting_  dream so her  _magie_ reacted"

"That lionne of yours" Josephine laughed "so intense at everything she does, even sleeping"

"My own fire protected me and soothed hers until she woke up" Fleur added with an amused expression "I am so glad that my bedsheets are fireproof" both granddaughter and grandmother laughed at that.

"Well, she will get a better handle of her veela soon" Josephine smiled at Fleur "she is the brains of the golden trio, so if someone can handle a rebellious veela, it's her"

"Mon coeur is very focused on that right now and she is almost there, I can feel it" the younger Delacour added with pride.

"Look at you now, the troublemaker that used to say that love was stupid" Josephine teased and Fleur blushed "all happy and in love now"

"Opinions change with time, grand-mère" the younger blonde stated with a wide smile "and I can't be happier"

"Just don't make me a great-grand-mother yet" the clan's head teased, and Fleur's face turned crimson "I won't hear the end of it from your mémère if you do"

"You know better than anyone that we don't have the mate's mark which means that we had not been intimate yet, you would have noticed by now if we did, grand-mère" Fleur blush darkened "besides, there are a lot of things to figure out before that and it is not that simple to get a veela pregnant"

"I sure know, I have two children of my own, one of them is your mother and all that ordeal was quite complex" Josephine stated with a smile "just cast some silencing spells next time you are alone in your room because despite how much I love you, I don't want to hear you both moan each other's names"

"Mon dieu, I want to die now" Fleur's eyes widened, and her face turned even redder before she covered with her shaky hands while Josephine laughed amused at her granddaughter's embarrassment.

"Just leave and go to her" the clan's head added with an amused smirk "but seriously, silencing spells are not hard to cast, I bet that smart lionne of yours can aid you with that" Fleur scoffed before leaving the room and Josephine smiled at her granddaughter's antics.

* * *

The sun had just set when Hermione woke up from her nap burning up. She had made several potions during a big part of the day and then, researched about wand making until she fell asleep with a book on her lap. Fleur joined her a few hours later and was currently holding her tight while softly snoring.

The Gryffindor disentangled herself from her mate's arms and headed to the bathroom. After washing her face with cold water, she realized that she did not have a fever but a burning desire to be near her mate. Taking several deep breaths, the Gryffindor tried to calm down her now enhanced inner desires thanks to her veela.

"Mon coeur?" a still sleepy Fleur stood behind her and Hermione took a deep breath before turning to face her mate. The younger witch didn't reply for several seconds until she turned around and Fleur could not help to moan when Hermione gaped at her with brown and golden eyes and in a swift move, pinned her to the door kissing her passionately.

One thing the French blonde could not resist was a bold Hermione, so when the English witch bit her lower lip, she immediately gave her access, and both moaned at the sweet contact of their dancing tongues trying to gain dominance.

Hermione then pressed her body against Fleur's who was about to lose herself in her own desire. The Gryffindor didn't stop kissing the French witch and slowly but steadily pulled her towards the bed while running her hands over Fleur's exposed skin.

It was not until the French woman's back of her knees hit the bed that she snapped out of it. The French witch was looking forward to making love to Hermione, not the veela version of her.

Fleur sat on the bed and tried to focus for an instant. Soon, her eyes darkened and swirling golden lines could be seen. When Hermione tried to attack her mouth one more time, the French witch grabbed her by the wrists and flipped her, so now she was the one on top.

"Mon coeur" Fleur whispered and kissed Hermione's lips softly "don't let your veela dominate you" the Gryffindor tried to fight back but the French witch held her wrists above her head.

"I…" Hermione hesitated, and Fleur brushed her lips against hers again.

"Take deep breaths, mon coeur" the blonde whispered "this is not the way I want to make love to you and trust me, I crave every little millimeter of you, but I want our first time to be only us, not our veela" those last words seemed to cause Hermione to snap out of it. After blinking several times, the golden lines of her brown orbs disappeared, and her face blushed profusely.

"I am sorry" a smiling Fleur let go of her hands and Hermione covered her now red face.

"I think we need to work on that control of yours, mademoiselle 'ermione" the French witch commented with a giggle "if not, even with this almighty self-control of mine, I might not be able to stop us"

"It's not my fault that my mate is this beautiful and I cannot resist her charms," the Gryffindor whispered thanks to a gentle push of her veela.

"Such a sweet talker" Fleur smiled before capturing Hermione's lips with her own and the latter could not help but moan when the blonde's tongue entered her mouth and deepened the kiss. The Gryffindor's hands grew restless and her nails scratched lightly the blonde's back who gasped clearly aroused.

Hermione slipped her right leg between the French woman's and pressed it against Fleur's core who moaned loudly and her hips bucked while pressing her body against the Gryffindor's who scratched harder the blonde's back.

In a blink of an eye, Fleur broke the kiss when her wings threatened to come out from her back. When they stared into each other eyes again, they were gleaming with golden swirling lines. Both had blushed faces, disheveled hair and were panting heavily.

"So much for that  _almighty_ self-control of yours" Hermione teased and Fleur scoffed with a light blush "your wings almost came out, right?" the Gryffindor asked, and the blonde hid her face on Hermione's neck before nodding slowly "mine too" when Fleur looked up, she saw a few golden and blue feathers spread around the bed.

"We need to control our veela better" Fleur smiled with a slight blush "apparently, they are eager for us to bond"

"You also need better silencing spells" a voice yelled from outside the room and both witches sighed annoyed. Fleur was the first to react. She got out of bed and crossed the room in less than two seconds with a scowl.

When she opened the door clearly annoyed and with gold still shining in her eyes, she ran into the cheeky smiles of her sister and grandmother.

"It's dinner time" Gabrielle added with a wide smile while Hermione appeared behind Fleur trying to button her shirt. Her cheeks burned pink at the sight of the clan's head.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake" Josephine raised her wand and cast several wordless spells "at least now the halls won't sound like they're haunted" Gabrielle burst into a fit of laughter when she saw how red her sister and Hermione's faces were.

"We will join you in a few minutes, Josephine" the Gryffindor was able to mutter before taking Fleur's hand in hers "now if you excuse us"

"You don't need to wait for us, we will be there soon, I promise grand-mère," Fleur added with a nervous smile before closing the door.

"No making me an aunt in the meantime" Gabrielle shouted amused and Josephine could not help but smile at her younger granddaughter's antics.

"Tais-toi idiot!" Fleur shouted back and Hermione laughed wholeheartedly.

* * *

The next few days, both Fleur and Hermione rested as much as possible. They looked as healthy as usual, but they were still very tired, so they slept long hours holding each other after their more frequent making out sessions. Every morning, the Gryffindor helped Josephine to make more healing potions for Gabrielle and the clan head instructed her on some of the veela ones.

Now that she was part veela, an ocean of new knowledge had opened for her. She was devouring all the books about her newly acquired culture and those included legends, traditions and their sacred magic.

That is how she learned more about the creature that now lived within her and techniques that would help her get a better grasp over her elemental magic since she did not want to lose control of her feisty veela or flames again. Fleur had been a great help during the process, as well.

During the afternoons, the blonde witch helped Hermione to transform and taught her how to control her wings better, so they would be able to hold her weight in the near future. Both women grew closer and the Gryffindor was becoming better at expressing her feelings on which her veela was playing a great part.

Fleur was trying to recover as fast as possible to help Gabrielle. She took replenishing potions daily and Hermione helped her out by using her own elemental magic. Now that she was part veela and the other half of the prophecy, the Gryffindor would be the one casting the  _beauté ignis_  along with Fleur. Therefore, she had to be as prepared as possible and not only as a magical creature but as a healer and the other half of the prophecy.

The beauté ignis spell was more demanding than the  _occultatum vérité_  because the latter only lasted a few hours while for the former she would be using her magic for three consecutive days.

That spell was normally cast between two people to be safe which is why, when Fleur used it on Hermione, she also unleashed a curse that had been broken by the  _occultatum vérité_. Now that the  _chosen ones_  were casting it, the length of the ritual would be reduced to half of the time and the chances of getting cursed were practically zero.

Now that Hermione had studied about the spell, she felt calmer. Taking off her glasses, she rubbed the bridge of her nose and jumped slightly when arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind and lips brushed her cheek.

"You should rest, mon coeur" Fleur whispered on Hermione's ear and the latter shivered.

"I am almost done with this book um, lo…love" a blushing Gryffindor stammered, she was not used to showing her feelings.

"Better than ho…ho…honey from yesterday" Fleur giggled now facing her, and Hermione rolled her eyes "you ze English are so cold"

"It's just…hard to be this open" brown orbs gaped at blue and the French witch kissed her softly before grabbing her hand.

"I understand, mon coeur" Fleur gave her another brief kiss "let's go and have a picnic so we can talk more about that and then, we will practice with our wings" Hermione winced at that, she still was feeling some pain when her feathery extensions came out from her back "the pain will stop soon, trust me"

"I really hope so, Fle…I mean, lo…love" Hermione whispered, and the blonde witch smiled.

"Almost there, mon coeur" Fleur whispered with a smile just mere inches from the Gryffindor's lips and kissed her softly. Soon, the kiss turned more passionate when the blonde's tongue slipped into Hermione's mouth and both moaned before their hands started roaming once more.

"Get a room, you two" a voice yelled from the entrance of the library and Hermione jumped back whilst Fleur sighed annoyed and turned to look at the door to find Gabrielle smiling cheekily.

The younger Delacour was not allowed to leave her wheelchair just yet, but that didn't mean that she would stop moving around "so you are finally together, I see"

"Oui" Fleur drew Hermione closer and smiled "that is old news"

"It's not my fault that you make me stay in bed all the time, I get behind in the gossip" Gabrielle pouted, and Hermione approached her to examine her wounds while holding hands with the older French witch.

"I see that some of your wounds are finally closing, that last potion you took was very effective" the Gryffindor added in a serious tone.

"And it also tasted like merde, 'ermione" the younger Delacour protested "would it kill you to add some nice flavor to it?"

"Gabrielle be nice" Fleur scolded, and the Gryffindor chuckled.

"Some flavor? I thought you were more worried about its effectiveness" amused brown orbs gaped at the sitting blonde "but fine, I will add some vanilla extract next time"

"Merci, healer Granger but I prefer  _chocolat_ " Gabrielle replied with a cheeky smile "now how about going to the forest and showing me your wings? I am really curious about them" the Gryffindor exchanged glances with Fleur who nodded with a smile.

"Sure, let's go"

"I will stay back" Hermione turned to the French witch and tilted her head confused "I need to give grand-mère some mail and documents that arrived this morning, but I will join you as soon as I am done"

"It's not like I will kidnap her and fly into the sunset, Fleur" Gabrielle teased in rapid veela, and her sister scoffed.

"You wouldn't dare, besides she's mine" Fleur replied in the same dialect.

"Don't talk like I am not here, and I am not an object" a scowling Hermione remarked on the same language and Gabrielle's eyes widened surprised.

"Do you understand veela now?" the younger Delacour asked taken aback.

"I am still getting the grasp of it but yes, I can" the Gryffindor nodded with a smile.

"That is impressive" Gabrielle added "my future nieces will be beautiful and smart" the couple could not help but blush deeply and the Beauxbatons student laughed.

"Ah…" the eloquent Hermione Granger was speechless thanks to another Delacour. Fleur cleared her throat in an attempt to hide her blush and failed miserably.

"We…we better go, see you later love…I mean Fleur" a flushed Hermione mumbled before pushing Gabrielle's magical wheelchair out of habit.

"You know that this wheelchair is charmed and moves on its own, right healer Granger?" the younger Delacour joked and brown orbs rolled whilst both witches headed to the forest behind the villa.

* * *

"Here we are" Hermione announced stopping on a grassy patch surrounded by tall trees.

"Before you transform, can I give you some advice?" Gabrielle asked in a serious tone.

"I am all ears" Hermione replied taken aback. It was a very rare occurrence seeing the young Delacour this earnest.

"Think about Fleur and the thought of flying by her side" the Beauxbatons student added.

"Why…" Hermione started with a raised eyebrow but the younger Delacour was no done talking yet.

"Trust me," Gabrielle added with a sincere smile "I read in a veela book that the connection with the mate helps to soothe the pain of the transformation"

"I will try that, then" Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Soon, images of waking up next to Fleur plagued her mind. Then, she felt the warmth of her embrace and the softness of her kisses before leaning forward. Seconds later, she winced slightly when her golden and royal blue wings emerged from her back and started flapping softly.

"Very impressive" Gabrielle commented with a smile "did you experience much pain while transforming this time?"

"It's gotten better" Hermione added with a wince when her wings stretched "but the moment they get in or out is still a bit painful"

"Don't worry, it will get better with time" the younger Delacour smiled "just try to focus on what I told you"

"I will, thanks Gabrielle" the Gryffindor smiled back before gasping when Gabrielle's white and golden wings lifted the blonde from her wheelchair.

"I can see that I haven't lost my touch" the young Delacour raised above the ground and stopped when she was several meters high "are you going to join me and make sure that I don't die, healer Granger?"

"Reckless child, come back here" Hermione flew and caught up with the mischievous Delacour.

"I can tell that my sister's flying lessons have paid off" the Beauxbatons student stated calmly while her wings kept on flapping softly.

"She is an excellent teacher" Hermione added rather proudly.

"You don't have to suck up, she is not here after all" Gabrielle laughed before wincing. Her biggest wound reopened and started bleeding.

"Let's go back to the ground, no excuses" the Gryffindor glared at the younger witch who started descending with a pout. Hermione landed softly and helped Gabrielle back to her wheelchair before her transformation vanished.

"We need to get back to the villa, so I can heal your wound,  _again_ " Hermione added with a sigh.

"It's just a little blood, I won't die" Gabrielle giggled before turning to gape at the now vanishing wings of the Gryffindor "now, those colors" the blonde gaped at brown orbs "you know what they mean, right?"

"Yes, that I am Fleur's mate" Hermione's smile widened, and pink dusted her cheeks "and I would not have it any other way"

"You guys are so sweet that it's nauseating" Gabrielle chuckled, and Hermione scowled.

"Wait until you are in the same situation" the Gryffindor teased "I will remember this, and you will never hear the end of my teasing, Gabrielle Delacour" by now they were going back to the villa.

"You should respect your elders, healer Granger" Gabrielle joked with a fake glare.

"I don't see any around, mademoiselle Delacour" the Gryffindor teased back. However, when they entered the villa, Hermione's smile froze, her fists balled, and blue flames started swirling around her hands.

"Oh merde" was all Gabrielle was able to utter at the scene she was witnessing.

In front of them, a smiling Fleur was leaning on a window while hugged from behind by another blonde taller than her. The latter was so close to Fleur that it looked like she was kissing her neck. Thanks to her veela and own jealousy, Hermione was fuming and her control over her creature started faltering.

In a blink of an eye, the curtains next to the couple started burning blue and Fleur gasped with wide eyes while disentangling from the taller blonde.

"Mon coeur, calm down" she whispered approaching the fuming Gryffindor.

"Let 'er be, ma vie" the taller blonde added with a thick accent and an amused smirk while approaching Fleur once more "if she doesn't know how to control zat temper of 'ers, she is not worthy of you" the smiling tall woman deflected an incoming azure fireball with a golden shield. Soon, golden and royal blue fireballs started flying back and forth, setting more curtains on fire.

"Stop it you two" Fleur glared at the stranger before turning to Hermione "mon coeur, I am yours and only yours"

"That was not what it looked like" a seething and about to transform Gryffindor replied with shining brown and golden orbs.

"Mon coeur" Fleur took Hermione's flaming hands in hers and winced at the scorching heat before using her own elemental fire to soothe her raging mate.

"I swear that the only one I have eyes for, it's you" and with that, she kissed the English witch. In a matter of seconds, the blue fire extinguished and Hermione wrapped her arms around the French witch and kissed her back.

"Can somebody explain to me why my wife's favorite curtains are burning blue and golden?" a stern voice said, and four heads turned to the door "I won't hear the end of it from her if they are ruined"

"This time it wasn't me, grand-mère" Gabrielle chuckled clearly amused.

"I…" Hermione took a step away from Fleur with a crimson face who refused of letting go of her hand "I am sorry, Josephine"

"I can tell as much, but I really want to know the reasons behind this outburst" Josephine scowled at her granddaughters "girls?"

"Well, she was mad because I was hugging ma vie" the tall blonde started "and zen, she just started setting zings on fire"

"It was not like that!" Hermione snapped and held her mate from the waist possessively "she…she…she was holding Fleur inappropriately and…" brown and golden orbs looked down embarrassed.

"I see" Josephine turned to look at the tall blonde and spoke in rapid veela "and you just had to provoke her, didn't you?"

"Grand-mère I was just fooling around with  _ma vie_  like we always do" the tall blonde replied whilst raising her hands defensively "zat  _étranger_ just got crazy"

"She's not an  _étranger,_ she is Fleur's mate and deserves the same respect as mon héritière does" Josephine replied in a serious tone "besides, she just turned a veela, and she is not in full control of it yet"

"I am sorry for the curtains, Josephine," Hermione said in slower veela and raised her hand "I will fix them right away" she cast a silent spell and in an instant, the curtains looked as good as new.

"Wandless magic? Not bad" the tall blonde stated with a raised eyebrow.

"She is known as the brightest witch of the era, mon cousin estupide" Fleur growled and Hermione blushed "she also does wordless magic and it's a war hero"

"Don't forget that she also is a heck of a healer and soon-to-be muggle doctor, as well," Gabrielle commented with an extremely sweet smile.

"As if she were the girl of the Golden Trio or something" the tall blonde added with a chuckle and immediately frowned when Gabrielle laughed aloud "wait, is she?"

"She is, and now you just made a fool of yourself" the youngest Delacour added between laughs and soon, Josephine and Fleur joined. The tall blonde fought a blush and approached the Gryffindor who held her mate closer.

"I am sorry for the misunderstanding, mademoiselle Granger," the woman said whilst extending her hand to the British witch "I am Cecile Delacour, oldest daughter of aunt Apolline's sister Thérèse, and Fleur and Gabrielle's oldest cousin"

"Hermione Granger, Hogwarts graduate from the Gryffindor house, I recently finished my studies as a mediwitch and muggle doctor, but I prefer to be called healer" Hermione's frown softened and shook Cecile's hand "I am also Fleur's mate and as you know now, I recently became a veela"

"I am sorry for provoking you, it was not my intention to be rude, I was just playing with Fleur like we used to do as  _enfants,_ " Cecile explained with concern, and Fleur stifled a giggle.

"I…" Hermione was promptly interrupted by her mate who kissed her cheek.

"She is sorry, and you need to control your emotions better, mon coeur" Fleur scolded softly, and the British witch nodded embarrassed. It was the first time that she had lost it this way but before she did not have a creature inside her boosting her emotions.

"Before you continue apologizing until the end of time, can we have something to eat?" Gabrielle pouted "I am a growing girl that needs lots of food to recover and grow taller than Cecile"

"I don't think that is possible, but you can try, ma petite puce" the tall blonde replied with a smirk and walked towards the gardens in the back of the villa.

"I am sorry, ma chérie" Fleur took Hermione's hand and entwined their fingers "I was just joking around with Cecile, we had been close since we were children and we used to play together a lot and well, she is just a tease"

"I am the one who is sorry, love" Hermione softly stated "I need to have a better control of my veela who is quite rebellious I might add"

"She just amplifies your own feelings 'ermione" Fleur smile widened "which means that mademoiselle Granger is quite possessive" the blonde teased.

"Whatever" the Gryffindor rolled her eyes and slapped Fleur's arm playfully before joining the others in the gardens.

* * *

During dinner, Cecile explained what happened in Beauxbatons the moment she apparated there. The Delacours suffered few loses of direct relatives but several of distant ones.

"It was a complicated situation and maman got injured" Cecile commented with a small voice "she was helping some of the students to take cover and a spell hit her in the back"

"Luckily, it was not a life-threatening spell, and you brought her here immediately" Josephine added "she will be back to health in a day or two"

"I stayed and waited for madam Maxine to arrive. She was really shocked about what happened" Cecile continued, "most of our family is back to their homes and the injured are being treated by our own healers"

"Is there anything that I can help with?" Hermione offered but Cecile shook her head.

"Mémère is taking care of them as we speak, in the meantime" the tall blonde smiled "just regain your energy so you can help Gabrielle" dark green orbs gaped at the Gryffindor who nodded.

"You talk about me like I am dying or something" the youngest Delacour joked and four pairs of eyes glared at her whilst she rolled her cerulean eyes.

"You will be fine, we will make sure of that" Hermione stated confidently, and her mate rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"What mon coeur says is true, you will be your annoying self in no time, Gabrielle" Fleur smiled amused and the youngest Delacour stuck out her tongue whilst the others laughed.

For Josephine, it was a nice change to see almost all her family together and in a more relaxed mood. She was sure that the ritual to heal Gabrielle would be fine, her youngest granddaughter will be back to her mischiefs in no time and the clan's head would not have it any other way.

* * *

That same night, and after spending the last few hours convincing Fleur that she had to go alone, Hermione Granger headed towards the sacred forest Josephine mentioned finding the ideal material for her mate's new wand.

The Gryffindor walked past the water mirror she kissed Fleur for the first time and smiled fondly at the memory whilst the veela within her purred softly. The creature in her had been obeying her more since Hermione started to open up to Fleur. She was in love with her mate and that soothed her veela.

It didn't take her long to find the sacred garden since it was surrounded by a tall fence. Before approaching the gates, Hermione lowered her face and smiled. She started reminiscing about everything she felt when Fleur kissed her after the ritual and her right eyebrow twitched slightly when her golden and royal blue wings came out from her back.

_Gabrielle was right, my memories with Fleur lessen the pain of the transformation. Who would have thought that the cheeky brat was right?_

Her now brown and golden eyes gaped at the intricately carved lock. Taking the Delacour key from around her neck, she placed it on top of the contraption keeping the gates shut and it unlocked with a soft click.

Hermione entered the place and it was in complete awe. In front of her, there were rows of beautiful trees. Some taller than others and all gleaming in different colors.

_No wonder the book states that you must be transformed to set a foot in here. It is the only way to see the tree's aura that has to match the mate's, so the perfect wand could be crafted._

Walking through rows of different trees, Hermione felt at ease. A soft breeze played with her tresses and she smiled while looking around curiously. Rows and rows of different trees gleamed while the moon illuminated the slightly narrow road between them.

Closing her eyes, Hermione focused on the wind that surrounded her like a second skin and then, she felt it. A tree was calling her, and its soft chant was carried by a soft breeze that caressed the Gryffindor's cheek the same way Fleur did before kissing her.

_That is the one. The tree that will be the main material for Fleur's wand._

Hermione started walking to the middle of the forest following the melodious chant the tree was whispering. The soft tune got louder and then, the Gryffindor saw it. It was tall and had robust roots.

It had strong but flexible branches on different sizes and were adorned with beautiful buds that bloomed into five petal flowers of different shades of pink the moment Hermione placed her hand on the tree's bark. It was the perfect material for Fleur's wand.

_When this type of tree blooms, it means good fortune. And the shade of pink from its flowers refers to love and romance, just like Fleur._

Casting a silent  _diffindo_ , the Gryffindor made a clean cut and her chosen branch landed with a thud on the soft ground. She carefully removed the dust from the delicate flowers, grabbed the wooden material and walked out of the forest. After locking the gates, Hermione headed towards the west water mirror.

Once there, she placed the tree branch on the watery ground before removing her shoes and stepping in. Taking the Delacour ceremonial dagger, the Gryffindor made a small incision into her palm and several blood drops fell to the sacred water that lit in golden and lifted the branch. The Gryffindor was able to feel Fleur's signature magic swirling around her since it was the place the French witch became one with her veela.

"I, Hermione Granger will take a strand of my hair as a promise of love and loyalty towards my mate, Fleur Delacour, may this wand be a symbol of the strength of our future bond" she took a strand of her mane and placed it next to the floating branch.

The moment the Gryffindor summoned her royal blue flames, they engulfed the wand materials in her elemental fire before she stepped out of the water mirror and her transformation vanished.

After making sure everything was as the veela texts and Josephine had said, Hermione walked back to the villa to rest in the arms of an impatient and probably pouting Fleur.


	13. Apollo's ravens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Josephine's wife, Thérèse's husband and awesome Gabrielle [as usual]. Some big changes ahead so, be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Greek mythology, ravens are sent by Apollo as a bad omen, so enough said.

13.- Apollo's ravens

* * *

Veela were sensual creatures and their way of love was something that intrigued Hermione to no end. She read about how mates bonded, the four stages and all they implied. After talking to Josephine, the Gryffindor knew that Fleur had achieved Sattvik.

The clan's head also explained that she was on the second stage or Rajasika since she had been able to control her veela better which also meant the creature's eagerness to bond before time.

Thanks to Fleur soothing  _magie_ , Hermione had been able to get a better grasp of her creature that also affected the way her elemental magic reacted. But that didn't mean that she didn't have sudden outbursts when she was distracted or  _aroused_ , fact that was happening more frequently since her moments alone with her mate had turned more passionate _._

Josephine also explained that the moment they voiced their feelings, Hermione would be a step closer to Sattvik and the bonding would start.

The Gryffindor quietly left the bed she shared with Fleur and headed to the bathroom. She gasped surprised to see that her hair and eyes were getting lighter in color. Her brown mane was dark blonde by now and it was silkier and not bushy but slightly curly.

The Gryffindor had read about this phenomenon in one of the veela books. When a witch obtains veela genes thanks to her mate, they modify the DNA of the host and the veela features such as the silvery blonde hair and light eyes became dominant.

"You look good in blonde, mon coeur" Fleur whispered from the door before stifling a yawn.

"Do you think so?" her now light brown eyes locked with sleepy azure.

"I am telling the truth, mademoiselle 'ermione" the French witch hugged the shorter witch and gave her a peck on the nose "you look lovely but…"

"But?" the Gryffindor raised an eyebrow.

"Can we go back to bed?" Fleur pouted and Hermione's veela purred in approval "it's still early"

"Fine but can I have some…"

"Tea? I had some served for you, mon coeur" Fleur added with a smile.

"You are a life saver, love" Hermione kissed the French witch softly and then she realized what she said and blushed deeply. Seeing her mate's embarrassment, a smiling Fleur grabbed her hand and led her to their bed.

After sitting with her back against the headboard, the English witch took a sip of the tea and relaxed while Fleur lay down next to her and placed her head on the Gryffindor's stomach before closing her eyes and drifting off almost immediately.

Placing the now empty cup on the nightstand, Hermione relaxed and held Fleur closer who smiled in her sleep. It was one of those beautiful moments that for the Gryffindor would become one of her most precious memories. A lazy day in bed with the woman she had liked for so long and that is the one for her in the whole world. That was just perfection.

Hermione could not help but muse with her eyes closed. She had gone through so much in her almost two decades of age that sometimes the Gryffindor felt that she had lived at least two lifetimes in a row.

Since she got to Hogwarts, the Gryffindor had spent the next seven years saving Harry and Ron from a sure death, went on a quest for horcruxes with them, survived being tortured and humiliated, she fought fiercely in a war and dealt with the death of her parents.

Hermione Granger had seen it all but was still standing strong and was now grateful for the love, warmth and understanding she found in her mate and how supportive the Delacours had been in the entire ordeal, her new family.

_Family._

Now, while she was playing with Fleur's blonde tresses, the English witch could not help but smile at how her life had changed for the better. With that thought in mind, Hermione Granger fell asleep with a dreamy smile on her face.

* * *

It was after lunch when the Gryffindor and the French witch reappeared to join the rest of the family. It was two days before the ritual and Hermione could feel the tension. Sensing her mate's distress, Fleur decided to spend the afternoon alone with her. The French witch prepared a picnic basket and took her mate to the forest.

"Everything is going to be fine, mon coeur" Fleur caressed Hermione's now dark blonde tresses "you know the ritual and the prayers, your transformation is stable, and we will be together"

"Yes, but…" the Gryffindor was promptly interrupted by her mate.

"No buts, mademoiselle 'ermione" Fleur bent down and kissed the younger witch that had her head on the French's lap. After sharing several kisses, Hermione feel the need to try something and stood abruptly under the confused gaze of her mate.

She closed her light brown orbs and, when she opened them again, they were darker and with swirling golden lines moving around. The Gryffindor took a deep breath and a pair of golden with royal blue wings emerged from her back.

_Gabrielle was right, it hurts less with time._

Fleur stood and approached her mate. After touching the soft feathers of her wings, she cupped Hermione's face and kissed her softly.

"Transform, love" the Gryffindor whispered after they parted for air, and the French witch nodded. Soon, her own royal blue and golden wings stretched. Hermione took her hands and brown and golden orbs locked with blue and gold.

"Since I was a kid, I have always been fascinated by the idea of flying" the Gryffindor chuckled "but as a muggle, I was taught that humans can't fly by themselves" her golden and blue wings shone, and she extended them once more. They were slightly smaller than Fleur's, but they looked as strong as her mate's.

"But now" Hermione started flapping her wings and her body lifted from the ground "I can defy that logic thanks to you, my love" the Gryffindor gave Fleur a peck on the lips and took off followed by her mate. They flew for some time before landing on the top of a tall tree.

"I am so happy to be able to fly" the English witch exclaimed with a wide smile.

"I am happier to share this with you, mon coeur" Fleur added while hugging the younger witch from behind while her wings engulfed both. The sun was setting, and the sky shone in different tones of violet, orange and pink.

"I am not good with words" Hermione leaned on Fleur's and smiled "but, after all the torture I endured and the terrible news of losing my parents during the war, I thought that happy would never be a word that could be used to describe me " at this, Hermione's golden and brown orbs teared up and Fleur kissed her tears away while ignoring her own that threatened to fall.

"This is the happiest I have ever been in my life and it is all thanks to you and your family that had accepted me as one of their own" Hermione added with a shaky voice, talking about feelings had never been her forte.

"There's nothing to thank, mon coeur" Fleur whispered before brushing her lips against the Gryffindor's "you are one of us and we are your family"

"But you, love" turning around, the English witch gave the French witch a sincere smile before leaning forward to whisper above Fleur's lips "you are the one that saved my life and changed it for the better and for that I will always be thankful" the French blonde leaned forward and captured Hermione's lips with hers before making them part to slip her tongue and both moaned at the soft touch.

Hermione ran her fingers through Fleur's feathery tresses before placing a hand behind the French woman's neck and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Soon Fleur's arms wrapped around the Gryffindor's waist bringing her impossibly closer and their veela purred clearly satisfied. Only the need for air made them part and the Gryffindor leaned her forehead against Fleur's.

"I…" a blushing Hermione tried to speak but words failed her. After taking a deep breath, she tried again "I love you, Fleur Delacour" the blonde's eyes widened, and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Are you sure about that, mon coeur?" the French witch asked with a tremble in her voice "do you know what that means for us, right?"

"Yes, and I have never been so sure about something before, love" Hermione whispered with bright pink cheeks "Do you accept my love, Fleur?"

"Of course, I do mon coeur" the French witch hugged the Gryffindor before crashing their lips together "I love you too, Hermione Granger" she said confidently before pressing the Gryffindor against the trunk and kissed her passionately.

Almost immediately, entwined golden and royal blue vines shone on the back of their necks, their first stage of their bond had been sealed.

Being emotional creatures by nature, veela bonded through their sentiments first. After they acted on their feelings and they are corresponded by their mate, both will have a mark as a proof of the beginning of their bond in a part of their bodies and in their  _magie_  colors.

Apolline and Camille have a light green and golden mark on the back of their left shoulder while Josephine and Antoinette have their purple and golden one above their hearts.

After making love for the first time, the physical bond is reached, and the clan's crest will shine among the vines. The mate's mark would be only visible among members of the same clan and their mates. It would require a very strong revealing spell to make it visible to others.

The last and final part of the bond would be the one after the mates marry. The vines will have the mate's favorite flowers blooming. The family bond would also deepen when the couple have children and they would be on the right path to their fourth way of love, Nirgun that is in which both souls merge into one and there's no higher love than this for a veela.

Unbeknown to the transformed couple that only had eyes for each other, the sun hid behind far hills and stars started shining high in the sky. A strangely disheveled Fleur looked up and gasped at the beauty of the night.

"It is like we can touch the stars" Hermione whispered whilst trying to fix her now crumbled clothes and her mate nodded with a smile. When the Gryffindor was about to comb her hair with her fingers, Fleur stopped her.

"One of the wonderful things of being a veela, mademoiselle Hermione is that our appearance will always be perfect regardless the circumstances" Fleur shook her head and her hair fixed itself looking as if she just left the salon "see?"

"Wow" Hermione gaped at the shiny silvery hair of her mate and could not be more surprised "but I am just a part veela"

"Nonsense, veela are veela and you are one now" Fleur scoffed "just try it" the English witch did as she was told, and in a matter of seconds, her now soft blonde curls bounced and looked as stylish as her mate's hair.

"I can get used to this" the Gryffindor smiled and the veela in her purred amused.

"We should get back, mon coeur" Fleur suggested whilst taking Hermione's hand "we will have a long day tomorrow"

"I agree" the English witch smiled, and her eyes widened with realization "hey, I just noticed that you can pronounce my name correctly" the Gryffindor mused aloud with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but it sounds sexier this way, don't you think, 'ermione?" Fleur pressed her body against her mate's again who blushed and nodded shyly before her brown and golden orbs gleamed with mirth.

"Let's race to the villa" Hermione whispered with a sweet smile before jumping out of the tree branch and flew towards the Delacour manor.

"Cheater!" Fleur yelled before following suit with a wide smile.

"Call it payback!" the Gryffindor replied before flying away faster.

* * *

That same night and after making sure Hermione was fast asleep, Fleur headed to the private forest to find the perfect material for her mate's wand. Being more used to flying, the French witch decided on transforming to reach the forest faster. She really wanted to get back to the warmth her beloved provided.

In a matter of minutes, the heiress of the Delacour clan was standing in front of the tall gates of the private forest. Placing her key on top of the lock, it opened, and Fleur smiled at the beauty of the glowing trees surrounding her.

A myriad of colors could be seen in the distance and Fleur raised her left hand while summoning a small flame that turned into a shining golden sphere. Dropping her hand, the round energy ball landed on the ground and was absorbed by the soil. Soon, thin golden lines leaded Fleur to four different locations where the most compatible trees were at.

Closing her eyes, Fleur placed her left palm where the golden sphere had disappeared, and she was able to feel the aura and energy of the four trees. Then, she felt a strong pull towards one and she could not help but smile while standing up and following the brightest golden trail.

The moment she touched the bark of the very tall tree, she knew that it was the perfect material for her mate's wand and then, she took off. Since the tree was very tall she would need to fly in order to choose and cut a branch from it.

When she was satisfied with her choice, she cast a wordless spell and grabbed the falling branch before it hit the ground.

After landing softly, Fleur walked out of the forest, locked the gates and headed towards the east water mirror. After passing the stone arch, the blonde witch used the dagger and a few drops of her blood made the water mirror shine and the branch was now floating.

_I bet 'ermione will like the meaning behind that material, I know I do._

In a few steps, the French witch entered the water mirror and took a strand of her hair before reciting an oath from her heart.

"I, Fleur Isabelle Delacour, heiress of the Delacour clan, offer a lock of my hair to be the core of my mate Hermione Granger's wand, may this be proof of our love and I hope it gives her strength and hope for a bright future together" placing the golden strand next to the tree branch, Fleur covered both with her flames before stepping out of the water mirror and she made her wings vanish.

Making sure everything was as her grand-mère had instructed her, a satisfied French witch went to the opposite water mirror to pick up her brand-new wand. As soon as she touched the azure flames, they vanished, and she smiled widely at the sight.

There it was, the wand her mate had made for her. It had the same design as her former, was 9½" just like her old one but the material was different. It was more flexible and lighter, and the moment Fleur touched it, the wand produced azure sparks, the same shade as Hermione's  _magie_.

One last surprise awaited her when she saw that a small branch with pink flowers was left by her mate next to her wand. Fleur could not help but smile and her eyes shone with love.

"So thoughtful" taking the delicate branch she cast a  _reducto_  and placed her mate's gift in her front pocket before going back to the villa to rest in the arms of her beloved.

* * *

The next day they woke up at noon. Hermione was in awe at how much Fleur could sleep and how easy was to do the same while resting next to her. It wasn't until someone started banging on the door that the French witch opened her eyes lazily and cursed in her mother tongue.

"Go away, Gabrielle" Fleur said aloud, and giggles could be heard on the other side of the door.

"I just came to warn you that Gabrielle is coming to wake you up and she might use magic" Apolline chuckled when she heard movement in the room.

"Merde" Fleur whispered before trying to get out of bed.

"Why the hurry?" Hermione asked with a small yawn. Before the French witch was able to reply, several buckets of ice-cold water were magically poured on them. Fleur and Hermione screamed, and Gabrielle burst into a fit of giggles.

"That was so mean" Apolline smiled amused while Gabrielle laughed louder when a very annoyed and wet Fleur opened the door followed by Hermione who was in the same state but slightly calmer.

"I am sorry girls but" Apolline tried hard to contain her laughter "you were taking so long, and Gabrielle was complaining too much about wanting to spend quality time with her sister, so she decided to wake you up"

"And I am hungry, and you were taking more time than usual to leave the room" Gabrielle pouted "if you are going to make me an aunt at least eat something first, you would burn the energy anyways" the youngest Delacour wiggled her eyebrows and Fleur rolled her eyes.

"Morning all" Hermione whispered loud enough for all the Delacours to hear her and they took a step back out of reflex when gaping at her. The Gryffindor's eyes were dark and golden while her hands were covered by blue flames.

"I was just joking, 'ermione" Gabrielle swallowed hard "you don't have to get mad"

"Mon coeur?" Fleur hugged the English witch from behind "we will join after we change" then, she glared at her mother and sister "you should be ashamed" Fleur whispered in a cold tone before slamming the door shut.

"Do you think they bought it?" Hermione whispered before blinking several times and her eyes returned to normal while the blue flames extinguished.

"Probably" Fleur whispered back before kissing the Gryffindor on the cheek.

"I am sorry Hermione, I didn't want to upset you" Gabrielle said with a small voice.

"We will wait for you downstairs" Apolline said with concern. Soon, steps withdrawing were heard and Fleur and Hermione giggled.

"Serves them right for getting us wet" Fleur scoffed, and Hermione sneezed "let's get you warm, mon coeur" the French witch wrapped a towel around the Gryffindor and asked one of the elves to prepare a hot bath for both of them.

After sharing more giggles, kisses and making sure that Hermione was indeed taking a bath, Fleur went back to her room, got in her tub and relaxed. As soon as she closed her cerulean eyes, the French witch drifted off.

_She was sitting in an unknown room. Her hands and feet were tied to the chair she was in. Each time she tried to move, all her body hurt. She could see cuts all over her arms and legs. Her right eye was swollen so she had it closed._

_A dark figure approached, and the room felt gloomier. Darkness was invading her skin and it burned her. Fleur transformed as a last resort and her once royal blue and gold wings turned black, the feathers started falling and she screamed in pain._

" _You will be mine" a voice whispered in her ear before dark flames covered her all._

" _I will never give up" Fleur screamed back. Soon the darkness retreated, and she focused on a familiar figure that was on the corner._

_Mon coeur._

" _No! 'ermione wake up" Fleur screamed at the top of her lungs, but the pale figure was long gone. Her broken wings turned into ash and Fleur screamed in pain._

" _You are mine" the voice whispered before laughing evilly and everything turned black._

"…ur"

"Fleur wake up" a soft and worried voice said. When the French witch opened her eyes, azure locked with concerned browns. Looking around, Fleur could see that she was still in the tub.

"I…fell asleep, sorry mon coeur" the French witch tried to smile but she was still shaken up. That nightmare was too intense and felt so real that the normally composed veela felt terrified.

"You were screaming, love" Hermione's eyes shone with a hint of gold and worry "I was just leaving the tub when I heard you and rushed here to see what happened"

"I had a nightmare" Fleur whispered with tears in the corners of her cerulean eyes, and the Gryffindor nodded "but I would like to leave the tub first before telling you about it" the French witch commented with mirth whilst Hermione looked down and her face turned crimson at the sight of Fleur's nude form.

"I…I…am so sorry, love" the Gryffindor handed a robe to her mate before turning around to give her some privacy "I just heard you scream, and I ran to check on you" the French witch giggled at her flustered mate. After leaving the tub and putting on her robe, Fleur could not stop smiling.

"Stop it" Hermione sighed at her mate's amused face.

"It is only fair that I see you naked, mon coeur" the blonde witch teased, and the Gryffindor blushed again when the veela in her started showing her images of a very naked Fleur approaching her with a predatory smile.

"I don't know who is worse, you or my veela" the English witch whispered, and Fleur tilted her head confused "nevermind love, and tell me about your nightmare" Hermione sat on Fleur's bed with her back against the headboard while the blonde witch sat to brush her hair next to her. Fleur took a deep breath and then told her about the dream she just had which made Hermione frown.

"It was only a nightmare, love" a slightly blushing Gryffindor smiled and took Fleur's comb from her slim fingers to brush her mate's hair who relaxed and smiled softly "nothing will happen to us, trust me."

"You are right, mon coeur" the blonde relaxed at her mate's touch and closed her eyes. The moment was short-lived because Fleur's locks were already smooth and silky.

Before Hermione stood from the bed, the French witch grabbed her wrist and, after stealing the comb from the distracted Gryffindor, she started brushing the now dark blonde curls of the one for her. Turning around, Fleur grabbed Hermione by her robe and pressed her lips against hers.

"I love my new wand, mon coeur" Fleur added with a wide smile "same size and design, it is perfect" the French witch pecked a blushing Gryffindor once more "but what I like the most is the present you left next to it" Fleur pointed a nearby vase where the small branch with flowers was.

"I thought you might like them" Hermione smiled "cherry blossoms are beautiful and have an interesting meaning"

"Oui, good fortune, love and romance" Fleur cupped the Gryffindor's face and giggled "such a sweet talker and a romantic"

"Is that bad?" Hermione asked with mock hurt.

"I love it, mon coeur" the French witch gave her mate a chaste peck before locking eyes with her "I love you 'ermione"

"I love you too, love" the veela in Hermione purred content and the English witch blushed once more under the amused giggles of Fleur when she let her robe land on the floor before walking to her closet to choose an outfit to finally go down and have lunch with her family.

At that, Hermione swallowed hard and retreated silently to get dressed and cool down after seeing Fleur's naked body twice in less than five minutes. Temptation was just too much for the poor Gryffindor and her mischievous veela.

* * *

Josephine smiled relieved that her family looked more relaxed this afternoon. Maybe it had to do with the fact that her youngest daughter and granddaughter finally woke up or just that they felt happy to be together.

She observed how her granddaughters teased each other while her daughters talked about their mates that would get back home soon of their overseas trip. Her own wife won't be back until later that day because she was supervising the Delacour healers while they were tending their injured relatives.

Josephine Delacour had met Antoinette Dubois when the latter was transferred to Beauxbatons in the beginning of the former's sixth year. Since the moment Josephine's azure locked with those vibrant green orbs and curly blonde tresses, the future clan's head knew that the elegant fourth year was the one for her.

After chasing the new student for weeks, the latter finally accepted going out with Beauxbatons' star. Unbeknown to Josephine, Antoinette had fallen at first sight for the heiress. Since that moment on, they became inseparable.

Two years later, Josephine graduated and moved to England to study business in a muggle university and potion making in a wizarding academy. They saw each other every weekend and as soon as Antoinette graduated, they got married and Josephine took her place as the head of the Delacour clan.

While Josephine reorganized and expanded her family business by adding some muggle investments, Antoinette studied hard and became a mediwitch in record time. Four years later, the now famous medic gave birth to the couple's first daughter, Apolline. Soon followed by their second and last girl, Thérèse.

Both women had been the perfect role models for the clan. They raised their daughters with love and taught them how to be proper ladies. Now, that they girls were also married and with children, Antoinette traveled the world supervising the clan's muggle investments, including a flower shop where she stocked rare plants for Apolline's potions since both worked on finding new ways of healing veela and muggles of different ailments.

That is why it was very important for Antoinette to come back on time. She would oversee Gabrielle's healing while Josephine and Apolline assisted Fleur and Hermione with the  _beauté ignis_.

Due to exhaustion, Cecile won't be able to be there, and her mother and younger sister just woke up, so it would be too risky for them to witness the ritual due to all the magic involved.

"You came back early" Josephine closed her eyes when a soft breeze teased her blonde hair and a wide smile adorned her face.

"I missed you, mon amour" a soft voice whispered "you know that I hate to be apart from you for too long" Antoinette kissed her wife softly before turning to her family with a wide smile.

"I am back, my dears" Hermione gaped at Fleur's other grandmother that, according to the Gryffindor's calculations must be in her sixties but did not look older that in her mid-thirties, same as Josephine.

_Veela heritage is indeed a wonderful thing._

"Now I see from where the lovey-dovey comes from" Gabrielle added in a not so low voice while making gaging sounds "it's like seeing Hermione and Fleur all over again, so mushy but older"

"Hush, you terrible one and give me a hug" Antoinette approached her granddaughter and wrapped her arms around the younger blonde "I brought gifts for everyone" green eyes landed on light browns and her smile widened when Fleur blushed "oh?" emerald orbs turned to gape at her wife's blue and the latter nodded "an English witch, interesting choice my little flower"

"Hermione Granger, a pleasure to meet you mademoiselle Delacour" the Gryffindor greeted as soon as the blonde mediwitch approached and sat next to her.

"She just finished her studies and will start her residency at St. Mungo's and a muggle Hôpital in a few weeks, mémère" Fleur added with a proud tone.

"Which one?" Antoinette asked with interest.

"UC Hospital in London" Hermione promptly replied with a smile.

"Oh? I studied there as well" green eyes sparkled before turning to her oldest granddaughter once more "so, the brains of the Golden Trio, huh?" the blonde mediwitch locked eyes with Fleur who blushed slightly while her grandmother's smile widened "you do have good taste, my petite fleur"

"Please call me Antoinette, Hermione" green orbs landed on light brown again "and welcome to the family"

"Thank you very much, Antoinette" the Gryffindor smiled "Fleur had told me that you are a mediwitch as well"

"Yes, but I prefer to be called healer, it sounds…" the green-eyed woman started to be promptly interrupted by an excited Hermione.

"More professional" both said at the same time and smiled before starting a pleasant chat the moment Antoinette took a seat next to Hermione.

"I think that I am going to throw up" Gabrielle commented while rolling her eyes, and Fleur slapped her on the arm before hushing her.

"Be nice, Gabrielle" Josephine warned amused before turning to her wife "Hermione is part veela since both Fleur and her had to cast an occultatum vérité since your little flower decided on performing a beauté ignis by herself" Antoinette's surprised face turned into a scowl when she turned to gape at her now pale oldest granddaughter.

"Why didn't you ask for help? You could have been killed, little flower" green eyes darkened, and Fleur swallowed hard.

"She came and asked for some books, but I have never thought that she would be that reckless" Josephine added before smiling "on the bright side, everything turned out fine and both Hermione and Fleur are healthy"

"Why all the crazy happens when I am not around?" Antoinette pouted

"Because you will hex us until next year" Gabrielle murmured and the rest of the Delacour laughed.

After lunch, Antoinette locked herself with her wife at their studio, so they could catch up before the ritual that would take place the next day. Josephine updated her mate about the prophecy and Fleur's feather colors and Antoinette could not be happier for their oldest granddaughter.

Josephine also told her about her conversation with Hogwarts' headmistress and green eyes shone with concern and hoped that they didn't have to take those extreme measures to ensure their family's safety.

* * *

A knock interrupted Hermione's make out session with Fleur. Sighing annoyed she got out of the bed and headed to the door while the blonde witch giggled amused while fixing her clothes. It was a rare sight to see an annoyed and blushing Gryffindor that just wanted to continue exploring and caressing Fleur's soft skin.

"Gabrielle, I swear…" Hermione opened the door with a scowl that promptly disappeared when she saw that it was a smiling Antoinette "oh…" the Gryffindor blushed and stepped aside so the blonde with green eyes could enter the room.

"Girls, I want to talk to you about the spell you will be casting tomorrow" Antoinette sat on a nearby chair and Hermione did the same on the bed with Fleur "'ermione and I had been studying and practicing it, mémère"

"I know, and I don't underestimate your efforts and knowledge" Antoinette smiled "however, it is important that you help Hermione to keep her magie as stable as possible" green eyes gaped at her oldest granddaughter "recent awoken veela tend to be a bit unstable and we can't afford that"

"Assess her mémère" Fleur stated with pride and Hermione tilted her head confused "you will be surprised."

"Very well" Antoinette stood up and extended her right hand, so the Gryffindor mimicked her movements "let's go to the outer temple, then" the elegant blonde walked out of the room with Hermione and Fleur in tow.

They walked outside the villa and headed to a small stone chapel that was near the bush maze on the back garden of the gorgeous Manor. As soon as they entered, Hermione couldn't help but compare it with the inner one that she had been in when visiting a barely conscious Gabrielle several days ago.

Despite being smaller, the outer temple was as impressive as the inner one. It also had several statues of veela on the different stages of transformation that were adorned with gold and gemstones jewelry.

There were also reproductions of the royal couple of the prophecy holding hands, but there were no sacred flames coming from their free ones and Hermione tilted her head confused but kept quiet.

Antoinette stopped in front a smaller reproduction of the "mirror of the soul" and took off her shoes while Fleur and the Gryffindor did the same. Then, the three of them walked to the center of the magical water.

"Show me your transformation, Hermione" light brown orbs closed and soon her golden and royal blue wings came out from her back.

"Fleur let me see yours" Antoinette asked, and Fleur stood next to the Gryffindor and her royal blue and golden shone "perfect match in color, you both know what that means" the couple nodded shyly.

"Grand- mère told us about the prophecy" Fleur commented.

"I am aware of that" Antoinette took one hand of each girl "please close your eyes" both complied, and her green eyes shone with a shade of golden for a few moments before they closed "unlike my wife, my approach towards assessments is less aggressive" Fleur and Hermione smiled at the memory of Josephine attacking them with her magic days ago.

"Use your elemental magie and make a cocoon like the one you did for the occultatum vérité, but this time include me" in seconds, blue and golden flames covered them "Fleur, support Hermione and don't let her magie go berserk" the Delacour heir nodded before opening her eyes.

"Hermione let your veela take over, please" the Gryffindor nodded, and her flames grew stronger, but they were easily tamed by Fleur's. When chocolate orbs opened once more, they were almost completely golden.

"You are one with your host, young creature" Antoinette whispered and the veela within Hermione watched her with interest before bowing respectfully "the one for you will always love you so no need to be rebellious" the veela pouted and a transformed Fleur nodded with a smile.

"We need to heal one of our own and your help will be invaluable" Antoinette continued.

"I understand" the veela within Hermione whispered before bowing again "I will do as you say, your words have the same power as your wife, the alpha" brown and golden eyes shone before the Gryffindor's veela smiled "and I can't say no to my mate's petition" then, she turned her brown and golden and gaped at Fleur "she loves you very much"

"I am the lucky one" the Delacour heiress added with a smile "please let her come back and I thank you in advance for your cooperation"

"As long as you make her happy, I am happy" the veela smirked before shaking her head and chocolate and golden orbs shone and her smile widened, Hermione was back.

"What happened?" the Gryffindor asked while the flames extinguished.

"We talked to your veela and she will give us her full support to heal Gabrielle" Antoinette commented with a smile.

"And she also loves Fleur" Gabrielle added from the temple's door while making gagging sounds "even your veela is corny"

"When did you get here?" Fleur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When her veela" the smaller blonde pointed at Hermione "was being mushy with you"

"And why are you out of bed and wasting your magie this way, may I ask?" Antoinette's severe tone made the youngest Delacour swallow hard. She was indeed using a large amount of her elemental magic by being transformed and flapping her white wings to avoid touching the ground with her injured leg.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in bed, my terrible one?" Antoinette approached her younger granddaughter and pulled her ear and Gabrielle winced before pouting "let's get you back to the villa, and you two…" her green eyes shone with mirth "…will need all your energy so no making me a great-grandmother yet" both Fleur and Hermione blushed deeply, and a giggling Gabrielle used wandless magic to summon her magical wheelchair so her mémère didn't scold her again.

Before leaving the temple with her fingers entwined with Fleur's, Hermione was surprised to see that now the royal statues had on their chiseled snowy hands, the sacred fire of the veela. One flame was golden and the other azure just like the colors of their own elemental magic.

* * *

A white and brown owl entered Josephine's study and she approached the bird that had a small pouch with Hogwarts emblem.

_Preparations are done, be safe._

_-M-_

"Is it bad, mon amour?" Antoinette asked whilst entering the room with a tray with tea.

"Not really, mon ange" Josephine replied with a small smile before sitting on a soft couch "but I cannot shake off this uneasy feeling that something is not right"

"Everything is going to be fine and our terrible one will be healed in no time" Antoinette sat next to her and held her hands before kissing her cheek and handing her a steamy cup.

"I really hope so" Josephine sipped her tea before sighing "because if it gets to the point of casting cor insomnia…"

"Just don't, mon amour" Antoinette replied with a slight frown "our family will be fine, and our daughter's mates will be back soon, and our family will be finally together so stop being so pessimistic, it just does not suit the personality of the head of the strongest clan of veela" green orbs twinkled.

"Why does it sound like you are mocking me?" and Josephine smiled amused.

"Maybe I am" Josephine replied before kissing her wife softly "besides, I don't hear any complaints"

"Never, mon ange" the clan's head promptly replied before starting discussing about Antoinette's recent trip and the new ingredients she brought for her potions.

* * *

Tired light green eyes opened to be promptly closed by a whip marring his face. Monsieur Baptiste Delacour, Thérèse's husband had been captured moments after he apparated in the small-town Bellatrix and some other death eaters were staying.

Baptiste had stopped at the village to buy his wife and daughter's favorite treats before heading back to the Delacour villa and surprise his family with his earlier arrival. As soon as he left the store and walked into a small alley to apparate home, Bellatrix Lestrange pressed her wand against his neck and both dissaparated.

That was two days ago. The evil witch and her minions threw him in a dark room, took his wand and locked him down. After several hours of complete darkness, Baptiste Delacour started feeling anxious.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the arrogant dark-haired witch entered with two taller wizards pointing their wands at the unarmed man.

"So…" Bellatrix started with a smirk "where is the villa?"

"What villa?" Baptiste promptly replied in a calm tone "I was just buying some sweets, I do have a sweet tooth"

"You" Bellatrix turned to her right "remove his shirt" As soon as the shirt was removed, Bellatrix laughed maniacally.

"Incarcerous" the man on her left cast and soon thick ropes bound Baptiste from the waist down.

"You see Monsieur, we have our ways to know if you are lying," the evil witch elaborated with her back facing the bound man before turning and in a swift move, she pointed her wand at the man's chest "revelio" as soon as the spell hit Baptiste's skin, his chest shone gold and crimson and the Delacour crest surrounded by vines and Thérèse's favorite flower was shown.

"Oh, isn't that just a lucky coincidence?" Bellatrix laughed along with her minions "so you are a mate of one of the higherups of the Delacours"

"I don't know what you are talking about, madame" Baptiste replied with a slightly shaky tone "that's just a laser removed muggle tattoo" he was not able to continue when a spell hit him square in the chest.

"Crucio!" as soon as the spell landed on Baptiste, he screamed in agony.

The torture lasted for more than eight hours straight. Just after a set of consecutive torturing spells, Baptiste passed out. When he opened his eyes again, the azure of his wife's gaped back at him.

"Ma papillon" the man whispered and Thérèse smiled warmly.

"Mon prince" the veela whispered back "I missed you so much" when he was about to reply, no sound came out, so he cleared his throat, but his voice failed him completely.

"Here, have some water ma papillon" Thérèse handed Baptiste a glass of water that he promptly finished in three big gulps.

In an instant, everything turned black when a crucio hit him once more and then, he was back to the dark room with that twisted evil witch and two death eaters.

"One funny thing about legilimency is that if you are good at it, you can create imaginary worlds with other's memories" Bellatrix stated while filing her nails "oh, and that glass of  _water_  had a generous amount of veritaserum, by the way" Baptiste's eyes widened in horror.

"So, I will ask again…" Bellatrix sat in front of the kneeling man "are you going to tell us where the villa is and how to get to it undetected?"

"…Yes" Baptiste replied in a defeated tone while lowering his head.

_I am so sorry, mon papillon._


	14. Charon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending quality time with family leads to beautiful moments. Betrayal and colored flags ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Greek Mythology, Charon is the ferryman of Hades who carries souls of the newly deceased across the rivers Styx and Acheron that divided the world of the living from the world of the dead. So, yeah. The next chapter is the last one of this first part of the fic. Lots of things happen in this chapter so read carefully.

14.- Charon

* * *

Gabrielle Delacour was happy. Her mémère had allowed her to walk with the help of a cane and she was ecstatic. It was hard at first but a day later, she was taking longer walks and couldn't be more content. Cecile had been of great help during that time. Gabrielle leaned on her cousin and both entered the dining room with wide smiles.

"Why did you allow this, maman?" Apolline turned to gape at her mothers and Josephine shrugged her shoulders. She had nothing to do with it and didn't feel like getting involved.

"It is not good for her to be just sitting on that chair" Antoinette added nonchalantly "it is good exercise, besides" green eyes sparkled before placing her teacup on its plate "have you ever been able to refuse a request from the terrible one when she uses her puppy eyes?" Apolline sighed, she knew her mother was right. Gabrielle had them all wrapped around her finger.

"I think it is a good idea since we will start healing you tonight, so your recovery time would shorten since you are using your limbs" Hermione added with a smile before serving some fruit for Fleur who stole a croissant from her plate.

"Besides it was boring to be on that chair anyways" Gabrielle added with a cheeky smile before looking around "where are aunt Thérèse and Colette?"

"They will be here shortly" Josephine added cryptically "in the meantime let's eat"

"Stop stealing from my plate, love" Hermione pouted.

"What is that saying the muggles have?" Fleur tilted her head "what's yours is mine…"

"and what's mine is yours?" the Gryffindor completed the phrase and her mate shook her amused.

"I prefer the other version" Fleur whispered with a wide smile while stealing a grape from Hermione's plate "what's yours is mine, and what's mine is mine, including you, mademoiselle 'ermione" the French witch whispered by the Gryffindor's ear that blushed furiously.

"See the things I had to endure, mémère?" Gabrielle made gagging sounds while pointing at her sister and companion "they are so mushy" the youngest Delacour added just when her aunt and cousin sat and stared the interaction while grabbing some food.

"They are in love, my terrible one" Antoinette added with a smile "you will understand when it happens to you"

"And I will keep my promise and tease you to no end, mademoiselle Gabrielle" Hermione teased before feeding Fleur some of her fruit and blushing again when the French witch kissed her on the cheek.

"I assure you that I won't be that mushy, it's just eww" Gabrielle commented with mirth before stuffing a croissant with jelly and the rest of the family laughed.

"By the way, Hermione" Josephine turned to look at the Gryffindor "did you pick up your wand?"

"I did and it's perfect" light brown shone before handing it to the clan's head "same design and size than my old one, 10 ¾""

"Interesting material as well" Antoinette commented amused.

"I think redwood fits mon coeur" Fleur added with a wide smirk "the original meaning is a promise that lasts forever"

"The other meaning is long lasting feelings" Hermione added with a blush and the veela within her purred, same as Fleur's.

"Adorable" Antoinette commented while serving more coffee to her wife.

"Have you already used it?" Josephine asked, and Hermione shook her head "can you show us your patronus?"

"It's nothing special" the Gryffindor added sheepishly "just an otter"

"This will be fun" Gabrielle whispered to Cecile who nodded amused.

"Mon coeur, try it" Fleur suggested with a smile.

"Okay" Hermione grabbed her wand and took a deep breath before casting the spell "expecto patronus"

Golden sparks emerged before blue smoke came out of her wand. Light brown orbs widened when instead of an otter, a Eurasian eagle owl formed and started flying as high as the ceiling let it.

"Wait…that's not my patronus" the Gryffindor blurted, and Cecile and Gabrielle giggled amused.

"Mon coeur" Fleur whispered with a smile "remember when I told you that all Delacour patronus are birds?" Hermione nodded slowly trying to understand what had happened with her otter "you are part of our family so of course you have a bird as a patronus like all of us" the French witch raised her wand and summoned her harpy eagle patronus that tried to chase the flying owl.

Losing her parents during the war had made Hermione felt extremely lonely. She didn't have any other relatives, so the Gryffindor inherited all the assets her family owned. Before meeting the Delacours, the only people Hermione Granger dared to call family were the Weasleys and Harry.

But since she set foot at the Delacour villa, the Gryffindor was received with nothing but support and kindness and that touched her deeply. Light brown orbs filled with tears and Fleur wrapped her arm around Hermione and drew her close.

"We weren't lying when we welcomed you to the family, sweetheart" Antoinette added softly, and the Gryffindor nodded with pink cheeks while Fleur wiped her tears.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered with a bright smile "you have no idea what it means to be part of a family"

" _Your family_ " Fleur whispered before holding her tighter.

"We will always be there for you, petite lionne" Josephine smiled.

_My family._

"Since you are family now, and all" Gabrielle interrupted the sweet moment "could you please stop being so mushy with my sister?"

"Tais-toi Gabrielle" Fleur kissed Hermione on the cheek before glaring at her sister "we can be as sweet as we want"

"Ok girls, before you start to fight,  _again_ " Antoinette promptly interrupted with a soft sigh "how about we enjoy the rest of the day at the lake?"

"That's a great idea, mémère" Cecile added with a wide smile "we can swim and have fun"

"We do have some cabins there as well, so you can rest if necessary" Josephine added while playing with her wife's fingers.

"I think it is a fantastic idea that way we can have some fun, don't you think, mon coeur?" Fleur asked Hermione who nodded with a smirk. She could not say no to her mate.

"Then it's set" Josephine stood "I will see you all at the front door in an hour" the clan's head left with her wife. Fleur left a bit later and Cecile helped Gabrielle to her room, so she could get ready.

Entering their room, Fleur went straight to her closet and withdrew a dark blue bathing suit. Hermione went to the other room to grab hers from her beaded bag. After she changed into it, she grabbed a pair of denim shorts, a plain grey t-shirt and dark blue sneakers. She also fixed her hair in a loose ponytail.

Fleur was fixing her hair in a messy bun when Hermione entered their room and the latter could not help but smile at the beauty of the French witch. She decided to wear some flats, dark shorts and a loose fit white t-shirt that said  _war hero_  in pink to immediately change to blue and purple. It was charmed that way and Hermione could not help but laugh at that.

"Gabrielle gave me this when I got some bravery medals here and in England after the war" the French witch shrugged her shoulders before casting a wordless spell and a number two was added to the print on her t-shirt and  _#1 war hero_ to Hermione's "now we match, mon coeur"

"Silly" the Gryffindor laughed, and Fleur could not be happier since it had been a long road from that stormy night when a lifeless Hermione was brought to Shell Cottage until this point where she became part veela and her mate.

"Are you ready?" the Gryffindor asked while offering her hand to a nodding Fleur and both left towards the front door of the villa with their hands entwined.

* * *

"What a lame t-shirt" Gabrielle teased, and Hermione smirked. Since she had grown up as an only child, she found these small banters fascinating.

"You gave me this as a present!" Fleur scoffed.

"But I never thought you would wear it and make your mushy half wear one, too" the younger Delacour added with a smile and Cecile laughed amused.

"Girls stop" Antoinette commanded, and the sisters scoffed but obeyed "where is my little one?"

"Here maman" Thérèse added while exiting the villa with Colette.

"Now that we are all here, how do we get there?" Josephine mused aloud "normally we flew there but since some of you are still weak"

"How about  _vorticis_ , grand-mère?" Fleur suggested "we can go in pairs, so it won't burden our magic much"

"I think that could work, don't you think mon amour?" Antoinette asked her wife who had a proud smile.

"That is a great idea" Josephine added before turning to her daughters "Apolline, go with Colette" the former nodded before taking her niece's hand and they disappeared in a silver whirlpool.

"Cecile, take your mother" Antoinette instructed before turning to Fleur "take Hermione, my little flower"

"Grand-mère, mémère" Fleur started, and her grandmothers turned to look at her "we will take the scenic route"

"Just don't take too long" Josephine added before disappearing with her wife and Gabrielle in a silver fog.

"Scenic route, huh" Hermione teased.

"You will love it, mon coeur" Fleur grabbed her mate's hand and soon a whirlpool of silver mist engulfed them as soon as the French witch cast the veela teleporting spell.

* * *

"Here, wear this" Fleur handed Hermione a mask and a snorkel and the latter tilted her head confused. They just landed at the bottom of a small waterfall.

"I thought we were going to a lake"

"We are"

"But…" her mind suddenly stopped when Fleur started stripping her shorts and t-shirt and placed them in her charmed backpack.

"We will get there swimming" the blonde replied before turning with a wide smile "but first strip"

"What…?" Hermione's senses had slowed down at the sight of Fleur's beautiful and slender legs and soft skin.

"Are you planning to swim with your clothes on, mon coeur?" the French witch teased, and the Gryffindor reacted by taking off her t-shirt and shorts and placed them in her beaded bag before fixing her snorkel over her eyes.

Fleur wanted to continue teasing her mate, but the sight of an almost naked Hermione was so tempting that her veela trashed in clear arousal.

"Come with me" Fleur grabbed her mate by the hand and tried hard to hide her bright pink cheeks to no avail and Hermione laughed amused while trying to conceal her own blush while taking deep breaths to calm down her overexcited veela.

After a short walk, both girls got behind the waterfall and a dark and deep cave was the only thing Hermione could observe.

"And now, we jump and swim" Fleur added pointing at the darkest part of the cave.

"But love" Hermione hesitated "there's no water here"

"Oh, mon coeur" the French witch kissed her mate before smirking "we are magical beings, so believe in it"

"I will follow your lead" the Gryffindor sighed and fixed her snorkel while Fleur did the same before both jumped at the same time. Not a second later, two splashes were heard, and water engulfed them.

Fleur summoned one small flame that turned into light and the moment she released it, the bright sphere helped them see. Hermione tried the same just to earn a wide smile from Fleur when her fire extinguished. Apparently, she needed more practice.

They swam through a narrow path for several minutes until Fleur dove with Hermione following suit. In a blink of an eye, the light sphere was not necessary because in front of them was the clearest and bluest water the Gryffindor had ever seen. Fish of different colors and sizes along with turtles and freshwater eels swam around her and Hermione's eyes shone golden for a moment, her veela was excited at the sight, as well.

Fleur stopped swimming and approached her mate who gaped at her with curiosity while trying to observe the beautiful surroundings and gasping slightly since air was becoming scarce.

Soon, her cheeks turned crimson when the French witch kissed her softly before deepening the kiss and Hermione felt how warm air was blew in her mouth and her lungs expanded which made her stay a bit longer in this perfect moment.

As fast as it started, the kiss ended, and Fleur started swimming towards the surface followed by a surprised Hermione.

"How…" gasped the Gryffindor while removing her snorkel.

"Veela are an evolved version of mermaids so our lung capacity is superior" Fleur smiled before holding her mate's hand "I knew that you were slightly short of breath since your lungs had not adapted completely to your veela form, so I just helped you a little, mon coeur"

"Thank you love" Hermione gave her a wide smile.

"Do you like it?" Fleur raised her hand and pointed at the ceiling of the cave. There was a big hole that let sunlight filter and made the underground lake shine on different shades of blue. Stalactites and stalagmites surrounded part of the ceiling while thick tree roots spilled through the ceiling's hole and their tips made waves at the surface of the crystal-clear water.

"This is the most beautiful place I have ever been, love" Hermione could not stop staring at the beauty of the cave.

"I knew you would enjoy the scenic road, mon coeur" Fleur whispered before swimming lazily around her mate who dove once more to explore a bit more. They enjoyed the peace of the place for a while until Fleur cast  _tempus_ and gasped. A detour that normally would take around half an hour had turned into two hours.

"Let's join the others, mon coeur" Fleur added before giving Hermione a peck on the lips "knowing Gabrielle, she would be trying to eat all the food by now"

"Where does all that food go anyway, she's too skinny" Hermione wondered aloud while swimming to the shore where a staircase carved in the stone was.

"She is still growing and too active, so she burns energy too quickly" Fleur remarked while helping her mate to stand on the hard surface "maybe you haven't noticed mademoiselle 'ermione but your appetite has increased too" the Gryffindor just scoffed before undoing the waterproof spell she had cast so her beaded bag didn't ger wet.

She knew Fleur was right, but she kept quiet and dried her hair with a spell before getting dressed again. After they were done, the French witch leaded them to the end of the staircase and turned to her mate "this is charmed like your platform 9¾ that led to the train to Hogwarts"

"Interesting" Hermione muttered before they went though the rocky wall and she could not help but gasp at the new surroundings.

There was a lake with artic blue waters, perfect foreground pines, majestically jagged background mountains and a cornflower blue sky. In the middle of the lake, there was an artificial island with a few cabins flanked by tall pine trees. It definitely took her breath away.

"About time, you two" Cecile shouted waving her arms "mémère was about to go and see if you hadn't drowned"

"We are fine" Fleur scoffed while guiding Hermione towards a wooden bridge that connected the shore with the artificial island in the middle of the lake.

"We were just swimming" Hermione promptly added.

"That sounds suspicious" Gabrielle added with a shout "I am too young to be an aunt"

"It requires more than that to get a veela pregnant, first you need to…" Hermione's mini speech was promptly interrupted by Fleur.

"Ignore my silly soeur, mon coeur" azure locked with light brown and both smiled before resuming their walk towards the cabins. Once there, Fleur led her to a medium size one and opened the door, it had a charmed locked that reacted to the owner "we can rest here"

"I noticed the locking charm" Hermione commented while looking around. It was a spacious one-bedroom place and the Gryffindor smiled at the faint cedar smell that invaded her senses as soon as she passed through the door. It had an ample bathroom with a marble tub a medium size kitchen a living room with a pull-out couch and comfy cushions. It was beautifully decorated with soft rugs and blue details everywhere, it was Fleur's favorite color, after all.

"I got this cabin as my graduation gift from Beauxbatons and I will add you to the locking charm, mon coeur" Fleur blushed at her next words "mémère told me that this is a good place to start a honeymoon"

"Oh…" Hermione blushed and her veela enhanced her inner feelings "I think it is a great place to start" a taken aback Fleur just gaped at her mate with wide eyes.

_Did she just imply that…?_

A soft knock interrupted the moment and Fleur opened the door to see Josephine that let her know that they will have a picnic and both girls exited the cabin. Before closing the door, Fleur added Hermione's magical signature to the locking charm so only both of them could have access to their cabin.

They spent the last few hours sharing and having fun with their family before a yawning Hermione was dragged by Fleur towards their cabin, they needed all their energy to heal Gabrielle, so they took a short nap.

Hours later, when Fleur opened her azure orbs, light brown gaped back at her and both witches smiled. They felt well rested and full of energy. Not a minute later, Apolline knocked at the door to tell them that they should go back to the villa soon.

"Fleur" Hermione's serious tone made the French witch frown.

"Yes?"

"Promise me something" the Gryffindor stated with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Anything"

"Promise me that we will come back here someday"

"We will" Fleur took a step forward and a smile adorned her face before kissing Hermione softly "I promise, mon coeur" the French witch whispered before heading towards the door and holding Hermione's hand tight.

The moment all the family members were together, they started disappearing in a whirlpool of silver mist and minutes later, they landed at the Delacour villa's front door.

* * *

"Do we have to wear any special garments this time, love?" Hermione asked curiously, and Fleur smiled.

"Not really, mon coeur" blue eyes gaped at the Gryffindor's legs and smirked in approval "I must say that you have good taste, mademoiselle 'ermione" the veela in the French witch purred and Hermione turned to gape at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Perverts" the Gryffindor mumbled before grabbing a pair of pants to change into and discard the shorts she had been wearing for their little trip earlier.

"You ze English always killing ze fun" Fleur protested with a pout and Hermione could not help but smirk at her beloved's antics. A soft knock on the door was heard and both suddenly tensed.

"Girls, it's time" Apolline's voice was heard and both held hands.

"We will be right out, maman" Fleur promptly replied and turned to kiss Hermione.

"I…" Hermione whispered with a blush.

"I know" Fleur smiled back before giving her mate a last peck before opening the door and walking out of the room with her hand still entwined with the Gryffindor's.

* * *

It was late in the evening when the four transformed veela stood before the water mirror of the inner temple. Apolline and Josephine were on the sides and used a ceremonial knife to cut their palms. Soon, their veela blood mixed with the sacred water and the ground shone golden.

"Being the heiresses of the prophecy, you will be the only ones entering the water mirror this time" Josephine explained "we will keep the outer magic stable while you cast the  _beauté ignis_  and balance your own magic inside the mirror"

Both girls nodded and held hands before taking a step forward. As soon as their feet touched the water, royal blue and golden flames arose and Hermione and Fleur's wings stretched while Gabrielle was fast asleep in the center of the inner circle formed by the two of them.

Soon, they began chanting an ancient veela song and their elemental energy materialized and started swirling around them. Golden and royal blue created a powerful cocoon that covered the three of them whilst purple and light green threads started coming out of Josephine and Apolline making an external barrier. All of them kept on chanting nonstop all night long.

The first morning rays started shining but the four veela continued focused on their task. The magic of the  _chosen ones_  truly worked faster and soon some of the deep scars started fading while some tissue started to regenerate but the big gash on Gabrielle's leg was still there.

Hermione's left eye twitched and her skin peeled leaving a scar that went from her midforehead down to her cheek, the biggest scar that Bellatrix inflicted to the Gryffindor's face back at Malfoy Manor. Some others started popping up as pale lines on her arms and legs. Noticing that, Fleur squeezed her mate's hands and transferred some of her magic to the younger witch.

Soon, most of the scars vanished once more but, when it came the time to heal the one on her left eye, Hermione shook her head and Fleur didn't insist. She knew better than contradicting her beloved. A few moments later, they resumed their task.

Several hours later, the youngest Delacour piercing scream almost made Hermione lose control of her magic if it weren't for Fleur's terrific control of her own. Gabrielle awoke in pain and her body reacted by transforming while shaking violently. White feathers tinted red when some of the wounds reopened and started bleeding.

"A dark curse" Antoinette exclaimed while approaching the water mirror "you need to stop" Josephine opened her golden and blue eyes and shook her head.

"If we stop the damage will be greater" the clan's head stated firmly.

"Something similar happened to 'ermione" Fleur commented while opening her azure orbs and lowering their fire cocoon slightly so her grandmothers could hear her "she woke up screaming in pain and I let my veela takeover to keep control"

"That is why your veela rebelled and distanced from you so that is not an option" Apolline added while turning to Antoinette "give Gabrielle something that makes her sleep, maman"

The Delacour healer grabbed a small bottle she had in her potions bag and took off her shoes before walking towards them. Apolline and Josephine lowered their barrier, so Antoinette could approach whilst Fleur and Hermione weakened theirs, it was too risky to drop it since Gabrielle was flapping her wings as if she wanted to fly away.

As soon as Antoinette's feet touched the magically charged water, she fell on her knees panting and her wings came out of her back "the  _magie_  is too strong so I will be quick to avoid being more affected by it" Antoinette whispered before approaching her wounded granddaughter and made sure Gabrielle swallowed the orange liquid before her wife helped her up and escorted her out of the water mirror.

In a few minutes, Gabrielle was fast asleep, and they were able to continue the ritual for six more long hours. They had been using their fire for the last eighteen hours without interruption and the veela were starting to show some exhaustion especially Fleur who was doubling her efforts when she saw that Hermione's magic faltered at times.

Sweat drops went down Fleur's right temple and the Gryffindor focused on lightening Fleur's burden by stabilizing her magic and her blue flames grew steadily. Both were exhausted, but they needed to keep on going for Gabrielle's sake.

Josephine and Apolline were no better. Their task was not as taxing as the one the heiresses were performing but keeping a steady barrier around the water mirror was terribly exhausting, but neither of them gave up because helping a member of the family always came first.

* * *

Around midnight, when Baptiste Delacour apparated near the villa along with three more people with hooded attires, the family guards paid no heed until it was too late. The man with glazed eyes, destroyed the runes that acted as part of the defenses of the Delacours and undid all the spells Josephine and himself, as the one in charge of the security of the area, had cast to protect their loved ones.

"So, this is where your lovely niece is hiding with the mudblood, huh?" Bellatrix grinned evilly before sending a patronus to notify the other death eaters in the area to come and join the raid "take us to where they are" she ordered, and Baptiste complied.

Inside his head, he was trying to battle the effects of the curse to no avail. He knew that his family was in danger and he felt guilty for leading the death eaters to his home and helpless for not being able to do anything about it.

_I am so sorry, mon papillon._

Thérèse felt a tug in her chest and she walked to look out of a nearby window. Something was wrong with Baptiste, but she could not figure out what exactly and that was making her panic. Veela tend to feel their mate's strong emotions so, the moment a growing wave of guilt hit her, she knew that he was nearby and was not bearing good news.

"Cecile" Thérèse rushed to Colette's room and found both of her daughters. Green eyes looked up and the oldest of her daughters frowned.

"Maman?"

"Your père…" Thérèse took a deep breath before continuing "I feel him near, but he is not well, something happened but I don't know what…"

"Stay here with Colette, maman" Cecile stood up and walked towards the door with her wand in her right hand "I will go and see if papa is back"

The moment Cecile Delacour left the house, she felt it. The magical barrier was down and there were no guards around, her mother was right. Something was very wrong.

"Papa?" green eyes widened at the sight of her father but they her expression turned into panic when she saw his companions.

_Death eaters._

_Merde._

"Filipendo" Baptiste swiftly casted and her daughter's body flew and hit a wall, losing consciousness immediately. A second wordless spell came out of Baptiste's wand and all the lights of the villa turned off.

"This puppet is so efficient" Bellatrix exclaimed before patting Baptiste in the back "now, guide us to the temple" the man nodded and entered the villa with the death eaters following him.

* * *

She knew she was weak after Beauxbaton's attack but feeling uneasy when her oldest daughter didn't come back, so Thérèse and Colette Delacour left the latter's room in search of Cecile.

"Expecto Patronus" Thérèse silently cast and sent a message to her mother warning her that something was wrong since she could not sense the protective spells surrounding the villa.

Something that caught her attention was that the lights were off, and she was tempted to turn them on but the fear of running into whoever did this so Thérèse cast a silent  _tenebris talpa_ to conceal them to the shadows, so they could move around without being noticed while looking for Cecile.

* * *

Hearing someone passing by but not really seeing anything since it was too dark, Bellatrix raised her hand, so the men stopped walking. Following the sound, the evil witch turned around and followed the steps that led her outside once more.

"Now little puppy" the dark-haired witch turned to Baptiste "kill those ones" the man nodded and headed towards the two kneeling shadows.

_Mon papillon, run before I do something I would regret forever._

* * *

Being family creatures, veela were able to sense if their offspring were in distress, and what worried Thérèse the most was that she could not sense her oldest daughter. As soon as she stepped out of the villa, she saw her passed out and with blood gushing out of the back of her head.

Rushing to her side, Thérèse and Colette sighed relieved when they confirmed that Cecile was just unconscious. Then, she felt a shiver going down her spine and promptly turned around and shielded Colette behind her before raising her wand.

"Avada…" Thérèse's eyes widened in horror when she heard her husband pointing his wand at her and casting a killing curse with glazed eyes "…kedabra" she barely had time to grab her daughters by the wrist and disapparated.

"Such a naughty husband you are" Bellatrix taunted the cursed man "trying to kill your wife and kids, too bad that you missed" the evil witch laughed maniacally before patting him in the back "now, show us the temple because I am dying to see Muddy's face when I torture her little bird in front of her."

The man nodded, and his glazed eyes turned to the hall that leaded to the inner temple before he started walking with Bellatrix and the death eaters following suit.

* * *

Having received a patronus from her youngest daughter, Josephine sent hers to Hogwarts to require further assistance while her wife reinforced the protective charms around the temple's door. The clan's head was about to send another patronus to the rest of the family, so they came and help when a sudden explosion knocked Antoinette down and part of a stone column fell on her.

Josephine faltered when excruciating pain invaded all her body for two different reasons. The first one related to the one her mate was feeling, and the second because of a crucio that hit her right after the explosion. She had to drop the shield and fight the torture curse that had her at the verge of a seizure.

While that was happening, Apolline ran towards her mother to help her out of the debris and the protections around Fleur and Hermione dropped who did not notice what happened since they were still protected by their own elemental magic and focused on healing Gabrielle.

It was not until an evil laugh was heard that Hermione froze. Sensing her mate's distress, Fleur opened her eyes and saw how the Gryffindor paled when her ears picked that terrifying sound. Blue and golden orbs widened when she saw Bellatrix Lestrange with her wand against Apolline's neck.

"Well, well, well we finally meet, miss Delacour" Bellatrix shouted amused at Fleur "the muddy there showed me an awful lot of images of you but they do no justice to your looks"

Hermione felt a shiver going down her spine and the veela within her threatened with taking over. The creature wanted revenge about what that horrible woman did to her and she wanted it now. Brown and golden orbs closed, and the Gryffindor took a deep breath. Soon, warmth spread all over her body when Fleur smiled at her and rubbed her arm.

"Mademoiselle Lestrange, I presume" Fleur's veela was infuriated and wanted to grab the evil witch and rip each limb apart and smash her heart against the ground. Luckily, the French witch was in control and did not let her creature roam free despite that they shared the same sentiment against the death eater in front of them.

"Oh? Have you talked to her about me, muddy? You know, it's rude to talk about others behind their backs" Bellatrix taunted but instead of panicking, Hermione took a step forward with her hands covered in royal blue flames while her eyes shone almost completely golden. She didn't even bother to use her wand.

"I still remember all the pain you caused me" Hermione pointed at the scar she decided to keep on her left eye "I still have reminders of those dark days, but they don't define me anymore" her elemental magic grew stronger same as Fleur's, but they did not move to avoid risking Apolline, Josephine and Antoinette's lives.

Fleur's mother was able to take her own mother out of the debris and now a passed out and bleeding Antoinette Delacour laid in her oldest daughter's arms. Josephine had a death eater's wand pointed at her and was still shaking while the last waves of the crucio were leaving her body.

A still wounded and unconscious Gabrielle was being covered by Hermione and her mate's extended wings, so she was out of sight. Suddenly Fleur gasped surprised when a tall man came from the shadows.

"Uncle Baptiste! Je ne peux pas croire" dark blue orbs were almost covered by gold and the French witch found it very hard to control her emotions now "why did you betray us?"

"Oh, you are talking about my puppy, huh?" Bellatrix ruffled Baptiste's dirty blonde tresses before smirking amused "we ran into this stray dog a few days ago, very sturdy and strong-willed but fortunately my legilimency skills had improved lots since you were my pet, muddy"

"Leave my family alone" Hermione roared while her flames grew stronger.

"Your family, these disgusting birds?" Bellatrix asked with a cocky smirk "you sure know how to reach new lows, muddy" dark orbs shone amused "seeing you now with wings and all, you just look hideous, like all of those creatures"

"Hermione is part of our family" Fleur spat while her eyes shone almost completely golden "so I won't let you hurt her anymore"

"Well, this is going to be fun" Bellatrix now pointed her wand at Fleur "let's see if you are as a good dueler as the rumors say"

"Fleur…" Hermione whispered while taking the blonde witch by the wrist "you don't have to do this, I should be the one defeating her"

"Mon coeur, she hurt you and both our veela want to be out for blood" Fleur smiled "I am just paying her back what she did to yo…" she was not able to finish the phrase when a hex hit her in the back making her fall on her knees.

"Oops, my hand slipped" Bellatrix commented with mirth and Hermione was furious and threw a royal blue fireball at the evil witch who deflected it with a  _protego_.

"Non, 'ermione" Fleur grabbed the Gryffindor by the arm to stop her "I need you to protect Gabrielle and look after maman and my grandmothers" the blonde witch stood proudly and patted her clothes before extending her wings once more.

"So, mademoiselle Lestrange" Fleur turned around with fire in her eyes and a wide challenging smile "how do you want to die today, burned or obliterated?" the French witch took her wand in her left hand and summoned her elemental fire in her right and faced the evil witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue updating some more, chapters. Stay tuned.


	15. Pandora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Villa attack and its consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote the summary of this story, my original plan was way shorter and the starting point was what would be in chapter 16. But, would you imagine this story without all of this? I certainly can't. I was so naive to think that I could go and throw facts with no background. So, this is the end of the first part of the story or how I call it "the background arc" to lead to the second part or "Antique Shop" arc. You will finally understand why the fic has this name which hadn't made any sense until now. I know I have a big amount of OCs but they had helped our girls lots that I just can't get rid of them [maybe of one]. Starting the next chapter, the style would change a bit but have some faith, it's not as bad as it looks, I think.

15.- Pandora

* * *

After a succession of spells, both Bellatrix and Fleur kept on fighting. The evil witch had suffered several deep burns thanks to the French woman's elemental fire while the latter had dark bruises in her forearm and right leg caused by the charmed whip the evil witch used.

"You turned out to be a worthy opponent, little bird and that will make it even more rewarding to make you submit to me" Bellatrix laughed whilst a visibly annoyed Fleur clenched her right fist and her golden fire grew stronger.

_Do you have any idea of how much I enjoyed having my way with your muddy?_  At this, Fleur froze, and her eyes shone completely golden. Bellatrix was using legilimency on her.

"That's a lie" the French witch spat while letting her veela close her mind.

"Ask her" Bellatrix taunted to distract the French witch while trying to access her mind once more, but the dark witch was no match to an infuriated veela that reinforced Fleur's mental barriers.

"That's not true!" Hermione yelled back while deflecting a curse from a death eater and Baptiste's attacks "she is trying to provoke you, love"

"So low, mademoiselle Lestrange" Fleur added in an irate tone before throwing a pair of golden flames at the dark witch that deflected the first but was not quick enough to dodge the second one that burned her left hand "'ermione is my mate and nobody will ever hurt her again."

"We will see about that, little bird" Bellatrix laughed evilly before casting a succession of rapid spells that were absorbed by Fleur's fire and the veela within her thrashed in raw fury.

" _I_  was the one tending the wounds you caused" the French witch threw several fireballs while screaming in fury " _I_ was the one healing her" Bellatrix was forced to take a step back due to the increasing strength of Fleur's attacks " _I_  was the one breaking all the curses and making all the scars that you caused to her body disappear"

"Nobody will ever hurt  _my Hermione_  again and get away with it!" Fleur shouted while grabbing the incoming whip Bellatrix had thrown at her and set it on fire and Hermione frowned. She felt how her mate's  _magie_ was being depleted too quickly after using it for a long time. First trying to heal Gabrielle, which they couldn't conclude, and now fighting the relentless evil witch.

The Gryffindor was also reaching her limit after being battling Fleur's uncle and one of the two death eaters that came with Bellatrix while the other one had cast a  _protego_  and kept pointing his wand at Apolline that was still holding an unconscious Antoinette whilst Josephine was still fighting the torturing curse Bellatrix had cast on her earlier.

"Flipendo" Hermione launched the spell towards Baptiste who hit a nearby wall and lost consciousness. Despite that, she was not fast enough and the other death eater that hadn't joined the fight cast a stupefy that hit her square in the chest and the Gryffindor was thrown against a column and fell on her knees panting heavily.

"Hermione!" Fleur exclaimed with worry and immediately winced when a newly summoned whip wrapped around her left wrist and the hold of her wand wavered.

"I am fine, love" the Gryffindor lied while summoning her royal blue fire to protect her and buy her some time while slowly standing up. The death eater snickered and used different spells to break the shield, but it protected its caster although the magic was weakening faster than Hermione expected since unbeknown to both, Fleur was syphoning part of her  _magie_ in her rage.

_I am bloody exhausted._

With a quick glance, Fleur made sure that her mate was okay and turned her attention to Bellatrix once more before setting the second whip on fire. The French witch was growing worried because she also felt how hers and Hermione's  _magie_  were reaching their limit due to overuse. She needed to end this fight as soon as possible if she wanted her family to survive.

"Bombarda!" Hermione screamed but she pointed her wand above the tall death eater while using a royal blue flame as a diversion.

"Are you blind, mudblood? I am down here" the man pointed at himself while deflecting the azure flame and laughed maniacally whilst the Gryffindor just smiled when a veela statue fell on the man knocking him down immediately.

"And now you are down there, dickhead" Hermione spat before casting another spell now pointing at the unconscious man.

"Incarcerous" thick magical ropes bound the death eater. When the Gryffindor turned to walk towards Fleur, her wings vanished leaving a few feathers behind that landed softly on the ground. Then, everything turned black for a moment and her steps faltered, so she leaned on a column and took a deep breath.

_I might be more tired than I have anticipated._

_Damn._

Seeing that, Fleur cast a protego to shield her mate and walked backwards towards Hermione while still repelling Bellatrix's spells.

"Mon Coeur" the blonde whispered as soon as she got near her mate. A soft gasp was heard when Fleur's transformation also vanished, and some royal blue and golden feathers landed softly on the ground. Both witches were almost at their limit.

"Thank you for moving closer to each other" Bellatrix shouted while approaching limping. Fighting Fleur had clearly taken a toll on her as well "now I would be able to kill you both with one spell, Avada…"

"Vorticis" a weak voice cast, and Hermione and Fleur silently cast a protego with their last ounce of their magic while landing on their knees and fighting unconsciousness.

"…Kedabra" the evil witch finished casting the spell and a strong green light shot towards the Delacour heiresses who both closed their eyes and waited for the fatal impact. Several seconds passed by and none of them felt any different. Brown orbs opened first and gasped in horror.

In front of them lay the dead body of Baptiste Delacour who shielded them from the killing curse Bellatrix had cast.

"Uncle Baptiste!" Fleur screamed in horror.

"Aw, that was so noble of him, but you won't get this lucky a second time…" Bellatrix took a few steps forward and pointed her wand at the couple. In a swift move, Hermione shielded a still shocked Fleur and pointed her wand at the evil witch but was no able to cast anything, her magic was completely depleted "Avada…"

"Stupefy!" A strong voice shouted from the distance and knocked Bellatrix down who hit her head against a nearby wall and disapparated with her last ounce of strength.

"Professor McGonagall, is that you?" Hermione's blurry vision was making it hard to recognize the now fuzzy shapes.

"About damn time, Min" a barely conscious Josephine whispered while casting a silent incarcerous at the remaining death eater who fell and hit his head with the ground when Hogwarts' headmistress hit him with a silent knockback jinx.

"I am sorry I am late, and I am also the bearer of bad news" Minerva promptly replied while holding her bleeding right side "I had to fight several death eaters before getting here, and more are on their way to the villa and will arrive in a matter of minutes, so we need to move" that was the last Fleur and Hermione heard after everything turned black.

"They both passed out exhausted and Gabrielle has not woken up yet" Josephine stated while standing up "Apolline, how's your mother?"

"Unconscious and still bleeding, maman"

"Madam Pomfrey is expecting your arrival at Hogwarts to tend you both" Minerva commented with worried eyes.

"Go Apolline" Josephine ordered, and her oldest daughter nodded before dragging Antoinette to the closest chimney and flooed to Hogwarts while still holding her injured mother.

The moment they disappeared, Josephine's purple and golden wings vanished and the clan's head could feel the coppery flavor of blood in her mouth. The after effects of the crucio were still going through her body and her veela was still shaking in pain.

Josephine walked towards Gabrielle and carried her in her arms before approaching an unconscious Fleur who was still holding Hermione.

She placed her younger granddaughter next to her oldest one before taking them by the arm before turning to gape at Hogwarts' headmistress with the saddest look on azure orbs she had ever seen on the proud Josephine Delacour.

"Min, unfortunately, we need to proceed as planned" the clan's head stated with a sad tone before sending her patronus to alert their closest family members, so they came to help to defend the villa. That also included Camille, Apolline's wife who should be arriving shortly since she was already on her way back home "they are not safe here anymore"

"Understood" Minerva approached at the fainted Gryffindor before taking her by the arm "I just hope they forgive us for what we are about to do" the headmistress added in a low tone.

"Even if they don't…" dark blue gaped at the headmistress' green orbs before sighing "…we need to keep them safe, besides…" Josephine smirked with sadness "I am sure that they will find their way back"

"I hope you are right, Jo" Minerva mirrored her sad smile "I really hope so…" then, two soft pops were heard and Josephine disapparated along with her granddaughters while Minerva took Hermione to an unknown location.

* * *

Not even five minutes later, and after receiving a message coming from her mother-in-law's patronus asking for help, a worried Camille Delacour got to the now ruined inner temple of the villa.

She could not help but gasp in shock when she saw two tied death eaters, some spread feathers she knew belonged to members of her family and what it looked like blood on different places where the temple used to be. She also spotted Baptiste's dead body and closed his eyes before saying a prayer in veela.

However, what shocked her the most was the fact that Fleur's family key was laying on the floor next to a few golden and royal blue feathers. She picked the key and every feather up before placing them in one of her charmed pockets.

Taking several deep breaths, she tried her best to remain calm, but the normally sweet and extremely mellow Camille was having a hard time to control her veela within her that trashed in anger demanding answers.

After kicking one of the death eaters on the ribs several times, the man grimaced while regaining consciousness and opened his dark eyes to lock with furious blue and golden belonging to a beautiful woman with golden and light green wings. Lowering his gaze, the man could see the tip of Camille's wand pointing at his neck while some sort of light green flame came out of her right hand.

"Where is my family?" the steely voice made the man cringe.

"As if I would tell you, disgusting creature," the man sneered.

"Wrong answer, monsieur" Camille's smile widened, and her eyes darkened a shade before shining almost completely golden.

"Unlike my wife, I am not tolerant with  _scum_  especially since my family is involved" the blonde witch tightened the grip of her wand before shouting and angry  _crucio_  at the man who screamed in pain while shaking uncontrollably.

After torturing the man for several minutes, an angry looking Camille withdrew her wand when she felt the warmth of Apolline's  _magie_  coursing through her and she sighed relieved now that she was sure that her wife was okay but she was still worried since she could not sense her daughters.

"Now,  _scum_  I will ask again" Camille raised her wand once more before giving the man lopsided smile "where is my family?"

"I don't know" the man whispered with a shaky voice. He sounded sincere but Camille was not buying any of it.

"Wrong answer,  _again_ " the blonde witch raised her wand again and kept torturing the man until he lost consciousness "such a softie" she clicked her tongue annoyed.

Seeing a fuming Camille was a rare side that both Fleur and Gabrielle avoided since they knew how difficult would be to calm her mama down. Apolline would be the only one able to settle her wife down, and she was nowhere in sight.

"Expecto patronus" Camille cast and sent a message to her wife asking about the whereabouts of their daughters before heading outside to start restoring the protective guards around the villa.

Soon, a couple of death eaters came out of nowhere and Camille smiled clearly amused. Being the one in charge of teaching dueling and self-defense to recent awoken veela, she was used to fighting. Her smile widened when a chubby man and a skinny woman in dark hoods appeared in front of her.

"Drop your wand," the woman yelled and Camille threw it at them before closing her eyes clearly amused "why are you laughing at, disgusting bitch?"

"Oh, you just didn't call me that, madam" Camille's smile widened making the death eaters angrier. The female death eater cast different curses at the blonde witch who easily deflected them with her light green elemental fire. Soon, both death eaters gasped when the ground turned into quick sand trapping them all the way to their knees.

"Did I forget to mention that my second elemental  _magie_  is earth?" Camille opened her eyes again and she smirked before walking towards the death eaters that started sending curses and hexes at her. They were easily deflected by Camille's elemental fire.

"Now" picking up her wand and after disarming the death eaters wordlessly, she pointed at the woman's neck "will you be so kind to tell me how many death eaters are coming, or would you fancy being buried alive?"

* * *

Hermione felt her eyelids so heavy that she didn't dare to open her eyes. She was utterly exhausted "colloportus" someone whispered and a click on a nearby door was heard.

"I am really sorry, Hermione but it is the only way to keep you safe" a soft and familiar voice whispered but the Gryffindor did not move "…pulchra memorias" and then, everything turned white before several images popped up in front of her. There were so many that she did not know what to make of them, but they all looked so nice and real that the Gryffindor just accepted them and smiled at the warm feeling.

"Cor insomnia" Minerva now cast and purple ropes of light engulfed Hermione's body "septem" the headmistress whispered before coughing blood. Seven golden seals appeared among the purple ropes as if they were locking something sacred.

However, one of the seals didn't lock properly and the first purple rope remained loose before vanishing in the air while Hermione frowned in her sleep. Minerva McGonagall failed to see this since she looked away for a few seconds to check on her biggest wound that had started to bleed again.

The purple threads turned into smoke that went out of the window and spread all over the city. Being the first time casting the spell, the headmistress was not sure if it went well but she had no choice but to trust her skills.

When the incantation was concluded, Minerva magically changed Hermione's clothes for a different attire before placing a bag next to the bed and a stack of documents on a nearby table. She gave a last look at her favorite student and sighed feeling mortified before whispering a last  _sorry_  and disapparating with a loud pop.

* * *

Josephine had ended casting  _cor insomnia_  on her youngest granddaughter before feeling her magic falter and her mouth filled with blood again.

"I am more injured than I thought, it seems" the clan's head chuckled darkly.

"Do you need some help?" a voice stated from the other side of the room.

"Min, I didn't hear you arrive" Josephine commented before turning back to Gabrielle "septem" the clan's head didn't realize that her spell also had a failure and one of the purple ropes remained loose before they turned onto smoke and spread all over the city. Blue orbs turned to look at greens "how were things with Hermione?"

"The spell went well but I hope…"

"Everything will be fine, trust me" Josephine added with a small smile "although I need to make a quick stop at Hogwarts to check on my wife and to be healed as well before going back to the villa and help with the defense, we left the place unguarded" the clan's head grabbed Minerva by the arm "could you do the honors? I am quite tired"

"Sure" Minerva smirked before using a chimney first and both women flooed towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Back at The Burrow, a sleeping Harry Potter and the entire Weasleys were tossing at turning. They hadn't gotten news about either Hermione or Fleur since they set foot in France, and that was driving them insane except for Ron that was still resentful at the tactless way Hermione had broken up with him.

In an instant, a purple fog surrounded the house and filtered through the windows. The moment Harry took a deep breath of the lilac mist, all his memories of Hermione vanished, same happened to all the Weasleys and any other person that had known the English and the French witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Baptiste, I didn't like you anyways. Stay tuned for the beginning of arc 2 and let me know your thoughts in a review.


	16. Supercomplication Pocket Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of 'Antique Shop' Arc. Things are different now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this fic, this was the second scene I wrote (the first I wrote was Gabrielle's escaping from Beauxbatons). Since that moment on, I asked myself how to connect my ideas, and that part of the story, with all of these scenes I had swirling in my head, so I started writing and writing until I decided to elaborate on all the background that you have already read so yeah, the first 15 chapters explain how our girls got together and how they were separated. From this chapter on, the 'antique shop' arc starts. The rest of the A/N will be at the bottom this time so the surprise is not ruined. And yup, the new image for this fic is absolutely related to this arc.
> 
> One last thing. Introducing: ...as..., ...as... and ...as...

16.- Supercomplication Pocket Watch

By Patek Philippe, 1934.

Estimated price: $24 million

* * *

" _What? I can cook 'ermione. I am French, remember? And we ze French love good cuisine" the blonde-haired woman added with thick accent and a smile._

Sleepy amber orbs opened slightly confused. She remembered having a dream where she was eating a delicious meal made by someone else, but she could not recall exactly what it was about.

This same situation had become a continuous occurrence for the last couple of months. The only thing that stayed with her was the sight of a pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her with love.

_That soft voice called me by a strange name._

_Which was it again?_

She had no time to dwell into that because her alarm clock went off for the third time and her eyes widened. She was going to be late. Having little time, she took a quick shower and got dressed before rushing out of her apartment, breakfast will have to wait a bit longer if she wanted to be on time.

* * *

Somewhere else, azure orbs opened, and a young blonde teenager could not help but yawn before getting out of bed and grabbing her cane. She had been having issues with her left leg since she had memory, so she needed to walk with assistance.

According to her older sister, they were involved in a serious car accident when she was around eight years old and both siblings were the only survivors. Over the years, they had visited different doctors, but none had been able to fully heal her leg.

After washing her face, she decided on starting to make breakfast for both of them since her older sister was still fast asleep.

Today was her first day in a new school that opened nearby so it would be easier for her to walk there. After making some scrambled eggs and heating some croissants, she started the coffee machine.

Soon, the soft aroma of the freshly brewed dark nectar invaded the kitchen. Not a minute later, she placed a steamy mug on the counter, and in front of her older sister who just sat yawning loudly.

"Morning, sleepyhead" the younger blonde smiled at her older sister that just waved her hand before drinking two big gulps of the steamy mug "I am the one disabled and here I am cooking breakfast for you"

"I am sorry ma petite sœur, it was just that I had a terrible night" the older blonde whispered behind her mug "I keep on having these dreams"

"The ones that you can fly again?" the younger one asked.

"Non" the older blonde frowned "this time I was hiking, and I was not alone"

"Oh? Do you remember the dream?" the younger blonde asked before taking a bite of her jam-filled croissant "that's some progress"

"Non, I mean I did see someone hiking next to me, but I cannot recall who it was or how they looked" the older blonde sighed frustrated before serving some eggs.

"Well, you should talk to a professional, it's been months since you started with this issue" the younger blonde suggested before checking the time and her azure orbs widened "I need to go, I don't want to be late for class"

"Who would have thought that you would be such a smart and dedicated student?" the older blonde giggled "since you were so terrible as a bébé"

"Whatever" the younger blonde stuck her tongue out before grabbing her backpack and leaving in a rush.

After trying hard to remember her dream for several minutes while looking at her coffee mug, the older blonde finished her breakfast and did the dishes before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Walking with only a short light blue towel wrapped around her lithe figure, she got dressed in a loose white shirt, ripped jeans and black loafers. With a bright smile, the blonde woman checked herself in the mirror.

"Something is missing" she whispered before strolling towards her walk-in dresser and taking a black tweed jacket, and to complete the look, she let her blonde mane loose that barely reached her shoulders now.

A sudden crazy impulse invaded her, and she had it cut a few weeks ago. Now the shorter blonde tresses framed her face, softening her features. After taking her laptop, she locked the apartment she shared with her younger sister and went down the stairs to leave the building.

Going around the corner, she stopped in front of an elegant looking shop with the name of  _Aureum Plume Antiques_. After unlocking the door, the blonde woman flicked her hand and the lights turned on.

At first, she found it curious that the lights acted as if they obeyed her commands, but the landlady had told her that it was due to movement sensors placed by her, so the blonde didn't dwell into that and just accepted it.

After plugging in and turning on her laptop, the blonde sat behind an elegant Louis XVI curved desk on flame mahogany. She had bought it in an auction and kept it to herself since she fell in love with the elegant piece. While waiting for the computer to start, the blonde woman leaned back on her chair until the computer showed the locking screen.

Once she typed her password, a smiling selfie with her sister welcomed her as background picture. Opening the first folder on the top right of her desktop, she could not help but smile when soft music started playing.

"D'accord" the blonde woman said aloud "time to clean and organize everything before starting the day" she placed her jacket on the back of the chair and walked to the closet room in the back of the shop to grab a duster and a broom.

* * *

"You barely made it on time," a dark-haired young woman whispered.

"I am sorry," the dark blonde whispered back with a blush while fixing her white coat "I overslept" suddenly, a stern female voice interrupted them.

"After completing your first six months as surgical residents, that you have spent taking care of patients and showing us your skills" a serious looking woman in dark blue surgical scrubs stated while looking at the staff with her dark brown eyes and slightly annoyed expression.

"We chose the best three doctors to grant them the privilege of completing the rest of their one-year residency in a renowned hospital of their choice, all expenses covered for the top two and half scholarship for the third place" the chief resident announced while looking at the ten residents at her charge.

"I want the name of the hospital you selected by tomorrow before noon. Congratulations to the top three of this class and keep up the good work" the small smile of the doctor turned into a scowl "and for the ones that didn't make it to the top, I own you now" the residents stiffened "now, chop chop, rounds started five minutes ago" all the staff rushed to follow the strict doctor.

"You think you got it?" amber orbs turned to look at the one with dark hair.

"I think so, but I know for sure that you did, you prodigy" the latter replied with a smile and the former blushed embarrassed before both rushed behind their chief resident.

* * *

A limping blonde teenager walked all the way to her classroom and sat behind her desk waiting for the rest of her new classmates to arrive. She opened a book and started to read to distract herself.

One of the perks of being the sister of an antique shop owner was that the access to rare books was almost unlimited and that thrilled the younger blonde to no end as she had grown quite fond of that habit since she could not practice any sports due to her leg.

Soon, the bell rang, and the blonde teen closed her book and placed it back in her backpack before looking up and her azure orbs gaped at her new teacher that just entered the classroom.

She was thankful that the school she wanted to attend opened a branch closer to her home because when the temperature dropped, it was very hard for her to go to school since her leg went stiff, a big wound started bleeding and hurt a lot.

Being on her last year of high school,the young blonde wanted to ace her exams and continue her studies. She was torn between med school and art. Two opposite paths but she felt very passionate about them.

One of the main reasons why she wanted to start fresh in a new school, and that she did not tell her sister about was that she was having some issues. First, due to her walking condition. Second, because she transferred three months before finishing the school year, and because she was the youngest and smartest in her grade, her classmates ostracized her. And most importantly, because of the  _episodes_.

On several occasions and by unknown reasons, the young blonde girl started shaking in the middle of the class, her azure eyes glazed with a golden haze and she had visions of herself in another school, wearing a silky blue uniform with a matching lopsided hat. But what shocked the most was when she saw herself using a wooden stick to cast some sort of spells in latin and French.

Right after being shook vigorously by her teachers, she would get back from the trance, completely disoriented and with teary eyes. Due to this, she had been sent to the school's counselor on several occasions and they even suggested her to start seeing a psychiatric that, if possible, would prescribe her some medication for her alleged hallucinations.

Since she was a firm believer that she was not mentally ill, the younger blonde tried hard to convince her sister to move her to another school until the older one finally caved in.

The blonde teen decided on keeping quiet and did not tell her sister about her  _episodes_  because she was having some of her own. There were nights that the older blonde woman woke up screaming and calling for someone with a strange name. The next morning, she would wake up as if nothing happened.

"We have a new student today," the teacher announced, and the blonde teenager stood and limped to the front of the classroom under the inquisitive stares of her new classmates.

"Hi, my name is…" the blonde-haired girl stopped midsentence and frowned when a name different from her own crossed her fuzzy thoughts.

_Gabrielle._

"An…Angelica Poésy" she stuttered after clearing her throat "I moved to this school because it's closer to where I live, so I don't strain my leg that much"

"Poésy? That sounds foreign" the teacher wondered aloud.

"My sister and I are from France" the blonde added slowly "we have been living in England for a while now" Angelica didn't feel to elaborate, and the teacher got the hint.

"I see" the teacher added with a smile "well, welcome. You can go back to your seat"

After she sat, the blonde teen opened her notebook and started taking notes while her mind pondered about the name she heard in her thoughts.

_Gabrielle._

_That name sounds familiar despite being the first time I have ever heard it. And then, those episodes I have been having. All those visions look so real that they make me feel so confused. Just like my sister and her own dreams._

_Merde, what is going on?_

* * *

After finishing her rounds, checking on the patients under her care and catching up with all her pending paperwork, the dark blonde doctor finally got some free time to approach the board and check if she was one of the winners of the scholarship. As soon as she got nearer, the dark-haired doctor from earlier was waiting for her with a wide smile.

"Let's check the board together" she took the dark blonde doctor by the sleeve of her white coat and pulled her towards the group of eager doctors that were trying to find their name on the same list.

"I got second place, suck it losers!" the dark-haired doctor exclaimed while doing a fist pump before pushing the blonde towards the board "go on and check yours." Amber orbs scanned the list and luckily, she saw her name at the very top.

"I am first place!" amber widened with surprise "I am so relieved"

"Were you expecting any less?" the dark-haired doctor added with a scoff while counting with her fingers "you are the youngest of all of us."

"You have the best scores since you started here, your patients heal faster than any of ours after you give them those foul looking liquids you make at home and your perfect memory has allowed you to memorize almost everything that you get your hands on" light green eyes gaped at amber "really Emma, why are you even surprised?"

"Sorry Marie, it's just that I thought…" her musings were interrupted by the dark-haired doctor's hand on her shoulder that she returned with a scowl "…and those  _foul looking liquids_ as you call them,are just herbal teas."

_That I do not recall making, by the way._

"Doctor Emma Watson" Marie's green locked with amber's "you will be a great plastic surgeon in the near future, but in the meantime, you need to trust your knowledge and skills more"

"I…" the dark blonde doctor looked down embarrassed "…ok."

"By the way, which hospital will you choose? You can go anywhere in the whole wide world or do you plan to stay here in  _La France_?" green eyes gleamed with excitement. The dark blonde's eyes glazed with a hint of gold for a few seconds before replying with a soft whisper.

"I will go to the UC Hospital…" she cleared her throat and her eyes went back to normal "…in London, probably" she added softly.

"I didn't know that you wanted to go back home" Marie tilted her head confused.

_Neither did I._

"I…think it is time" the dark blonde doctor replied quietly with a small smile.

"Well, now that hell is over, and we have the next two days off" light green eyes shone with mirth while pulling doctor Emma towards the hospital's main entrance "let's celebrate how awesome we are!"

* * *

It was almost evening when a bell rang, and blue orbs looked towards the door of the shop and a smaller blonde girl entered.

"How was school, mon petite sœur?" the older blonde asked her sister that unceremoniously sat across from her.

"It was fine" Angelica stifled a yawn "at least I will study the whole year with them this time" the younger blonde sighed before her stomach growled.

"Please tell me that I don't have to cook, I am starving Clémence" another ringing bell interrupted their conversation and the older blonde approached the door. She paid the deliveryman and grabbed the bags before walking back to where her sister was.

"Actually, I ordered something before you arrived" Clémence opened the bags, withdrew some containers with some pastries, and served some tea she just brewed "I will cook dinner in a bit but let's have some snacks first" the older blonde woman served some sweets that Angelica eagerly ate.

"How is the leg?" Clémence asked between sips "has it hurt today?"

"A bit since the temperature is dropping but I am fine" the younger blonde promptly added with a mouthful of sweets and her sister rolled her eyes.

"We should go and see another specialist to see if it can be healed" Clémence suggested and the younger blonde shook her head vehemently "I still don't understand why that wound doesn't close nor heal properly."

"Oh no, I don't want to be prodded and examined all over again" Angelica added with a scowl while caressing her bandaged left leg out of reflex "last time it was just too painful, and my leg hurt even more after that."

"Fine" Clémence sighed "but if the pain becomes unbearable, we will go to the  _Hôpital_  even if I have to drag you there" the older blonde woman stated in a serious tone.

"Alright" the younger blonde-haired girl smirked cheekily, "only if my leg is hurting to the point that I can't walk and it's about to fall off I will go to the  _Hôpital,_  again"

"Bon" Clémence added with a playful smile and a roll of her azure orbs before taking another pastry with her slender fingers "now, tell me everything about your new school."

* * *

That same evening, Doctor Emma sat in a bar sipping from a glass of wine while chatting with Marie. They had been drinking from the last few hours to celebrate their achievements.

"Hey, one thing I have been curious about you" Marie commented before taking a sip of her glass "how did you get that?"

"Get what?" Emma tilted her head confused.

"That scar on the left side of your face" the curious black-haired doctor asked.

"Well…" amber eyes tinted gold for a few seconds and a succession of images of a dark-haired woman hurting her came to mind, but they vanished as fast as they popped up to be replaced by something completely different and unrelated.

Marie tilted her head confused. She could swear she saw how her colleague's eyes shone golden for an instant, but she dismissed it and assumed that it was because of the lights of the bar that made Emma's eyes gleam on different shades of gold.

"…It happened on my sixth birthday. I was running with a glass vase to place some flowers my mother brought for me and I tripped" the dark blonde doctor ate a piece of bread and cheese before continuing "…and the vase broke so it cut my face and arms" Emma rolled up her sleeves and showed Marie thin lines crossing her forearms. They were barely visible "as you can see, the deepest one is the one on my face"

"Now I understand your obsession on becoming a plastic surgeon" Marie smirked whilst leaning back on her chair before grabbing her glass and drinking from it once more.

"Honestly, my scars are the least of my concerns" Emma smiled "I just want to help people to be the way they were before their accidents disfigure them." The dark blonde doctor wanted to become a reconstructive plastic surgeon to help patients in need.

"So noble of you" Marie laughed while raising her hand to catch their waitress' attention. The dark-haired doctor swiftly ordered something that Emma couldn't hear due to the loud live music. Not a minute later, their waitress came with a tray with shots of different sizes and contents.

"But for now, it is time to drink until our memories are erased" Marie added before handing her colleague the first shot filled with a golden-brown color liquid with a strong but enticing smell.

"Let's forget it all, even our names!" Marie shouted, and Emma could not help but laugh at the green-eyed doctor's antics. Both drank the first shot in one gulp before grabbing a second one "for the best residents!"

"Cheers!" the dark blonde added with a smile before downing her second shot and coughing at the burning sensation down her throat.

"Such a light weight" Marie laughed.

"Shut up and give me another" Emma added with a smile while her body started feeling warm all of a sudden due to the strong drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Clémence Poésy as Fleur Delacour, Angelica Poésy as Gabrielle Delacour and Emma Watson as Hermione Granger.
> 
> Ok, so here's the thing about those spells from the last chap...they happened so things will be a bit different now, just have some faith. I went with a big twist and I hope it turns out ok. More will be revealed in the next chapters. I would love to know your thoughts about this crazy story of mine :D.


	17. La Peregrina Pearl Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villa attack aftermath and some extra explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to add since the chapter will answer some of the questions you might have.

17.- La Peregrina Pearl Necklace

Custom made for Elizabeth Taylor - by Cartier.

Estimated price: $11.8 million

* * *

The moment Apolline Delacour got to Hogwarts with her injured mère, the latter was on the verge of death. While the blonde woman kept her mother's magic stable by using her own, Madam Pomfrey started healing the punctured organs and stopped her body from bleeding out.

Antoinette had several crushed bones, so it was decided that she remained on an induced coma, so her body had the chance of regenerating while her wife came back to help her heal.

When Josephine saw her pale and unconscious wife lying on a bed, she could not help but collapse next to her. Her shed tears helped Antoinette's still open wounds to heal and after coughing blood, the clan's head passed out exhausted.

Josephine awoke a day later, and Minerva informed her that their distant relatives from other clans along with Cecile and Camille helped in the defense of the Delacour villa and French aurors captured some of the death eaters that attacked them, but they couldn't locate the heavily injured Bellatrix Lestrange that had disapparated without a trace.

But not all were relatively good news. Thérèse was not handling Baptiste's death well and she had locked herself in her house to mourn him. Colette had been quiet during the entire ordeal and now refused to talk to anyone. Veela never took their mate's deaths well. The mourning would last months or even years and, in some occasions, it would even cause the death of the widow veela.

The one that got it worse than her in-laws, was Camille Delacour. Being the first to arrive to defend the villa right after Minerva and Josephine disapparated with Fleur, Gabrielle and Hermione, Camille singlehandedly took down six death eaters, but she also got her left arm sliced open, her right leg broken on three different parts and her left hand, the same one she used to handle her wand, crushed.

Despite that, the fierce woman fought until the last bit of her  _magie_  was depleted. Just after Cecile and some distant relatives arrived to help with the defense, Camille passed out due to exhaustion and the excruciating pain caused by her cursed wounds.

While protecting her aunt, Cecile was almost killed when a stray slashing spell almost beheaded her if she weren't protected by her  _magie_ and her wings that were now partially severed and recovering. Josephine sighed relieved when she got the news that none of them had died.

While that was happening at the villa, back at Hogwarts, Josephine was forcing her magic to heal her wife and she fainted out of exhaustion.

The excessive use of her protective  _magie_ during the  _beauté ignis_  Fleur and Hermione were casting, the long-lasting crucio she was victim plus the two  _pulchra memorias_  and  _cor insomnia_  that she performed on her granddaughters had made Josephine extremely exhausted to the point that she was not able to transform or use her veela to help her wife heal because her creature was drained too.

The Delacour healers apparated in Hogsmeade and headed to Hogwarts to help their clan's head and wife. Josephine slept for three days and nights, and on the evening of the fourth, she finally opened her eyes to her family's relief.

It took her three more days to be able to transform and almost a week more to replenish her  _magie_. After that, she started helping her wife heal. When she saw the Delacour crest shining above her wife's heart and felt hers slightly warm, Josephine knew that Antoinette would wake up soon.

A week later, Antoinette Delacour finally opened her eyes. Thanks to Madam Pomfrey and her family healers, she was not in pain despite the broken bones that had not been completely restored yet.

It took her a week to walk again and Josephine could not be happier. They apparated home later that day. The two women started fixing the villa and restoring the runes and guarding spells with the help of Cecile and a still desolated Thérèse since Camille was still heavily injured.

After the attack at the Delacour villa, other veela clans in France were attacked by a mysteriously growing number of death eaters that trapped and enslaved some of the youngsters of the clans. Due to that, all agreed to hide their heiresses with the same method Josephine had used and they mingled in the muggle world.

The French ministry of magic was in a frenzy. There were so many attacks at the same time that they could not aid everyone. Due to that, more veela were killed or enslaved and that, for the proud race was the same as being exterminated. This phenomenon started slowly spreading all over the continent.

The increase of hostilities towards the beautiful creatures was the result of how valuable veela became in the black market. Whether it was for their hair, feathers, their looks or the recently discovered regenerative properties of their blood, veela were now endangered.

A couple of weeks after the first attack, another group of death eaters tried to raid the Delacours again but this time they were prepared. A still mourning Thérèse and Apolline led the defense since Antoinette, Josephine, Cecile and Camille were still recovering and Colette was taking care of them along with the healers.

Since the attacks became more frequent, the French ministry of magic had to ask for help, so the British sent some aurors to aid in the capture of death eaters while others aided on reinforcing the protections around all the magical schools in the country, including Beauxbatons.

After tense months, all veela clans were able to breath relieved for the last couple of weeks since the attacks had stopped but the Delacours didn't lower their guard since Bellatrix Lestrange was still on the loose.

* * *

"What do you mean it can't be undone, maman?" an angry voice shouted, and the clan's head rolled her eyes with a sigh.

_Here we go again._

"As I have told you the last four times you have asked me, Apolline" Josephine gaped at her daughter and scowled " _cor insomnia_  can't be interrupted and the receivers have to figure things out by themselves"

"So, Fleur and Gabrielle…" Apolline commented with a shaky voice.

"Hermione also" Josephine remarked.

"Are lost in the muggle world…"

"They are not lost, my petite oiseau" the clan's head commented with a sigh "I know their whereabouts and they are okay"

"But they can't come back until…"

"Yes, until they break the seven seals of the cor insomnia and they fully regain their memories and  _magie_ "

"But…"

"But nothing Apolline, we cannot intervene" Josephine rubbed the bridge of her nose clearly annoyed "if they see any of us, they can lose their memories for good"

"Can we at least speed up the process? It's been almost six months, maman" Apolline's azure filled with tears of sorrow "I miss my daughters and there had been no threats that would endanger them in a while"

"Are you insane? the last attack was barely two weeks ago!" Josephine snapped clearly annoyed "besides, we are still dealing with what  _your wife_  did"

"She bravely defended the villa, maman" Apolline replied rather harshly with shiny blue and golden orbs. She tended to be very defensive when it comes to her wife.

"I agree but, did she have to torture and kill some of the death eaters?" Josephine asked in an upset tone "the Ministry of both Britain and France are furious and want to send her to Azkaban"

"And I will do it again if necessary, belle-mère" Camille entered the living room flapping her golden and light green wings. She despised being forced to use a wheelchair due to her leg that had an external fixation device since it had not fully healed. So, like her youngest daughter, she opted to use her wings to move around the house.

"They invaded and destroyed our home and now our daughters are far from us thanks to them" at that, Apolline could not help but smile at her wife. Gabrielle had indeed inherited her stubbornness from Camille.

"I understand that, but you shouldn't have killed them" Josephine sighed.

"Less scum in the world. I just made the world a better place for my daughters" Camille scoffed before stiffening when someone cleared her throat from behind.

"Camille Delacour" a stern voice stated while a magical wheelchair was summoned next to the flying woman "didn't I tell you to stop burning your  _magie_ this way?" a long sigh was heard before the voice was heard again "and that if you wanted to move around  _use_  the wheelchair?"

"Bon" a slightly pouting Camille sat, and her wings vanished whilst she folded her arms under her chest and scoffed.

"No wonder the terrible one is like that" Antoinette remarked while entering the room in her own wheelchair "she took her terrible personality traits after you" Apolline could not help but smile at her mère's true words.

"Stubborn wife aside" Apolline gave a fake glare to Camille before turning to look at Antoinette "don't you think it is time that your granddaughters come back, maman?"

"Our daughter is right, mon amour" Antoinette dangerously soft tone and sparkling eyes made the clans' head swallow hard.

Josephine's wife had been on an induced coma for a couple of months so the several wounds and injures endured during the attack of Bellatrix had caused to her body healed faster. She had regained consciousness around a month and a half ago and was still a bit weak.

When Antoinette knew about what Josephine had cast on her granddaughters, she was livid, but after spending the last few weeks going through dozens of veela books researching about the ancient spell her reckless wife had performed, the green-eyed woman came up with a theory that could work to weaken the spells, so her granddaughters and Hermione would come back home sooner.

Even though Fleur and Hermione were the heiresses of the prophecy and things should grow naturally between them once more, Antoinette also decided that she could do anything to help out and accelerate the process a bit. It was the least she could do for them after all they had to endure to finally recognize each other as mates.

So, she kept on researching and found out that if not cast by a transformed clan's head, the seals of the  _cor insomnia_  won't be properly locked, and that meant that the receivers will start having flashbacks in their dreams until the first seal was destroyed and started triggering some of their memories.

That is why she knew that it would be easier to help Hermione gravitate towards Fleur while her granddaughters regain their own memories since it was Hogwarts' headmistress the one casting the spell on the Gryffindor and Minerva McGonagall could be many things but a veela was not one of them. But that didn't mean that she would not help her granddaughters find their way back home, as well.

"We can help a bit without them seeing us" Antoinette added with a smile that Josephine knew she could not say no to "the spell will start weakening when they find one of the seven mementos that are important to them and the first seal of the  _cor insomnia_  would be broken right, mon amour?"

"Yes…" Josephine replied tilting her head nervously. She definitely didn't like where this was going.

"Do you know which their mementos are, mon amour?" green orbs locked with blue and the latter shook her head slowly.

"Well, I know something Hermione can't live without, thanks to my daughter here" green eyes turned to her daughter that was now smiling amused. Apolline knew that if she sided with her younger maman, she would make Josephine listen to reason.

"And of course, I know one of Fleur's favorites since I used to make them for her since she was a bébé" Antoinette's smile grew, and Josephine kept quiet, she knew first hand that it was not a wise choice to make her wife angry.

"Apolline, help me up" her oldest daughter rushed to her mother's side and assisted her to stand while Antoinette's kept on gaping at her wife that now looked slightly nervous when the latter accioed her wand wordlessly.

"So, are you going to tell me where they are, so I can send each of them the first memento and speed up this damn process" green with a hint of golden orbs shone when Antoinette pointed her wand at her wife that took a step back out of reflex.

"Or I might be forced to hex you, mon amour and I am quite good at that, as you might remember" emerald eyes sparkled with mirth at the memory.

Back to the time when both were students at Beauxbatons, Josephine Delacour was the undefeated dueling champion until she met the newly transferred Antoinette Dubois who mopped the floor with her every single time. Of course, the clan's head had improved since then, but Antoinette skills were still slightly superior. "I want my family reunited, Josephine and I know you want that too, so stop being as stubborn as Fleur and give me their addresses, so I can help them"

" _Fine_ " Josephine replied in veela with a sigh. She knew that saying no to her wife was extremely difficult and not only because of their bond, but also because she loved her to pieces and the clan's head also wanted her family reunited again "I will give you Fleur and Gabrielle's address in London and Hermione's in muggle France"

"Thank you, mon amour" Antoinette approached her wife with small steps while giving her wand to her daughter "you kept them safe all this time, now it is my turn" green eyes locked with blue and both smiled softly "and by the way, it was a very smart choice hiding Hermione in France and our little girls in England"

"I hope we are doing the right thing" Josephine whispered to her wife before hugging her.

"Of course, we are" Antoinette kissed her wife softly "Delacours are meant to stick together and the time is right to bring our girls home."

"Were you really trying to hex me?" Josephine asked with a light frown.

"Of course not, mon amour" Antoinette giggled softly in the same mischievous way Gabrielle and Fleur do, "but sometimes you need someone to talk some sense into that thick head of yours."

"Are you sure that you love me, mon ange?" Josephine asked with fake hurt.

"After more than forty years together, two daughters and four granddaughters do you still doubt it?" Antoinette replied in the same fake tone before giving a longer kiss to her wife before taking a step back and smiled cheekily just like Gabrielle does after playing a prank "besides, I already have their addresses, I just wanted you to admit that you were in the wrong"

"Not fair, mon ange!" Josephine pouted childishly, and Antoinette giggled.

"Now I totally understand what Gabrielle says about puking rainbows" Apolline rolled her eyes whilst mumbling so her mothers didn't hear her while they continued their flirty banter.

"Do we look like that when we are together, ma colombe?" Camille asked softly while grabbing her wife's hand.

"Probably, but I wouldn't have it any other way" Apolline smiled and gave her wife a peck on the lips before whispering "besides, the only one that is able to convince maman is ma mère"

_With her help, my babies will come back home sooner._

_Thank you, mama._

"And that is why you should hear her advice and use the wheelchair" Apolline's orbs shone with mirth at her wife's pout "unless you want her to show you her dueling skills  _again_ , remember last time you two sparred?" Camille nodded and blushed.

One day during their training, and since she had won against Josephine during a friendly dueling practice, Camille got cocky and challenged Antoinette who not only defeated her but made her clean the villa muggle style for two months as a punishment. She would never hear the end of it from her wife and daughters. The only one able to defeat Antoinette was Fleur since she was trained by her grandmother.

"Bon" Camille nodded and Apolline smiled triumphally. Her wife was so easy to handle at times "as long as she speeds up bringing our girls back home I will stay put on this damn chair"

"Fantastique" Apolline kissed her wife once more until they heard Antoinette clearing her throat.

"As the terrible one says" green eyes sparkled amused while making gagging sounds just like Gabrielle does "you guys are too mushy."

"Looks who's talking" Camille whispered.

"Did you say something, ma belle-fille?" Antoinette's asked in a veiled threatening tone.

"Non" noticing that, Camille gulped and shook her head vigorously under the amused laughs of her wife and Josephine.

"Now that everything has been solved" Antoinette turned to leave "I have some preparations to make, and you" green eyes turned to gape at Camille again "I don't want to see you out of that wheelchair again, healer's orders"

"Oui" Camille sighed. Making sure Antoinette left, the clan's head turned to gape at her daughter and wife.

"You defended the villa and took down six death eaters by yourself" Josephine raised and amused eyebrow "and you are still afraid of my wife"

"You are too, belle-mère" Camille teased back.

"Not true" Josephine chuckled.

"I heard that!" Antoinette shouted from down the hall.

"Merde" Josephine sighed while Camille and Apolline burst into laughter.

"There's nothing wrong to be scared of ma mère, maman"

"Shut up, Apolline."

* * *

" _Zis is my favorite song so Mademoiselle, would you do me ze honor of dancing wiz moi?" the blonde woman gracefully bowed, and the younger witch took her hand with a wide smile._

_The moment their bodies drew closer, both suppressed a satisfied moan, the veela within the blonde purred in delight and her thrall was released making everything look brighter. Small golden bubbles started floating among them along with royal blue threads that teased the blonde's floating orbs, and everything looked too bright all of a sudden._

Doctor Emma opened her light brown eyes slightly confused and with zero recollection of her dream she just had while sunrays filtered through the blinds of her room. It was the middle of the afternoon and the dark blonde doctor was still in bed.

"Ugh…too bright" she moaned while shielding her eyes with the back of her hand.

Her head pounded, and her stomach felt upset. She was not used to drinking that much but wine was something that she liked, so she felt like celebrating her milestone drinking the reddish liquid with her coworker Marie. The problem was not the wine, but the several shots of assorted liquors she drank afterwards.

For some months now, the future surgeon had been having memory issues to the point that she recalled her time at college, but something about those memories looked faulty to her.

She could swear that she had seen some sort of a thick purple-colored fog hiding some parts of what she considered  _her real memories_  but, since her medical knowledge was not affected, Dr. Emma Watson ignored the curious phenomenon that only happened in her dreams, anyways.

Being grateful of her idea of having a mini fridge as nightstand, the dark blonde doctor grabbed a bottle of an oral electrolyte solution Marie had left for her and some aspirin before even trying to leave her bed.

She flicked her hand to close the blinds and they did, but her mind was spinning so much that the doctor didn't realize it and, after taking the pills and emptying the electrolyte bottle, she went back to sleep.

"I won't drink anything without you ever again…" the dark blonde doctor slurred in her sleep "… _Fleur_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you see why Gabrielle is so terrible, her mothers are just the same.


	18. Pearl Royale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocence is just a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said to keep an open mind? you will see here why. Normally I write several scenes that sometimes get omitted from the final version of the chapter so you will read some of them here as flashbacks of things that are 'off screen' but did happen.
> 
> Oh yeah, due to the content of some parts of this chapter, the rating will be M from now on. The song that I listen to while writing this chapter was: Earned it from the Weeknd. That is such a sexy song and you will find it appropriate for some...parts.

18.- Pearl Royale

Jewel encrusted and platinum vibrator

Estimated price: $1.3 million

* * *

_Hermione was too weak to fight, and she knew it, but her pride did not allow her to lower her head. When her protective shield shattered after a second attack, she realized her mistake, but it was too late. The shackle did not let her move freely and a crucio hit her square in the back when she was throwing a spell at the chain to free herself._

" _Oh, mudblood I thought you were smarter than that" a dark-haired woman added with a satisfied laugh when her victim shook uncontrollably on the cold ground. Outside, a thunderstorm started and when a new lightning could be seen, the dark witch threw a new crucio at the almost unconscious brown-haired girl._

Emma woke up shaking uncontrollably and tears pooled in her amber eyes. The doctor checked the time on her alarm clock and it was just past midnight. She had been having trouble sleeping since the moment her dreams became more vivid.

Sometimes she dreamed about a younger an a slightly different version of herself in what it looked like a castle where she attended some sort of classes that seemed too strange to be true.

She even saw her young self-studying in an enormous library and taking notes in a piece of parchment while using a quill. Other times, practicing wand movements and spells. And on rare occasions, she saw herself saving the life of two classmates, but she could not recall either how they looked like or what their names were for the life of her.

This time, she left her bed and headed to the bathroom. After washing her face, she thought of seeing her eyes shining golden but after blinking she just saw her tired amber eyes staring back at her. With a long sigh, Emma decided on making some tea to soothe her senses.

Lost fragments of her forgotten nightmare started filtering and she almost dropped her kettle when a voice sent chills down her spine.

' _Mudblood'_

That sole word made her feel so scared that she panicked, sat on a nearby chair and hugged her now trembling knees while her left forearm started itching. She was scared to close her eyes and run into more crazy images, so she kept on staring at the floor until the kettle whistled and she poured the scorching liquid in a mug. She decided on drinking a mix of chamomile and peppermint tea to soothe her now shaky self.

* * *

With a gasp and no recollection of what she was dreaming about, Clémence woke up. Something or someone pulled her out from dreamland and her azure orbs opened alarmed. She promptly got off her bed and headed towards her sister's room to check on her.

After making sure Angelica was fine and fast asleep, the older blonde went back to her room and covered her suddenly cold body with some blankets. Stretching her left arm, Clémence took a second pillow and placed it over her chest before wrapping her arms around it.

That was the only way she was able to drift off,as if she longed to sleep in that position with someone that would provide warmth and safety.

* * *

After adding some sugar to her tea, the dark blonde doctor headed back to her bedroom and tuned on the TV and programmed it to turn off in a couple of hours.

On some occasions, when she had very vivid and disturbing dreams, she stayed up all night despite not recalling the entirety of her reveries. After settling for a random movie, she was not really paying attention to, Emma rested on her side while hugging a pillow.

There was something about that position that made her feel safe as if she had slept with someone that way before. Soon, her amber eyes started closing and the warmth of the pillow made her feel safe and loved.

"Night…" the doctor mumbled while drifting off and holding the pillow tight with a small smile.

* * *

Back in England, Clémence's heart fluttered when sudden warmth bathed her the moment she closed her azure orbs and held the pillow closer to her chest. With a sigh, the blonde woman went back to sleep with a relaxed expression adorning her features.

"Bonne nuit…" the blonde whispered while burying her face in her pillow and dozing off "…'ermione"

* * *

_She woke up the moment slender fingers brushed her skin and goose bumps invaded her arms and legs. Soft kisses down her neck made her gasp and her amber eyes opened surprised when teeth nibbled her earlobe and nails went up to her thigh. It was impossible to continue controlling her desire of touching the one for her._

_When her lower lip was sucked with passion, she could not resist anymore and slipped her tongue inside her mate's mouth and her hands sneaked all the way to the blonde's back who gasped when nails ran all the way down to her bottom, and her azure orbs tinted with thin golden lines._

" _Fleur…" the younger woman exclaimed with desire while slipping a leg between her mate's and pressed it against the blonde's core who moaned and bit her beloved's neck._

_Just when the older witch gasped, Hermione slid her hands under Fleur's Gryffindor t-shirt that she stole from her the night before and ran her nails down the blonde's who arched her back._

"' _ermione…touch me more, mon coeur" the older woman moaned by her mate's ear setting the Gryffindor's senses on fire "I am all yours" amber and golden locked with azure and gold before they kissed passionately and started discarding their clothes at a slow pace._

A loud thud was heard followed by a groan. Amber eyes opened to find herself on the floor with a flushed face. She recalled part of her dream and it was so  _intense_  to the point that her body felt on fire and dampness was pooling between her legs. Covering her face with the pillow that fell with her, she sighed with a crimson face.

"Well, this is embarrassing" Emma whispered to herself while trying to block the flashes of her dream and suppress a moan that threatened with escaping her lips when her playful brain replayed the loose flashes she remembered before standing, throwing her pillow back to the bed and heading to the bathroom. She would definitely need a long cold shower after that crazy and steamy dream.

* * *

_It was the middle of the night and they left the warmth of the villa to head to the maze at the back of the house. They walked hand in hand stopping every couple of steps to share soft pecks and giggles. It was a clear night and they decided to gaze at the starts after Hermione read that there would be a meteor shower that night._

_When they got to the middle of the maze, Fleur transfigured some rocks into two blankets. She took the bigger one and spread it on the grassy ground whilst taking the other one and wrapped it around them the moment they sat._

_In less than a minute small lines of light crossed the sky and the French witch gasped at the beauty of the scenery. It was the first time she had witnessed that phenomenon and her gaze could not leave the beauty of the glowing streaks of light. They stared at the sky for a few minutes with entwined hands until Fleur turned to gape at Hermione and a warm smile adorned her features._

" _Thank you for showing me this, mon coeur" the blonde kissed the Gryffindor with passion as if she wanted to convey all her feelings in that single gesture. Soon, her left hand landed at the base of Hermione's neck and she pulled her closer to deepen the kiss whilst her right hand got lost in dark blonde curls._

_The younger girl leaned forward and used her own weight to make the older one lie down and both landed on the soft blanket with Hermione on top of Fleur and the latter sneaked her hands under the French witch blouse who gasped at the bold touch._

Clémence felt how her body started burning as if a liquid fire was engulfing her. She had been in the tub for the las fifteen minutes and felt so relaxed that she closed her eyes and a succession of images made her feel aroused all of a sudden.

She could almost feel how those soft hands explored her skin and her nipples perked up when she cupped one of her breasts. Almost shyly, her left hand sneaked down her flat stomach and kept on descending to stop at her inner thigh.

Once there, her nails grazed the sensitive skin while her core started throbbing and feeling damper demanding attention. She could feel her desire building up the more those images invaded her thoughts. Her skin grew warmer the moment her slender fingers went all the way up to her almost aching bundle of nerves that craved for attention.

Almost tentatively, her middle finger grazed her outer lips and a soft moan escaped her lips while her back arched in anticipation. Feeling bolder, she squeezed her breasts while her middle and index fingers separated her sensitive outer lips and the tip of her middle finger started brushing against the stiff bundle of nerves. The blonde bit her lower lip to suppress a loud moan that would probably wake up the entire block.

She needed her release after all those flashes of gentle and aroused touches. She was only human, after all. Her finger started moving clockwise and her moans grew louder, she could feel her muscles tense the faster her digit moved, and her hips started bucking involuntarily until she found her rhythm as the succession of images turned more intimate.

Her breathing became more erratic the moment her skillful digit worked at a faster pace on her damp core while her muscles started jerking involuntarily. She felt how electricity went up and down her spine and something started building up inside her like a volcano about to erupt. Her toes started curling and longer moans escaped her lips when her senses felt completely saturated of images and sensations.

She was close, oh so close that she could feel it in her limbs and bones. She was almost there, just a bit more; a little bit faster and she would get her release and float back to reality with an empty mind and lighter body and soul.

But just before reaching the climax she craved so much for, a loud knock on her room's door interrupted her  _alone time_ and she could not help but curse in all the languages she knew plus the ones that she wanted to learn and only knew their expletives.

"Go away!" Clémence yelled and even if she tried to resume her actions, the moment was ruined. The images stopped, and her mood turned sour. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and her killing desire. Her sister can be the worst mood killer at times.

With a long sigh and a deep scowl, she wrapped her naked body in a light blue bathrobe and opened the door with such strength that Angelica thought it would break.

"What?!" Clémence barked and the younger blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so mad? It's not like you were…" realization hit Angelica, her eyes widened, and she smiled amusedly "…oh!"

"Shut up" the older blonde blushed before slamming the door shut.

"Breakfast is ready, espèce de pervers" Angelica laughed while dodging a pillow that her sister threw at her before slamming the door again mumbling curses in French.

* * *

The last couple of days had been extremely stressful and tiring for Dr. Watson. Between packing to move back to England, working long shifts of eighteen hours and formalizing her relocation, the young doctor had no time to rest until all the preparations were done and the last box with her belongings was shipped to her new address in London.

She spent the last day in her small apartment cleaning the place as a way to relax. It was not until a knock on the door interrupted her chores that the dark blonde doctor answered.

"Yes?"

"Special delivery" a young man stated with a polite smile.

"I was not expecting anything" the doctor commented with a frown.

"Are you Dr. Emma Watson?" the man asked while checking his clipboard.

"Yes, I am" the dark blonde replied.

"See? This is for you" the man added showing her the sticker that had her name on. Some customers were so stubborn, the man thought with annoyance "sign here, please" the dark blonde did and received the small box. After thanking the delivery man, the young doctor closed the door and placed the package on the kitchen's counter before heading to take a long shower.

* * *

"Angelica, who was at the door?" Clémence asked while entering the kitchen. She was still annoyed with her sister and her interruption during a  _critical_ time that happened days prior.

"You got a package" the younger blonde turned to look at her older sister and pointed at the small yet elegant box resting on the dining table before turning back to her poetry book.

"That's strange, I haven't bought anything recently and the next auction won't be until next week" the older woman added while tapping her chin in wonder.

"Well, I don't think it is a bomb because it doesn't tick" Angelica joked before placing her poetry book on the table before taking her cane and bag "in any case, I have to go to Thania's to continue working in our school project so try not to explode in a million pieces while I am gone" the younger blonde teased, and her sister rolled her eyes.

"So funny" Clémence glared at the retreating form of her sibling before turning her attention back to the small box and reading the small card attached to it.

_Special delivery from France._

_Enjoy._

"Well, there's only one way to know" she carefully lifted the lid of the package and gasped surprised.

" _Éclair au chocolat_  from la France!" despite that the origin and identity of the sender were unknown, something within reassured her that they were harmless, besides they were her favorite dessert and she had not found a decent place selling them in London.

Not able to resist the sight of her favorite treat in the world, Clémence took one, bit it and moaned in delight. There was something about the dessert that tasted familiar, but she could not recall what it was.

The blonde woman was not able to finish the second one when her eyes rolled back, and she fell shaking as if she was having a seizure. Soon, seven thick purple ropes with their golden seals appeared out of thin air and wrapped her slim figure.

With a soft crack, the golden lock, the same one with the loose rope Josephine had overlooked, finally cracked and vanished. The first seal had been broken and a fragment of Fleur's memory was restored.

" _Oh, your favorite sweets are éclairs?" a girl with brown orbs asked while an amused blonde slapped her hand while she was trying to get one._

" _You meant, Éclair au chocolat, you ze English kill ze beauty of ze French language" the blonde stated in a thick accent and took one of the éclairs and had a bite of it before moaning in delight. While she was distracted, the other girl stole one éclair and started eating it. The soft flavor invaded her senses and a slight moan escaped her lips, as well._

_The blonde opened her eyes at the alluring sound and blushed, even more, when her mind played tricks on her and showed visions of a different situation where those moans would be louder and longer. Shaking her head, she stole one of the other girl's sweets. After a spoonful, she had to recognize that it was delicious._

" _It is called Trifle and it might not be as fancy as your éclair au chocolat, but it is delicious" the one with brown orbs commented before taking a cup of the dessert and eating a spoonful._

_After having several sweet treats, a single éclair was remaining. The blonde took it and was about to eat it when she saw the brown-haired girl's stare and she could not contain herself._

" _Say ah" the blonde commanded, and the other girl hesitated while her cheeks turned dark pink "I know you want some, so let's share" the one with brown orbs complied and let the also blushing French girl feed her._

Regaining consciousness a few minutes later, a now frowning blonde sat on the floor and grabbed her now pounding head. She recalled some broken images, but something had been ingrained in her brain, the sight of lovely brown orbs observing her, unfortunately, that was the only thing she could vividly remember.

After taking something for her sudden migraine, Clémence finished eating the piece of the sweet treat that she was munching before passing out. There was something in the flavor of the éclair that was very familiar, and she could swear they were made by her mémère and she could not help but smile.

_I just saw something, a vision perhaps? And who is the owner of those warm brown eyes that I sound so fond of?_  Her cheeks tinted pink at the intimacy both girls had on the broken flashes she was trying hard to recall. After leaving the rest of the sweets in the refrigerator, Clémence decided to take a walk to clear her mind.

_Something really strange just happened and I will get to the bottom of it._

_I don't know how or when, but I will._

* * *

Dr. Emma Watson didn't remember how she ended up on the floor. The last thing she recalled was unwrapping a package she got a few hours ago and smiling at the book she got. After caressing the book's cover, she was surprised when it glowed golden for a few seconds and she was able to read the title.

_Veela: a history._

Being the eternal bookworm, she opened the book and started reading it eagerly. Soon a golden light engulfed her, and the young doctor felt how she had difficulty breathing. After that, everything turned black. When she landed on the floor, seven purple ropes engulfed her and one of the golden seals broke releasing the first of the seven lost fragments of her memory.

_After finding all the books she considered necessary to be prepared, the blonde woman turned around and could not hold a surprised gasp when she saw a brown-haired girl reading one of the veela books. Feeling watched, brown looked up to gape at wide blue orbs._

" _Can I take this one too? It is very interesting" the brown-haired one pointed at the now closed book she was holding, Veela: a history._

" _S…Sure" the blonde suddenly stammered before handing her books she held to her younger companion before locking the gates and placing the key in the other one´s pocket who blushed at the sudden proximity "we can start reading them after dinner"_

" _But…" the brown-haired girl tried to protest to no avail._

" _No buts, ´ermione" the blonde admonished "we will leave these in my room and I will show you around, I bet maman just showed you your room" at the other girl´s nod, the French woman sighed annoyed before muttering in her mother tongue something that included the words maman and rude._

_As soon as they reached the blonde´s room, the French girl took the books and placed them on her desk before grabbing the other girl´s hand and pulling her out of the room towards the back of her home._

The sound of her phone ringing made her react, so she promptly opened her eyes, stood, walked to the living room and grabbed the device that was on her coffee table.

"Hello?" she answered it without looking at the caller.

"Emma let's hang out" the cheerful voice of her green-eyed coworker made her cringe.

"Why do you have to be so loud, Marie?"

"Maybe if you weren't so bitter you could do something called  _having fun_  and actually enjoy life, miss number one" her loud coworker had been using that nickname since she got the first place and earned a scholarship.

"Fine number two, let's hang out"

"Number two, really?" the dark-haired doctor scoffed, and Emma stifled a laugh "aren't you brighter than that?"

_The brightest witch of her era._

Dr. Emma stiffened and frowned at the stray thought that crossed her mind.

_What was that?_

"Hello, are you there?" the voice on the other side of the call got louder and Emma winced while putting some distance between the phone and her ear.

"Yes…" the dark blonde doctor added with a sigh.

"So…? Are you ready to go crazy for once in your life?" Marie asked with mirth.

"Give me an hour to get ready" Emma replied rolling her eyes.

"Awesome, let's have fun today!" the green-eyed doctor yelled

"Remind me why we are friends again"

"Because I am the only one that puts up with your boring ass and you with mine" Marie added cheerfully.

"Right…"

"Besides half of the hospital hates us because they want to be us, but they can't! we are too damn brilliant" the green-eyed doctor added.

"You forgot that we are beautiful too" Emma teased.

"Oh, screw beautiful. We're brilliant. It's not our fault that we are this smart and hot" Marie added, and the dark blonde laughed. That's why she put up with the green-eyed doctor, she had this sense of humor that would always cheer her up despite how crappy or plain weird her day was.

"I'll pick you up in an hour, then" Emma was opening her mouth to say goodbye when the call was disconnected. Right after that, her smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown whilst she walked towards her room to get ready.

_I got some sort of vision or, was it a flashback? Maybe I am just tired. But it looked so real and we looked so close. What was the name the adorable blonde called me?_

_I wish I could remember her face._

_And then, fainting after touching that mysterious book. And what about that 'brightest witch of her era' stray thought I got? As far as I know, witches don't exist outside children's books._

_What in the world is happening to me?_

_And, who are you, blonde of my delusional fantasies?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, my girls are only human and do have needs.


	19. Fly me to the star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are slowly returning. More broken seals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is the name of the song that I listened to a lot. The lyrics are in Japanese since it's an anime song but the music is soothing and the lyrics are beautiful, google them, you won't regret it. It also fits the chapter, I think.

19.- Fly me to the star

Starlight 99th class

[Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight ending song]

* * *

One of the things Clémence Poésy absolutely loved were flowers that is why she always had a vase with fresh ones in her shop. Angelica knew about this, so she regularly bought some for her sister on the way back from school.

_The Court_  was a medium size florist a few blocks away from her home, so the blonde teen normally stopped there to buy them. The owner was a sweet old woman that gave away an aura of warmth that Angelica felt oddly familiar but could not understand how or why for the life of her.

"Good evening, Angelica" sparkling green eyes looked up at her and a smile adorned the features of the older woman "what are you taking today?"

"Good evening, Miss Court" the blonde girl smiled softly while approaching the counter "well, how about if you suggest me something? I bet my sister will love them for sure"

"Oh, I just got the perfect ones" green eyes sparkled before walking inside one of the freezers "they arrived this morning actually" the old woman came out with a bouquet of beautiful propeller-shaped flowers with a golden center and pink petals.

"They are gorgeous" the blonde teen exclaimed with a wide smile, "I think that my sister will fall for them, thank you, Miss Court".

"I bet she will" the old woman replied with a smile.

"See you in a few days, then" Angelica placed the money on the counter and turned to leave.

"Take care"

"Always" Angelica smiled cheekily.

"I am glad to see that you are okay despite everything, my terrible one" the old woman whispered with tears in her eyes before changing her appearance into a younger lady that did not look more than in her mid-forties with blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, it was Antoinette Delacour.

_The Court_  was one of many muggle businesses that belonged to the French family. It was one of Antoinette's hobbies and a great source of fresh ingredients for Josephine's potions and extra muggle income for the Delacours.

Choosing to relocate her granddaughters to England and Hermione to France was Josephine's idea. She selected one of the venues belonging to the Delacours and organized everything for Fleur and Gabrielle to live there.

The antique shop and the apartment above it belonged to the family as well. Fleur would pay rent to a landlady, so she would believe that she was just a regular muggle. That was all part of Josephine's plan to keep her granddaughters safe until the threats against her family were over.

The second part of the plan was a bit trickier because it involved two powerful spells, one to implant fake memories and the other to seal the original ones.

_Pulchra memorias_  was the name of the first spell. Of ancient veela origin, the incantation was very advanced and involved the creation of memories and knowledge to implant on the mind of the receiver, that way Josephine imbedded fake childhood memories and additional muggle knowledge in her granddaughters.

Fleur would believe that they had lost their parents in an accident when she was a young teenager. She also believed that had raised Gabrielle and inherited the antique shop. Their identities and appearance were slightly altered as well so they became the Poésy sisters, French citizens living in London.

The case of Hermione was a bit more complex. Josephine had taught Minerva McGonagall the spell and the headmistress was excellent with charms, but she was not of veela origin. The apartment Hermione lived in France belonged to the Delacours, as well.

Since she had finished her medical studies before Bellatrix's attack, Hermione's knowledge was just slightly expanded so she was able to start her residence as a doctor in a French hospital. Due to how well-known her name was, her identity and appearance had to be changed as well, giving birth to Emma Watson, a surgery intern.

Since their identities and appearances were concealed, no wizard or witch would be able to recognize them. Only after breaking the seals, the mates would be able to distinguish each other.

The second spell used was trickier and extremely advanced.

_Cor insomnia_ was a very difficult and complex spell than even well-versed veela witches had avoided it for decades. This incantation was stronger than an  _obliviate_  and did not erase the memories but sealed them, and only after breaking the sacred seals, their memories would return to them and the ones implanted would vanish. An additional spell had to be cast to indicate the number of seals that, in this case, were seven, therefore  _septem_ was cast.

The trickier part was that even if they had broken the seals, all the memories would be in the form of dreams or visions, and it wouldn't be until the last seal is broken that all the fragments would fit like pieces of a puzzle and they would be back to their old selves.

What Josephine Delacour had overlooked was that the spell had to be cast by transformed veela only. That is why her spell failed to seal all the memories and some started leaking into Hermione, Fleur and Gabrielle's dreams, giving them flashes of their real lives and even leaving them with a déjà vu feeling at times.

Hermione's case was quite worse because Minerva was not a veela but despite that, she was able to somehow, seal the Gryffindor's memories. However, they started leaking as soon as she started having vivid dreams, although she didn't have any recollection of them at first.

All in all, they had been apart for around six months until Antoinette decided to intervene since there hadn't been any other threats against her family for some weeks, so she went to muggle London and disguised herself as an old lady and started managing  _the Court_ again, one of the properties of the family to keep a close eye on her granddaughters.

_Don't worry my sweet girls, you will come back home in no time._

_I will make sure of that._  Antoinette thought with a sad smile while gazing at the retreating form of her youngest granddaughter.

* * *

Emma opened her amber eyes and panicked. Looking around the bedroom, she did not recognize where she was or how she got there. Her head pounded as if she was hit with a hammer not once, not twice but at least twenty times.

"Ugh…" the dark blonde doctor groaned while squeezing her eyes shut when sunlight filtered through the curtains. She was wearing the same clothes of the day before but with way more wrinkles. Emma tried to sit but a suddenly spinning room made her stop in her tracks.

_I will never drink again._

_Stupid Marie._

A moving form next to her caught her attention and amber orbs gaped at the stirring form of Marie that stretched and opened her emerald eyes before covering them with her hands.

"What's with the light? It's making me blind, God!" Marie complained and shielded her emerald orbs with a pillow. Emma waved her hand distractedly and the curtains closed a bit, just like magic.

"I am afraid to ask but, where on earth are we?" Emma asked slowly. She knew that making sudden moves would increase her nausea and she didn't want to push her luck.

"Why are you so loud?" Marie yelled.

"You are the loud one!" Emma winced.

"I am not loud, you are" one emerald eye opened and gaped at her dark blonde coworker with an amused expression "anyhow, do you remember anything about last night, number one?"

"Um…" Emma tried hard to recall but she just bits here and there "a bit?"

"What I can tell you is that you were on fire!" Marie grabbed her phone and scrolled through the menu until she found what she was looking for and gave the device to her with a wide smile "just press play" Emma complied and her amber orbs widened.

The video was a bit shaky at first but then it focused on her. Drunk. Dancing on a table. Having shots while a blonde-haired stranger ground against her.

"Oh my God!" Emma dropped the phone as if it burned her hand.

"My thoughts exactly" Marie chuckled when the dark blonde doctor covered her flushed face "we got really wasted but it was just awesome to see you loosen up. And let me tell you, you do have some killer dance moves" emerald orbs shone amused "you got all the girls drooling"

"Did we…" Emma glared at her before realization hit her.

"Oh God, no" Marie made gagging sounds before continuing "I love you to pieces and all but you are like an annoying little sister to me"

"Thank you, I guess?"

"Anyhow, to answer the question you made like five minutes ago…" Marie sat on the bed while rubbing her pounding temples "we are at a cabin on the outskirts of the city. It belonged to my grandma but since it is too far from the hospital, I don't live here" the dark-haired doctor remarked, "I just come when I need peace and quiet"

"Why didn't we stay in your apartment instead?" Emma asked while tilting her head "isn't it closer to civilization?"

"Because my roommate was having an orgy of sorts" Marie shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"A…an orgy?" amber orbs widened.

"Yeah, you know. Wieners everywhere" the dark-haired doctor waved her hand dismissively "on the bright side, he makes a risotto you would die for and he is a cleaning freak, so the apartment is spotless which is perfect since I hate cleaning"

"Ugh…no comments" Emma squeezed her eyes shut and tried hard to put a stop to her wild imagination.

"Anyhow, your drunk ass refused to go to your place, so we ended up here" Marie finished explaining before handing the dark blonde doctor a bottle of water and a couple of aspirins. She opened hers and emptying it in three big gulps before turning to gape at still sleepy amber orbs.

"Since it's a one-bedroom place and I didn't feel like sleeping on the couch, we ended up here," Marie added with a smile "at least you didn't move nor snore"

"Thank you for letting me stay" Emma commented "and no thank you for that video"

"You had fun, admit it" Marie scoffed.

"I…did" the dark blonde replied "but I want you to delete that video" emerald orbs sparkled amused.

"I do have a question, though," Marie remarked ignoring the petition, and Emma just waved her hand, so the green-eyed doctor continued. The dark blonde doctor was too dizzy to voice her thoughts.

"Who's Fleur?" amber eyes widened, and her mouth opened to reply but no words came out.

_Who…?_

"You were mumbling that name in your sleep," Marie added with a smile as if reading Emma's thoughts "an old lover, perhaps?"

"I don't know a person with that name" the dark blonde doctor replied with a frown. Something about the name felt familiar but Emma assumed that it was just her imagination. Sensing her coworker's pensiveness, Marie decided to change the topic.

"By the way number one, I have decided where to go to finish my internship" emerald eyes shone with amusement "and you will be seeing more of me from now on"

"You don't mean…" amber orbs widened.

"Yup, we will rock it together in London!"

"That's actually fantastic!" Emma gave her a genuine smile.

"Well, we became friends for a reason and I want to keep it that way, besides" Marie smiled widely with a hint of cockiness that Emma just found amusing "a lot of people will hate your guts because you are a smartass so let's annoy the fuck out of them and be smartasses together"

"Sure, why not" the dark blonde chuckled before wincing when her head started pounding harder "ugh just not today"

"Totally" Marie nodded wholeheartedly "we should stop drinking"

"You said that last time too" Emma teased.

"You did too and here we are"

"Take out?" the dark blonde doctor asked with a pounding head.

"That is kind of impossible due to how secluded this place is" Marie shook her head "we would need to walk to the nearest shop or restaurant that are around twenty minutes away"

"Great" Emma sighed before sitting on the bed "give me some time to get ready, then"

"We have all the time in the world!" Marie added with a big smile before her face turned green. She had moved too fast, her dizziness got worse, and she ran to the bathroom to throw up under the amused chuckles of Emma.

* * *

Marie went back to bed and passed out cold. Emma had another cold drink before heading to the bathroom to take a long and warm bath. Once there, she felt how her body relaxed under the scorching liquid element.

_Fleur._

_That name sounds strange and oddly familiar at the same time, that it's making me question my sanity. I think that I had heard it somewhere before because I feel how my heart races every time it is mentioned._

After rinsing her hair, the dark blonde doctor stepped out of the shower, wrapped her lite body in a big white towel, and got dressed in some fresh clothes she borrowed from one of Marie's drawers.

Since her green-eyed coworker was still dozing off, Emma, who felt a bit better now, decided on taking a walk to explore the area. She had read somewhere that fresh air helps in case of headaches, so she decided to take a walk in the woods surrounding the cabin.

Emma found a narrow path among the bushes and decided to follow it. Soon, she found herself surrounded by tall trees. There was something familiar about walking in the woods but, at the same time, something was missing, as if she used to take a stroll with someone else and a flash of blonde hair went through her mind.

_Who was that?_

While trying hard to remember the face belonging to the one with blonde tresses, Emma got to a small creek and sat on a dry tree branch with a pounding head.

_Could it be the same girl that…_

She had no time to finish her thoughts when the sound of a branch breaking nearby caught her attention and she jumped alarmed.

"What was that?" she asked to no one in particular since she was alone in the woods. As if pulled by an invisible force, the dark blonde doctor walked towards the origin of the sound. She could also hear the ruffle of feathers and some sort of pained moan.

After walking back into the forest for a few meters, she was able to find the reason for the sudden disturbance of the woods' peace. A bird was trying desperately to fly again but one of its wings was wounded. With four long steps, doctor Emma got as close as possible to the injured bird and kneeled to try to examine it.

As if by magic, the bird stopped struggling when it felt the dark blonde's hands grazing the soft brown feathers. Yellowish orbs gaped at amber and the bird hooted softly.

"A Eurasian eagle-owl? You are far from home, little one" Emma whispered before a chill ran down her spine and her eyes shone golden while the bird hooted louder when the dark blonde doctor's head started spinning. Amber eyes glassed and the now sitting figure started panting. A new seal had been broken.

" _Mon coeur, try it" the blonde witch suggested with a smile._

" _Okay" the younger witch nodded, grabbed her wand and took a deep breath before casting the spell "expecto patronus"_

_Golden sparks emerged before blue smoke came out of her wand. Light brown orbs widened when instead of an otter, a Eurasian eagle owl formed and started flying as high as the ceiling let it._

" _Wait…that's not my patronus" the Gryffindor blurted, and Cecile and Gabrielle giggled amused._

" _Mon coeur" the blonde witch whispered with a smile "remember when I told you that all Delacour Patronus are birds?" amber orbs blinked confused trying to understand what had happened with her otter "you are part of our family so of course, you have a bird as a patronus like all of us" the French witch raised her wand and summoned her harpy eagle patronus that tried to chase the flying owl._

" _We weren't lying when we welcomed you to the family, sweetheart" Antoinette added softly, and the Gryffindor nodded with pink cheeks while Fleur wiped her tears._

" _Thank you" the dark blonde whispered with a bright smile "you have no idea what it means to be part of a family"_

" _Your family" Fleur whispered before holding her tighter._

" _We will always be there for you, petite lionne" an older blonde woman smiled at her._

_My family._

Amber orbs reopened due to the nonstop hooting of the injured owl and Emma blinked several times while shaking her head. The vision was clearer this time and she was able to remember the soft voice and the familiar blonde tresses of that strange woman that made her heart race. Unfortunately, her face was still a blurry mystery. Impatient bites and hoots brought her back to earth and the doctor smiled while petting the bird.

"Calm down, it's not broken" the dark blonde whispered reassuringly making sure the owl's wound was nothing serious "it's just a scratch" she wrapped her arms around the bird and headed back to the cabin to provide some medical attention to the owl who stopped struggling as soon as Emma brought it close to her chest.

_Family, huh. That term sounds foreign to my ears since I lost my parents so long ago. Although, I don't dislike the sound of it._

"Fleur…" the name escaped the doctor's lips and she could not help but blush while the owl she was carrying hooted in approval.

"I agree" amber and yellow orbs locked for a few seconds and the dark blonde girl's smile widened "it sure is a beautiful name."

* * *

_Fleur…_

"Merde" Clémence cursed under her breath. She spilled her coffee over some invoices she was revising before sending them to her accountant when she heard a voice whispering a strange name that sounded extremely familiar to her ears, and her left hand let the mug fall before starting shaking.

After cleaning up and reprinting the documents, Clémence finally sat back and stared at the screen of her laptop without being able to focus. She felt a strange urge of walking in a park or somewhere she could be surrounded by nature.

_Like a forest…_

She enjoyed taking walks in wooded areas so sometimes she left the city to camp near a lake with a protesting Angelica that after a few hours with nature was at ease and even relaxed since her leg didn't bother her that much.

_We haven't gone in ages, we should go camping before winter doesn't let us._

Clémence was so deep in thought that she missed that it had started to rain, and her sister was not home yet. It was not until the shop's bell announced someone entering the place that the blonde woman snapped out of her trance.

"Damn rain" Angelica hissed annoyed.

"Mon Dieu, you are all soaked," Clémence exclaimed while heading to the back of the shop. The younger blonde dropped her school bag and placed the flowers in a vase before walking towards the direction her sister went. Angelica grabbed the towel her sister was offering her and started drying her hair while her sibling made some coffee and handed her a mug.

"I didn't realize that it was raining"

"I can tell" the younger blonde sighed and took a long sip from her mug.

"Je suis désolé, Angelica" azure orbs gaped at the smaller girl with regret. Her sister would normally assist her sister when it rained so she did not get wet since it was hard to juggle between her cane and book bag. Despite her complaints, Angelica enjoyed Clémence's protective nature.

"It's ok" the younger blonde sneezed before placing the now empty mug on her sister's desk "it stopped now so I will go home and take a long hot shower" the smaller blonde stood and limped towards the front door "by the way, I left you some flowers in the deep blue vase you love so much."

"Merci"

"See you home" Angelia replied before leaving the shop and Clémence went back to organizing the documents on her desk. A bit later, she had all organized in color-coded folders. Azure orbs gaped at her watch and realized that it was closing time, so she stood and headed towards the entrance to lock the front door.

Suddenly, Clémence felt a pull towards the blue vase her sister mentioned and she stopped in her tracks as soon as she gaped at the flowers her sister brought her. Grazing the soft petals her eyes glazed and turned slightly golden. A chill went down her back and her body stiffened. A soft crack could be heard, and a purple rope turned into smoke, a seal was broken.

_One morning, azure orbs opened and panicked when they found out that she was alone in bed. A cold shiver went down her spine and the blonde witch decided on leaving the bed and find the one for her._

_After exploring the entire villa, the French blonde was unable to find her mate until her sister told her that she had seen her heading towards the maze. As soon as she stepped into the green labyrinth, it tinted golden and pink and her smile could not be wider._

" _Mon coeur…" the blonde witch whispered and closed her eyes. Soon, she was able to feel it. That bond that started forming since they kissed for the first time and that grew stronger as the days passed. A braided golden and royal blue thread guided her and she did not feel the need to open her eyes, so she walked with her eyes closed._

_The more she strolled, the sturdier their connection grew. It was not until she felt that the connection could not get stronger than the French blonde opened her eyes and smiled at the sight._

_There she was, sitting on the grass with her eyes closed and surrounded by propeller-shaped blossoms of pink and gold. Her lovely mate was meditating and Fleur could not help but gape at the one for her. It was still hard for her mate to control her veela so after spending several days buried in books researching, Hermione concluded that strengthening her mind would help her take a better control of the creature now within her, so she started meditating._

_The Gryffindor would normally focus more in the morning so she woke up early and headed to the maze to relax. There was something about that place that made her feel at ease, maybe because it was her mate's villa or just the aroma of her favorite flowers that soothe her creature but Hermione definitely loved the soft breeze that played with her curls while she steadied her breathing and how the scent of frangipani made her veela purr in delight. She should definitely have some of those flowers around._

" _I knew that you would come" Hermione whispered with a smile while opening her amber orbs and lock with azure "I could feel you approaching"_

" _Our bond is growing stronger despite being on stage one…" Fleur replied while sitting next to her mate. In a matter of seconds, their hands entwined "I guess that when we reach the final stage we would be able to hear each other's thoughts"_

" _Oh?" amber eyes sparkled amused "so Mademoiselle Delacour plans on marrying me and have offspring?" noticing the mischievous tone, Fleur turned and bit Hermione's ear who stiffened and her face turned crimson._

" _Of course, mon coeur" the French witch whispered seductively "but before that I would make sweet love to my mate and continue our bonding" slim fingers slit under the Gryffindor's t-shirt and goosebumps invaded Hermione's arms and legs while Fleur lay her down on the flowery ground before capturing her lips in a searing kiss._

_Hermione reacted and one of her hands got lost in Fleur's blonde mane while the other scratched her back eliciting an aroused moan from the French witch who bucked her hips and the Gryffindor slid a leg between her mate's raising it to rub against Fleur's core who arched her back in arousal._

_A branch broke and both stopped in their tracks. Azure and amber gaped at Gabrielle who raised her hands defensively._

" _Breakfast is ready lovebirds;" the smaller blonde added amused noticing their clearly sexual position "maman sent me to let you know so don't kill the messenger, blame her," Gabrielle added before going back to the villa laughing._

" _I know that you love your sister to pieces but…" Hermione sighed while covering her crimson face "can I hurt her a little? I promise not to kill her"_

" _Oh 'ermione" Fleur gave her a peck before giggling "you will have to wait and kill the pieces of her that I don't obliterate" at this both burst in a fit of giggles before standing up and heading back to the villa hand in hand. Their bonding would have to wait a bit more._

Azure orbs blinked and a smile adorned her features. Clémence remembered something this time and felt like boiling in places that were aching for attention from that particular stranger that she seemed more than  _familiar_  with. Unfortunately, she was not able to remember her features but her eyes. Although this time, the gods were merciful and let her reminisce something more.

"'ermione" Clémence whispered caressing the soft petals of the frangipani her sister brought her and almost immediately warmth spread all over her body. Her wide smile did not disappear even after closing the shop and heading back home skipping on puddles while rain bathed her.

* * *

' _ermione…_

The cotton ball she was holding fell on the floor, and Emma froze on the spot when she heard the soft whisper of a name that she heard from a voice that sounded so familiar, but at the same time, so strange to her ears. Just an annoyed hoot and a soft bite brought her back to reality.

"Sorry little one" the dark blonde doctor apologized before finishing healing the bird "done, now let's get you back to the forest" amber locked with yellow and the doctor smiled "I bet your friends must be missing you." Emma cleaned up before wrapping her arms around the bird and left the cabin one more time.

_I am definitely losing my mind._

_There's no doubt about it anymore._

* * *

"I know what you did" Antoinette entered the room she shared with her wife who raised an eyebrow at the accusation.

"What did I do?" Josephine tilted her head with a smirk.

"An owl, really?" green eyes sparkled amused "so subtle"

"Says the one that sent éclairs to Fleur and a veela book to Hermione" Josephine calmly replied "and don't get me started with the frangipani you sent our granddaughter with  _our other_ granddaughter."

"Whatever" Antoinette huffed and Josephine laughed. It was rare to win an argument against her wife and she would enjoy every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 seals to go, we are getting closer.


	20. Sugar and spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks, seals, and longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is worth to mention that I normally have random fragments of things that I might consider useful in the future and that where most of the flashbacks are coming from.
> 
> I normally have a set playlist when writing. This time, I used two anime songs as inspiration, one is the title, the song is in English actually [if you are interested it is called sugar an spice from release the spyce anime] but I really listened to two songs that capture the feelings of the chapter. One is All I need from Radiohead and the other is Drugs by August Alsina.

20.- Sugar and spice

* * *

" _So, mademoiselle Lestrange" Fleur turned around with fire in her eyes and a wide challenging smile "how do you want to die today, burned or obliterated?" the French witch took her wand in her left hand and summoned her elemental fire in her right and faced the evil witch._

_Raising their wands, both Bellatrix and Fleur threw a succession of spells that were deflected, and almost immediately, new ones were cast. The dark witch infused more magic into her whip and slashed the French witch's cheek before laughing maniacally._

" _épée ignis!" Fleur angrily shouted and the fire in her right hand shifted into a sword that she used to open a big gash on the dark witch's arm and her wand landed on the ground with a soft thud after losing the grasp of it due to the hit._

" _Nice tricks you have there, little bird" Bellatrix scoffed before summoning her wand while a golden flame disappeared under the cobbled ground of the temple._

" _Oh, mademoiselle Lestrange" the French witch's smile widened while her sword vanished and was replaced by a floating golden fireball._

" _You might be surprised of how skillful I can be" Fleur stated while a fire sword raised from the ground and slashed the back of the dark witch that landed face down on the ground and the sound of her nose cracking against the cobbled ground could be heard all over the temple._

" _Bloody bitch, I will kill you!" Bellatrix screamed while trying to fix her now bleeding and broken nose with a shaky wand._

She sat on the bed with a gasp whilst her dark eyes opened wide. Every time that she tried to recall her dreams, her mind fogged and she sighed defeated one more time. She felt mocked by her own brain and she hated it.

For the last few months, Bellatrix Lestrange had been recovering from the attack at the Delacour villa and due to the spells cast by Minerva McGonagall and Josephine Delacour to hide Fleur and Hermione, the evil dark-haired witch had lost part of her memories.

Despite that, the death eaters under her command kept on attacking other veela clans and taking prisoners to sell them on the black market. Bellatrix might not recall the reason, but her hatred was still deeply ingrained in her foggy mind.

When she fought Fleur back in the villa, the blonde witch caused her a myriad of wounds and injuries that had not completely healed yet. Some of them still looked fresh since Fleur used some ancient veela curses mingled with the spells that hit the dark witch.

Bellatrix got off bed and limped to the kitchen of her hideout and drank a glass of firewhisky. After clearing her throat, dark eyes looked out the dirty window and everything was covered in purple fog.

Ebony orbs blinked several times and the mist was back to its grey color. She thought that she was seeing weird colors but paid no mind to the strange fact, she had seen worse in her life, at least, on the bits and fragments she recalled.

A quick  _tempus_  told Bellatrix that it was just before midnight and she knew that had to rest before her healer got home in a few hours. The treatment to get rid of the ancient curses Fleur inflicted on her was taxing and she would need to be well-rested to endure the pain and the humiliation of not being able to hold her wand nor perform magic as she used to thanks to the blonde stranger that she barely recalled.

After closing her ebony orbs, a frown adorned Bellatrix Lestrange's features. She had been trying to remember the identity of the blonde witch that cursed her, but it was pointless, her brain was just now recalling but bits and pieces of her attacker. She only remembered a winged woman with blue and golden eyes glaring at her with hatred and blurry features.

_I will find the veela that cursed me and kill her,_ was the dark witch's last thought before falling asleep once more.

* * *

" _One more time, mon coeur" Fleur whispered before lowering her fire shield that was protecting her "after this, we can rest, I promise"_

" _You promised, love" Hermione whispered with bright cheeks. Getting used to using terms of endearment had been a challenge for the English witch but she was trying. She didn't have more time to ponder about showing love to Fleur when a pair of golden fireballs landed near her feet, almost hitting her._

" _Hey! That's cheating!" the Gryffindor protested, and Fleur giggled._

" _Pay attention, then" the French witch calmly replied while deflecting some of Hermione's royal blue fireballs "did you know that if you infuse enough magie to your flames, you will be able to bend it at will and even make weapons?"_

" _Really? That's just nonsense" Hermione blurted, and Fleur raised an amused eyebrow._

" _Is it?" the French witch balled her left fist and the flames transformed into a golden sword that she took in her left hand and Hermione could not help but think how elegant and poised Fleur looked._

" _You can also control it wordlessly and with time you will be able to make a weapon without the need to touch the flames, that would certainly give you an advantage during battles" Fleur flicked her left wrist, opened her hand and the sword extinguished "but let me warn you, it syphons a great amount of magie so use it as a last resort, mon coeur."_

" _I will keep that in mind, love" Hermione whispered with pink cheeks and her mate's smile widened._

" _Now, let's rest and tomorrow we can try to figure which fire weapon would fit you best" Fleur added with a smile before taking Hermione's hand and entwined their fingers and golden and royal blue flames mingled while the couple headed back to the villa._

Azure orbs opened alarmed when she felt her body burning as if covered by fire. After blinking several times, Clémence sat on the bed and looked down at her hands and her eyes widened when she saw what she could swear was her left hand covered in golden flames for such a brief moment that the blonde questioned her sanity.

"C'est impossible!" the blonde exclaimed alarmed before making sure her hands were neither glowing golden nor burning.

_I am seeing things now._

_Merde._

Clémence left her bed and headed to the living room and withdrew a lighter and a cigarette pack from her purse before heading to the balcony. It was a chilly night, but the blonde didn't feel it despite of wearing a silk tank top and shorts.

After blowing some smoke rings, she left half of the cigarette on the ashtray before heading back inside and pour a glass of wine. It was two in the morning and she had several things to do later that day, but Clémence Poesy was out of sorts because of that  _dream_  and others that she had been having recently where she was really close to certain dark blonde girl.

"'ermione" Clémence whispered and warmth engulfed her while a timid smile invaded her features. Just the mention of the name brought peace to her soul and at the same time, a sense of emptiness that the blonde woman could not explain and that she tried to fill with silly things such as smoking and drinking.

When sun started filtering through the thick and gray clouds, Angelica found her sister there curled up and shivering in her sleep next to an empty wine bottle and several finished cigarettes.

Clémence had fallen asleep on the balcony  _again_  and the younger blonde sighed. This had become a recurrent event in the last few weeks and Angelica could not help but feel worried about her sister's reckless and strange behavior.

_She acts as if she is heartbroken._

The younger blonde covered her sister with a wool blanket and whispered a soft  _idiot_  before going back inside and starting the coffee machine before getting ready for school.

* * *

" _Again" a soft yet stern voice ordered._

" _Come on, give me a break, love" Hermione groaned before locking her amber orbs with Fleur's azure "it is hard to bend fire into a weapon"_

" _Mon coeur I will help you so, close your eyes" the blonde whispered by Hermione's ear while pressing her body against the Gryffindor's back who shivered at the intimate contact but complied at her mate's words._

" _Now, look inside your magie and picture your fire taking a shape" Fleur whispered one more time and Hermione raised her left arm until it made a straight line with her left shoulder while bringing her other arm up to her chest and balled both of her fists._

_Soon, blue flames came out from both sides of her left fist and stretched around a meter high from each side before stopping and a thin string of royal blue appeared connecting both sides. The Gryffindor stretched her right arm and her fingertips grazed the string before a blue and golden fire arrow appeared._

_The dark blonde took it by the notch before she pulled her right arm back until the string tensed and the arrow was at Hermione's right cheek and aimed with her eyes still closed. The released arrow flew a few meters before hitting a target placed several meters away, it was a clean shot._

" _You did it, mon coeur!" Fleur kissed Hermione's right temple and amber orbs opened, and a gasp escaped the Gryffindor's lips when she saw the bow she had in her left hand and the burning arrow a few meters from her._

" _I did?" Hermione gasped surprised. She had been trying for the last couple of hours and the bow was too short or the arrows just vanished in the air. The dark blonde witch could not help but feel surprised at her accomplishment._

" _My lovely archer" Fleur spun Hermione around and gave her a kiss that soon turned more passionate. A loud sound of a throat clearing interrupted them, and the French witch sighed annoyed while amber orbs rolled and a soft 'of course' could be heard._

" _Oh, you can make fire weapons now" Josephine commented with a smile "congratulations Hermione, fire weaponry is a very difficult art to handle"_

" _Thank you, Josephine but I am just getting the hang of it" the Gryffindor replied with a slight blush. She was not used to being complimented._

" _Don't be humble, mon coeur" Fleur rested her head on Hermione's right shoulder before wrapping her arms from behind "it's only been a few days trying so, it is remarkable indeed"_

" _But not as awesome as mine!" Gabrielle shouted from her wheelchair and threw something golden that landed at Hermione's feet before she withdrew it again._

" _A rope dagger?" the Gryffindor asked aloud._

" _Pretty cool, huh" Gabrielle nodded._

" _It definitely fits you" Hermione replied between chuckles when the veela within her displayed a myriad of images of a certain Gabrielle jumping over roofs while wearing a black ninja outfit._

Amber orbs opened, and Emma could not help but chuckle at the fragments of her  _dream_. She had been remembering bigger pieces of her dreams lately and could not help but feel that they were not  _dreams_  per se but remembrances of some sort.

"Whoever that little blonde is…" the dark blonde stretched in bed before sitting "…she certainly looks handful" the dark blonde doctor walked to the kitchen, had a light breakfast, then, took a long shower and got ready for the adventure ahead.

Before moving to the cold and gray England, Dr. Emma Watson decided on taking a short vacation in the south of France by car and enjoy the beach. She rented one small auto and left early that same day. The scenery changed drastically the moment she left Paris.

The dark blonde doctor smiled and enjoyed the long drive, there was something about driving that gave her peace of mind despite not driving frequently. That is why Emma decided to enjoy every little second of her trip. Six hours later she stopped to have something to eat in a small family restaurant she had read good reviews about before leaving the French capital.

She sat in a booth in the back next to a window that had a beautiful view of a well-kept garden and the dark blonde smiled at the sight. After ordering, she decided to take a walk and observe the flowers.

The variety was not that wide, but they looked beautiful. She walked among a trail of lavender towards a grassy area covered with flowers, and then, something within her guided her towards a particular cup-shaped flower that immediately caught her attention.

It was deep purple, and Emma could swear that she had seen it before somewhere. The dark blonde crouched to take a better look at it. Something about the flower made her feel happy but she did not know what it was.

The moment when her fingertips grazed the soft petals, her eyes rolled back, and she fell on her back shaking uncontrollably and her head hit the ground with a thud. Soon, five thick purple magical ropes engulfed her. Another lock was broken, and the third fragment of her memory was restored.

_The maze stretched to a size like the one used back at Hogwarts during the triwizard tournament and both girls did not stop until they found a dead-end. In that moment, the brown-haired girl turned around and she looked at the place she had run in._

_Brown orbs observed the cup-shaped deep purple flowers and raked her head trying to find the name._

_She knew they were common in France and normally bloomed during late winter and early spring. They had a vast array of shades, from white to golden yellow and colder colors like the one in front of her._

_The brown-haired girl remembered reading a book about European flowers and their use in potions and she was quite sure she had seen a picture of this species. When she touched one of the delicate petals, the name came to mind._

" _Crocus! I knew I had seen it before" the girl exclaimed proud of her good memory. She took one of the flowers and magically reduced it to place it in one of her pockets since she felt this mysterious urge to give it to Fleur for no particular reason. Then, she remembered the competition and started to run again._

When amber orbs opened, she gaped at the waitress' concerned light blue. Apparently, the young doctor had some sort of seizure, but it ended as soon as it started. The waitress was about to call an ambulance when the doctor stopped her and got up reassuring the other woman that she was fine after showing her that she was neither hurt not in pain. The latter nodded and headed back to the restaurant to get Hermione a glass of water.

"Crocus…" Emma's polite smile turned into a frown while looking back at the flower. She promptly took one and walked back to the restaurant to have something to eat before continuing her trip, deep in thought.

* * *

_Crocus…_

Clémence dropped her pen when she heard a soft and now more familiar voice uttering her favorite flower and the blonde woman could not help but raise her gaze towards the door of the antique shop, but there was no woman with amber orbs staring back at her.

Oh yes, now Clémence remembered the color of the eyes and some vague features of the one that she had been dreaming about for the last few weeks. And of course, she had been secretly hoping to meet the owner of the amber orbs she found endearing.

Lighting a cigarette, the blonde inhaled slowly, and she felt how her lungs were wrapped by a sense of warmth. She had taken a liking to smoking since all these vivid  _dreams_  had started. And she took great joy in making smoke rings, it was kind of relaxing.

After drinking the last drops of her now lukewarm coffee, Clémence walked to the front door and decided to finish smoking outside the shop. She did not feel like hearing her sister's angry rant about the smell of cigarette inside.

Her azure orbs saw how people passed by until a small blonde child caught her attention. It was no more than six or seven years old and had a small bouquet of pink carnations carefully resting among her little arms and Clémence could not help to smile back at the little blonde girl that just grinned at her and the blonde woman could not help staring at the little girl's monochromatic eyes.

_Carnations mean I miss you,_ the antique shop owner thought and a sigh escaped her lips while her heart felt longing. She definitely needed to clear her head since her mood was turning sour. She got back inside the shop and closed her laptop, the music that was playing was making feel even more miserable and she did not understand why.

"Maybe I just need a good long walk to clear my head" Clémence grabbed her keys and handbag before heading towards the front door one more time while with a flick of her hand, the lights turned off.

"The perks of being the owner" the blonde whispered with an amused smile before locking the door of her antique shop and walking away.

* * *

One of the places that Clémence took a liking while in England was the Snowdon Aviary at London's zoo. She did not why but being among birds soothed her. Entering the zoo, made the blonde smile so she decided on walking straight towards the aviary, she really needed to feel peace of mind.

As soon as she got closer, she saw that there was a sign indicating the new birds that just arrived at the aviary but, since the names were in Latin, Clémence barely gaped at it for a few seconds before walking past the glass doors.

After strolling and checking on the smaller birds first, Clémence felt how her mood started changing, and soon a smile adorned her features. Then, she decided to head to her favorite area, the one holding the bigger species.

A cold shiver ran down Clémence's back when she saw one of the new additions to the aviary, a harpy eagle and she took a step back when the majestic bird spread its wings. There was something oddly familiar about the bird that made Clémence shiver. Not even a second later, everything turned black.

" _A successful occultatum vérité will link our magie together" the blonde explained with a wide smile "and that means that part of my heritage is now yours, wings and all as you can see"_

" _Would I be able to fly?" the younger girl asked in awe, and the blonde witch nodded._

" _Focus on your back and the thought of flying. Your magic will do the rest" the blonde recommended, and the brown-haired girl complied._

_Soon, she was screaming in pain when her wings stretched for the first time._

" _Can I try them out?" the younger girl asked panting. She was feeling exhausted._

" _Maybe next time, mon coeur" the blonde smiled._

" _Don't call me that!" the brown-haired girl suddenly snapped with almost complete golden orbs, and the blonde took a step back when the fire surrounding them grew warmer and two royal blue fireballs headed in her direction._

_She barely had time to use her own fire to shield herself, but she was nor fast enough and a stray flame of Hermione's fire burned her right cheek._

" _But…" the blonde tried to calm the Gryffindor down that shot two more blue flames at her that she deflected with her bare hand that now looked pink and slightly burned. She knew what the English witch was going through._

_When first awakened, veela tend to become extremely emotional beings. Any sentiment hidden deep inside will increase in intensity and emotions would be hard to control._

_After throwing several azure flames towards the blonde, the younger one forced her way out of the shield and ran in the opposite direction. She did not want to be near the blonde witch when all these mixed feelings were driving her insane._

" _Expecto…merde" the blonde's wand burst into ashes and she frowned at her now ash-covered left hand. She wanted to use her harpy eagle patronus to aid her to locate Hermione faster._

_I didn't expect this._

_With a long sigh, the blonde spread her wings and took off to find her mate and help her calm down. It didn't take her long since their linked magie led her to where Hermione was. The recently awakened veela was approaching the water mirror where she started the ritual._

Opening her azure orbs, Clémence locked eyes with concerned browns.

"What…happened?" was the only phrase she was able to mutter.

"I have no idea" a man added in a soft voice while helping Clémence to stand "I was feeding the eagles when I saw you shaking on the floor, are you sure that you are okay?"

"I…" the blonde nodded silently.

_Am I, really?_

"Did the harpy eagle attack you?" the man asked with a frown "I was about to call an ambulance, just in case."

"Do you want anything? A glass of water, perhaps?" he smiled softly.

"I am fine" Clémence replied rather harshly before grabbing her handbag from the floor before giving the man lopsided grin.

"I need to go, thank you for your assistance" with that, she promptly left the aviary and walked towards her home deep in thought.

_That was me, wasn't it? And I had wings._

_Wings!_

_How is that even possible?_

_And that other girl near me actually looks familiar somehow but her hair is darker and wilder than in my other dreams._

_Who is she?_

_I am losing it, aren't I? because humans can't fly._

_Can they?_

"Mon dieu, I am definitely losing it" Clémence chuckled at her own musings before taking the underground to rush back home.

It was her turn to cook and she did not feel like listening to her sister's hungry rant. Angelica tends to be extremely annoying when hungry or starving to death, as she kindly referred to waiting more than ten minutes to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor girls, they might be losing their minds. More chapters soon.


	21. The sound of silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More seals are gone. Some sisterly love is always welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And...I am back. I apologize for the delayed update but I had been quite busy at work and with little time to write due to exhaustion. I am adjusting to a new schedule and it drains me, but I am getting there. Anyhow, here's a new update and the time for our girls to see each other is drawing closer. My estimate is in around 3 chapters. The title is a song that gave me the right feelings to finish the chapter. The sound of silence from disturbed.  
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

21.- The sound of silence

* * *

After driving nonstop for the rest of the trip, Doctor Emma Watson parked in front of the cozy house she had booked with only one thing in mind, which was to relax for the next couple of days.

The first thing she did after entering, was getting a small vase and water for the flower she had brought with her before heading to the bedroom. After placing her bag on the bed, the dark blonde doctor decided on taking a shower before heading out to explore the town.

_That flower._

_Something strange happened when I touched it. I had one of those odd dreams again and I thought of giving it to someone with the name of…_

_What was the name again?_

Emma wrapped her wet body with a soft peach towel before heading back to the room, deep in thought.

_Fleur._

_Such a beautiful name worth of a goddess._

_It had been the third time that something like this happens but maybe is just a coincidence. But those eyes, beautiful as a clear summer day. So shiny and full of brightness._

_Yep, I am definitely not straight._

Emma chuckled at her musings while getting dressed. Minutes later, she went out to find a place to buy some groceries for the next few days.

After finding everything she needed, the dark blonde doctor went back to the house and put everything away before going out again to take a walk on the beach.

The rocky jagged coast led to a sandy beach of soft waves and Emma took a few pebbles she found on the silky ground. After approaching the shore, the dark blonde sat on the sand, played with the small stones and sighed.

She threw some small rocks into the ocean and watched how they bounced several times before falling into the water. It was definitely something she enjoyed as a way to relieve stress and soon her frown softened despite being deep in thought.

_I really wanted to go to the US to continue my studies but there's something that pulls me towards London. I have no idea what it is, but I need to go to that city and find out where this longing comes from._

_It is just so weird how things had changed as if magic was involved._

Just after sunset, the dark blonde doctor skipped one last rock before leaving the beach and heading back to her house. Once there, she started dinner. Feeling suddenly lonely, she decided on playing some music to keep her company.

Approaching the CD player in the living room, she pushed the  _random_  button and soon, the soft tones of a French tune could be heard in the background while Emma went back to the kitchen and kept on chopping and stirring.

The dark-haired doctor had a sweet tooth and craved for some specific dessert that she had not tried in a long time, so when she went to the small supermarket and bought the ingredients to make it as her after dinner treat.

When the stew was finally cooking, Emma turned to the other ingredients she bought and started making her favorite dessert. She hadn't craved it in a long time but something in her stirred and demanded the sweet treat.

After giving the final touches to the dessert and placing it in the freezer to cool, Emma turned to the stove and checked on her stew. She tried it and was perfect, so she moved it away to cool a little.

The French song ended softly and a new one started playing. There was something that sounded familiar with the soothing rhythm, and the dark blonde doctor approached where the music was coming from with a slight frown.

Despite trying hard to remember the name of the singer, Emma was not able to recall them, so she just shrugged and went back to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine to let it breathe for a bit.

Not a second later, her phone rang, and she walked all the way to the bedroom to locate the ringing device.

"Hello?"

"Hey number one, open the door," a loud voice spoke from the other side and the dark blonde doctor cringed "I brought beer and we can order some food"

"I am not home, Marie"

"Where are you?"

"At…the beach"

"Wait…" the other voice added almost yelling "you are telling me that you actually moved your sorry ass and went to the beach without me?"

"Can you stop yelling?" Emma interrupted irritated "I just wanted to spend some time alone before heading back to London. Anyway, I will be back in a few days and we can hang out"

"Fine" the other doctor huffed "I will go back to my place, then"

"So rude" the dark blonde rolled her eyes when the call was disconnected by her green-eyed coworker without giving her a chance to say goodbye.

Coming back to the kitchen, Emma served her dinner, wine, and ate while distractedly humming the song coming out from the speakers. After she was done, the doctor cleaned up and took a cup of dessert from the freezer. She stopped the music and turned on the tv.

After changing channels, she finally found a movie that she liked, and took a spoonful of her sweet treat. In an instant, her amber orbs glazed and shone golden. Four purple ropes wrapped around her body and the fourth seal broke before vanishing in a purple haze.

" _It is called Trifle and it might not be as fancy as your éclair au chocolat, but it is delicious" she commented before taking a cup of the dessert and eating a spoonful under the amused gaze of a blonde woman with shiny blue eyes._

Blinking several times, the dark blonde frowned while looking back at the mug containing her dessert.

"What was that?" Emma asked no one in particular since she was all by herself.

_That certainly was my favorite dessert and I just confirmed éclairs are hers. That beautiful blonde that smiled at me so tenderly that made my heart skip a beat._

_I hope I could meet her even if her face is still a blur, those shiny blue eyes are very hard to forget._

_Fleur._

The dark blonde doctor kept on staring at the TV but not really paying attention anymore. She kept on eating her dessert deep in thought.

_What the bloody hell is going on?_

* * *

It was around eight in the evening when Clémence finally got home. Unfortunately, Angelica had gotten there before her, so the older blonde just sighed. She was not looking forward to arguing with her probably hungry sister.

"Angelica, where are you?" Clémence asked aloud while entering the apartment. The blonde's smile widened at the sight of the beautiful flowers that her sister brought for her, they were pink and looked lovely. Angelica might have retrieved them from the shop. She was thoughtful that way.

Clémence couldn't resist the beauty of the bouquet and approached to smell the flowers once more. The moment her nostrils perceived the faint essence, everything turned black for a fleeting instant.

" _Frangipani" the blonde whispered and smiled. She cut one and was extremely careful of not getting in contact with the milky sap that emanated from it because it was quite poisonous "just like 'ermione, beautiful and dangerous."_

_After reducing the flower and transfigure a second one into an elegant crystal vase, she placed it in the breast pocket of her robes and restarted her jog towards the center of the maze._

"…mence"

"Huh?" blue orbs blinked several times and the golden haze covering them vanished.

"Clémence" concerned azure gaped back at her.

"Oui, ma petite soeur?" the show owner tried to give her sister a reassuring smile, which failed miserably.

"You were just there frozen in the spot, are you okay?" Angelica asked her sister with a hint of concern and a slight frown. It had not been the first time that this had happened to the older woman.

"I am fine" Clémence gave her baby sister a reassuring smile despite how messy her thoughts at the moment were "most importantly, let's just order something since today I don't feel like cooking"

"Can I choose?" Angelica's azure orbs sparkled.

"Sure" Clémence smirked before nodding.

"Great!" the younger blonde girl shouted and walked to the kitchen to find the menus they kept to choose a restaurant to order from.

A wide smile adorned Clémence's face until her sister was out of sight. Then, it faded and was replaced by a frown.

_This is getting odder and I don't like it when I don't understand things. With this, it would be the fourth or fifth time that I blackout. I think I would need to go to the doctor to see if I am not sick because this is certainly not normal._

_On the other hand, that girl._

_Who is she?_

_What was her name again? It sounded very uncommon._

_Hermione._

A slight blush spread through Clémence's cheeks and a silly smile adorned her features. She did not know why but that brown-haired girl looked oddly familiar.

_She is cute, and we look close. And those eyes, are they black? Brown? Amber, maybe?_

_They looked so vibrant._

_Oh God, I am having a crush on the girl in my weird visions._

_Oui, I definitely need some professional help._

"I ordered a pizza with lots of pepperoni and pineapple" Angelica shouted from the kitchen and her sister smiled for two different reasons. First, due to her sister's antics and second, because of those dark eyes and cute face that now invaded her thoughts.

"Bon" Clémence replied distractedly while checking the newspaper that she got this morning but had no chance to read.

Angelica tended to tease her since she was still reading a  _printed-paper_  instead to do it online like, according to her baby sister,  _normal people_  did, but Clémence just like the feeling of reality she got from touching the tabloid.

"Oh…" the shop owner exclaimed while folding the paper, blinking and narrowing her eyes to focus them. She had been having issues with her eyes every time she had to read small fonts.

"What?" Angelica turned to gape at her frowning sister. She knew about Clémence's eye problems and how adamant she was at denying them, so she snatched the newspaper form her and read aloud "oh, a flea market, do you wanna go?"

"It would be nice to have a day for the two of us" the older blonde replied.

"And find more stuff for the shop" Angelica promptly added with mirth.

"That too" Clémence could not help but smile "flea markets hide interesting treasures."

"Bon, then" the younger blonde replied and was about to add something more when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" the older of the two added before walking towards the front door. It didn't take long for Angelica to swallow her food and Clémence shook her head amused.

Her sister was so hungry at times that it was surprising that she was not fat. Taking a sip of her wine, the older blonde decided to stay up a bit more and headed to the balcony.

"I hope that you are not thinking on smoking  _again_ " Angelica spoke from behind her sister "you know that is not good for you"

"So, I was told"

"Stop being stubborn Clémence and go to sleep early and if you do…" the younger sister added with mirth "…I might go to the flea market with you"

"You might?" the shop owner raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Only if you don't stay here freezing to death. I had found you sleeping here three times this week" Angelica rolled her eyes "sometimes I wonder if you are not my younger sister in disguise since you behave like a spoiled brat"

"I do not" the older blonde exclaimed with a pout.

"Yes, you do"

"I don't" the shop owner pouted.

"See?" Angelica smiled cheekily and Clémence rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I will finish my wine and I will go to bed" the show owner huffed.

"Do you mind if I keep you company?" Angelica sat and looked at the starry night.

"Not at all" Clémence smiled. They gazed at the sky in silence until Angelica broke the silence.

"So…those dreams" the younger blonde girl gaped at her sister.

"What about them?" Clémence turned to look at the smaller blonde.

"I've heard you repeating a name…was it Helena or Hana, no…wait…" Angelica looked pensive and Fleur shifted uncomfortably.

"'ermione" Clémence whispered and her sister nodded.

"That, Hermione!" Angelica added, and she saw a flash of amber eyes and dark blonde hair "what's with her?" she asked with a frown.

"I don't know but I…" Clémence took a long sip of wine before continuing with pink adorning her cheeks "…I think I like her, it is silly, right?"

"Honestly? A lot" Angelica giggled at her sister's pout "but you might meet her one day, fall madly in love and have cute bébés"

"I…" Clémence scoffed before finishing her wine "shut up"

"Well, whatever…let's go to bed" Angelica stood and walked towards the balcony's door before turning "say sis"

"Oui?"

"Can I spend the night with you?" Angelica asked quietly.

"Oh?" the shop owner was about to tease her sister when she was promptly interrupted by a soft whisper.

"Please" the younger blonde whispered and there was something in her sister's voice that made the shop owner accept without further discussion.

"Of course, ma soeur" Clémence smiled warmly and locked the balcony's doors before both of them headed towards the elder's room.

* * *

The next morning the Poesy sisters woke up early, and while Angelica took a shower, Clémence made breakfast for the two of them. Just when the shop owner was serving the food, her baby sister entered the kitchen and poured coffee for Clémence and a glass of orange juice for herself.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Angelica asked nonchalantly while stuffing her croissant with jam.

"First the flea market" Clémence raised her index finger and soon, her middle one joined "then, we can have lunch in that restaurant that you like, you know, the one by the river"

"Fantastique!" Angelica clapped excitedly.

"After that, we can do whatever you want, maybe a movie or something" Clémence suggested with a warm smile while taking a sip of her coffee.

It had been so long since she had spent quality time with her baby sister, so she felt like spoiling her. On the other hand, Angelica would take the opportunity to buy Clémence a present since her birthday would be in ten days.

"Go brush your teeth and we would go afterward" the shop owner ordered while clearing the table and starting to do the dishes.

"Yes,  _maman_ " Angelica stuck her tongue out before heading to the bathroom. Half an hour later, both sisters were ready and, after locking the apartment, they headed towards the underground to go to the flea market Clémence had read about on the newspaper.

* * *

When they got to the place, Angelica's eyes widened. The place had not only used things for sale but a farmer's market, food stalls and even live music.

"This is not how I pictured a flea market" the younger blonde girl added and Clémence chuckled.

"I told you that they are nice events, but you have always refused to come with me…" the shop owner placed her left hand on her head and stood on a dramatic pose "…my little soeur is so mean to me"

"Shut up" Angelica rolled her eyes but her small smile betrayed her "I will explore the right side of the place and you take the left, it is more efficient this way" the shorter blonde stretched her fingers before wrapping them around her cane "let's see each other by the fountain in two hours, okay?"

"Bon" Clémence replied with an amused smile. She knew what her sister was scheming since her birthday would be in ten days and Angelica had always surprised her with great gifts "if you feel pain…"

"I know, I know, I'll call you" Angelica raised her satchel "I have my mobile with me, calm your tits already"

"Do you have to be so crass?" Clémence sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose "I think I am going to cancel that streaming service subscription since those shows only teach you ze American expletives" the shop owner added in a thick and irritated accent which Angelica dubbed as her sister's  _pissed tone_ , so she needed to leave asap _._

"You know that I love triggering you" Angelica smiled cheekily but when she saw that her sister was going to snap, the younger blonde decided to walk away "yeah, yeah, see you later"

"At least she is smiling today" Clémence's frown changed into a smile while observing her sister's retreating figure "cheeky Angelica…"

_Gabrielle._

_Ma soeur._

Clémence immediately frowned at the random thought. It was not the first time she heard the same voice whispering in her mind, but it was still unsettling as if a part of her brain was trying to tell her about a reality different to everything she knew, where she could fly, use magic and had a different identity.

"Merde, stupid brain" the blonde shop owner whispered to herself whilst walking towards the left side of the market.

"Just give me a break," Clémence murmured while something inside her started stirring, but she paid no mind and kept on walking to explore the merchandise on display by the friendly vendors around.

* * *

Saying that Angelica was impressed by the variety of things found on the flea market was an understatement. The young blonde felt like a kid in a candy store, so staying still was impossible that is why, after an hour pacing back and forth and buying small things here and there, Angelica had to sit due to her hurting leg.

"Merde" the smaller blonde cursed while sitting on a nearby bench. She tried to move her leg, but it was stiff and hurt. She knew that she shouldn't have walked that fast, but she tended to be reckless when excited and the place had so many things that she wanted to see them all.

She also knew that her leg needed to rest for a bit, so Angelica decided to stay put for a few minutes until her muscles relaxed and she was able to stand again. Just when she was coming back to the place, she was going to meet her sister, the smaller blonde saw something that caught her attention, so she approached the vendor selling it.

"Oh, welcome young lady" an old man with gray hair greeted the blonde girl "has any of my goods drew your attention?"

"I…" Angelica had to blink twice when one particular object shone so brightly that she thought it glowed golden.

_It must have been the sun. It's a sunny day, after all._

"…would like to see those" the young blonde pointed at the dark object that the man just handed her. Something started stirring within her and flashes of her sister wearing something similar came to mind. It was like an epiphany. These would be the best birthday present for her sister that would love and annoy her at the same time "I'll take them"

* * *

Seeing her sister's relaxed expression, Clémence could not help but smirk. It was a slightly sunny day and Angelica's hair shone as if was made of gold, she had her eyes closed and a wide smile adorned her features.

_She looks so peaceful._

"If you finished staring at me like a creep" Angelica opened one eye and raised an amused eyebrow "we can go and explore the place together before having some lunch"

"Why do you have to be so…" Clémence raised her hands in fake annoyance.

"Awesome? Witty? Strikingly gorgeous?" Angelica asked with a cheeky smile.

"Annoying, spoiled and troublesome, I might say" the shop owner added with a smirk while her sister pouted, "let's have some snacks and enjoy the rest of the market then"

"You promised to buy me some stuff so yeah, let's go" Angelica replied while standing up and walking away.

"I did not!"

"You dare to deny something to your young and crippled sister?" it was Angelica's turn to use a dramatic tone "such an inconsiderate sibling I have"

"Fine" Clémence sighed defeated "I will buy you two things"

"Four!"

"Three and that's final"

"Bon" Angelica replied giving her sister a thumb up "I would have settled for one thing, you know"

"Tais-toi!" Clémence deadpanned while her baby sister chuckled amused.

* * *

After having several cakes and cookies, a yawning Clémence and a bouncing Angelica continued exploring the market. The shop owner did find some articles for her business and, after some bargaining, she actually got good prizes on valuable antiques.

Angelica got some knitted scarves, a beautifully carved jewelry box, and a small teddy bear. Unbeknown to people, the youngest of the Poesy sisters, was an avid collector of them, even if she would always deny that fact.

They had lunch in one of Angelica's favorite restaurants and then headed back home as the younger blonde girl was feeling a bit tired due to her leg. The rest of the evening was spent watching movies and eating ice cream, well more like Angelica eating the cold treat and Clémence watching her with wide eyes while sipping her wine.

It did not take much time for exhaustion to catch up with Angelica and soon, the energetic blonde was fast asleep on her sister's bed. Clémence stopped the film, covered the smaller girl with a couple of blankets and headed to the kitchen to grab something light to eat and a wine refill before checking the sky and frown when she saw the moon turning red. Her eyes glazed golden and something told her to go back to her room, which she promptly did.

* * *

_Their grand-mère and mémère used to tell them stories about how eclipses affected young veela and the need for siblings to be close to each other until the phenomenon was over. The event caused nightmares and fever, plus the creature within the witches would try to take over to fly to the eclipse which could be extremely dangerous since they were still too young to transform, and the consequences could be lethal._

_Only the bond among siblings was able to keep the rebellious creature at bay since the oldest sister would make the younger submit since the veela would see her as their equal and, at the same time, a figure of authority. Just when witches hit puberty, they won't need to rely on their sibling anymore, but they might still suffer from some fever and, on rare occasions, nightmares. Since eclipses were easy to predict, the risk of a berserk young veela was very low, but it could still happen._

_There were rare occasions when an eclipse appears unexpectedly and things could get crazy in the blink of an eye, and that was what happened when Gabrielle's was about to turn eleven years old._

_Two nights before predicted, a rare red eclipse darkened the sky and Fleur jumped out of her bed and ran the moment she heard Gabrielle's piercing scream. In less than three seconds, Fleur was next to her sister that had her wings coming out of her back for the first time. The older blonde wrapped her arms around her thrashing sister and whispered calming words and soon, Gabrielle's wings started retracting leaving a feverish and shaky girl behind._

_Fleur looked up and saw their mothers gaping at her and she smiled before asking for a bowl with water and potions to lower her sister's fever. She spent the night holding Gabrielle tight until the fever receded, and her wings disappeared completely the moment Fleur covered both of them with her own._

_Since that day on, Fleur will leave her room's door open so her little sister would climb into bed in case of another unexpected eclipse until the day she hit puberty and the eclipse effects on her veela where reduced to a slight fever and some fallen feathers, symptoms that would disappear the moment Gabrielle found her mate._

When Clémence blinked again, her eyes were cleared of the golden haze, but her memories stuck with her, and she decided to start paying more attention to them.

Something stirred within her again and Clémence turned the TV off and wrapped her arms around the sleeping and a little too warm form of Angelica just like she did in her memory. Just when the shop owner fell asleep, a pair of royal blue and golden wings came out of her body and covered their bodies and Angelica's fever started dissipating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, only one seal this time, oops. That means that three seals ahead on next chapter [we need balance on the force, lol]. Let me hear your thoughts in a review, and thanks for reading and keeping up with my crazy. As a special treat, I will post all the way to chapter 24 to have the story updated here as it is on ffn.


	22. Silent cacophony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More seals are gone, more memories are coming back and Gabrielle's mate makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: One more and two to go!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

22.- Silent cacophony

* * *

It was a rare occurrence for Clémence to sleep in, but since she had had a couple of rough nights, it was Sunday and she did not open the shop on that day, her mind was at ease and that let her rest peacefully. She also found Angelica's warmth calming so she held her sister closer before a small smile adorned her sleepy features.

A couple of hours later, Angelica opened her sapphire orbs to find Clémence curled up against her and it was nearly impossible to stifle an amused giggle when she tried to leave bed to be pulled back by her sleeping older sister.

After struggling for long minutes, Angelica was able to leave Clémence's bed. She stood and grabbed her cane. When she turned to gape at her sister, her eyes widened when she saw some feathers on the sheets just next to the shop owner. The shorter blonde grabbed the four feathers and examined them closely.

Two of them were white with golden tips and the other two of a beautiful shade of vibrant blue and golden. They looked so familiar that Angelica could swear that the white ones belonged to her somehow.

Walking to her room, she carefully placed them in her satchel. She knew what to do with them and would definitely keep her new  _project_  a secret from her sister.

* * *

After tossing and turning all night due to a slight fever, Emma's orbs opened, and she was not surprised to find that it was still very early. Sitting on the bed, her amber orbs widened when she found two golden and royal blue feathers next to her. Taking them, the young doctor was taken aback by the softness of the plumes.

"Where did you two come from?" glancing around, the dark blonde saw that the window was slightly ajar, but the gap was not enough for a magnificent bird, as she classified the owner of that gorgeous plumage, would be able to break in and leave a pair of feathers behind "so pretty."

There was something about those feathers, however. They seemed oddly familiar and that made Emma even more curious and a feeling of odd longing made her eyes water. It took her a few seconds to notice the slow stream of tears going down her cheeks. Sudden pain invaded her torso and she had to lean forward to fill her lungs with air.

"Why my chest hurts so much?" Emma wondered aloud, and for the first time in her life, there was a question that the brilliant doctor had no answer.

The dark blonde took the pillow, she had rested on the previous night and brought it to her chest along with her knees. The doctor sobbed quietly for a loss she did not realize her heart and soul were dealing with.

Something within the young doctor screamed in pain and the inner yells started permeating. Emma's sobs could be heard despite the muffling effect of her hugged pillow. Several flashes of those same feathers being part of a pair of wings belonging to her started surfacing and Emma began to shake.

Her jaw clenched and her fists balled when she felt a presence within her stir for the first time. Her right hand clutched against her chest whilst breathing normally had become a difficult feat.

Amber orbs started clouding with a golden haze and Emma's imposed control was slowly slipping. When the soft crack of the fifth seal breaking resonated, the young doctor lost consciousness.

_The sound of evil cackling made Hermione wake up. That ominous laughter was drawing nearer. The Gryffindor did not even remember how long she had been there being tortured and her limbs shivered at the thought of another crucio cursing through her veins._

_I need to escape._

_That what the only thought she had in mind, and that kept her alive. The hope of seeing a new sunrise, of having a steamy cup of tea again, of enjoying walking barefoot on a recently mown lawn or even under the rain, anything but staying where she was. Little things that made life greater were the ones keeping her sane._

_She needed to find a way to survive. Then, a flash of blue eyes made her have hope. Those azure orbs were so familiar that they made her doubt of her sanity. Were they the ones she fantasized since her fourth year?_

_Will she be able to admit her 'mixed' feelings towards that French witch she secretly 'admired'?_

" _So muddy, are you willing to talk today?" Bellatrix asked before taking her whip and the sound made Hermione cringe in fear despite her façade._

" _As I said before" her voice sounded hoarse and the dryness of her throat made her cough "I have nothing to say"_

" _Honestly muddy, you are more stubborn that I thought" Bellatrix took a step forward and Hermione stiffened. It was hard to deny how terrified she was of the wicked witch. The crack of a whip made the Gryffindor shiver, she knew what was coming, and she felt helpless._

_When the enchanted whip marred her skin, chocolate orbs watered despite desperately trying to keep her face neutral._

" _The more you try to pretend it doesn't hurt" Bellatrix took Hermione by the chin and forced her to look at her eyes filled with madness "the more I enjoy torturing you"_

_The Gryffindor slapped Bellatrix's hand before raising her chin proudly and the dark witch laughed maniacally. Hermione did not see the flash of light coming and she only reacted when she felt liquid warmth going down the left side of her forehead._

_The moment she grazed her fingers against the tender flesh, she saw red. Bellatrix had opened a deep gash that went from Hermione's forehead down to her cheek. The Gryffindor's piercing scream could be heard all over the manor._

From below her fingertips, azure flames started protruding but they did not burn her but engulfed the skin of her hands in a soft royal blue glow, her  _magie_  was finally awakening. Out of reflex, Emma's body lay on one side and a fine layer of sweat covered her shaking limbs.

Suddenly, a pair of royal blue and golden wings started coming out from the middle of her back. The flames grew and the room's temperature increased at an alarming rate while covering all her body. Taking a deep breath, the veela opened her eyes and gaped at everything with dark chocolate and golden orbs while her magnificent wings on her back flapped softly.

The moment the creature stood and tried to escape through the window, two purple ropes engulfed her, and pain ran down her limbs. The veela screamed in agony before landing on her knees panting heavily. The restrictions of the last two seals stopped the almost complete transformation of the magical creature within the dark blonde doctor.

After regaining consciousness for a brief instant, the doctor crawled back to bed while gasping for air. Her pain grew and her longing amplified.

"I need you…" a lethargic Emma whispered between sobs before cracking open her golden and amber orbs for a few seconds to lose consciousness one more time "…Fleur."

* * *

Azure orbs opened and Clémence yawned loudly. She hadn't rested that well in months. Sitting in bed, the shop owner frowned when she did not see her sister sleeping next to her, and then pained words made her left fist ball just above her heart.

_I need you._

Soon, all the air was stolen from her lungs and she started asphyxiating. Her breath quickened and a fresh wave of pain and longing engulfed her. Clémence wanted to scream but her voice failed her.

_Fleur._

Hearing the desperate plea, made the veela within her cry in agony at the yearning of the soft voice calling for her. Clémence felt the stirring and the despair within her that she felt as if another being was awakening inside her body.

"That voice…" the shop owner whispered and the name came naturally "…'ermione" the moment she uttered the words, it was as her heart was ripped from her body and shattered in a million pieces.

She fell on the floor as if she was holding the weight of the universe on her shoulders. A mix of gold and tears started invading her eyes. Shadows were covering everything and she felt like drowning in liquid despair when two arms hugged her.

"It's okay" the soft voice whispered soothingly "everything will be fine"

"…" anxious orbs opened and she could only see blurry shapes but the warmth engulfing her helped her to leave the shadows.

"Ma soeur?" Clémence blinked confused.

"Yes, it's me" Angelica whispered from behind.

"What happened?" the shop owner asked confused.

"You started screaming  _her name,_ " the shorter blonde added quietly.

"What name?" Clémence asked slightly confused.

"Hermione's" Angelica whispered softly, and her sister stiffened "you are fine now and that's what matters"

"I…" the shop owner was speechless.

"We will talk about this when you are ready, which obviously you are not" Angelica released her hold on her sister and sat on the floor facing her "in the meantime, let's eat because I am starving"

"Well, that's certainly a surprise, isn't it?" Clémence teased her little sister who slapped her arm. The soft smell of coffee told her all she needed to know, so the older blonde stood and helped her sister up before walking all the way to the bathroom to freshen up.

Once Clémence was alone in there, she could not help but ponder about what just happened. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, the shop owner could swear that she saw her eyes shining gold for a millisecond and that made her examine them closely. Seeing that nothing happened, the blonde woman got into the shower with a frown.

_Something is just not right. I have been having more vivid dreams for a while now and 'ermione's features are becoming clearer in my mind. Not only that, but something in me is pushing me to try to find her. That horrendous pain in my heart must mean something._

_Right?_

_I definitely need some answers._

* * *

It was around ten in the morning when Emma woke up again. Her amber orbs looked a bit dull, her eyelids felt heavy and her body was as heavy as if it was made of lead. The dark blonde felt drained and a bit under the weather but despite that, the doctor decided to enjoy the day at the beach.

Even if she felt some sort of grief, her recollection of earlier events was null, but the numbness of her limbs along with the constant stirring inside her made her feel uneasy, so, after taking a shower and eating a light breakfast, a frowning dark blonde headed to the sandy paradise.

Once there, she sat under a palm tree to read her new favorite book,  _Veela: a history_ and used one of the feathers as a bookmark. Despite being the cause of one of her blackouts, she found the text very interesting and something within her soothed when she read it. Besides, the tales about these magical creatures called  _veela_  enticed her.

Emma kept on reading until the heat increased, so she packed her things and took off her summer dress and headed towards the water to swim and escape the now warmer weather.

High in the sky, an African crowned eagle spied on the young doctor and with a soft pop, Apolline apparated next to Emma's bag, and after making sure that the doctor was distracted, she opened the dark blonde doctor's bag and placed a case inside before apparating with a wide smile.

_I promised maman that this was the only time I would intervene, and I really don't want to be on the receiving end of her anger._

* * *

Angelica finally found a woman specialized in making what she planned to do with the feathers she picked up earlier, so she wrote her an email. She had just pressed  _send_  when her sister entered and looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing?" Clémence asked with a raised eyebrow and Angelica promptly switched windows so her sister couldn't see what she was researching.

"Just finishing some homework" the smaller blonde lied before turning her laptop off "I am done now, so let's eat"

Clémence wanted to ask more but the sight of croissants and black coffee made her forget about Angelica's suspicious behavior.

* * *

After swimming for more than an hour, Emma returned to the shore. She enjoyed the sun caressing her skin, but she also knew that it would be wise to rest in the shade for a while and apply a new coat of sunscreen to avoid looking like a tomato later.

Rummaging through her bag trying to find the small bottle, she found a case and tilted her head confused. She did not recall owning a dark eyeglass case, in fact, she wore glasses, but her case was amber, and both objects were back home in Paris.

Placing the strange case next to her towel, the dark blonde finally found her sunscreen and focused on applying a coat over all her skin. Several minutes later, she placed the container in her bag and turned to gape at the dark case again. Emma looked to both sides to see if someone had slipped the dark object in her bag by mistake, but the beach was completely deserted, and she frowned.

_Where did this come from? I am absolutely sure that this is not mine. But then again, it is just an eyeglass case, nothing bad will happen if I open it._

_Right?_

Something inside her stirred and pushed her to it so the dark blonde took the case and observed it closely. It was made of some kind of dark wood and was very light. Curiosity got the best of her and after swallowing hard, the dark blonde opened the case and found a pair of dark-rimmed glasses that Emma swore were glowing in a shade of golden.

Out of curiosity, she took them and tried them on. Out of nowhere, a breeze caressed her face and she blinked surprised. Soon, her eyes glazed in gold and a crack was heard when two purple ropes engulfed her. The sixth seal had been broken and everything turned black.

" _What are you reading?" the younger girl asked while sitting on her own bed and leaned her back against the headboard._

" _A book on wandless magic" the blonde replied before removing her glasses._

" _I did not know that you wore glasses" the brown-haired girl tilted her head surprised and a bit flabbergasted, the dark rimmed glasses looked very well on the French woman._

" _Only for reading when ze light is poor," the older woman replied after placing the book on a nightstand "do I look bad with zem?" the blonde emphasized using a thick accent again as if she knew that the younger one liked it._

_The English girl shook her head and blushed deeply when the blonde got up from her bed and sat next to her. The blue-eyed woman slid her rimmed glasses on Hermione's face and leaned forward to make sure they were in the right position._

_The brown-haired's face couldn't be redder to the point that she thought that she was going to pass out for all the blood pooled on her face._

" _Zey look good on you" the blonde smiled and placed a hand mirror in front of Hermione "see?"_

" _These glasses are charmed, aren't they?" the brown-haired teen added with a smile whilst trying to calm her racing heart. The blonde's proximity was making her extremely nervous._

" _Oui, zey change ze prescription and style depending on who uses zem" the blonde woman added whilst the glasses' rim turned darker and metal chains appeared on their sides._

" _The prescription is the same as yours, it seems," the English girl remarked, and the French witch nodded._

" _Keep zem" the blonde added with a smile, it was not every day that the French woman would be seen slightly blushing._

" _I can't have them, you need them," the brown-haired teen protested, and her cheeks tinted pink. She was not used to the attention the blonde was showering her with, but she had to recognize that she did not dislike it._

" _Accio my bag" the French woman's bag approached, and she took a small dark eyeglass case and opened it. Inside were a pair of glasses just as the ones she was wearing before "I have anozer pair so please accept them" the blonde spoke softly in that thick accent and the English teen could not resist that pleading tone and nodded._

" _Thank you, Fleur they are beautiful"_

After blinking several times, Emma's eyes went back to normal and she gasped surprised when her fingers grazed the glasses she was wearing and now they had metal chains on their sides.

_Just like that vision._

_And that blonde, she gave them to me. I finally remember her face._

"Fleur" the moment the name escaped her lips, something purred inside the young doctor and she could not help but smile at the beauty of the name. She didn't know why, but the name felt way more familiar now and the doctor was indeed extremely intrigued to the point that she would cut her beach trip short and go back to Paris to do her final arrangements in order to get to London sooner than she had originally planned.

* * *

_Fleur…_

"Clémence" Angelica called and the shop owner turned and tilted her head confused.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to eat that…" the shorter blonde pointed at the chocolate stuffed croissant her sister was holding midair and that never reached her mouth "…or you are just trying to hypnotize it?" seeing how Clémence glared at her, Angelica's smirk grew wider "if you don't want it, I can gladly take it from you"

"Mine" Clémence replied with a huff before shoving the baked good into her mouth while deep in thought.

"So selfish" Angelica pouted before grabbing another croissant under the amused gaze of her sister.

_I heard her voice again. There is no doubt that it is the same woman that had been appearing in my dreams? Visions? Flashbacks?_

_I just don't know anymore._

_This is frustrating._

"You are sighing, that's new" Angelica commented before tilting her head amused "you sound like a maiden in love, I bet it's about that  _Hermione_  girl"

Just the mention of the name made Clémence come back from her thoughts and she turned to look away to hide the pink dusting her cheeks.

"I knew it!"

"Leave me alone"

"But you are so…oh" Angelica's phone lit up and she promptly read the reply from the woman she contacted would take her commission and would have it ready before Clémence's birthday only if they met within the next hour. Luckily the place to meet was not far from her home "I have to go"

"How come?"

"I have a school project to finish and my partner has some time off today, so she asked me to meet, it won't take long"

"Where?"

"I am heading to her place after I get ready"

"Do you want me to walk you?"

"Stop it Clémence, I am not a kid anymore" Angelica placed her dishes in the sink before turning to gape at her sister with an amused smile.

"Just enjoy the day and I will be back soon so use your alone time to daydream of certain  _Hermione…_ and maybe resume what you were doing the other day in ze tub, you  _pervert_ " the shorter blonde was barely able to dodge a wooden spoon the shop owner threw at her and her laughter could be heard down the hall until she closed the door of her room to get ready to leave.

* * *

After leaving the apartment, the younger blonde took the underground and got to the shop she needed to visit before going to her classmate's home and since they were on the same area, the strain on her leg wouldn't be much. The shimmer of a bell made the owner of the place look up and gape at the new costumer.

"You must be Angelica" a young brunette smiled at her with a contagious smirk.

"I am"

"Your request intrigues me" light brown eyes gaped at the blonde girl "can I see the feathers?"

"Of course," Angelica opened her satchel and handed her the four feathers she found on her sister's bed and the brunette gasped surprised.

"They are so beautiful and delicate" light brown orbs observed how gorgeous they looked "I will have them turned into quills in a few days, is that okay?"

"Perfect, my sister is a nerd when it comes to quills" Angelica chuckled "I bet she would love them"

"I am sure" the brunette placed them in a transparent box before putting them on the counter of the store "I will use old techniques to preserve the integrity of the feathers"

"Excellent, here's half of the payment" Angelica handed the brunette a small envelope "I will give you the rest as soon as I get the quills"

"Not a problem" the brunette smiled and, after chatting a bit more, the blonde girl left the shop and headed to her classmate's place to work on her school project.

* * *

Entering the house, Emma went straight to the bedroom, undressed and took a long shower deep in thought. It was the sixth time that she had some sort of blackout and was getting worried.

_I need to run some tests as soon as I get to London, this is just not normal. I had never had reactions like these before. And they happen right after I got in contact with those objects._

_A book._

_A bird._

_A Flower._

_A dessert._

_Some feathers._

_A pair of glasses._

_The first one came from an unknown source and had been a delight to read. The stories portrayed there are fantastic, almost magical. That bird I helped also made me blackout._

_After that, the beautiful flower made me lose consciousness, but it allowed me to see those cerulean orbs one more time. Then, the dessert made me see Fleur again which is not bad, but still._

_And of course, that painful blackout after touching some feathers and finally, the pair of glasses that I could swear looked different before I tried them on._

_But most importantly, Fleur._

_That name sounds so familiar and her sparkling orbs are so expressive. I wish I could meet her. We are basically acquaintances now._

"I think I finally lost it" Emma voiced with a chuckle while wrapping her body in a soft towel "now I want to meet a woman that I had only seen in my dreams" the doctor got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make something to eat.

_I wish it could be that simple, though._

"I think that I will enjoy the town a bit more today since I will leave tomorrow morning" glancing at a newspaper she smiled "a wine festival, huh"

_That's something that I might enjoy._

"Besides, Marie will forgive me for not inviting her if I buy her at least a couple of bottles" Emma chuckled before finishing preparing a sandwich. After eating, she took her  _new_  glasses, bag, and keys. She locked the door and headed to the town to enjoy the wine festival.

* * *

"It's too crowded" Clémence protested.

"But it is pretty and the sweet lady that sells the flowers you love will be there, come on" Angelica pleaded.

"Besides, my leg is fine" the younger blonde had come back from her classmate's home a bit ago and brought eclairs to convince her sister to go to Columbia's Road flower market. It was an open-air market that she enjoyed since Angelica loved flowers.

"Are you sure?" Clémence asked with a hint of concern.

"Or you prefer to talk about what happened this morning and your unleashed craziness?" Angelica added in a serious tone that she knew would make her sister yield. And it did.

"Bon" the shop owner added with a defeated sigh. She didn't feel ready to talk about  _that_  yet since she didn't even know what happened "let's go and eat there, then"

The blonde siblings left the apartment and after a short trip by underground, they arrived at the place Angelica wanted to go. Columbia's Road Flower Market was filled with flower and food vendors.

Normally crowded, the streets were a bit empty today which might have to do with the fact that it was almost closing time. But there were still several people selling their goods and even some playing some music.

But Angelica wanted to go, and her sister just humored her. On the other hand, the shorter blonde wanted to get to a place in specific, she just had a hunch that it was something she needed to do.

"Good afternoon, Miss Court" the shorter blonde greeted before pulling her sister's sleeve, so she looked her way.

"Oh, Angelica" green eyes sparkled at the sight of the two blondes "nice to see you"

"Mémère? _"_  Clémence's eyes widened when she saw the old lady her sister greeted, and a gasp escaped her lips. Those eyes were so familiar that if she didn't know better, the shop owner could swear that the old lady standing behind the flowers was in fact her grandmother.

"I beg your pardon?" the old lady asked trying to hide her surprise.

_I couldn't expect less from you, ma chère petite-fille._

"My sister is just confused, don't mind her Miss Court" Angelica added calmly while giving an annoyed nudge to her sister.

"My apologies" Clémence added with a lopsided smile before extending her hand "Clémence Poesy, a pleasure to meet you"

"Same here"  _Miss Court_  added with a smile "did you like the flowers your sister brought you last time?"

"About that…" Clémence's reply dried in her lips when a tune from an accordion invaded her senses "…I'll be right back" the older blonde added before turning and walking where the soft, yet beautiful tune was leading her.

"She normally is not that rude, I am sorry Miss Court" Angelica smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry" green eyes blinked, and a knowing smile adorned the old lady's features "how about if we have some tea and pastries instead?"

"Sure!" Angelica replied excitedly and Miss court not help but giggle.

* * *

Clémence walked away from the flower vendor and made a bee line to where the music was coming. A soft voice sang a song that she had heard before. Soon a golden haze clouded her vision and the fourth seal was broken.

_Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer_

_Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler,_

_Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes,_

_Je me fous du monde entier._

" _Zis is my favorite song so Mademoiselle Granger, would you do me ze honor of dancing wiz moi?" Fleur gracefully bowed, and the younger witch took her hand with a wide smile. The moment their bodies drew closer, both suppressed a satisfied moan and the veela in Fleur purred in delight._

_Tant que l'amour inondera mes matins,_

_Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains,_

_Peu m'importent les problèmes,_

_Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes._

_They danced slowly, and Hermione closed her eyes when Fleur started to sing again. Her voice was soft and melodic, and her raw emotions could be felt through every word she pronounced with that beautiful French accent of hers that Hermione secretly adored._

_J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde,_

_Je me ferais teindre en blonde,_

_Si tu me le demandais._

_J'irais décrocher la lune,_

_J'irais voler la fortune,_

_Si tu me le demandais._

_Despite not being so fond of dancing, Hermione felt in heaven. Their bodies fitted perfectly never missing a step. As bossy as the brown-haired witch was, she did not mind that Fleur led her; in fact, she found it reassuring. For the first time in her life as a witch, Hermione Granger felt safe, surrounded by Fleur soft but strong arms._

_Je renierais ma patrie,_

_Je renierais mes amis,_

_Si tu me le demandais._

_On peut bien rire de moi,_

_Je ferais n'importe quoi_

_Si tu me le demandais._

_The veela in Fleur was ecstatic and thrall was released making everything look brighter. Small golden bubbles started floating among them along with royal blue threads that teased Fleur's thrall. Warmth washed over the couple who only had eyes for each other. The world just stopped existing for the two witches._

_Si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi,_

_Si tu meurs que tu sois loin de moi,_

_Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes_

_Car moi je mourrai aussi._

_After a twirl, Fleur's drew closer to Hermione's who this time, could not suppress a moan when their bodies brushed, and the French witch leaned forward whispering the last verse of the song just above the young Gryffindor's lips._

" _Nous aurons pour nous l'éternité,_

_Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité._

_Dans le ciel, plus de problèmes._

_Mon amour crois-tu qu'on s'aime ?_

_Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment."_

_The ground reverberated and a thunderous sound of lightning broke the magical moment. A storm just broke loose outside their tent. The lights went back to normal, the bubbles vanished with soft pop sounds and Fleur's head started pounding again._

The soft sound of claps honoring the accordionist made her come back. After blinking several times, the shop owner tipped the musician with a large bill and a wide smile. Something within her purred in approval before going back to where her sister was, this time in a better mood.

_I don't know where you are, but I will try my hardest to find you._

' _ermione Granger._

* * *

"You just had to break mom's favorite vase" an angry voice shouted.

"But we found one similar on that flea market the other day" an amused male voice added "we just need to buy the flowers that she loves and that's it"

"Flowers that are out of season, I might add" the first voice added heatedly "you'd better start praying that we find the flowers here, this is your last chance"

"If you will excuse me, Angelica, I need to take care of some costumers" Miss Court added with a wide smile before standing up and heading towards where the loud costumers were.

Angelica could not help but look and her world stopped. In front of her was a girl with the most enticing brown eyes and for the first time, Angelica Poesy was speechless and completely smitten towards the cute girl in front of her.

Before she was able to utter at least one word towards the girl, Miss Court came back and blocked her vision. Angelica stood and tried to find the owner of those vibrant chocolate eyes that made something within her purr in approval. But she was unlucky since the girl was long gone.

 _Oh, this is certainly interesting,_ mused  _Miss Court_  aka Antoinette Delacour in disguise. She noticed how her younger granddaughter caught interest in one of her customers and she was not surprised to realize that she was of magical lineage and one with a wild temper, as well.

"Miss Court" Angelica tried to act casually "was that girl one of your regular costumers?"

"Yes and no" the older lady added with a smile "she tends to pass by the store on Tuesdays after 3 but not all the time" emerald eyes sparkled amused and Angelica took a mental note about that.

"Is everything ok, ma soeur?" Clémence asked while sitting next to her.

"Peachy" the smaller blonde gaped at her sister, "I think that I'm just a bit tired"

"We should go then" Clémence offered before turning to the flower shop owner "thank you for your hospitality, Miss Court but I think we should go since my sister needs some rest"

"Have a safe trip home" the older lady added with a smile.

"We will" Angelica replied nonchalantly.

_So, this is certainly interesting. I bet my wife would love to hear about our spoiled granddaughter finding her mate in here. Which means that it's a witch too. What is it about our granddaughters and brown eyes anyway?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Why is it with Emma and her need to excel on everything? She is about to regain her memory while Clémence is behind, sigh. Anyhow, next chap is her birthday and the doctors would be getting to London. That encounter is getting closer, finally. See you next chap.


	23. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Marie's little adventure around Paris to enjoy their last day there before flying to London plus other surprises this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, it's been a while but I am back! A lot of things happened in my life and readapting has been a bit hard. I quit my job because they reduced my salary by 75% so it was not worth continuing there. I started looking for a new one and luckily I started there a couple of weeks ago. It's worth to mention that I got a bit depressed and I did not have the desire to write happy stuff [despite that, I managed to finish this chapter and the next]. Well, enough of the sad stuff. It is also worth to mention that your lovely reviews were my light during my dark times, thank you very much.
> 
> Oh yeah, the title is a song with the same name from the young and famous. There's something in that song that gave me the right feelings for the chapter. Anyhow, enjoy!

 

* * *

23.- The Sun

* * *

It has been four days since doctor Emma Watson had returned to Paris and now, she was finishing everything on her last day in the city of lights. The dark blonde just closed her last suitcase and double-checked her entire apartment to see if she was leaving anything behind when she heard a loud knock on her door and she immediately knew whom the person on the other side was.

"Hey, Marie" the dark blonde greeted before walking back to the living room and double check the bookcases again.

"Sup number one, are you ready?" the green-eyed doctor asked before sitting on a nearby armchair.

"Ready for what?" the dark blonde doctor raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Oh, come on don't tell me that you've forgotten" Marie exclaimed while raising her hands.

"Um…" amber orbs blinked confusedly.

"Oh my God, you did" the dark-haired doctor ran a hand through her ebony tresses before glaring at Emma "we were supposed to have fun in our last day in Paris"

"Right…"

"Move your butt, we have lunch reservations"

"Do we?"

"Let's go" Marie rolled her emerald eyes when she saw Emma hesitating "come on, we need to take the subway to get there and I really want to avoid noon rush"

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, number one" green eyes sparkled amused at her coworker's nervousness "And I bet your nerd ass that you will like it"

"I am already regretting this" was the last Emma said before locking the door and following Marie.

* * *

The moment Angelica checked her email after school; a wide smile invaded her features. Luckily, she was still on her way home so she would need to take a brief detour before getting to her sister's antique shop.

After a short ride in the underground and a few minutes walking, the shorter blonde was in front of the shop to pick up the quills.

"Here they are" the nice woman of the place commented while placing a wooden box with gorgeous carvings on the counter. Angelica could not help but trace the elaborated carvings and her smile widened. When she opened it, four quills rested on a bed of dark velvet and golden embroidery.

Picking up one of the royal blue and golden quills, the shop's lady approached a piece of paper and Angelica drew a small flower. She was indeed talented.

"Do you like them?" the brunette asked, and Angelica nodded enthusiastically.

"They are perfect" she softly replied after trying the other three quills. Closing the carved box's lid, she carefully placed it in her school bag after taking a small envelope with the rest of the payment "flawless job"

"Thank you very much, I hope your sister enjoys them"

"Oh, I am sure that  _nerd_  will" Angelica replied with a smile before opening the shop's door and saying goodbye to the brunette shopkeeper.

 _I bet_ _Clémence will be so happy and annoyed with her presents._

 _I just can't wait to see her face,_ an amused Angelica thought while reentering the underground to head back home.

* * *

Since she heard that French song during her outing with her sister a few days ago, Clémence Poésy got the tune stuck in her head to the point that, every time she was distractedly doing some work, the shop owner started humming the song over and, in some occasions, she even waltzed to it.

There was something about the lyrics that made her heart flutter and  _something_  within her purred in approval. Her birthday was just a few days away and it was the first time in a long time that she was actually looking forward to it.

_Maybe this time we could do something different, but I know that if I plan anything, Angelica would be mad at me._

_I'll just wait for her crazy surprises, I guess._ Clémence was brought back from her thoughts when the front door's bell chimed, and a costumer entered the shop.

* * *

"You can't be serious" Emma sighed.

"Why not? I think it's a beautiful place and a sin that you hadn't been here yet" Marie replied with an amused smirk "besides, the view is amazing, so come on" amber eyes rolled annoyed when she was dragged by her overexcited coworker towards the line.

Emma would never admit it, but she was grateful for the gesture of her crazy friend. Having lunch in one of the restaurants at the Eiffel Tower was something that she had always wanted to do but never had the time due to her hectic and long working hours at the hospital.

Ignoring the cold wind engulfing them and their shivering limbs, the doctors chatted while waiting in line. Minutes later, they were led to a lift that took them all the way to the second level of the wrought-iron lattice tower.

Once there, a cold drift made the doctors walk faster towards the restaurant. It was middle of fall and the sky was not as blue as before. Thin and greyish clouds started covering the azure firmament and small steam clouds came out of the doctors' mouths while waiting in line. It did not take them long to be seated and both ordered hard liquor to warm up.

Looking out of the window, Emma could see Champs de Mars and their withering trees. Leaves of different shades of browns, yellows, and reds covered the ground like a soft and crunchy carpet and amber orbs sparkled satisfied.

"Thank you, Marie" the dark blonde doctor whispered.

"See? I told you that you will love it" the green-eyed doctor replied with a wide smile before raising her drink "let's have a toast"

"Sure"

"For our trip to cold, gray and boring London"

"That's hardly a nice toast" Emma retorted while glaring at her coworker.

"Wait, let me finish" Marie smirked with mirth "where we would kick ass and rewrite our destiny"

"Now, that's better" Emma chuckled before clinking glasses with her crazy coworker "to destiny and finding a way to rewrite it" something within the dark blonde doctor purred in approval and excitement but she paid no heed.

"Cheers!" Marie took a long gulp before raising her drink one more time and swing it back and forth "Here's to you and here's to me, and here's to all the girls that lick us where we pee!"

"Marie!" Emma almost choked with her drink but could not help but laugh with a crimson face at her friend's antics.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Clémence hugged her sister the moment she entered the antique shop "I was really worried"

"What? Why? It's only five" Angelica struggled to get away from her sister to no avail.

"I wanted you to get here earlier" the shop owner pouted.

"What for?" the smaller blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I am going to an auction later and I was wondering…"

"If I go with you?"

"Oui" Clémence replied while handing her sister a catalog with the pieces that would be auctioned. After studying it for a few minutes, Angelica looked up and cerulean locked with azure.

"Sure"

"But, why? They are fun…wait, really?"

"Yeah, why not" Angelica smiled with mischief "as long as you buy me food and let me bid on my own for some pieces that caught my attention, I will go"

"Fine" Clémence rolled her eyes. She knew that when her sister joined her, there was a big chance that her pocket suffered a lot, but she could not deny Angelica's talent to find rare pieces "give me half an hour to get ready and we will go and have something to eat before going to the auction"

"Can we go to a buffet?" pleading blue orbs gaped at Clémence and she sighed defeated. When Angelica did that, she found it very difficult to refuse.

"All for my annoying sœur" the older blonde stated with fake exasperation while closing the store and walking to their apartment followed by an amused Angelica.

* * *

Saying that both doctors were tipsy was an understatement. After having a lavish lunch and taking several pictures of every little thing, they could think of, Emma and Marie took a lift to head to the last level of the tower. The moment the elevator opened its doors, Emma gasped.

The beautiful city of lights was at her feet and she just wanted to engrave that image in her heart and soul. Something within her stirred and flashes of blue orbs and a warm smile invaded her vision.

Grabbing the railing with trembling hands, doctor Emma took a deep breath and her knuckles turned white. For a moment, she felt as if soft fingers brushed against her skin and goosebumps invaded her arms.

Opening her amber orbs, Emma took a deep breath and made a promise to herself with the city of lights as her witness.

"We will come here and will enjoy this gorgeous view together…," the dark blonde doctor whispered while her amber orbs sparkled golden for a few seconds "…Fleur" and there, Emma Watson smiled among her tears.

* * *

_Fleur._

Clémence dropped her fork and Angelica turned and looked at her with slight worry in her eyes since the older blonde didn't react after calling her name several times.

_I just heard someone calling me again. And by that name. Even if it's not mine, it felt strangely familiar. The voice was so soft and full of love._

_I am sure that it was you, 'ermione._

"Clémence" Angelica called one more time while shaking her sister's forearm.

"Do you need something, mon ange?" the older blonde blinked and turned to her sister confused.

"You spaced out and dropped your fork,  _again_ " Angelica emphasized with concern, "you don't remember, do you?" the younger blonde asked when her sister tilted her head confused.

"Non" Clémence whispered.

"You need to go and check that crazy head of yours" the younger blonde tried to lighten the mood to be swatted in the arm by her sister "at least your reflexes are still sharp."

"Espèce d'idiot!" the older woman glared at Angelica who burst into laughter "finish your food so we can go to the auction."

"You can't take a little joke" the younger blonde added with a roll of her eyes "but seriously, sis you should go to the doctor, you are spacing out way too much"

"I will go when you accept going to check that leg of yours" Clémence replied before taking a sip of her wine "that way we would go to the Hôpital only once"

"I will think about it…" Angelica added with a pout and the older blonde giggled.

They ate some desserts and Clémence had a cup of black coffee before paying the bill and heading towards the auction house with Angelica. Despite her smile, the shop owner could not shake the feeling of longing brewing inside her.

* * *

"Are you okay, number one?" Marie's concerned tone brought Emma back to reality.

"Um, yeah" the dark blonde doctor lied while removing her tears with the back of her hands "just impressed by the view"

"It is indeed beautiful" green eyes sparkled before turning to the dark blonde "how about we open one of those bottles you brought me from the beach and get drunk before going to the airport?"

"But…" the dark blonde doctor was about to protest and then, she remembered how much Marie hated planes "sounds like a plan" Emma replied with a lopsided smile.

_This is going to be a long flight._

* * *

The blonde siblings entered the spacious hall where the auctions would take place and sat on a row on the right. After checking the catalog where she could see the pieces to be auctioned, Clémence chose to participate in some while abstained in others. Angelica also took a shot at a couple and got some good pieces.

"I will be right back" Clémence whispered and Angelica turned to look at her with a confused expression "restroom" the younger blonde nodded and turned to gape at the next objects to be auctioned.

_Nothing interesting on this round._

Angelica checked the catalog once more time and a piece caught her attention. It was a beautifully decorated wooden jewelry box with a royal crest in golden and azure.

It had a stunningly carved lock and it also included a locket-shaped key to open the chest. The inside of the jewelry box was covered with cobalt velvet and Angelica realized that it would be the perfect container for her quills. Something inside the younger blonde stirred and she knew that she had to acquire that jewelry box no matter what.

The bets went high pretty fast and Angelica bit her lower lip. Apparently, the jewelry box was on demand and that made the younger blonde bid even more.

Several people started placing their bids but something within Angelica Poésy pushed her towards that damn object and she was not one of ignoring a hunch. It was not until the last minute that Angelica won the auction just when Clémence was back to her seat.

"What did you buy?" the older blonde asked with a tilt of her head.

"Something unique that I think you will like" Angelica smiled cryptically and Clémence was about to inquire more about it when one of the pieces she was quite interested in obtaining was put up for auction, so she focused on that instead.

After getting several pieces, the Poésy sisters agreed on the shipping price and delivery time. Since some of the purchases were big in size, the shipping company specified that they would be delivered in a week while the smaller ones in two days. After that, the blonde siblings decided on going to the movies after grabbing something to eat in one of Angelica's favorite restaurants.

* * *

"I am glad that you  _actually_ followed my recommendations" Antoinette commented while checking on Camille's leg. After several months of checkups and extensive healing spells, the head healer finally let her leave the wheelchair "everything looks fine"

"I am so happy, mère" the younger woman replied with relief and a wide smile. Last time, she was confined to a wheelchair for another week when her leg was hurt during a sparring match.

"I bet you are" Antoinette rolled her emerald eyes and smiled amused "it was about time that you were back to health, Apolline was driving me crazy because you were nagging her too much about this"

"I am sorry, mère but I really wanted to train again since the healthier I get, the faster my daughters will be back, and I will be able to protect them" Camille replied eagerly "that bitch of a witch that dared to hurt my family will pay dearly"

"Don't make me regret clearing you, Camille Delacour" Antoinette warned sternly "we won't react violently"

"But…"

"That doesn't mean that we won't defend ourselves" the older blonde witch replied while twirling one of her curls.

"I see"

"By the way, I know what you did" emerald orbs sparkled with amusement while Camille shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know that you are talking about, mère" the younger blonde replied slightly nervous. Despite being closer to Antoinette to the point of calling her  _mother_ , she knew that her in-laws were very strict regarding rules.

"You were the first one getting to the villa during the attack so you must have picked up Fleur's key," Antoinette added calmly while examining her daughter-in-law's arms "there was an auction earlier and…"

"Fine, I did it" Camille admitted with a sigh "I submitted that box and the key to that auction" light blue gaped at forest green "I want my daughters back, I miss them so much, mère" it was a rare sight to observe the strong-willed Camille Delacour at the verge of tears.

"I miss them too" Antoinette smiled tenderly while placing one hand on her daughter-in-law's shoulder "as long as you don't tell Josephine, it will be fine, ma belle-fille"

"Thank you, mère" Camille gave her mother-in-law a big smile.

"We helped them out a lot" Antoinette sighed softly "it's up to them now."

* * *

After making sure Marie looked sober enough to board the plane, Emma placed her headphones over her ears and opened her copy of  _Veela: a history_  while humming along with the soft tune coming from her mp3 player. She was wearing the reading glasses she had found in her bag since that prescription worked better than her old ones.

After finishing a section on how veela grow wings and were able to fly, the dark blonde smiled at the title of the next chapter:  _veela and their mates._

_Once the veela recognizes their mate, it is up to the host to proceed with the courtship stage. It is worth to mention that mates could be of any gender or species. There are old registries of veela finding the ones for them in creatures such as werewolves, nymphs, and even rare cases of vampires. In recent generations, several veela had found their mates in muggle wizards and even witches. Being emotional creatures by nature, Veela don't see gender since their priority are their feelings._

"A mate, huh…" Emma whispered to herself and something within her stirred and pushed her to continue reading whilst her eyes gleamed golden for an instant and her neck felt warm. Entwined golden and royal blue vines shone on the back of her neck and warmth spread all over the doctor's body before she continued reading.

_When by any reason, the veela can't recognize their mate, they would have to act on their feelings without any reassurance. This could cause them to fall into despair if their love is not returned. Since it is a rare occurrence, there are not many written documentations about this._

_If the veela is recently acquainted with their mate, she would try to approach and be around them as much as possible. Since the thrall won't normally work on mates, the veela could only use their natural charm to court them. If the response were positive, which occurs on most occasions, the couple would begin the bonding stages._

_There are only two documented cases of a veela being rejected. The first one was during Ancient Greece where a veela poetess wrote an ode to the Goddess of love who rejected her and married the God of war._

_The poetess tried several times to gain her mate's love, but the deity just laughed at her. The day after her mate's wedding, the veela poetess jumped out of a cliff and ended her life in absolute despair._

_The second one was in the middle ages. While traveling to visit her sick mother, this veela found her mate in a small town she had stopped to spend the night. Her mate was a young girl that suffered from hallucinations. The veela tried to use her magie to help her mate but she ended up erasing and sealing her memories. That's how the spells 'pulchra memorias' and 'cor imsonmia' originated._

_Due to the fact that they were barely acquaintances, they had no mementos that would break the seals and trigger their memories. The veela went insane out of despair and her mate was sentenced to die at the stake due to her hallucinations that predicted the death of the King of that country._

Emma frowned at the name of the spells. There was something so familiar about them, but she was not able to identify what it was and that disturbed her to no end. Feeling suddenly drained, the dark blonde doctor closed the book and decided to close her eyes for a bit while suppressing a yawn.

It had been a long and exhausting day so, as soon as her face hit the pillow, Doctor Emma closed her amber eyes and fell into a deep sleep. She could use the extra bit of rest because the moment they arrive in London, both doctors would be incredibly busy.

* * *

Right after coming back from dinner, Angelica Poésy fell asleep and her sister opened a bottle of wine whilst listening to some soft music. After filling a glass with the red liquid, the older blonde sat in front of a lit fireplace and sipped her drink slowly, deep in thought.

_I have been having these strange reactions the moment I got closer to some objects and I just don't understand why this is happening to me._

_First, I received that mysterious box of éclairs that I could swear I had tried them before. They taste just like the ones mémère used to make for me. If it was not for the fact that she passed away I could swear that she was the one making them._

_I think it must be a coincidence._

Opening the curtains that led to the balcony, cerulean orbs gazed at the dark sky. It was a clear night and stars shone in different shades of silver, blue and red. Unlocking the glass doors, Clémence stepped out and grabbed the railing with her right hand while she swirled her glass in her left.

_Then was the second situation. I actually don't recall what happened. The last thing I remember was observing a harpy eagle and then blacking out until that worker found me, but those eyes are so hard to forget._

_I wish I could see her._

Clémence felt how her cheeks started burning but blamed the wine. A silly smile emerged from her lips before focusing on the shining constellations that covered the celestial mantle with their beautiful gleam as if showing the blonde, a way to another dimension where her dreams could come true.

_The one I was not expecting was my reaction to the flowers my sœur brought for me the other day. And then, I was able to see the hair that matched the eyes that haven't left my thoughts for weeks. That mane of bushy but soft brown curls._

_Then, that song. I had danced with her, and I wish I could do it again._

' _ermione._

Dark pink cheeks burned brighter at the blurry memories. Something stirred within her and in the back of her neck entwined golden and royal blue vines shone for an instant. Something or someone was drawing closer and she giggled at her silliness.

"Merde, I must be drunk or delusional," Clémence exclaimed before looking up again. There was something about looking at the sky, on this particular night that was extremely alluring. Her longing increased and her heart started racing.

Something stirred within her with joy and the shop owner could not help but smile at the full moon and the beautiful starry firmament. In an instant, warmth engulfed her when she felt her heart jump in joy. Whatever was within her became extremely restless and drained her to the point that she barely was able to close the balcony's doors and head towards her room.

The moment her head landed on the pillow and her azure orbs closed, the blonde shop owner was plagued by confusing images that settled down the moment amber orbs gaped at her with adoration and soft lips smiled at her.

 _Welcome home, 'ermione._  That was the last thought a now smiling Clémence had before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, here's your captain speaking" a deep voice announced, and Emma yawned loudly before stretching "welcome to Heathrow International Airport, the current temperature is of 12 Celsius…" the captain continued speaking but the dark blonde had another pressing matter, waking up Marie.

The dark blonde could not help but roll her eyes when the sleeping form of the dark-haired doctor decided that Emma's arm was way more comfortable than the plane's thin pillows.

After being helped by a pair of stewardesses, Emma was able to wake Marie up and both slightly drunk doctors headed towards the belt their luggage was. Thanks to Emma's flawless planning skills, a driver was waiting for them to take them to their shared flat which was already stocked with food and the boxes with their things were also there just waiting to be unpacked.

Something within the dark blonde's doctor stirred excitedly and Emma felt strangely anxious. Both girls would have a couple of days before they had to report to the hospital so there was no rush. After making sure Marie was fast asleep in her room, Emma opened the balcony's doors and a cool breeze engulfed her.

Despite having drunk a lot, the young doctor felt like having an extra drink before heading to bed, so she took a beer from the fridge and headed back to the cool balcony. After taking two big gulps of the cold drink, Emma looked up and the soft light of the moon greeted her.

There it was that reddish gleam of Mars and the soft glow of Venus, there were more stars shining on the firmament, but the dark blonde doctor didn't feel like raking her drunk brain for constellation names that she knew but was not able to recall at the moment, so she decided to go back inside and try to get some sleep.

The moment her amber orbs closed, a wide array of different images plagued her mind and the dark blonde was not able to fall asleep until the sight of azure orbs and a warm smile welcomed her dreams.

 _I am home, Fleur._ A smiling Emma mused before hugging her pillow and relaxing at the thought of meeting the one in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And...Hermione finally landed in London! from this point on, things will get more interesting. Next chapter will be Fleur's birthday and that means...more seals will break. Thanks again for reading and taking time for leaving a review, I highly appreciate it.


	24. Melic longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys, after this one you are officially caught up with I had posted in ffn. I am still working on chapter 25 so please be patient.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

24.- Melic longing

* * *

After spending the last couple of days unpacking and organizing their stuff, Emma and Marie walked a couple of blocks to their new workplace, the UC Hospital of London. Once there, they were redirected to the staff office to get their IDs before changing into light green scrubs and reporting to their chief resident.

Emma was assigned to Neuro for her first week while Marie was sent to Ortho. Both doctors sighed at unison since those weren't their favorite departments, but they knew the importance of a complete education, so they quietly followed their attendings.

That first day, they worked for almost twenty hours straight. Luckily, they lived close to the hospital so after picking some takeout, the doctors ate, showered and fell asleep as soon as their heads landed on their pillows.

* * *

Two mornings later, Angelica woke up early and tried to make the least noise possible so Clémence didn't wake up. The younger blonde loved to surprise her sister with breakfast and flowers in bed every year during her birthday and this was not the exception.

She actually took great pleasure on spoiling her older sister with little things that she knew the older one enjoyed, even if Angelica would never admit it; she was just too proud for that. Despite that, she felt as if Clémence was her mother since she had raised her after their parents' fatal accident that ended their lives a year ago.

That is why she made a quick trip to a nearby French bakery that happened to be her sister's favorite and was able to secure some pain au chocolat and croissants for breakfast.

When coffee was ready and everything was on a tray and ready to go, the smaller blonde walked towards her sister's room trying hard not to spill the steamy coffee nor the juice.

* * *

Emma opened her amber orbs before her alarm went off, so she promptly turned it off and sat on her bed with a pensive expression invading her features. She had the feeling that something big was going to happen today. She could feel it in her bones and within her, the one she affectionally started calling  _that thing inside_ her _,_ purred in utter approval.

"Today will be a good day…" before she was able to elaborate on her thoughts her room's door was violently opened, a yawning Marie entered and landed by her side with a loud thud.

"Marie! What in the bloody hell?" the dark blonde doctor exclaimed a little too loud since she just had woken up and was still a bit slow.

"I had the longest shift in the history of mankind!" Marie moaned while stretching on Emma's bed "God bless drunk drivers and their multiple injuries and broken bones, but mon Dieu, I am worn out"

"Well, you were the one agreeing on staying the night just to be close to that other intern" the dark blonde teased.

"But she's hot!" one green orb sparkled before closing one more time "and I just can't say no to hot"

"She's straight, you know" Emma replied between yawns.

"So is spaghetti…" Marie yawned loudly, and the dark blonde doctor could not help but roll her amber orbs "…until it gets wet"

"So crass" Emma chuckled which just nullified her scolding.

"Anyhow, wanna grab some breakfast before you head out? My shift doesn't start until one so I can get some rest, thanks God" Green orbs raised to look at amber.

"Sure, just let me get ready…" Emma got off the bed and walked away. Just before leaving the room she turned and looked at Marie with an amused smile "you should shower too since you smell like rubbish"

"As if you were the embodiment of the smell of roses" Marie replied with a loud chuckle and barely dodged a cushion that Emma threw at her.

"See you in ten, then" the dark blonde replied mildly annoyed.

"Magnifique!" Marie replied before closing her room's door behind her.

* * *

"Joyeux Anniversaire, Clémence" an overly excited Angelica shouted, and her sister just covered her head with her pillow and mumbled a soft  _go away_  that the younger blonde decided to ignore.

After placing the tray with breakfast on her sister's nightstand she quietly approached the bed and pulled at the covers hard so now Clémence lay in bed in nothing more than her ridiculously thin silk shorts and tank top, so it was inevitable for the shop owner to shiver since the temperature had started dropping some time ago.

"Merde, Angelica it is just too cold for this" Clémence moaned annoyed before opening her azure orbs and glare at her sister who took something from one of her pockets and handed it to her as a peace offering.

"Happy birthday sœur, don't be such a crybaby" Angelica left the rectangular box by her sister before realizing something after checking the contents of the tray "oh, I forgot the sugar, I will be right back."

Clémence didn't even had time to reply while all her attention drifted from the retreating form of her sister to the dark box resting next to her. There was something about it that made the shop owner anxious but, at the same time, excited.

She took the box in her hands and examined it closely. Clémence was no stranger to her sister's pranks, but this time, the object looked harmless enough that she gave Angelica the benefit of the doubt and opened the box to sigh in a mixture of relief and curiosity.

The box Angelica bought at the flea market had a pair of dark rimmed glasses that felt oddly familiar to Clémence, and the shop owner had to blink several times when she could swear, they glowed golden and blinded her for a second.

"Such a smooth way of saying that I need them to see properly" the older blonde muttered before trying them on and her mind went blank for what she felt were hours.

Familiar purple ropes engulfed her, and a soft crack was heard when the fifth seal broke. Soon, a myriad of images started floating around and she was able to recognize herself along with other familiar people.

_"Get back here, you little pest!" Fleur yelled down the hall and Hermione raised her amber orbs towards the library's door with a wide smile. This scene had become more and more common since Gabrielle had replenished almost all her magie and her energy levels were high enough to avoid her dreaded wheelchair. It was one of those good days._

_"You haven't seen me, healer Granger" Gabrielle warned before flying to the darkest part of the library._

_"Mon coeur" Hermione barely had time to hide her amused grin and turned too look at her mate with an innocent expression._

_"Yes, love" the Gryffindor took off her glasses and placed them on top of her now a closed book that she just put on a table by her side "is something the matter?"_

_"My lovely 'ermione" Fleur approached swaying her hips in a way that turned Hermione's brilliant brain to mush._

_"Y…yes, lo…love?" Amber eyes blinked and pink invaded the Gryffindor's cheeks. She just wanted to kiss Fleur and forget about everything else._

_"I know that you know where Gabrielle is, so…" Fleur leaned forward and Hermione sank on the armchair with a crimson face whilst her amber eyes darkened then the one for her kissed the corner of her lips before sitting on her lap and wrapping her slender arms around the English witch's neck "…are you going to tell me, mon coeur?"_

_Hermione knew when she had lost a battle without even putting up a fight, so she just moved her eyes to the side and that was all Fleur needed to know. The French witch kissed her mate before jumping from her mate's lap and walked towards the direction Hermione's amber orbs pointed at._

_"Traitor!" Gabrielle screamed while landing on the floor when her sister started tickling her._

_"Give them back" Fleur warned._

_"No" Gabrielle replied trying to fight her sister back._

_"Last chance"_

_"Never!" a giggling Gabrielle replied before the sound of glass breaking was heard and both siblings stopped "oh…"_

_"You broke them!" Fleur voiced clearly upset. Sensing a bigger argument, a sighing Hermione placed her own glasses and the book she just grabbed on a nearby table before standing and walking towards the arguing siblings._

_"I am sorry" Gabrielle tried to apologize while a raised hand of her sister interrupted her._

_"You…" the older blonde was trying hard not to scream. It was not the first time that Gabrielle took her things and broke them, but the older witch assumed that her sister had matured a bit since then. Apparently, she was wrong._

_"Fleur, let me see them" The Gryffindor crouched next to her mate and extended her hand waiting for the French witch to comply._

_"…'ere" feeling suddenly self-conscious the older blonde handed the broken glasses to her mate who raised her hand and waved it above the damaged object._

_"Oculus reparo" Hermione fixed Fleur's glasses with wandless magic and turned to glare at the pair with the same annoyed look she used back at Hogwarts when Harry and Ron got into trouble "you are witches, and this is one the simplest spells there is, so why are you arguing about something so silly?"_

_"Sorry, Hermione" Gabrielle muttered._

_"My apologies mon coeur" Fleur whispered while lowering her head in shame._

_"She will definitely be a great mother" Apolline whispered from the other side of the library. Since she heard Fleur's yells and Gabrielle's laughter, the clan's head decided to follow them just in case things got out of hand. She was shortly joined by her amused wife._

_"If she is able to tame the terrible one and Fleur like she did, raising bébés would be a breeze" Antoinette added with a wide smile._

The sound of something crashing made Clémence blink and come back to reality. Angelica was standing in front of her with golden eyes and the shop owner shook her and called her name. It was not until she called her sister by the name of her visions that the younger blonde came back to her senses.

"I am sorry for breaking them…"

"It was nothing…" azure orbs widened at the realization.

_Wait._

"Did you see…"

"I saw you, our grandmothers, Hermione and I was there too" Angelica's face paled when her scarred leg stated hurting as if needles were stabbing it "was that real?"

"I…"

_What I am supposed to say, that I have been suffering from the same visions for months now and that they looked so real that sometimes I think that those are my real memories while these are some sort of invention from…_

_Whom exactly?_

"…don't know, mon soeur" Fleur rubbed the bridge of her nose and a long sigh escaped her lips before approaching to pick up the pieces of the broken sugar container "I just don't know anymore"

"Well, whether they are real or not, I am starving and that is a fact" Angelica smiled reassuringly despite the pain her leg was enduring all of a sudden. Her sister mirrored her smile "so let's get this birthday breakfast started, shall we?"

"Before you eat it all" Clémence joked and the tense atmosphere dissipated.

"Shut up" Angelica slapped her sister's arm before sitting next to her sister and grabbing a piece of pain au chocolat and bit it eagerly while trying to mask her conflicted thoughts.

_So, these are part of my sister's visions? They look so real that I could swear they are. I wish we could get some answers but not today, I want Clémence to enjoy her birthday and I will make sure it happens. I hope she likes her next two gifts, though._

* * *

"Have you ever dreamed that you had wings and could fly?" Marie asked and Emma's fork fell on her plate with a soft thud.

"Wha…what do you mean?"

_How did she…?_

"I don't know, it's just something I daydreamed the other day" Marie explained "that time when you found me in the storage room holding some gauze"

"Oh, that time when you fell asleep standing?"

"Oui" emerald orbs stared at her coffee mug for a long time before raising her gaze and lock eyes with amber "I just had this weird dream that I longed for someone and I flew, as a bird, it was weird" Marie's right palm raised and moved forward "nevermind"

"I think it must mean something" Emma replied before taking a sip of her tea "you should talk to a…"

"You meant like a shrink? No, thank you" green eyes glared at the dark blonde doctor.

"Fine" Emma sighed.

"Maybe I was a bird in my previous life" Marie chuckled before taking a piece of bacon and point at Emma with it "that would explain my desire of being free…as a bird, get it?"

"You are an idiot" the dark blonde shook her head amused before throwing a piece of bread to Marie who caught it and took a big bite of it.

* * *

"I can believe that you convinced me on doing  _this_ " Clémence pouted.

"You have always wanted to come here, so what's the big deal?" Angelica giggled at her sister's antics "I still don't see the point of seeing it but hey, it's your birthday and I want you to enjoy it" the smaller blonde's smile widened "even if it's by doing something so nerdy as this"

"Shut up and let's go" the bus they took finally stopped and tourists started pouring out of it. Clémence had been attracted to Stonehenge since she remember but due to different reasons, she was not able to go there until today, thanks to her sister.

They walked around the rocks and even took several pictures leaning on the pillars. Clémence felt at ease and a smile never left her features while touching each one of the rocks and feeling the rough texture. Angelica observed her sister's joy and that made her heart swell with pride. Her leg was still hurting but she ignored it.

_Yes, this was a good choice. Clémence spends so much time on that stupid shop that she is missing visiting places that make her happy. That silly dumb sister of mine._

After spending a big part of the afternoon exploring the ruins and listening to the small lecture the tour guide gave and sharing a light lunch, both siblings along with a dozen of tourists, were led to the bus to go back to London where Angelica had planned a last surprise for her sister.

* * *

A loud crash was heard and a nearby nurse walked towards the sound. Several patient charts fell from the now trembling hands of Dr. Emma Watson.

"Are you okay, doctor?" the brunette nurse asked while touching the dark blonde's shoulder. Amber orbs blinked confused and turned to look at the now crouching nurse.

_What just happened?_

"I was distracted, my apologies" Emma replied while joining the nurse and picked up the remaining charts.

"Be careful, now" the nurse smiled politely and handed the rest of the charts to the young doctor "we don't want to cause an accident, do we?"

"Of course, not" Emma replied with a small smirk "thank you for your help, nurse"

"Damn number one, already hitting on the nurses? Smooth" Marie added from behind.

"Shut up, she was just helping me with the charts I dropped" Emma deadpanned.

"Sure, sure" green eyes sparkled amused and the dark blonde doctor sighed exasperated before her frown deepened when her heart started racing.

"Grab these" Emma whispered before handing the charts to her coworker who raised an eyebrow "I need to go to the loo"

Closing the door behind her, Emma looked at her reflection in the mirror. Something was getting closer and her heart threatened with escaping her ribcage. The dark blonde doctor closed her right fist on her chest and could easily feel her heart pounding hard.  _That thing inside_  her started purring and becoming restless.

_It is getting closer._

Taking several calming breaths, her pulse calmed. Emma washed her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror one more time. Her amber orbs widened when she saw something like wings fading from behind her back and her eyes looking golden for a second.

Turning around, the doctor concluded that it must have been her imagination. After making sure she looked calm enough, the dark blonde doctor left the restroom to join Marie and get her charts back.

* * *

It was a clear sunset on the southern bank of the Thames River in Lambert when the Poesy siblings rode on one of London's eye private capsules. Angelica had used a big chunk of her savings to make sure they had the place to themselves. She really wanted to surprise her sister today and she had been successful so far.

"How did you manage to…" Clémence asked clearly impressed.

"It's amazing what you can do with some money and a disabled status" Angelica chuckled while her sister rolled her eyes.

"You are terrible" the shop owner shook her head amused. Her little sister tended to get away with almost everything due to her injured leg and sometimes took advantage of it.

"It worked so no harm done" Angelica added with a smile before looking at her sister's serene expression "do you like the view?"

"It's magnifique!" Clémence exclaimed clearly surprised at the beauty of the panorama at her feet "you can even see Windsor's Castle!"

"Yes, it's a good day to see all the sights from here" Angelica added before handing a small glass with champagne before serving a glass of juice for herself. They toasted and enjoyed a complimentary tray with chocolate and truffles.

They stayed in silence observing the beauty of the sky that shone in blue, pink, orange and purple, it was absolutely gorgeous. Such a beautiful sight to celebrate a birthday. They teased each other while observing how the sun lowered in the horizon.

Feeling a sudden pain in her leg, Angelica sat and grabbed a beautifully decorated jewelry box with a royal crest in golden and azure. The same one that she bought in an auction a few days ago.

She grabbed the locket-shaped key that came with it and turned to look at her sister. Pain shot down her leg the moment she touched the hidden key and she felt how warmth started pouring from her leg. After taking a deep breath and trying hard to ignore the excruciating pain invading her senses, blue orbs looked up to observe her smiling sister.

_She looks so happy._

"Clémence" the younger blonde called softly, and her sister's azure orbs landed on her.

"Oui?"

"Come here, I have something for you"

"You have given me enough, ma soeur" Clémence replied with a soft smile.

"This is another birthday gift that I hope you enjoy" Angelica added slowly while trying hard to mask how bad her leg hurt "this is a key that opens this box" she placed the box on her sister's lap and handed her the locket.

As soon as Clémence's fingers touched the locket, Angelica's leg started burning intensely. She was barely able to contain a pained gasp and looked away with tears in her eyes.

_I am not going to ruin my sister's birthday. Even if I lose my stupid leg._

Two pairs of eyes glazed with golden and both siblings started sharing the same vision. Two purple ropes engulfed Clémence and the sixth seal broke making the rope vanish. Angelica's jeans tinted red when blood started pouring from her leg. A big gash opened when the  _magie_  keeping it closed weakened.

_Since they became mates, Hermione Granger had Fleur's Delacour key around her neck as a symbol of being 'taken' by the veela. It also gave her access to the villa's library, so it was a win-win situation for the young witch._

_It was also a great place to meet Fleur and have some privacy since the only ones visiting the library as of late were the two of them._

_That evening, Hermione was grabbing some books from the locked part of the library and was standing on her tiptoes to take a book on the highest shelf when a soft pair of lips kissed neck and her knees weakened. If it weren't for Fleur's quick reflexes both witches would have landed on the ground._

_"Mon coeur" Fleur whispered by Hermione's ear and the latter leaned back before humming "have I told you how sexy you look with my key around your neck?"_

_"Um…yes?" Hermione's mind went blank and she just had time to place the books back in the shelf when she was spun around by an extremely alluring Fleur._

_The Gryffindor didn't have time to utter another word when her mate's lips crashed against hers while her body was pushed against the bookshelves of the library. One of Fleur's hands entangled in dark blonde curls while the other went down Hermione's lower back which made the latter moan and setting their senses on fire._

_Soon, Fleur's hands grabbed Hermione by her thighs and the latter wrapped her legs around her mate's slim waist. Fleur carried her to a nearby table and stopped to observe Hermione's flushed face with reddish and swollen lips and something inside her burned with raw desire, so she dove and captured those tempting lips once more._

_The Gryffindor slid her hands under Fleur's blouse and unclasped her bra with ease making the latter gasp surprised. Hermione used her fingertips and traced different patterns on the French witch's back who moaned louder before arching her back. Taking the chance, Hermione bit Fleur's neck and sucked softly leaving a small mark._

_The French witch widened her eyes surprised at her mate's bold move and raised Hermione's t-shirt to reveal her burgundy lace bra and her mouth watered in anticipation. The moment Fleur was going to raise the garment to tend the soft and sensitive flesh underneath it, the sound of a throat clearing made both witches stop in their tracks._

_"Merde, that's hot" a first voice stated in an amused tone._

_"Ew Cecile, that's my sister and your cousin, you perv" Gabrielle added with gagging sounds before turning to a now crimson faced Fleur and Hermione "and you two, grand-mère and mémère are looking for you to talk business, so hurry up"_

_"We will be right there, thanks Gabrielle" Fleur was the first to compose herself while helping Hermione out of the table to stand by her._

_"I still think that it's damn hot" Cecile added with an amused smirk while dodging an angry royal blue fireball that barely missed her head._

_"Shut up, Cecile" Hermione growled before finishing fixing her attire._

The first one coming back from their collective reverie was Angelica who moaned in pain one more time while blushing deeply. The younger blonde just poked at her sister who blinked a couple of times before turning to look at Angelica with a blushing face.

"Did you see…?"

"Yeah, for the second time" Angelica gagged before pushing the box further into her sister's lap "I don't wanna talk about it so just open the box so you can get your last gift"

"But…"

"Just open it" Angelica pressed with a blush.

Clémence complied and gasped at the sight of two quills made with beautiful royal blue and golden feathers resting on cobalt velvet. Her slim fingers grazed the fluffy surface of the quills and a wide smile appeared on her lips.

"They are beautiful…" she had no time of saying anything else when everything turned black and Clémence fell on the floor and started shaking. A crack was heard and the last seal broke.

Angelica panicked when her leg started bleeding even more and went stiff. She landed on the floor next to her sister and started screaming for help. Minutes later the capsule's door opened, and someone called 999 emergency services just before Angelica lost consciousness in a pool of blood still holding her collapsed sister.

* * *

"They are stable now" one brunette paramedic stated "let's move them to the ambulances" the Poesy sisters remained unconscious but since there was a hospital nearby, they were able to receive medical attention faster.

"Let's take them to UC hospital since is the closest one" the brunette paramedic added while closing the ambulance's doors before hopping into the ambulance and driving away followed by a second ambulance.

* * *

Emma didn't know what was happening to her. It was like a force out of her control was pulling her towards the emergency room as if someone needed her.  _That thing inside_ her was also making her feel desperate since it hadn't stopped thrashing.

"Where do you think you are going?" a stern voice made the dark blonde stop in her tracks.

"To the locker room to change scrubs since these are dirty" Emma pointed at her now stained clothes. She just finished stitching a little boy's hand when the youngster vomited all over her.

"Do it quickly and meet me on the fourth floor, we have a neuro consult" her resident added rather harshly. The tall woman disliked the brilliant and extremely young dark blonde.

"I will be there in five minutes, doctor"

"You have two minutes or don't bother" the tall woman added before the elevator's doors closed. Emma sighed annoyed and rushed to the locker room and change despite the protests of  _that thing inside_  that pushed her in the opposite direction.

* * *

_"Mama, will I be able to fly like you?" a young Fleur asked, and green eyes looked at her lovingly._

_"Of course, my bébé" Camille Delacour replied while taking her young daughter in her arms and flapped her wings to fly in the sky while holding a giggling Fleur._

_A now older Fleur frowned. She was now ten and was struggling to make her wings appear. She had always been a fast learner so of course she wanted to fly as soon as possible despite her grand-mère's warnings that veela normally start their fly lessons when they are twelve._

_"I can do it" whispered young Fleur before trying one more time and focused her magie towards her back. Soon, she screamed in pain when small wings started protruding from her shoulder blades. Almost immediately, Josephine entered the room, took her granddaughter's hands and channeled some of her magie to stabilize Fleur's._

_"Take a deep breath" the clan's head ordered and the young Delacour complied. Soon, the pain started to lower to the point that the young veela was able to handle it "breathe in and breath out, that's it"_

_Fleur winced when her wings stretched. They were pure white, and their tips were tinted in a shiny golden shade. It was worth the pain._

_"You shouldn't be doing this but now that you did…" Josephine sternly added "…you need to learn how to control the magie flow before trying to fly"_

_"Yes, grand-mère" the younger blonde added smugly and the Delacour's head could not hide her pride. Two months later, Fleur was able to fly for short periods of time, just before her eleventh birthday._

_Ten years later, and after healing Hermione when she escaped Malfoy's Manor, Fleur Delacour's wings tinted with the shade of her mate's magie, royal blue._

_After they recognized each other as mates, Fleur was able to teach Hermione how to fly and she enjoyed every little second of it, until that fateful rainy evening. That time, the two witches had been flying for around two hours and Hermione looked more in control than a week ago. The Gryffindor was a natural and Fleur could not be prouder._

_They had been flying around the forest behind the villa until the sun started setting. Unexpectedly, it started to rain, and Fleur stopped midair and turned to look at the approaching Hermione._

_"Mon Coeur, one thing you need to remember is to take cover when it rains" the French witch commented while pointing at the tall trees in the distance "water make our wings heavier and lightning can blind us and make us crash so let's go over there" Fleur turned and flew towards the place she had pointed with Hermione following her._

_All of a sudden, the sky turned dark gray and the Gryffindor started shaking when she heard thunders falling in the distance, a thunderstorm was approaching._

_Out of nowhere, a bright lighting landed closer and Hermione's vision blurred. Panicking, the English witch flew faster to get to the forest just ahead. When she felt the next thunder sounding to close to her that her ears started ringing and one of her wings felt like burning, the English witch lost it and hit several branches before crashing against the trunk of a tree, losing consciousness, her wings vanished, and the Gryffindor started falling._

_Fleur panicked but her veela instincts kicked in and she dove as fast as she could to catch Hermione. She was able to grab the unconscious witch by the arm and landed softly on the ground. After making sure that the Gryffindor only had a few scratches here and there, the French witch cast a diagnose spell to see why Hermione was not regaining consciousness._

_When Fleur approached her face towards the Gryffindor's to check on her breathing, slender arms wrapped around her neck and amber orbs opened._

_"You saved me, love" Hermione whispered before giving a peck on the lips of the relieved French witch._

_"'ermione, you scared the life out of me" Fleur sighed relieved "please be careful"_

_"I thought I could make it" Hermione added before sitting and leaning her back on a tree trunk "thank you for saving me, love"_

_"I know how much you hate thunderstorms" Fleur kissed the English witch before continuing "that is why I tried to catch up with you when you flew past me" another thunder made the ground shake and Hermione winced._

_"Let me protect you" Fleur stood and sat behind Hermione. Now her back was leaning against the tree's trunk before her wings surrounded them both and the French witch placed her head on Hermione's shoulder "my magie will keep us safe until you feel strong enough to go back to the villa"_

_"Thank you love, I would not have been able to overcome all my horrible past without you" Hermione whispered by Fleur's ear "you gave me purpose, you gave me a sense of family, and most importantly, you gave me all your unconditional love and for that I will always be grateful"_

_"You have nothing to thank for, 'ermione" Fleur whispered back "you are the one I care the most, and not only because my veela recognized you as my mate"_

_"No?"_

_"Of course not, mon coeur" the French witch giggled "I was smitten by you for so long" Fleur kissed Hermione's cheek before continuing "your intellect is very appealing and well, you are certainly very good-looking, too" both witches giggled at that._

_"Such a sweet talker" the Gryffindor teased._

_"I am just telling the truth, mademoiselle 'ermione" Fleur replied before holding the English witch tight and giving her another peck on the cheek "how do you feel, mon coeur?"_

_"I feel better now, love" Hermione added before entwining their fingers together "we should head back before the storm gets worse"_

_"I agree" Fleur replied before making her wings vanish "let's go, then" the taller blonde stood and helped her mate up before letting their veela form vanish. Both girls went back to the villa holding hands._

"'ermione!" Clémence exclaimed as soon as she regained consciousness. Scanning the room, she could tell that she was in a hospital. And then, she remembered.

All those times staring at brown orbs that turned amber with time, all the soft touches, all the flirting and then all the love they shared. Fleur Delacour now remembered all and she longed to see the one for her, but the memories were so many that she could not help but feel overwhelmed when her head started pounding and the veela within her made her feel even more exhausted.

Closing her eyes for a moment, the French witch decided to rest for a bit to collect her thoughts. Not a minute later, Fleur Delacour fell asleep with a smile on her lips. She was coming home and to Hermione soon.

* * *

Azure orbs opened alarmed and her face contorted in pain the moment she tried to sit. Her leg hurt horribly but, at least, the bleeding had stopped. Scanning the place, Angelica was able to discern that she was in a room, a hospital room.

"You are finally awake" a gentle voice said, and the young blonde turned her head to look at the one addressing her.

"Where's my sister? Is she okay?" Angelica's worried tone made the redhead doctor frown.

"I will find out and let you know as soon as I have some information, is that alright with you?" the redhead doctor reassured "in the meantime rest, you look like you need it"

"Thank you, doctor" Angelica replied with a small smile before closing her eyes one more time. Stepping out of the room, the redhead doctor ran into a couple of interns and her dark eyes landed on emerald ones.

"Doctor Beaumont, I need the status on the sister of my patient, they were brought a while ago" the redhead doctor asked.

"Right away, doctor" the green-eyed doctor replied and went to find the condition of patient Clémence Poesy.

* * *

"You are late" a tall doctor protested.

"I came as fast as I could" Emma replied trying to sound as calm as possible.

"You took too long so leave, I will do the consult myself" the tall doctor spat "go and bother somebody else"

"Fine" the dark blonde nodded and turned to leave.

 _This woman is really infuriating._  Emma thought before walking away despite  _that thing inside_  urging her to enter the room she was not allowed to as if something life-changing was behind that door.

* * *

After asking the nurses, doctor Beaumont rushed to the fourth floor where she found Emma's resident leaving the room of the patient, she was looking for information about.

"Doctor Johnson, how is the patient's condition? Her sister just woke up and is asking about her"

"There's no sign of brain damage despite the seizure she endured, other than that she is fine, the patient is asleep at the moment" the tall woman replied "she just needs some rest"

"Thank you, I will let her little sister know" Doctor Beaumont replied before heading back to Angelica's room.

* * *

Since Emma was the only available intern at the moment and one of the best at handling teenagers, one of the plastic surgeons paged her to join him in a consult on the second floor, so she headed that way to meet the surgeon.

Apparently, there was a teenager with a big gash on her left leg that needed closing and, after regaining consciousness, said girl refused to be examined.

 _Kids these days, really._  Emma thought while waiting for the elevator to close its doors.

* * *

"Good news, Miss…Poesy" Doctor Beaumont added while checking the patient's chart "your sister is fi…" green eyes widened, and the blonde gaped at her with wide golden and azure orbs before closing them when she felt that something just broke inside her head. The seal that locked her memories vanished and they started pouring uncontrollably.

Angelica's mouth opened to say something, but no words came out, she was that shocked. It was not until the surprised doctor spoke that her eyes turned to their regular shade of blue and she was able to speak again.

"Gabrielle?" the green-eyed doctor asked with a trembling voice.

"Cousin Marie?" was all that the young blonde was able to say before losing consciousness once more.

Just when Marie was checking Gabrielle's leg, the plastic surgeon along with Emma entered the room. Something inside the dark blonde cracked at the sight of Gabrielle's slightly bleeding leg and the last seal was finally broken, and her memories started coming back.

Then she remembered her time at Hogwarts and the war, Bill's death, the hike with Fleur to get back to France, getting to the villa, discovering her elemental magic, getting rid of the  _mudblood_ scar, turning into a veela, finding her mate, trying to heal Gabrielle's injury and Bellatrix attack. All in all, Hermione Granger was back.

"Marie, where's Fleur?" the Gryffindor asked, and emerald eyes widened when she saw a familiar mark shine on her coworker's neck, she had seen it before. The Delacour's mate mark, there was no doubt about it.

_Oh, she must be..._

"Fourth floor, room 402" Marie added promptly and observed how Hermione apologized to the plastic surgeon and ran towards the stairs to get to her mate as fast as she could. It was about time for them to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A bit of a cliffy but you know what that means, right? Yup, next chap our girls will be finally back together! Thanks for reading and I hope to read your opinions about this one.


	25. Love never felt so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion, happiness, a new couple is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rejoice, my dear readers. Here's a new chapter and the longest I have ever written in my life. Our girls are finally together, Gabrielle finds her mate and Ron gets what some of us wanted to happen to him, somehow. I enjoy several soundtracks when I write but there were two songs that gave me the right feeling that I wanted to portrait on this particular chapter. I think I haven't mentioned before but I am a huge fan of Michael Jackson [if you feel like discussing the latest documentary, leave me your thoughts in a pm/review. I will erase flames, so be warned] so I mainly used two of his songs for this fic.
> 
> The first one is the one that gave the title of this chapter and reinforces that fluffy feeling among our girls. The second one is called 'butterflies' and it gave me the right inspiration for the scene when Gabrielle sees her mate. Anyhow, I hope you find joy in this chapter as much I had fn writing it for the last weeks [you have no idea how much I rewrote it, I tend to be rididculously perfectionist at times XD].
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_All this nostalgia, the longing for someone I do not know. How my heart clenches and my soul screams. My ears hurt with this silence. My fingers try to touch you, but you are not here, there, anywhere._

_I had been calling you for quite some time to no avail. I sigh and cry, but you cannot listen to the language of my heart. Wherever your soul is, it has a piece of mine. Please come back home and acknowledge me as your rightful and only mate, the one for me._

_Wake up from your reverie, look at these dark pools of sorrow and complete me. Fill me with your warm light and adorable laugh that same one that will make my heart beat at your rhythm._

_Sad but true, we have not met yet. Moreover, all of this is just a figment of my cruel imagination. However, if you are there, please answer my call, my dear soulmate._

_Taken from Hermione Granger's diary last entry, just before the first seal was broken._

* * *

25.- Love never felt so good

* * *

Doctor Marie Beaumont excused herself from Gabrielle's room and ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up all she had eaten during the day. Her head was pounding, her heart was beating erratically, and her limbs shivered.

After making sure her stomach was empty enough for her to leave the stall, the dark-haired doctor looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes shone in a mix of emerald and gold. Marie chuckled remembering what her mother told her before casting a simplified version of  _cor imsonia_  and  _pulchra memorias._

" _Marie" a tall and regal blonde called._

" _Yes, maman?" emerald orbs locked with azure._

" _Due to the recent attacks and kidnapping our race has endured…" the tall woman took a deep breath before continuing "…it is time for you hide in the muggle world"_

" _I can help protect our family!" Marie protested._

" _You are the heiress of the Beaumont clan and we want you to be safe" another voice pleaded from the other side of the room and light green orbs locked with her emerald "besides, your Delacour cousins have already been sent away"_

" _But mama, I can help you both protect everyone!" Marie pouted._

" _You have no saying on this since all the heiresses of the three big families are being sent way and your baby sister is safe in Hogwarts under Madam Minerva along with other young veela of our distant relatives, anyways" her tall mother remarked "you will be hiding in France and will continue your muggle studies in medicine"_

" _Bon, although I have a question" Marie sighed knowing that it was pointless to argue with her stubborn mothers "how are my seals going to be broken if I don't have a mate yet?"_

" _Oh, that's simple" her green eyed mother added "since your grand-mère has the same skill as Josephine and Antoinette Delacour of seeing future mates, the spell would have one seal that will be broken by seeing any of the relatives of the one for you, which in this case, it's a Delacour."_

" _Please tell me my mate is not Fleur, we would kill each other!" Marie rubbed her sudden pounding temples "or Gabrielle because first, she's a bébé and second, her sister would kill me" that last comment made both of her mothers laugh._

" _As far as we know, Fleur has a mate who has been sent to Paris as well, so you might run into her in the hospital since she is a doctor, as well…" her tall mother added._

"… _and it's a war hero from the Battle of Hogwarts, too" her green-eyed mother added with a knowing smile._

" _She seduced Hermione Granger? Way to go Fleur!" Marie chuckled and her mothers joined her._

" _Well, enough of that and close your eyes" her taller mother added while transforming. Her wide silver and light green wings stretched while she took her wand from a nearby table._

" _We love you dear" her green-eyed mother added while engulfing her oldest daughter "we will see you soon"_

" _I love you both…" Marie smiled at both of her mothers before closing her eyes and her tall mother started casting the first of the two spells that would seal her memories._

_The moment she opened her eyes, she had no recollection of her previous life but memories of attending college and starting her studies at the hospital in a few hours._

_After taking a shower, Marie smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She had the feeling that she was a blonde but the dark tresses she was looking at made her chuckle even more. Something was a bit off, but she paid no mind and headed to the hospital._

_That same morning, Marie Beaumont met Emma Watson and they hit it off almost immediately becoming close friends in no time._

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, the green-eyed doctor smiled at her reflection. Her formerly dark hair was replaced by her platinum blonde slightly curly tresses and her eyes didn't have any traces of gold anymore.

"I kinda liked having black hair" Marie raised her face and looked down with a wide smile "but blondes have more fun" the doctor added with a chuckle before drying her hands and leaving the restroom while heading to the pharmacy. Her head was still killing her.

* * *

Josephine Delacour looked up from her book just when a tray barely made it to her desk and her azure orbs landed on her wife's pale but smiling features.

"You felt it, I presume" the clan's head commented before putting her book down and serving two cups of tea.

"Oui" Antionette replied with a wide smile "the last seal was broken which means that…"

"That our girls are finally coming home" Josephine affirmed before her studio's door was slammed open and two figures appeared with wide grins.

"We just felt something" Apolline beamed.

"They are coming back, tell me it's true, mère" Camille walked and sat between her overly excited wife and mother-in-law.

"It is, dear" Antoinette added with a grin "the terrible one along with Fleur, Hermione, and Marie are coming home"

"Oh?" Camille tilted her head at the last name mentioned, "my niece is coming, too?"

"According to your older sister, her seal was linked to us since her mate belongs to the Delacour family" Josephine stated before sipping her tea "which means that she might have recognized whether Fleur or Gabrielle and broke her own seal"

_Oh, this will be fun._  Camille mused smiling.

"In the meantime, we have several preparations to make" Josephine placed her now empty cup back to its plate before standing and taking her wand " _expecto patronus_ " the clan's head cast and her Philippine Eagle patronus appeared and landed on her owner's right arm.

"Bonne nuit Minerva, this message is to let you know that my wife and I will be flooing first thing in the morning to Hogwarts to expect the arrival of our granddaughters due to the fact that they broke the seals and you are the closest floo allowed for international transportation. Please make the proper arrangements to escort my granddaughters to your school and I apologize for the inconveniences" the clan's head shook her arm and the eagle flapped its wings which lowered its head towards her master before flying through the nearest window towards England.

"Now, you two ladies will be in charge of the security of the villa while we pick up your children, Hermione and Marie, understood?" Josephine added in a serious tone that broke into a wide smile.

"Oui maman" Apolline nodded.

"Of course!" Camille replied while crackling her knuckles earning a swat on her arms from her wife and mother-in-law who scolded her for the bad habit that she had passed on to Gabrielle.

* * *

Hermione ran to the stairs and skipped them as much as she could until she got to the fourth-floor panting. She barely caught her breath before starting walking towards the rooms until she found the one she was looking for.

_Room 204._

The moment she opened the door, her smile widened at the sight. Here she was, the woman that had been through many things with her. The one for her, her mate. The dark blonde doctor approached her love as quietly as she could before sitting on the bed and grabbed the French witch's hand.

"Fleur…" Hermione whispered, and warmth invaded her senses the moment sleepy azure cracked open and locked with hers.

"'ermione…" the blonde whispered back still groggy and then, it hit her. Her mate was finally here and calling her softly. Fleur's eyes widened and she quickly sat before pulling Hermione by her white coat and their lips finally touched in a desperate kiss that became more passionate in seconds while tears flooded uncontrollably from amber and azure orbs.

Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and winced when pain shot through her left forearm due to the IV that limited her movement, but she didn't care. It was nothing compared to months of longing, confusion and sleepless nights.

Hermione felt exactly the same, but the moment she realized that Fleur was in pain, she leaned back and examined the IV.

Making sure that the needle was not hurting her mate's delicate skin, the Gryffindor looked up and smiled at the sight of a flushed Fleur and she could not help but panic at the thought of being in one of the many flashbacks she had been having for the last few months.

"Please tell me this is not a dream, tell me that I won't wake up in bed alone again, Fleur" sensing the English witch's voice break, the older blonde took her mate's hands and placed them on her face.

"I am real 'ermione" the French witch whispered, and the Gryffindor took a deep breath before tracing Fleur's cheek with the tip of her fingers and both gasped at the sudden golden and royal blue flames that escaped their digits. Their  _magie_  was back and the veela within them purred ecstatically of being close again.

Slowly but surely, Hermione's scars started fading again but the one that crossed her left eye since she decided to keep it. Their fingers entwined, and the French witch pulled her mate once more and captured her lower lip and the Gryffindor moaned while one of her hands got lost in blonde tresses while the other caressed Fleur's cheek. It felt like a dream, one of the few that came true.

But like in all dreams, there comes a time when you must wake up and this was not the exception. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat, that a reluctant Fleur let go of a flushed Hermione.

"Can you explain your actions, doctor Watson?" doctor Johnson, the same that disliked the younger and way more talented doctor, was the one glaring at them with folded arms "assaulting a patient is something that can cause your expulsion of the program" it took the British witch a few seconds to remember that she was known as  _doctor_   _Watson_ in the hospital.

_Oh, bloody great._

"I didn't assault her" Hermione replied with a dry chuckle "in any case,  _she_ kissed me first"

"Mon coeur!" Fleur pouted and the Gryffindor smiled while doctor Johnson's frown deepened at the sight of their entwined hands.

"I think you are not aware of the repercussions of your actions, doctor Watson" the tall doctor smiled at the thought of the young doctor gone. In two short steps, doctor Johnson was by Hermione and grabbed her by the arm and yanked her away from Fleur who frowned deeply and took a deep breath to calm her veela who demanded revenge against the one hurting the one for her.

On the other side of the room, Hermione was doing the same since her veela was even more impulsive than her mate's and Fleur could tell that her beloved was trying really hard to keep her creature at bay despite the fact that her eyes were already changing color.

The French witch stood and approached the tall doctor while dragging the IV pole that restricted her movement. Dark eyes locked with raging azure and the tall doctor took a step back. There was something about the blonde patient that was intimidating.

"I have a question for you, doctor Johnson," Fleur asked with all the arrogance French are known for, and the tall doctor nodded expectantly "is this the UC 'ospital in London, oui?" Fleur asked with a thick accent and Hermione tried to suppress a smile while the tall woman just nodded "very well, can I ask a second question?"

"By all means, ma'am" the tall woman stepped forward whilst Hermione helped Fleur back to bed which made doctor Johnson's frown deepen even more.

"Do you know who Antoinette Delacour is?" Fleur asked calmly while looking at her nails without a care in the world while Hermione sat next to her. Suddenly, purple fog covered doctor Johnson's eyes for a moment which made her blink rapidly. Before the tall doctor could notice, the colored steam vanished.

"Of course, madam Delacour is a legend in magical medicine and helped developing several cures for muggle children, too. The pediatric wing is named after her and all" dark eyes shone confused "why the sudden question?"

"Would you be so kind on checking ze chart of moi, s'il vous plait?" Fleur added with thick accent again and Hermione had to look away to stop her grin. Give it to the French witch to make the serious Gryffindor smile.

"Why would I…" the words died in her throat when she read the name  _Fleur Delacour_  on the chart "…it can't be" the tall doctor exclaimed taken aback.

"Oui,  _Madam_   _Delacour_  is my  _mémère_ " Fleur looked pensive while waving her hand dismissively "… she's what you ze English call my grandmother"

"Madam Delacour, it's an honor to care of an awarded war hero such as yourself" doctor Johnson added in a nervous tone.

"You know doctor, I am not the only war hero here" Fleur added with a raised eyebrow while pointing at her beloved "don't you recognize her?"

"But she's only an inte…" dark eyes widened when she read the name tag that now said  _Hermione Granger M.D._

"Of the…" the tall doctor was not able to finish talking when Fleur interrupted her once more.

"Oui, the brains of ze  _golden trio_  and  _my mate_ " the French witch added with a grin "I guess you are familiar with ze concept of veela mates and how protective we are of our loved ones?"

"I… I am really sorry doctor Granger and Miss Delacour," doctor Johnson gulped and took a step back when she felt how Fleur's aura turned more menacing "it won't happen again"

"Oh, it won't because I would like another doctor" Fleur added in an icy tone that even made Hermione flinch.

"Of course, now if you excuse me," the tall doctor fled before Fleur would say anything else.

"You didn't have to scare her like that, love" Hermione chuckled.

"I will do it again since she hurt you, mon coeur" Fleur kissed her mate's cheek which tinted pink "besides, the effects of the spell grand-mère cast on us should be almost gone and all people that are aware of our existence would be able to recognize us"

"Which means no time alone," Hermione thought out loud.

"Oh, mon coeur wants to be alone with me?" Fleur teased and Hermione's face turned crimson "such an interesting proposal"

"Stop teasing me, love" Hermione smiled before giving her mate a peck on the lips "besides, I know you since  _ze French are ze passionate people_ " the Gryffindor added in a thick French accent and the older witch giggled amused before growing serious and worried when several flashbacks hit her and she remembered about her sister.

"Mon Coeur, do you know anything about Gabrielle? Is she okay?" Fleur asked with worry. She would never forgive herself if something happened to her mischievous sister.

"Actually, I do" Hermione added while running her fingers down her mate's arm "she was the one making me remember everything with that injury of hers"

"Is it bad, mon Coeur?" the French witch asked with concern.

"Nothing that finishing the ritual wouldn't fix" Hermione reassured before standing "if you give me a moment, I can grab a wheelchair and we can go to her room and check on her" the Gryffindor doctor offered with a smile.

"I would love to, mon amour" Fleur grabbed Hermione by her white coat and gave her a searing kiss before whispering a soft  _don't take too long._

"I won't, I promise" Hermione added before leaving the room in search of the nearest wheelchair to get back to the one for her.

* * *

After receiving Josephine's patronus, Minerva McGonagall promptly sent out two owls. One with her reply to the clan's head and the other to London to let the people she trusted know that their services would be required. Looking at how the owls flew away, the headmistress sighed relieved.

"I am so glad that you are all okay" looking down, professor McGonagall took a picture frame from a nearby chest of drawers. It was taken after Hermione was chosen to belong to Gryffindor along with Harry and Ron, the Golden Trio in the making.

Her green eyes filled with tears of nostalgia and joy. From the first moment her eyes landed on the brilliant witch, she knew that the girl was destined to greatness. Her prediction didn't do justice to the reality and she could not be happier.

Of all her years teaching, the headmistress could not be prouder of being one of the many in charge of raising those handful children into smart and responsible adults. Gracing her fingertips against the picture, she smiled at the sight of a smiling Hermione, Harry and Ron waving at her and professor McGonagall's smile widened.

_You are my pride and joy, my brave lions._

* * *

Somewhere in the area of Islington's Borough, bright green eyes widened at the content of the message he just got from Hogwarts.

_It can't be…_

Rereading the message, his smile widened. It has been so long without seeing one of his dearest friends that he could not contain his happiness.

_I bet my other best buddy would be happy despite everything._

Fortunately, both finished their last mission just yesterday so they would be available to do the assignment the headmistress asked them to. Wiping his tears, the green-eyed wizard replied accepting the job and sending an extra message to a different person on the same location before heading to the kitchen to let his best  _male_  friend know about their new escorting mission.

* * *

The moment an owl in a Hogwarts' coat of arms custom-made vest landed on Josephine's right shoulder, Antoinette, Apolline, and Camille smiled. They had been playing with their dinner for the last half an hour worried about their family. After reading the short message, the clan's head looked up and smiled.

"Our girls will be escorted by a party that would be confirming soon and knowing those aurors, I don't think they would refuse" the clan's head stated before taking a sip of her wine. Reading the message, Antoinette's smile widened matching her wife's.

"As long as my girls come home soon, I have no complaints" Camille added with a toothy grin before proposing a toast "for our little girls coming home!"

"À ta santé!" Antoinette, Josephine and Apolline chanted before taking a big gulp of their wine glasses. There was a reason to celebrate, after all.

* * *

The moment Hermione appeared with a wheelchair; Fleur smiled. After the Gryffindor helped her beloved sit, both girls headed towards the elevator. Once on the second floor, Hermione led her mate to her sister's room.

"About time you two appear" Gabrielle pouted with crossed arms.

"How do you feel, ma soeur?" Fleur asked while taking her sister's hand in hers.

"Well, I am not bleeding anymore thanks to her" the smaller blonde pointed at the other doctor in the room.

"Tsk" Fleur clicked her tongue in distaste before rolling her eyes.

Since they were children, Marie had always bothered her younger cousin. The age difference was only a year but for Fleur was like the older blonde was eons older since she was taller and stronger, and the Delacour's heiress hated it. Even a prim and proper witch such as Fleur Delacour had a childish side.

"Thank you, Marie" Hermione added while approaching Gabrielle to check on her leg. After making sure the spell her coworker applied was flawless and the Gryffindor doctor smiled satisfied.

"You know each other?" Fleur asked with a frown.

"We worked together in Paris, love" Hermione replied before turning to look at the French doctor "wasn't your hair dark before?" the Gryffindor doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was a glamour spell that just broke" Marie added nonchalantly before eyeing her shorter dark blonde coworker.

"So, is this your real appearance?" Hermione asked while grabbing some curly tresses in her hand and Marie nodded with a smirk.

"Blondes have more fun, after all Hermione" the green-eyed added amused.

"Do you know who…" the Gryffindor gasped surprised and Gabrielle chuckled.

"You are? Of course,  _brains_  of the golden trio" Marie commented with a chuckle "only people living under a magical rock wouldn't know who you are"

"She's right, mon coeur" Fleur added before kissing Hermione's hand "you are a war hero and the brightest witch of your era, after all"

"Don't start with the mushy stuff, please" Gabrielle protested making gagging sounds "I just had dinner and I don't feel like throwing up" Marie burst into laughter whilst Fleur and Hermione rolled their eyes.

Before any of them had the chance to talk, a magnificent blue African crowned eagle entered the room and landed on Fleur's left shoulder before opening its beak.

"My dear babies, I am so glad that you are okay" both Fleur and Gabrielle gasped surprised and tears started pooling in their azure orbs when they heard Apolline's voice.

"We will see each other tomorrow" both Delacour siblings smiled "tomorrow you will receive the visit of two young aurors that will escort you to Hogwarts where you can finally floo home" both Fleur and Gabrielle smiled "please do not leave the hospital until your companions have contacted you"

"We love you, ma petite darlings" Camille whispered and both Delacour sisters sobbed while observing Apolline's patronus disappear in a baby blue whirlwind.

"We are going home…" Fleur whispered before sitting by her sister's side and wrapping her arms around her.

"That we are" Gabrielle couldn't contain her tears and hugged her sister back. Both doctors smiled and decided to give the siblings a moment.

Minutes later, a nurse came in to check Gabrielle's vitals and reminded them that visitor's hours were about to be over. Luckily, both Marie and Hermione's shift would finish at midnight so the Gryffindor would stay the night with Fleur while Marie decided to keep an eye on her younger cousin.

* * *

After entering the room and making sure that Fleur was comfortable enough, Hermione decided to leave the hospital and buy get some takeout for her family since all kept on complaining about the hospital's food, including Marie.

Just when Hermione stepped out of the building, the green-eyed doctor poked her from behind and the Gryffindor jumped away clearly annoyed.

"Why do you insist on doing that?" Hermione glared at the chuckling green-eyed doctor "you know how much I hate it, Marie."

"And missing your crazy sounds? Never!" the amused doctor replied, and amber eyes rolled.

Just across the street there was a Chinese restaurant that both liked so they decided to get some food from there for all of them. While waiting for their food, Marie bought some coffee from the café next door and went back to the restaurant to sit with Hermione.

"Our shift will be over soon, and I will head home to grab some stuff, do you want me to bring you something, number one?" Marie asked while sipping her coffee.

"Just a change of clothes and the book that I always carry with me, please" Hermione added while stirring her coffee.

"It's been a crazy day, huh" the green-eyed chuckled "who would have thought that you will be the mate of my silly cousin and that my friend ' _the number one_ '" Marie air quoted and the Gryffindor rolled her eyes once more "was no other than Hermione Granger, no wonder I couldn't get the first place on the scholarship"

"You are a smart girl yourself, a git, but a smart one" Hermione chuckled and dodged Marie's attempt to swat her arm.

"Oh?" green-eyes widened slightly "sharp reflexes there, are you by any chance a magical creature?"

"I will have you know that I became part veela since a ritual I performed with your cousin" Hermione replied nonchalantly.

"You have to tell me everything!" Marie added excitedly and the Gryffindor proceeded to tell her about her war scars and how Fleur healed and cursed her. Then, about their trek to the coast of England and their arrival to the villa, omitting all the romantic details, of course.

When Hermione was on about the moment she became part veela, the cashier called them to pick up their order, and both doctors split the food and went back to the hospital to feed their patients.

* * *

After eating, Fleur tried hard to stifle a yawn, and Hermione smiled. It had been so long since the both of them were together that the brave Gryffindor couldn't help but sob despite her silly grin.

"Mon coeur?" the French witch called with worry "why are you crying?"

"I am sorry, love" Hermione wiped her tears and smiled once more while sitting next to her beloved "it's just that I…"

"I missed you too, mon ange" Fleur replied and gave her a sweet kiss "we won't be apart again"

"We are stronger together" Hermione replied, and Fleur nodded. A knock interrupted them, and Marie got in.

"I brought you what you asked me to" the green-eyed doctor added with a smile and handed a small bag to Hermione who excused herself to the bathroom to change clothes.

"Of all people, Hermione Granger, huh" Marie commented, and Fleur crossed her arms.

"She's my mate, so back off" the Delacour heiress hissed and green eyes sparkled amused.

"I know and I am glad" the French doctor chuckled "at least, you don't look like you are constipated anymore"

"Grossier, Marie!" Fleur scoffed before bursting into a fit of giggles joining her crazy cousin just when Hermione got back to the room.

"Well little birds, I will leave you alone so try to rest" Marie wiggled her eyebrows "remember that this is a hospital and the walls are not thick"

"Good night, idiot" Hermione slammed the door shut, turned off the light and joined Fleur in bed.

"Je t'aime, mon coeur" Fleur whispered while leaning forward and kissed the dark blonde doctor softly.

"Je t'aime aussi, mon amour" Hermione replied before holding her beloved tight. After finding the best position to sleep, both witches closed their eyes and a smile never abandoned their lips all night long.

* * *

Long after the first sun rays filtered through the curtains of Fleur's room, it turned eleven in the morning and only the loud voices of the nurses, in a mixture of what it sounded as admiration and compliments, made Hermione Granger open her eyes to lock with a pair that she hadn't seen in so long that she thought it was a figment of her imagination.

"If someone had told me that my dear friend Hermione would be able to sleep until noon, I would call them insane" a deep voice added, and amber eyes widened at the miraculous sight.

"Harry?" the dark blonde doctor asked to no one in particular before jumping out of bed and hugging the now auror with all her strength "oh my God, it's really you, Harry!"

"Long time no see, Hermione" Harry added with a wide smile whilst hugging the slightly shorter witch "I have bloody missed you so much"

"Me too, Harry" Hermione loosened her embrace and pinched the auror's cheeks before hugging him again "you have no idea"

"And 'ere I was believing that mon coeur have only missed me" a soft voice added from the bed and both Gryffindor turned around to see a barely awake Fleur that looked as if she had just gone out of the salon.

"Good to see you again, Fleur" Harry greeted while turning to Hermione to whisper, "she just woke up, how is she able to look that good?"

"It's the veela charm, 'arry" the French witch added in a thick accent which made Hermione smile "a skill that mon coeur has also acquired"

"Oh?" Harry turned to look at Hermione that shook her head and her dark blonde curls tamed almost immediately "that's bloody useful" he commented, and her former classmate nodded amusedly.

"I am glad that you two were able to see each other again but I am curious about the reason for your visit, 'arry" Fleur added in a serious tone.

"Well, Professor McGonagall asked us to escort you girls back to Hogwarts" Harry replied with a smile.

"We?" both Hermione and Fleur asked at unison and it was not until the room's door opened again that they saw the other auror that would be escorting them.

"Hello…" a raspy voice added, and the French witch frowned while the veela within her growled.

"Ron…" Hermione whispered before awkwardly hugging the taller redhead who turned crimson. Sensing the tense atmosphere, Harry cleared his throat before turning to his best friends.

"I bet you girls want to freshen up and change clothes so we will wait outside" the boy who lived grabbed Ron by the arm and added a soft  _let's go_  before leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

"That is certainly a surprise" Fleur commented in a soft tone that made Hermione turned to look at her.

"Indeed" the Gryffindor sighed "I just hope he is able to be civil about everything"

"Well, mon coeur" the French witch giggled "you broke up with him with a note that his sister delivered, I would be mad too"

"I guess" Hermione added while shrugging her shoulders.

"But that doesn't mean that I would let him be rude towards you" Fleur frowned while leaving bed and grabbing her mate's hand before pulling it towards the bathroom "in the meantime, let's get ready, shall we?" the French witch offered with a wide smile that she knew Hermione could not say no to.

"We shall" the Gryffindor chuckled while entering the bathroom with her beloved.

* * *

After making sure Gabrielle's injury had not reopened, Marie took a quick shower and changed clothes before helping her younger cousin in the tub who shooed her demanding privacy and a chuckling Marie left her alone.

Minutes later, Gabrielle reemerged from the bathroom and used a spell to change the appearance of her clothes which surprised Marie since the younger Delacour was using wandless magic.

"What? I am smarter than I look" Gabrielle pouted.

"I can tell" the green-eyed doctor chuckled. Marie was about to add something else when Hermione entered the room while rolling a pouting Fleur that was still on a wheelchair whilst a brunette and a redhead aurors followed suit.

"We just signed your discharge papers" the English witch commented before turning to her coworker and pointing at her mischievous sister-in-law "she needs to leave in a wheelchair as well, Marie" at this, the green-eyed doctor nodded and left the room to find one.

"Due to the extent of her leg injury, it would be best if we don't apparate but take the train to Hogwarts" Hermione suggested.

"I agree" Harry added before grinning at the huffing teenager "long time no see, Gabrielle"

"True, mister boy who lived" the smaller blonde joked.

"It's mister auror now" Harry teased back before azure orbs landed on the other man in the room.

"Oh, hello to you too, irrelevant redhead auror" Gabrielle added with an amused grin.

"The name's Ron" the taller man added while his face turned serious.

"That's what I said, irrelevant redhead auror" Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders while turning to her sister to speak in veela "I still don't understand what you saw in that flavorless redhead you used to go out with, all redheads of that family look like, ugh…"

"Stop it Gabrielle that his brother was killed, remember?" Fleur spat and her sister shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, at least healer Granger has added some spice to your boring and frigid life" Gabrielle giggled, and her sister blushed before rolling her azure orbs.

"Am I some sort of condiment now?" the Gryffindor doctor huffed in the same language and both Delacour siblings giggled.

"You can understand them Hermione?" Harry asked clearly surprised "I bet that hairstyle change has something to do with that, as well"

"Actually, I do and yes" the dark blonde turned to her best friend and grinned " _veela,_ is an interesting language"

"Mon coeur can also speak fluent French" Fleur added proudly, and Hermione blushed deeply. Despite coming a long way, the dark blonde doctor was still shy to compliments.

"I just like to learn, that's all"

"You are too humble" Harry added while ruffling Hermione's hair and Ron scoffed.

"Do you have anything to add, Monsieur Weasley?" Fleur asked in an icy tone that made Gabrielle's smirk widen. She knew that voice, and that only meant trouble for the one on the receiving end of it.

_Luckily, it's not me this time,_ the younger Delacour thought clearly amused whilst leaning back on the pillows.

"Yes" Ron added with a huff, "I think Hermione and I have unfinished business to discuss"

"Whatever you have to discuss with,  _mon coeur_ " Fleur emphasized Hermione's pet name while grabbing her hand to make the redhead understand the kind of relationship they had "you can say it in front of me, monsieur Weasley" the French witch stated while standing from the wheelchair.

Despite, Ron's growth spur, Fleur was at least half a head taller since she had also gone through her own time to grow in height. After taking a step back out of reflex, the redhead auror tilted his head before releasing a bitter chuckle that made Hermione frown.

"Oh, really? And why is that?" Ron asked in a harsh tone before lowering his right hand to graze his wand with his fingers. Something about this conversation made him extremely annoyed and uncomfortable, so touching his  _magical stick_  made him feel safe, somehow.

Fleur opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. The French witch knew that it was not her place to disclose that specific information to the redhead, so she just squeezed her mate's hand and smiled at her.

"Because she is the one for me" Hermione added in a serious tone before entwining her fingers with Fleur's.

"What?!" Ron fumed "you left me for this…" the redhead pointed at the French witch with his wand while Fleur just looked with an amused smile and her left hand glowed golden while she raised it ready to cast wandless and wordless magic if needed.

_You wouldn't dare unless you want to be taught a lesson._ Fleur thought and her smile turned smug which made the redhead even more upset.

" _This…what, Ron?_ " Hermione seethed while stepping in front of her beloved "I dare you to finish that thought and I assure you…" the Gryffindor doctor took another step forward and her tone turned more menacing whilst her right hand glowed blue "that if you offend Fleur in any way, I won't be so gentle as that time in the room of requirement when we were training for Dumbledore's army"

_This is so amusing. I wish I had some popcorn,_ Gabrielle mused with a wide grin while playing with a strand of her blonde mane.

Ron tried to reply but his last few months of auror's training had taught him that keeping his temper at bay was the best course of action, so he just glared at the three blondes in the room.

"A witch that is  _a veela_ " the redhead spat "she just has you under her charms and clouded your judgment, Hermione" Ron placed a hand on the dark blonde's witch "it's all an illusion, Mione, don't you see that you belong to me and not with that evil…creature!"

"Ron" Harry called his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder that the redhead slapped.

"Oh, you just didn't just say that, irrelevant redhead auror" Gabrielle whispered before smiling clearly amused.

"I…" Hermione took a deep breath and Fleur hugged the Gryffindor's from behind before resting her head on Hermione's shoulders "I see things clearly now,  _Ron_ " the tone the dark blonde used made the redhead flinch. He knew better than make Hermione upset, but he wanted answers.

"You are wrong…you even dyed your hair to look like them, what a bloody joke you turned out, Mione" Ron chuckled while pointing his wand at Hermione, but Harry was faster and moved to face the redhead.

"You will have to fight me first, mate" the boy who lived added softly before taking the wand from Ron's shaky grasp "I will take this until you calm down"

"How can you be on her side too?" Ron pushed him before balling his fists ready to punch his best friend "she cheated on me with that…" the redhead's face turned crimson in anger "…that creature disguised as a woman!"

"I did not  _cheat_  on you, Ron" Hermione hissed and her  _magie_ threatened with getting out of control. Sensing this, Fleur held her tighter and that seemed to calm down the infuriated veela within the dark blonde doctor.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione glared at the redhead "unlike you, that actually did" the English witch chuckled dryly "or you thought that I didn't know that you were seeing Lavender Brown behind my back"

"What?" Harry turned to look at his doctor friend and then to the surprised redhead.

"I…" Ron's face turned purple before grinning widely "…you know what? I did" the redhead took a step forward and his smile widened "at least, she knows how to satisfy a ma…" he was not able to utter another word when a fist smashed against his face and the auror landed on his back losing consciousness while Harry shook his right hand.

"Bloody git!" the boy who lived yelled "I hope my hand it's not broken" and Hermione approached to examine it.

"Luckily it's not" the British witch added before looking down at the redhead "unlike his nose"

"Well, he deserved it for being a bloody cheater" the dark-haired auror sighed "I am sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Harry" Hermione replied before hugging him "thank you for defending me, you are a good friend"

"That gotta hurt" Gabrielle muttered with a chuckle. Not a second later, the room's door opened, and Marie entered with a wheelchair.

After observing her younger cousin chuckling, Fleur standing with a pleased expression, an unconscious redhead and two of the golden trio hugging, the French doctor raised an amused eyebrow.

"I am tempted to ask what just happened here" Marie commented while rolling the chair around the still unconscious Ron and helping Gabrielle sit on it before pointing at the fallen auror "but at the same time, I don't like that  _roux,_ so…" that made the Delacour sisters laugh while Harry and Hermione grin.

"Well, he normally gives a terrible first impression" Hermione added in a calmer tone.

"Despite that, he is a good friend" Harry commented while grabbing the redhead and forced him to sit before fixing his nose "even if he was a git just a second ago."

After Ron regained consciousness and promised to behave once his nose was fixed, Marie, Gabrielle, Fleur, and Hermione were escorted by the two aurors to King's Cross Station to board the Hogwarts' Express at platform 9¾ that would take them a step closer to their home.

* * *

"It's been a while, Minerva" Antoinette Delacour greeted the headmistress while stepping out of the chimney.

"Indeed" Minerva replied with a smile and a brief hug.

"Min, you definitely need to take better care of this chimney" Josephine commented while sneezing "it's all covered in ashes"

"Well, Jo" the headmistress' smile widened whilst she kept on serving tea for her guests "it's a chimney after all," Antoinette giggled while helping her wife get rid of the ash that had adhered to her clothes.

"Harry sent a patronus earlier announcing that they boarded the Hogwarts express a while ago so they must arrive in a few hours" Minerva commented before taking a scone.

"I can't wait to see our girls" Antoinette added with a wide smile and her wife nodded with a matching grin.

"It's time for our family to be reunited and put an end to the death eater's threat to our race," Josephine remarked after placing her cup back.

"We still haven't pinpointed Bellatrix's location, however," Minerva said with a frown "rumor has it, that your granddaughter did quite a number on her and she is still recovering from the veela curses Fleur cast on her"

"Well, Bellatrix did hurt Hermione and us and my little flower is very protective of her family" Antoinette added nonchalantly "whatever she had cast on that insane witch, she absolutely deserved it"

"She had caused so much pain to our families" Josephine intervened in a serious tone "and that needs to end"

"I will assist you in any way I can" the headmistress reassured and both veela smiled.

"Any help will be highly appreciated" Antoinette thanked "this time we will be prepared"

"Thanks, Min" Josephine added with a grateful smile.

"In the meantime, let's go to the Great Hall and have some lunch" Minerva grinned "I didn't have any breakfast and I am starving"

"As long as you let us meet with the veela that are mingled among your pupils" Antoinette commented while opening her purse and taking several letters "their parents gave me these to deliver them to their children since they weren't able to send them themselves to avoid being intercepted by the enemy"

"Sure" the headmistress nodded before leading the veela out of her office "but first,  _food_ "

"It's incredible that almost half a century has passed, and you are still a glutton, Min" Josephine chuckled.

"Hush you" Minerva grinned "if I remember correctly, you have a horrible sweet tooth"

"She still does" Antoinette added with a giggle "she can't start her day without a freshly baked macaron"

"Mon ange!" Josephine pouted and the headmistress along with the clan's head wife burst into laughter while approaching the Great Hall.

* * *

The moment Hermione Granger stepped into Hogwarts; her amber eyes watered. It had been almost two years since she had graduated, but for the dark blonde doctor, it felt like a decade had passed by despite everything looking the same.

It was early evening when the group of aurors and veela finally got to the castle and the golden trio could not hide their nostalgic smiles. Walking through the same halls again felt familiar and at the same time, completely different since they weren't wearing their house colors anymore.

Several students stopped in their tracks wide-eyed at the sight of the most famous students in the last decade, plus three gorgeous veela, but they didn't approach them which was a relief for them.

When they finally reached the Great Hall Hermione placed her right hand on the immense doors but didn't move.

"The last time I opened this door" the dark blonde doctor swallowed hard "I saw so many dead witches and wizards"

"This time is different, Mione" Harry placed a hand on her shoulder "nothing inside will harm us"

"That's right, mon coeur" Fleur whispered from the other side "we are here for you" the French witch kissed her on the cheek and Hermione's cheeks tinted pink.

After taking a deep breath, the Gryffindor opened the doors to find a half-empty Great Hall. Several gasps would be heard when some students recognized them, but the group kept walking towards the headmistress plus company.

Gabrielle limped towards her family and hugged both of her grandmothers while sobbing quietly. A second later they were joined by a crying Fleur and a smiling Marie.

"Headmistress" the Gryffindor doctor uttered before being engulfed by her former mentor.

"I am so glad that you are okay, Hermione" Minerva added with a whisper.

"Good to see you again, professor" the dark blonde girl replied quietly before being engulfed by the eldest Delacour and the Gryffindor doctor smiled at the display of affection.

_My family._

Soon, students started pouring through the door and the reunited family along with the aurors sat with the teachers to have dinner. While Fleur, Gabrielle, Hermione, and Marie were telling what they did in the last months, Josephine looked towards the door and raised an amused eyebrow. Sensing her wife's change of attitude, Antoinette stopped talking and turned to look where the one for her was staring and her smile widened.

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione could not get rid of the strange orange thread that started floating from her side of the Great Hall to the entrance. Looking up to her mate, the Gryffindor doctor could notice that Fleur was also blinking confusedly.

"What is that, grand-mère?" the French heiress asked while looking at the strange phenomenon "mémère?" Fleur insisted seeing that both of her grandmothers were looking at the same direction.

"Oh?" Antoinette was the first to exclaim her surprise "you see it, too?"

"That what you are seeing is a Delacour trait, ma petite fille" Josephine added with a smile "you are able to see a mate connection and the color of their  _magie_ , like your mémère and I can"

"I can see it, as well" Hermione added while following the thread all the way to a familiar face and her amber eyes widened "does this mean that…"

"…the ones linked by the thread are mates, oui" Josephine elaborated while looking back to the ones sitting near her and found the missing link of the connection "now we just need to wait"

"And enjoy the show…" Antoinette added with a mischievous giggle.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gabrielle butted in while following her family's gaze towards the entrance of the Great Hall and time stopped for her.

There she was, the same girl that she had seen some time ago when she visited Ms. Court while looking for her sister's birthday presents. Those same chocolate eyes that captivated her the first time she had seen them. Dropping her fork, Gabrielle stood and left the table towards the now sitting girl.

"This…" Fleur whispered by Hermione's ear "…will be very interesting"

"Indeed" the Gryffindor doctor replied with a matching grin while observing her sister-in-law head towards her house's table to talk to the owner of those piercing brown eyes.

Gabrielle's sapphire landed on the girl that was chatting with her friends and cleared her throat which made chocolate orbs look up and widen. Both girls kept staring at each other for what it looked like several minutes until a red-faced blonde opened her mouth.

"I…" sapphire eyes widened in panic when no more words came out.

"That's adorable" Antoinette giggled "she is so cute trying to introduce herself"

"Revenge is sweet, right mon coeur?" Fleur whispered with a smile.

"Oh yes, it is, love" Hermione grinned back "I promised to tease her when she found her mate, and I will until my heart's content"

Back at the Gryffindor's table, chocolate orbs gaped at the beautiful girl that was trying to say something but just stared at her with wide eyes. The blonde teenager took a deep breath to calm her nerves and the anxious veela within her before trying again.

"I am Gabrielle Delacour…" the blonde extended her hand to shake it with the girl that kept gaping at her "enchanté".

"Mine's Ginevra Weasley" the redhead girl stood and shook the blonde's hand before taking Gabrielle's hand and kissing it which made the blonde turn crimson.

"Bloody hell" Harry muttered "someone will be really mad about this"

"I know" Hermione mumbled while trying hard not to burst into laughter.

_Oh, the irony._

None of them realized that the auror Weasley had left his seat and was walking towards the smitten girls.

"Oh no, you won't poison my family with your dirty blood, you creature" Ron yelled while pushing Gabrielle away from Ginny. The blonde witch lost her balance and landed on her injured leg moaning in pain. Fleur stood to intervene, but Josephine made her seat with a glare.

"You know better than getting in between mates, mon héritière" the clan's head added while clenching her fists under the table. It pained her seeing her younger granddaughter suffering.

Antoinette grabbed one of her hands and caressed it to calm her down. It worked like a charm, and both looked back to where Gabrielle was being helped stand by an angry looking Ginny.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you, Ron?" the younger redhead yelled after helping the one for her seat "she is injured, and you just made it worse"

"She is part of that creature family of veela over there" the auror screamed back while pointing where the Delacours were "they are all evil, so I forbid you to be near them"

"You what?" Ginny laughed loudly "as if you had some sort of authority over me, bloody idiot!"

"I do and I will show you!" he tried to grab his wand and cast a spell against his sister but veela reflexes were faster.

_You won't hurt her!_  Gabrielle thought and wordlessly disarming Ron whilst his sister punched him in the face, and a loud crack was heard when the redhead auror landed on his back, again.

"I am sorry that my brother is a sourpuss" Ginny turned and kneeled before Gabrielle "are you okay?"

"Ye…oui!" the blonde added rather loudly, and the redhead giggled which sounded like a choir of angels for the smitten Delacour that stood too quickly and tripped, landing on Ginny's arms.

"Let's get you checked by Madam Pomfrey to be sure" Ginny held the blonde bride style while walking towards the Hospital Wing while the Great Hall erupted in cheers.

"That was…wow" Hermione chuckled amused.

"Such a gentleman is that Ginny girl" Josephine added with a loud chuckle.

"Certainly, a fitting mate for the terrible one," Antoinette remarked, and her wife nodded in agreement.

"I'd better help that git,  _again_ " a sighing Harry stood from his chair and walked towards the unconscious redhead auror that nobody bothered on helping.

"I will go and check on the stupide  _roux_  and my petite cousin" Marie stood too and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Well…" Minerva sighed but found no words to elaborate.

"That was a surprise indeed" Josephine commented.

"I can't believe that a Weasley is ma petite soeur's mate" Fleur sighed.

"She's one of the good ones, so relax love" Hermione entwined fingers with her beloved "at least it's not Ron since that would have been awful" the Gryffindor doctor whispered, and all the table agreed with her while grinning.

* * *

After Madam Pomfrey made sure Gabrielle's leg was not bleeding anymore, the healer commanded the blonde to stay in bed who stopped protesting just when Ginny sat on the bed and glared at her.

"I am sorry for what that git did" Ginny whispered, and Gabrielle cupped her face.

"You did nothing wrong,  _ma petite puce_ " the blonde mumbled with pink cheeks.

Gabrielle had never considered herself a sweet or  _corny_ person, she even made fun of how nauseating her sister was with Hermione, but there was something about the redhead facing her that made her heart swell and a myriad of sweet words just poured out of her mouth.

"I never thought that French would sound so sexy" the redhead chuckled nervously, and her face couldn't turn redder.

"Oh, so I will make sure to speak French around you,  _ma petite puce_ " Gabrielle purred and leaned forward until they could feel each other breaths tickling their skins. Ginny closed the distance and their lips brushed for an instant. Both girls closed their eyes and their second kiss was longer.

Soon, Gabrielle winced for a second when her white wings stretched and colored orange with golden tips, a clear sign that she had found her mate.

The moment they parted for air, the wings had vanished, and Gabrielle's eyes turned sapphire again. Ginny leaned her forehead against the younger blonde with blushing cheeks.

"Now what?" the redhead asked while playing with her beloved's digits.

"Well, we get to know each other and fall deeply and madly in love until the end of time" Gabrielle whispered with an uncharacteristically shy smile "and maybe have some gorgeous bébés"

"Mon Dieu, I never thought that ma petite soeur was this…" a voice commented from the door.

"…corny?" a chuckling Hermione added while leaning against Fleur.

"I don't see you being very subtle over there" the redhead replied with a smug smile while taking Gabrielle's hand.

"Poppy recommended that her hyper patient stays the night to be fit to floo tomorrow," Minerva remarked from the door "so I suggest you, Miss Weasley, that you get back to your room since it's getting late"

"Would it be okay if I stay and keep an eye on her, please?" Ginny pleaded and both Hermione and Minerva blinked surprised. A begging Ginevra Weasley was indeed a rare sight.

"I am sorry, but rules are rules, Miss Weasley" the headmistress added before waiting for the young redhead to comply.

"Fine" Ginny sighed defeated. She knew better than defying her house's head and headmistress "but I will stay by her side until the last minute" the moment the redhead uttered that, Hermione chuckled clearly amused.

"We will go back home in the morning, so you better rest, ma petite soeur" Fleur approached and kissed her sister's forehead before turning to Ginny with a serious expression "take care of her until you go back to your room"

"I will" the redhead smiled with a raised eyebrow "you don't need to go all possessive on me, Phlegm, I bet Hermione enjoys that role, but I don't" Ginny chuckled at Hermione's blush and Fleur's eye roll "but yeah, I will make sure she rests" the older Delacour nodded and left the Hospital Wing just when their grandmothers got in to wish their younger granddaughter goodnight.

After a few minutes of teasing the new couple, both Josephine and Antoinette kissed both girls on their cheeks and left them alone.

"Now" Gabrielle used wandless magic to turn both of their outfits into pajamas before smiling cheekily.

"Where were we, ma petite puce?" Ginny giggled and leaned forward to capture the younger girl's lips once more in a tender kiss before hugging her tight.

Not a minute later, Gabrielle fell asleep while Ginny whispered sweet nothings before leaving the Hospital Wing with a wide smile. It was the first time, the blonde witch was not tossing and turning in her sleep, and the first time Ginevra Weasley felt complete. As if love was all they needed to feel good.

* * *

While in Hogwarts the Delacours were ecstatic to have finally reunited, on an unknown location, dark eyes finally opened. The woman had been in an induced coma for the last couple of months, so her healers were able to tend to her cursed wounds at ease since the pain was unbearable.

The witch sat while rubbing her throbbing leg, that still hurt despite the several treatments that it had gone through to get rid of a myriad of curses that were cast on her limbs.

Blinking repeatedly, the dark-eyed woman could swear that some sort of colored fog just dissipated and then, several memories of an intense battle came back plus the identity of the one that caused all the injuries that she had spent months trying to heal to no avail.

"Now that I remember who you are" the dark-eyed witch cackled "I will destroy everything you love, Fleur Delacour and that includes your family and your mate, Hermione Granger."

Bellatrix Lestrange added before summoning some of her comrades and ordered to start messaging all the death eaters to head back to their main hideout to start preparations.

The wicked witch schemed to launch the biggest attack against the veela, that's why she was calling all her allies for a final skirmish. Her plan was to destroy the three big families and make the proud race submit to her.

"We will see each other soon, little birds" Bellatrix screeched uncontrollably "and this time, I am going to enjoy shattering your souls before killing you both, Fleur Delacour and Hermione Granger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I bet my sorry butt that you had never expected Ginny as Gabrielle's mate bwhahaha. Now, do you imagine how mischievous they would be together? Poor Fleur and Hermione, lol. I would really love your thoughts on this chapter since it's pretty long and packs a lot of surprises. The next one won't probably be this long, I think. Thoughts? Leave a review, they are highly appreciated.


End file.
